Dimensional Trials
by StoryMaker7
Summary: An Collab story with Cheshire Lover about an AU to her story (Hopes Wings). Fives, Bloom, Echo, are suddenly teleported to a planet of jedi trials with a woman from earth. They must face the trials, sith, and their own feelings as they must learn to control their new powers and save the universe all because of some crazy jedi. Will their bonds keep them strong or will they break.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **This a story collab AU with Cheshire Lover's story 'Hope's Wings.'**

 **Anakin did not kill the sand people in this and the force is not an entity.**

 **CL means that Cheshire lover wrote that part and MS7 means I wrote that part, enjoy.**

 **Dimensional trials.**

 **SM7**

Echo looked at Fives and Bloom. He smiled at the way his brother was so happy. He used to be so certain the regs were there to protect them, later he understood he needed to think more clearly in order to survive as his ARC training showed him.

Now as he looked over at the happy couple he could only think about how a rule made for them could be so wrong. He knew certain rules didn't make sense, but to not be able to fall in love? Well the way his brother was genuinely happy he knew that rule was a lie and made no sense at all.

Though he wondered 'Could I ever be that happy, there are millions of us out there with the same face. Could anyone actually notice me?'

It had happened for his brother, yet Fives liked to be unique and outgoing. Echo was more inward and like to fit in among the crowed somewhat. He didn't think anyone would look at him twice. At least he could always be happy for Fives.

Somewhere in a galaxy far, far away. Earth to be more precise. Life was going on as usual for one person. A woman with short brown hair, large brown eyes, and wearing simple clothing like a black tank top and hoody, with blue jeans and sneakers.

Her main goal at the moment was nothing special, no mission no big assignment just a simple trip to the local book store. Though in her mind the life of adventure spread itself and created several fascinating tales to write about.

It was a creativity mostly used for writing or other things she might find of interest to do. What she didn't know was that her creative abilities had barely touched the surface.

The mind is a powerful thing and when we learn to fully use it incredible things can happen. One person in that store knew this and was about to start a chain of events that four certain people would soon not forget.

As the somewhat cloaked figure walked by, seemingly unnoticeable a strange crystal like object fell from his person. The woman looked down and called "Sir you dropped something?" He didn't seem to hear her and bent to pick it up saying "Wait sir you dropped….."

As her hand made contact with the strangely violet looking crystal she felt a sudden shock. At first it was a strange vibration then it was as if the crystal was singing till finally she felt enveloped in the violet light. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

The strange figure looked on to where the woman once was. A slight frown on their face as if regretful of what they had done but also with resolve as if knowing they had to do what they did.

 **CL**

It has been almost three years since the war has begun. With no sign of it stopping anytime soon.

In this time frame much has happened. Fives and Echo have both been made ARC troopers. Bloom has turned twenty and has been put in charge of her first solo mission. For it she picks Fives and Echo.

Preparing for the recovery mission on a planet affected by the war, Bloom checks the supplies. Meanwhile Fives and Echo load the star cruiser.

"I think that's the last of it." Fives puts down a box.

"Nice work." Bloom fly inspects. "But I think there are a few supplies I need help getting." She lands with flirty eyes.

"Lead the way." Fives smiles warmly at her.

Leaving Echo with the ship, Fives stares at her with loving eyes. Half away from the ship they walk side by side, clearly fighting the urge to take the others hand.

It's not as if they are hiding their relationship from Echo. Just giving him plausible deniability. If he doesn't see them directly flirting then he has nothing to avoid on his report.

Soon they arrive on the planet. The people are happy to see them, in much need for help.

While looking over some of the buildings Bloom hears some sort of song. Put in a trance she fallows it through the woods. Coming to a bunch of ruins, she enters one of the slightly standing temples. Seeing a Kyber crystal glowing in the middle of the room she reaches for it, still in a haze.

"Bloom!" The troopers call as a flash goes off.

 **SM7**

"Argh. What hit me?" The woman looked about, feeling a bit of pain and also veryconfused. She then noticed she was in some kind of jungle like area with gray like ruins popping from the ground here and there.

"No way." She sat up in shock but held her head saying "Ow ow ow bad idea bad idea." "Miss are you okay?" She looked over with wide eyes in shock, three people were sprawled out on the ground.

Two where unconscious while the third was starting to sit up looking at her with curios looking amber eyes. She felt her face flush slightly as she thought 'He's cute, wait back up he could have kidnapped you. Then why was he sprawled on the floor? Okay just focus.'

Echo had been waking up from the strange affects of the kyber crystal that had blasted them. He looked about groggily at the jungle like environment with ruins of some sort when he suddenly heard "Ow ow ow bad idea bad idea."

He looked up slightly shocked to see someone else there, he had never seen her before and she definably wasn't on the planet with them when they were teleport. At least that's what it looked like what happened since they had not been on a jungle like planet beforehand.

Either way she looked like some sort of civilian and was in pain so he asked "Miss are you okay?" As he said that she looked up at him in shock and then looked about finally noticing the others as well.

She looked panicked for a moment but then seemed to calm down. Though he wondered why her face was flushed was she ill? She did look cute like that. 'No wait, bad Echo you're a trooper your brother might be good at keeping his relationship a secret but you wouldn't know the first thing about a relationship.'

Suddenly the woman said "Okay, I am going to suspect you did not kidnap me seeing as you and your friends were knocked out just like I was." Echo seemed shocked at that but nodded knowing it was best to help the woman know she was not in danger.

"Okay then well how did you get here?" Echo sighed but decided it was information that probably wouldn't affect anything and said "Our friend Bloom." He pointed at her as he continued with "Was drawn to a kyber crystal and when she touched it well there was this bright light and we ended up waking up here. What about you miss."

"A kyber crystal, is that what this is?" She held up the said crystal and Echo's eyes widened as he said "How did you get that?" That's when the woman began to explain how she got there.

When she was done Echo asked "A cloaked figure, like a jedi?" "What's a jedi?" Echo was shocked as he replied "You've never heard of a jedi?" Before she could reply though they could hear the sound of the two others waking up.

 **CL**

"Ow my head." Fives sits up, a hand on his forehead.

"Fives?" Bloom sits up, still hazed. "What happened?" Bloom looks around.

"You don't remember?" Fives seems confused.

"I remember helping on Tilos and then… then… a song?" Bloom tries to recall what happened.

"Well let's find Echo and figure this out." Fives stands holding his hand out for hers.

Taking his hand she stands. But losing her balance she falls onto his chest, Fives wraps one hand around her waist. The two fall into each other's eyes. He never could escape those mix matched colors. As they're about to kiss they hear a cough from behind, turning to see Echo with a woman about Bloom's age.

 **SM7**

The woman was shocked she had not taken in the other two very much into account until now. She was wondering if she wasn't dreaming. One was a fairy woman and the other was probably the other man's twin. Echo suddenly said "Sorry to interrupt but we have a situation."

"Um Echo why is there a fairy here and is that your twin ?"

Echo rubbed the back of his head as he began to explain what had happened to both parties.

 **CL**

The two separate quickly. Both a bit flushed as they look at the grassy ground.

"Not again with the fairy." Bloom sighs.

"It does suit you." Fives chuckles.

"That so?" Bloom crosses her arms in a huff as her wings buzz a bit.

Fives realizes he'll be paying for that later. Though not for long he guessed by the speed of her wings, he's learned to tell her emotional state by the flutter or buzz of them.

But that was something to think of later, if at all. For now they fill in the blanks of what happened, explaining their story and hearing the girls.

"Now that we have that settled, we should introduce ourselves." Bloom smiles at the girl. "You met Echo, he's an ARC trooper and one of the best linguists we have. This is Fives, he's a sniper and a great strategist. Though a bit hot headed." She motions to them.

'Well I figured she'd take some sort of jab at me.' Fives stakes it as he lights a fire for the growingly dark night.

"And I'm Bloom Lagoon of the Moon clan, I'm a Beaton." Bloom motions to herself, causing the girl to really take notice of the ice blue crystal around her neck.

It was a different color. But it looked a lot like the purple one she had just found.

 **SM7**

The woman was shocked, was this even real? Yes it was real nothing felt like a dream she usually would know. She sighed and said "I need to sit down." Echo looked worriedly at her and asked "Do you need medical assistance?"

"No it's just allot to take in. I mean, a galactic war far from my own, clone soldiers, a winged person, and crystals with strange powers. The only reason I'm not freaking out to bad is because I like fiction way too much. There is something I'm concerned about though."

Echo bent down after she sat, asking "What is it?"

"Sigh. Bloom and I found these crystal and suddenly we all end up here, they both glow weirdly and something tells me this place is off. Somehow I don't think this is a coincident. Things like this never are usually, there's a reason for all of it and I want to know what it is. I think it may have something to do with that guy you thought was a jedi. The one that dropped this crystal."

She held it up and Echo said "You may have a point there. This could all be some sort of plan. Jedi tend to be like that or worse it could have been a sith." They all seemed unsettled by that, the woman was told of these sith and she hoped she never had to meet one.

Echo could see her discomfort and was going to ask once more if she was okay but then stopped and asked instead "I'm sorry but we never asked your name." She sighed and said "I'm Song Tracker. It's kind of an unusual combination on my home."

Echo then shrugged saying "Trust me I've heard stranger." He then thought 'It actually sounds pretty nice. Song. I wonder if that means she's any good at music or if she just likes it?' He was slightly smiling at that and Song noticed this as she smiled back. Somehow his smile was infectious.

 **CL**

"Yeah like Fives." Bloom laughs.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Flutter." Fives teases.

Bloom shoves him playfully. He does the same with a small smile.

Looking over she sees the two of them. For the first time Bloom understood when her grandfather talks about 'loves stare.'

'They all met then. And seem to get along fine.' A hooded figure watches from far off behind a tree.

"Well for now we should get some rest." Fives adds a few twigs to the fire. "I'll take the first watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

 **SM7**

It had been a tough night for Song, never sleeping on the ground before, also the constant buzz in her mind of her situation wouldn't leave her alone. The whole situation with a clone army and winged fairy people was too much but that she had actually gotten into something like this was even more shocking for her.

The two soldiers had tried to call for help but nothing they did seemed to work. They way they called themselves by numbers disturbed her. She had been told how they were made but to be used as cannon fodder, a living being with a soul a heart and a mind of their own, she didn't understand who had such a disgrace to do this.

She liked their names, their real names, they showed creativity and individuality in a way they showed that they were more than numbers. She felt drowsy as she woke up, she saw that Echo was standing guard now. 'Echo, even his name is cute. Okay stop it you have bigger things to think about.'

As she went up to him she asked "Hey, what going on?" Echo looked back surprised as he said "You woke up? It still pretty early." "I have trouble sleeping when I'm not comfortable it will come back to bite me later but nothing I can do now anyway."

Echo sighed but nodded knowing that sometimes sleep wasn't something achievable with certain conditions. Suddenly they heard something in the forest. Echo held up his blaster as he said "Fives, Bloom, get up." Song didn't see the other two react, she was too concentrated on the figure coming out of the forest.

As it started coming out she finally started to realize something as she shouted "You!" Everyone was surprised by her exclamation as the man chuckled and said "I see you recognize me my foundling." "I am not your anything. All I know is that you're the reason I'm here so spill!"

Echo was a bit shocked by her forwardness and temper but he guessed he understood why she was so upset being uproot from her life into an entire galaxy away from it. 'Wait foundling, isn't that what general Koon calls Ahsoka?'

The cloaked figure said "I Suppose I do owe you all an explanation especially to you my foundling." "I said don't call me that." Her hands turned into fists at that and Echo could feel the anger radiating from her. He almost felt like he wanted to back off a bit.

The cloaked figure sighed as he said "It's a good thing I never brought you back to the temple that temper of yours would have gotten you into trouble with the other jedi." Everyone seemed shocked by that as Song then said "Wait, what?"

She felt frazzled did this guy try to kidnap her at some point. It was like he had read her mind and said "Do not worry jedi do not kidnap. That is one of the reason I left you with your family since no one in that galaxy knew of jedi I would have probably caused some panic. Though I apologize I had to bring you here now. But there is allot at stake here. You four have been chosen for a very important task."

Song sighed as she said "Of course we were. It's how it always works." The hooded man chuckled as he said "Smart one aren't you. Well you see the planet you are on is not a normal planet, it is actually an entire jedi temple." "What!" They all exclaimed, quite surprised at that.

 **CL**

While the others lied down, Fives cleans his blaster while keeping watch. Noticing something on the ground he picks it up. It was a small sea blue kyber crystal.

'To think this little bugger brought us here.' Fives huffs as he stares at the little thing.

"What are you laughing at?" Bloom whispers walking over to him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Fives slips the glowing gem in his side pack.

"It's cold." Bloom sits next to him, a bit further from the fire.

"And it's warm here?" Fives lifts an eyebrow.

"Want me to go?" Bloom lays her head on his chest then looks up at him.

"Didn't say that." Fives flushes a bit looking away.

'Out already?' Fives looks back to see she's out cold snuggled next to him.

After a while Echo takes over. In just the nick of time too, Fives is almost asleep as well. Bloom is asleep on him and Fives head rests on hers.

When Echo calls the alert they pop awake. Fives moves Bloom behind him instinctually.

'He talks like a Jedi.' Bloom stares at the hooded man curiously.

"Oh yeah? What mission would make you take us with no regard for our safety?" Fives points his gun at him. "We may be used to an unpredictable life, but Song ISN'T." He glances over at their new companion.

"Fives." Bloom puts her hand on him, making him lower the blaster. "Why did you need us? What's going on? Please explain." She steps forward keeping a barrier up to protect them.

 **SM7**

The hooded man then said "I brought you here to stop a great evil only you four can stop. You see this island is not un-inhabitant. There is a prisoner, one you will have to face. A sith apprentice of count Dooku who was banished for their failed attempt to kill Sidouse and take his place. Only you four with the power of your kyber crystals can stop them. If they get them all they will find a way to escape and wreak havoc on the galaxies far beyond the one of our own."

Song's eyes widened as she said "Which means he'll come to earth." Echo then said angerly "But Song isn't trained to fight a sith none of us are? Why didn't you bring a jedi or go up against this sith yourself?"

The hooded man looked down as he said "Because I cannot use the true power of the kyber crystals you hold. Which will be the only things that can stop them and you four are the only ones that can do this if you can learn to unleash their abilities."

Song then said "Is that why they glow and sing when we come near them." The jedi nodded and said "Yes each of your kyber crystals represents something important that only a certain one of you can unleash."

He looked to the Bloom and said "Bloom your crystal is the element of compassion you are a healer and with that your compassion is strong, so strong that you not only have the ability of a beoton like your people but you could do so much more when you concentrate."

He then looked to Fives and said "Five your crystal is the element of a protector. Your heart and mind go into doing what is right to protect those that cannot protect themselves and stand up for justice. You protect the week and those you love with a heart that no one can break."

He then looked at Echo and said "You may not have found your crystal yet Echo but you will and you will know when you find it. For yours represents loyalty, not the loyalty of a blind fool but the loyalty of a man wishing to do what is right and for those he knows he cares for, an unshaking loyalty that will serve you on this journey."

He looked to Song and a distant look came upon him as he said "Song, your ability manifested long ago when I first saw you. You were merely a child and at first I thought there was something off about you till I figured out what it was. I know now I was a fool for judging you for it but it has helped you increase your connection to the crystal of creativity. Usually the violet collared crystals represent ambiguity but yours represents something beautiful and powerful, something you have had all your life and has grown. And soon when you scratch the surface of it you may be surprised at what you find."

He then looked at all of them and said "I apologize if I have put you in danger but think of the horror that will be unleashed if you do not do this. You must all find your kyber crystals, face the trails of the planet, and stop the sith. Only then will you be able to return home."

With that the strange jedi disappeared leaving them all shocked and concerned about what was to come.

 **CL**

Once Bloom is sure he's gone she brings down the barrier.

'A Sith? This isn't good.' Bloom sighs heavily.

"Well if an enemy is here we shouldn't stay in one place for too long." Fives watches the forest more closely now. "But first supplies are needed."

"I agree." Bloom nods. "But we should try getting back to sleep. And in the morning we should stay in pairs." She looks about, clearly uneasy about what happened.

"Right." Fives nods. "Well if I'm wide awake I'm guessing Echo is too. We'll keep watch while you girls get some rest." He looks over at Bloom lovingly.

"Hey don't ware yourselves out." Bloom shakes her head slightly. "I can keep watch with you and then Song with Echo. If you don't mind." She looks over at their new ally.

 **SM7**

Song replied with "I'm fine with that I don't think I can go back to sleep though. Could anyone explain to me what was up with him and why he kept calling me founding. Is that some jedi thing?"

 **CL**

"It is." Bloom nods. "It's mostly for... well for the Jedi that of raises the kid or finds them." She tries to find a way to explain it.

 **SM7**

Song crossed her arms as she responded "Great so he thinks he has some sort of claim on me. Well at least he didn't take me, though I think I know what he meant by off. He sensed my aspergers. It's a mental disability. People always underestimate us. I'll explain to you all about it later. I gotta think for a bit."

Song went to sit by a tree and looked contemplated as Echo looked over sadly with a frown. Echo didn't know much about what autism was but he could always ask Kix about it when they got back. Or he could ask Bloom since she was a healer as well. But for now he had a better idea. "I think Bloom should stay up with Song. Something tells me she might feel better having another woman around at the moment."

 **CL**

"I can agree to that." Bloom nods. "Besides it's been awhile since I've had girl talk." She laughs a bit.

"Alright." Fives agrees. "I think I'll go make sure he's really not around. Echo, you coming?" He motions toward the forest.

 **SM7**

Song was just trying to calm down but all she could do was go back and think on what that jedi guy had said. 'Why do they all underestimate me. Not like I would have gone with him, my parents would have never allowed it. Though knowing I had something like that might have come in handy on several occasions but no one would have been able to teach me anyway.' As she was thinking she suddenly heard someone coming up to her and look up to see Bloom.

With Fives and Echo.

Echo couldn't figure out what he should so, he was the only one not able to find his own crystal, and why would he be loyalty? He understood why Fives was the protector and Bloom was the compassion but as for himself he couldn't really understand it. He supposed he could see why Song was the creativity but he hadn't learn enough about her to be completely sure accept that she didn't freak out as much as most others would have in her position.

It was probably best she was never made a jedi not because she couldn't but because jedi tended to be a bit cold when it came to individualism from what he saw, at least within their own. And if you couldn't emote your emotions that got you into trouble.

Well he could see Song driving the jedi crazy and somehow that made him smile slightly, even chuckle a bit till he felt Fives staring at him with a smirk. Oh now he knew that look he was going to ask him something embarrassing. And he bet it involved Song.

 **CL**

"Mind if I join you?" Bloom sits down.

"We're just going to take a look around. Stay by the fire please." Fives looks over at Bloom.

"Hey when have I ever-" Bloom starts.

"One word. Mandalore." Fives cuts her off.

"Stingy." Bloom sticks her tongue out.

Waving off the guys' do a sweep of the woods. Once their far enough away Fives decides to ask Echo something.

"Looks like I'm not the only clone to break the rules. Huh Echo?" Fives teases nudging his shoulder.

Meanwhile back at camp, the girls sit by the fire. Bloom can see Song is still trying to take it all in.

"Ya know my mom was born with a weak heart. It took a toll after a while. But she never lost her smile or creativity." Bloom leans back to look at the unfamiliar stars. "She even told me stories to keep me from being sad. She told me one where a long long time ago our people came from a strange sounding place. It made me laugh when I heard the name." She laughs slightly remembering her mother as she touches her necklace.

 **SM7**

Song looked over at her and said "I'm sorry about your mother. She must of bean so strong. That story sounds interesting. Do you remember the name. Wouldn't it be the strangest thing if some how your people where from earth. Besides a few things we do look allot alike."

Echo blushed intensely and said "Fives don't even think it. I can't do that. Look I'm fine with you and Bloom and yes I've thought about it but she's from a different galaxy after all this we'll never see each other again. It wouldn't be fair for either of us to get close."

 **CL**

"Thank you." Bloom turns to Song. "But I mostly said that so you could understand a 'disability' might not be that. My mom had a weak heart but never let it darken her world, instead she made everyone else's brighter. I guess what I'm saying is the Jedi were fools for not training you." She touches her necklaces again.

'Actually I can see her causing more trouble than Ani.' Bloom laughs as her wings flutter a bit.

"As for the place, yeah that would be neat." Bloom's wings flutter again. "My mom said our language came from there too, though we changed its name to Solen." She thinks back. "Can't remember what the langue was called. But the land I do; 'Scotland.' I don't know why but it made me laugh as a kid." She laughs thinking back.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"I thought that with Bloom." Fives remembers. "I'd tell myself that's just how it is. But the moment she said 'I love you' I didn't care. Nothing mattered but her." He recalls their first kiss. "Trust me one day will feel better than NEVER knowing. Also the guy never said we couldn't choose the other world." He pats his brother's shoulder.

 **MS7**

Song smiled saying "Thanks I know what I have makes me stronger as well I know I have issues with some things but in others I'm more advance but what you just said 'Scotland' that's on earth I can't believe it. I guess that's where the idea of fairies came from, there's more to this galaxy then I ever thought. When I get back home I should write a story on that. No one would believe it but boy would they like it."

With the guys. Echo started staring shocked at his brother as he said "Fives I can't do that, I'm a trooper a soldier I have to stay, you're my brother my last batchmate I can't leave you I..."

Suddenly something caught Echo's eye, it was some sort of silver like glow and was that singing he was hearing? He walked over to the tree trunk where the strange glow was, bringing his arm up and taking the crystal. At that the earth began to shake surprising them all as the jedi called out "The AI of the temple has awoken. Your trail will begin at daylight."

Echo felt his face drain of blood as he thought 'What have I done?'

As Song became tense and thought 'It's begun.' She clutched her crystal and stood as she looked out into the forest wondering how to activate her element and help as best she could in this fight.

 **CL**

Before the shaking.

"Actually my peoples name means fairy. I guess that's where it comes from." Bloom ponders with a laugh. "I can't wait to tell-" she begins as the world begins to rumble.

As the ground shakes, she instantly takes to the sky. Instinct, sometimes a pain sometimes helpful.

"Well he doesn't waste any time." Bloom huffs as she lands back down. "Hey you okay Song?" She walks over a bit worried, this girl isn't used to these things after all.

Meanwhile with the guys.

'Drat that was fast.' Fives catches his balance.

"Echo, you alright?" Fives walks over to his frozen brother.

 **MS7**

Song said "I'm fine. I've just never experienced an earthquake." She was shaking though and knew she was feeling anxious, but it would wear off after a bit. She then looked over at Bloom and said "Cool flying I wish I could do that."

Echo looked at his brother rushing up to him and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it out I, sigh. I guess I now know what Bloom went through. We should get back to the girls and make sure their okay."

With that they rush off. Unknown that they were being watched by hateful yellow pierced eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

 **CL**

After the guys rush back they make sure the girls are safe. Once they're all together, the guys explain what happened.

Realizing their all too wound up, Bloom checks her satchel for something to help, while also taking a small inventory. Luckily most of the plants she's seen are recognizable in what they do. But that will have to wait until morning.

Looking through she has enough for a sleeping draft. Not strong enough to knock them out, but it will help them TRY to relax so they can hopefully get some sleep. After all they have no idea what tomorrow will bring.

Grabbing her canteen Bloom realizes she has no water left. Fives gives her his since it's mostly filled. Bloom mixes the medicine in the water then fills the cap/cup taking a swig.

"Here." Bloom hands it over to Song. "Sorry it's bitter. I had no honey drops for that." She hands the canteen over to the guys so they can have some.

It takes sometime but the girls finally fall asleep. Bloom and Song are asleep under a tree with their heads lying against one another.

Fives smiles softly at her curled up by the fire. Then he looks over at his still tense brother staring at his new crystal.

"I can see why 'Loyalty' picked you." Fives sighs leaning back against a nearby tree. "When I suggested going to a new galaxy it was an automatic 'no.' While I'm still wondering if we should go or not."

'A new start away from that endless war, it sounds nice to me.' Fives takes out the crystal, not knowing a small box falls by their feet.

 **MS7 and CL**

As Echo saw the box drop he picked it up and started saying "Hey Fives you dropped…." He stopped suddenly as he noticed what it was, he didn't need to see the inside to know what was in it either. It had been three years.

He smiled as he looked over at his brother who seemed worried and Echo said "You know I would never tell anyone. I'm proud of you Fives you found someone to love and you found something four yourself out of this war. It not that I never dreamt of doing the same Fives but your right, I'm loyal. But not just to the war really, I'm more loyal to my brothers and especially to you. We're the last of domino Fives I want to see you happy and I want to stick around to see that. For now I can't think of myself, but there is one favor I need to ask. Mind if I'm the best man." Echo gave a smile at his brother.

"Thanks Echo. And of course you will." Fives takes it back.

'Though I have to ask her first. It's funny how intimidating a few little words can be." Fives stares at the little box.

"Thought i do think you should take a chance Echo." Fives puts it away.

Time had passed and it was the girls turn to take watch. Song was feeling a little groggy but the worry for the coming trails was keeping her awake. She took a look at her crystal and said "How do I make you work? Hey Bloom you know more about this stuff then I do, how do you get a kyber crystal to work?"

Bloom stares at Song a bit blank faced. Make it work? She never really thought about it.

"Well... I'm not sure." Bloom ponders. "It just... does. It's a bond and unspoken words between us. I know when it's warning me and it does what I need it to." She touches the gem lightly with her finger tips with a soft smile. "I guess I'm not explaining this well." She rubs the back of her head with a laugh.

 **MS7**

Song sighed and said "That's okay I just hope we can figure it out soon cause it looks like sunrise is here." They both looked to see the sun starting to peek and headed off to wake the boys.

As Song shook Echo he looked up saying "What's wrong?" "Suns up the trails are starting." Echo's eyes widened at that and nodded.

He got his blaster ready and stood close to her as he said "Just stay close to us Song and you'll be okay." Song couldn't help by smile shyly but said "Thanks but don't worry, I know a thing or two on how to protect myself."

None of them knowing that they were being watched, the sith was staring at them angrily 'Have your trails. When you've all exhausted yourselves, I shall strike and then take them from you. Imprisoning you all here as I take my rightful place in the galaxy.'

As the group waited the felt somewhat tense. Song most then the others not sure what kind of tests they would have to face. 'As long as it's not a math or chemistry problems I should be okay.'

Suddenly the earth shook slightly and a pillar came up. With some writing that was somewhat hard for them to understand. That is till Echo came up and began to read "The first of this trail is a riddle. Your quest is to find me. I fall but keep going. Most find me calming but it is dangerous to ride me. What am I?"

 **CL**

"Fives. Fives get up." Bloom shakes him.

'Bloom? Oh it's that dream.' Fives looks at her with the sun just behind her.

Half asleep he strings his fingers through her hair then pulls her into a kiss. "Where are the kids?" He mutters in his sleep.

"Kids? Let's marry first." Bloom laughs.

"Bloom?!" Fives snaps awake. "I guess it's time to head out then." He rubs the back of his head as he stands.

'So he thinks about kids.' Bloom smiles to herself as they look around.

While exploring, she gather plants she knows will be useful. She just finishes filling her bag when the riddle appears.

"That's interesting." Bloom stares at the riddle curiously.

"It's a waterfall." Fives answers immediately. "We've been to enough planets and riddle speaking Jedi to know that."

 **MS7**

Song said "It does make sense. I just hope there's not more than one. We just need to find somewhere moist, probably with allot of moss. Or we'll probably be able to hear it."

Echo then said "Fives and I have been trained to look for water sources, so we know where we should head. This way seems to be our best bet." Song then said "You have to teach me some of those methods before we leave this place, might come in handy someday."

Echo rubbed the back of his head as he said "I don't mind." He began to explain a bit about the survival training he and Fives took and Song would put in her own input on wildlife and such.

Turns out she had a vast knowledge on wildlife that even impressed Echo, he didn't think he could ever put that much information on biology in his own head.

It didn't take them long to find the waterfall, it was huge, towering to the heights of almost a large cliff. The water falling hazardless but beautifully down. "Oh wow I've never seen anything like that." Said Song. Echo was surprised saying "You haven't?" "I don't travel much but I've seen plenty of documentaries and movies with these and their spectacular."

Suddenly another pillar appeared.

 **CL**

Watching them walk side by side, the true couple can't help but laugh. This is how they started. Just simple conversations and then… well couple time.

"Wow! It is amazing." Bloom's wings flutter.

Then the second task appears. It is a riddle in old Pandoran. The others can't understand it, but Bloom can.

"Behind is the task you seek. Pick the right frozen flower to continue the way. Pick wrong the water falls." Bloom reads, her wings droop as she reads the last bit.

 **MS7**

Song then said "Okay so it might mean there's something behind the waterfall. The frozen flower I don't understand, and the last bit is a warning."

Echo said "I think your right about the waterfall and the warning as for the frozen flowers it could be literal or metaphorical. "

Song gasped as she said "There are actual frozen flowers? Cool. If there are I can't wait to see them?"

Echo then thought 'She likes flowers I bet she love the ones on naboo or Solas I wonder what her favorite is? Wait what am I thinking, oh if Fives ever finds out he'll never let me live it down.'

Song then said "We should go behind the waterfall and check this out." With that they headed off. 

**CL and SM7**

Walking into the cave at first it is dark. But soon after crystal lamps light up revealing inside.

The floor is grass and star shaped (blooms) flowers. In the center is cleared with two pedestals holding a glass and crystal sculpture of the flowers on the ground. At the end of the room is another pedestal in front of a large door with a carving of a snowflake in the center.

"Wow." Bloom's wings flutter with amazement.

"The riddle makes sense now, the pedestal at the end must be pressurized." Fives examines the room with his eyes. "Put the right flower on it the door opens, wrong one and the room most likely caves in."

"But which one?" Bloom looks around the room, not sure herself.

"Not sure." Fives shakes his head. "First things first, Echo and I should make sure the other two aren't pressurized as well. If they are and we move one a timer might be set off." He looks over at his brother.

"While you do that maybe Song and I can solve this." Bloom looks over at the amazed girl staring at the new flowers.

Echo nodded his response to Fives heading over to see the other pedestals with the glass and crystal sculptors. As they searched them Echo said "They don't seem pressurized. The only one we have to worry about is the one in the middle. But which one."

"Don't know now." Fives shakes his head. "But at least we have one less thing to worry about." He sighs with relief.

Song looked around amazed at the beauty of it all, so many new things to discover in this galaxy or at least on this planet while she's there. She looked over at a bloom and said "What flowers are these and which ones do you think the riddle may be talking about."

"There all the same one actually. Those are just sculptors." Bloom bends down to pick one of them. "These are called 'Blooms.' I was named after them. I guess it was my mother's way of telling dad I'm his. See my dad is a Pandoran which is an ice planet. These flowers grow by the hot springs." She stares at it lovingly. "I guess this would be considered an 'ice flower' too." She laughs placing it in Songs hair, sort of a present from the trip. 

**MS7**

At that Song understood "Ice flower. Wait. If the other two are the same then they're all the same flower so a bloom is what we're looking for. The bloom is the ice flower the riddle was taking about. But which one of them is it. There are so many blooms."

As they looked about trying to figure this out Echo suddenly noticed something "Song the bloom in your hair it's glowing violet." They all turned and Song took the flower from her head. As she looked at it she suddenly felt the urge to bring her kyber crystal up, at one touch the flower seemed to freeze over shocking them all. Song was so surprised at that saying "How did I do that?"

Echo then said "Allot of stuff isn't making sense here, the only thing we understand is that those kyber crystals are not normal. So we should expect some strange stuff out of them."

Song nodded as she looked down at the now actual ice flower and sighed as she went up to the pedestal and set it down. They all waited with baited breaths and soon a door was opened, it glowed as an artificial voice said "You have passed the first test. Come forward for the second."

They all looked uncomfortably at each other unsure of what the next test would be. Song was especially nervous, waiting to see if anyone else would move forward. Echo noticed this as he grabbed her hand and said "Don't worry we'll all be there. We got you." Song smiled as she looked down saying "Thanks."

With that they took the next steps for their next trail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

 **CL**

Passing through the blinding light they find themselves in a mansion with a snow storm going on outside. Three of the group stare, amazed at this.

From what they can see they are in the main hall of a wealthy person's home. Next to them is a grand staircase heading up to what they can only guess to be millions of rooms. In front of them is a large fireplace with a roaring fire going.

'What the?' Fives turns around confused, only to find wooden sliding doors behind him.

"This… makes no senses." Fives grips the doors tightly as he opens them to find a fairly large dining room.

"Jedi logic. Everything is connected so a door can be open to one place and shut in another." Bloom shrugs her shoulders. "And this makes a bit of sense. Think about it, each trail was made by a different jedi most likely. The first was a Pandoran so we ended up on a version of it here." She explains.

"Very good." Calls a chipper female voice from the center of the room.

As they all turn they find a young Pandoran woman appear out of nowhere.

"Hello, my name is Chii and I will be your caretaker before you head off on the next trail." The dark purple haired woman bows to them with a soft smile. "But I suggest you wait until this storm ends." She looks out to the rough weather knocking roughly on the windows.

 **MS7**

Song stared at the sudden unexpected guest who suddenly seemed to fizzle slightly, that's when she said "So you're an AI. Are you the one that made this place." Chii nodded as she replied "Yes I was in charge of this trail. I am merely a holographic figure and recording of the jedi's personality."

Echo then said "Jedi technology is quite advance and confusing." Chii giggled as she said "I supposed we can be at times. Now I bet you all are hungry so let's get into the dining room and eat." Suddenly they turned to see the dining table full of food and Song asked "Is that real?"

Chii nodded as she said "Yes the trails will be harsher after this so it was decided that a brief resting period was required at certain points. You also don't have to worry about getting bored. There's a library, a dance room, and even an inner garden for you all to enjoy while you rest. Now I'll be off. I have to check on the security systems once more, ever since that pesky sith came we've all been on the alert." With that she disappeared.

Song frowned at that and said "Oh yeah almost forgot about that." Echo came up saying "We'll have to make a plan if we do see them. We still don't know how to activate our kyber crystals." Song then looked at her own and said "I wonder if what I did had anything to do with unleashing our abilities. Could each of us have our own element."

"Very perceptive of you my foundling." They all turned to see the hooded jedi once more sitting at the dining table and drinking some tea. Song frowned as she said "Oh great what now?"

 **CL**

"Now, now, I only came to say congrats on the first trail." His green eyes twinkle with delight.

"Really that's all?" Bloom crosses her arms, wings buzzing.

"Well and a quick meal. Chii's food is the best." He snacks on a chicken leg.

'I really want to punch him.' Fives grips a fist.

'I wonder if the others are ready to hit him.' Bloom huffs.

"Your to-go-bag Master K-" Chii starts holding a bag of food.

"Thank you Chii." He stands taking the bag. "I'll see you later." He salutes them then vanishes.

"Please enjoy your meal. I should get back to work." Chii bows then vanishes herself again.

 **MS7**

Echo felt his fist ball up, he was usually known for being the calmer one but right now he just wanted to hit the crazy jedi. That was even weirder for him since he would have never thought of striking a general before, but this guy was just too much.

Song then said "Anybody want to slap that guy over the head." She got several confirmations as they went to go settle down to eat. Chii then said "Once you're done you girls can get into a change of clothes there are two rooms up the stairs for you to use with some cloths to better fit this weather."

Song replied with "Thanks Chii it is cold. Back where I'm from it's usually pretty warm, we rarely ever get snow either, so this will be a challenge. Unless I can figure out what this thing does."

She looked at her crystal and Echo said "You really want to figure this out don't you." "I don't like not understanding certain things. Math and chemistry I wouldn't care but other stuff like a mystery well, that kind of drives me mad not knowing."

Echo then said "I suppose that makes sense, especially in a place where most of it doesn't make any at the moment." Song sighed as she said "I feel somewhat disadvantaged but I guess I'll have to improvise."

 **CL**

"Disadvantage? Come on you're the one that solved the second riddle. You more than solved it. You created a crystal flower." Bloom smiles over at her. "If you want I can teach you some meditation techniques to connect better with it. Though I think it's best to rest today since we didn't get much before."

"For now let's eat. After that we'll figure things out." Fives motions to the table.

Nodding they all sit down to eat. Bloom is surprised to see some of her favorites there. Filling her plate she also pours herself some Bipple berry juice. Fives finds himself drinking the same, his taste lean towards it after all these years.

 **MS7**

Song wasn't keen on meditation but if she understood correctly meditation meant concentration and she could do that once she really set her mind on it. She looked down at the crystal and was determined to get ready to work on it as soon as possible.

She saw some of her favorite earth food, meatball soup with rice, something she rarely had but it was delicious. As Echo looked at the strange soup he asked "What's that?" "Meatball soup. Abondigas in Spanish. It's really good. Try some it will keep you warm in this weather."

Echo nodded deciding to try out the said dish. As he tried it his eyes widened as he said "I've never tasted anything like that before and your right it really does keep you warm."

"And full." She prayed for her meal and then began to eat. As they ate Echo said "What language did you use again, spanish?" Song nodded as she replied "Earth is full of several languages and accents. I don't know how many I only know spanish and english. Which is what I'm speaking at the moment."

Echo cocked his head as he said "That's strange. We call it basic, maybe they sound the same for some reason or it has something to do with the crystal." "Maybe, maybe we can ask Chii about it later."

Once done with their meals the girls headed off to get changed. When they reached the top their crystals showed them each to their room and they found their cloths on beds.

Song found a strange black jump suit that was flexible yet strong. With some sort of icy blue cape and belt. She also wore silver rings on her wrists. (Kind of like Padme's white suit in the second movie.)

 **CL**

Going to change Bloom finds a more traditional Pandoran outfit. A maroon short cut dress with long sleeves and golden trim, thin white insulated leggings, black boots, and a dark purple coat with white fur on the hood in a closet nearby. After changing she decides to go for walk in the garden to clear her head.

While the girls relax the guys try to figure out a plan to deal with the Sith. Yet they find no clear answer. It will be impossible to come up with a plan for everything but they also can't limit anything either until they have more information; what type of style he uses, one or more sabers, what kind, even his race would help. The two ask Chii, but sadly she knows nothing. Since the Sith had never made it past the jungle so she has no info on him.

"This is impossible." Fives scratches his head.

"Sorry for saying this, but you seem distracted by something else. Why not deal with that first?" Chii places two cups of coffee down.

'That's not a bad idea.' Fives glances over at his bag.

"Chii do you know where the girls are right now?" Fives glances over at her.

"Of course." Chii nods.

"Where's Bloom?" Fives digs through his bag.

"Garden, she said it would help clear her head. Would you like me to show you where it is." Chii motions out of the dining room.

"No thanks." Fives shakes his head slightly. "Let you know if you need a tux." He throws the box up slightly then catches it as he heads off.

"Would you like to know where Song is then?" Chii glances over at a smiling Echo.

 **MS7**

Echo was surprised by that, why would the AI ask him that? Well he should make sure she was okay. He replied with "I suppose that's a good idea since none of us should be alone at the moment. Where is she?"

Chii replied with "In the library. I shall lead the way." With that Echo fallowed the AI but not without feeling his brothers gaze on him. 'Oh well Fives will have other things to be thinking about in a moment beside my own love life.' Echo almost tripped at that thinking 'Where did that come from? I do not have love life. Five's is getting to me.'

Song was indeed in the library. She was trying to relax a bit before attempting anything with the crystal she found a book on these so called jedi and decided she wanted to learn more about them. They seemed interesting even of the one she met so far was a jerk. Well Chii is the AI of a jedi and she was nice so she guessed not all of them had to be like that.

Suddenly she heard "Song there you are." She looked up and said "Hey Echo. Do you mind answering a few questions for me? I started reading this book on Jedi but I have trouble understanding some of the phrases. I guess the crystal helped do something to help me understand your writing style."

When Echo had entered the room he almost felt like backing out. He was not expecting to see Song wearing a feminine battle suit. She looked quite good in it. He was brought out of his line of thought though when Song asked him a question.

Echo smiled as he sat next to her and said "Sure I don't mind helping anyone who want to learn. Though why are you learning about jedi, I thought that with the experience you've had with them so far..."

"Well not all are like that if Chii is any thing to go on, and maybe I'll figure something out on kyber crystals and this whole trials thing. I usually go for fiction but out here everything is so new so in a way it's like fiction to me plus any added information will work. Though I'm thinking of going to the dance room after this."

Echo tilted his head and said "You dance?" She smirked and said "Not professionally but give me a beat and I'll do my own style and it's pretty good. I have taken some classes but I just add it to my own style. But that's not why I'm going there though if there's any music I might actually try it. You see I want to try and figure out how to make this crystal work."

Echo frowned a bit concerned as he said "You're really determined to figure that out." "Call me obsessed. But like I said I don't like not knowing certain things. Don't worry I won't overdue it and I'll have some fun in the dance room. You could come along if you want so we can both figure it out."

Echo didn't know why but he was starting to feel warm at the face but nodded as he then said "So you said you had questions?" Song then said "Oh right got off track. Here like what does..." And so they spent a pretty good while in the library.

 **CL**

While a new couple is being made in the library, Fives walks around looking for the garden. After finding the large glass doors it doesn't take long to find Bloom.

She was sitting in a tree reading a book. Most likely stopped off in the library before coming here.

Fives looks down at the small box in his hand. 'Come on there's never going to be a perfect moment. Don't waste time.' He grips the box gathering his courage.

"Bloom mind coming down?" Fives calls up, hiding the box behind his back with one hand.

"Sure." Bloom closes the book then flutters down to him. "What's going on?" She smiles happy for alone time.

Fives feels his face grow hot with her so close. With a racing heart he takes a deep breath, preparing to jump in.

"We've been through a lot since we met. And I… I want you to know if we have ten minutes or a thousand years to live, I want that time to be with you." He moves the box into view. "Will you marry me, Bloom Lagoon?" He opens the box to reveal the small wooden ring.

"Yes!" Bloom jump hugs him causing the box to almost fall out of his hands.

Fives hugs Bloom with his free hand. She soon lets go for him to put the ring on her hand. Bloom kisses him once it's slips on. After a few kisses they snuggle under a tree as Bloom stares at her ring happily as she lays against his chest.

"I know it's kind of simple…" Fives begins as he lays his head on her shoulder.

"Stupid soldier, it's not the ring but the person that matters. And you're my only one." Bloom pecks his lips with loving eyes. "I wonder how the other two will react?" She giggles once again admiring it.

"Oh right, I promised to tell him if he needed a tux." Fives remembers.

"Of course you told him about this." Bloom giggles.

'More like he found out.' Fives stands.

"Why don't we find them?" Fives holds out his hand for his new fiancé's.

"Alright." Bloom's wings flutter with delight.

Finding them in the dance hall, they aren't sure whether to go in or leave them be.

 **MS7**

Song and Echo had finally finished up in the library and went to the dance room. As they entered Song sat on the wooden floor and said "Okay so the books say that the jedi have some sort of connection to the crystal and from what I remember they also tend to sing. Mabey concentrating on the pulsing of the crystal will help."

Echo nodded as he sat beside her and said "It's a good idea and maybe it will help us figure out what to do." As they sat they close their eyes, not in meditation but to just concentrate on the crystals and see if they could feel the energy off it or hear the song pulsing from it.

As they felt themselves calm and yet concentrated while thumbing the little crystals they started to feel something. Echo could feel a certain well echo but not much ells at the moment. For Song though she felt something else something more intense, the rhythm the hyme.

She thought she could almost recognize the tune and felt a herself almost began to sing when it faded. She sighed and said "Oh man I almost had it." Echo looked over at her shocked and said "You did. I could only get well an echo."

Song chuckled as she said "That might make sense given your name, with me I almost sang." Echo was surprised and asked "Can you sing?" Song laughed as she said "Actually I'm not the best and I have issue in certain areas. But when I get into it, and now the words well enough with practice, I can do pretty well."

Echo didn't know why, he should have had more self-control but he found himself asking with a blush "Could you sing? It's okay if you don't want to but ever sense I heard your name I just wondered and…." Oh man he was tripping over himself.

Song couldn't help but find him adorable and was that a blush? She couldn't help blush herself, she felt a bit self conscious not used to having any crowed look at her unless she closed her eyes, but Echo was one person, one very cute person.

Not thinking straight she suddenly got up and threw caution to the wind as she said "Alright. Let's see what I can think off." She thought it would take her a moment to think of a song but for some reason she just suddenly felt something in her and let it out.

"Wise men say. Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Echo's eyes widened, where did she get the idea she wasn't the best, that voice it was it was something he hadn't heard before. Or maybe it was because, no he couldn't. Yet the song was also in a way reminiscing of what he was feeling, did she feel the same? He couldn't help but stand and walk over.

Song never noticed this as her eyes were close somewhat embarrassed at being seen doing this. She did begin to dance though making movement with her arms while twirling and swaying somewhat like a mix of a ballet and just simply to yourself.

"Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand." She had let her hand out and Echo had took that invitation literally. Song opened her eyes and gasped, Echo was about to spring back and take his hand away but Song held it as she then continued to sing as she looked in his eyes.

"Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you." Echo felt his eyes widened did she mean it literally or…. She came in closer to him, moving his other hand to her back and her own to his shoulder as she said "Just fallow me." And then continued to sing.

"Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand. Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."

Song repeated the lyrics once more as they danced across the room until the end when they finally stopped out of breath and, their heads touching as they stared into each other's eyes and she sang "For I can't help falling in love with you."

Suddenly they heard clapping from a familiar jedi and that's when they pulled apart and a million things came to Song's mind. One thing kept coming back though 'Why! I have to leave won't I. I can't ask him to come with me and I can't abandon my family.' Song was so confused and upset she could feel tears coming to her and all she could do was run and shut herself in her room.

 **CL**

"Are they…?" Fives whispers leaning against one edge of the door.

"Shh." Bloom places a finger to her lips with a wink.

Peaking in they see the two of them look as if they're about to kiss. Just then though that Jedi appeared clapping. When Song ran off, clearly trying not to cry, Bloom raced after her.

"What do you want now?" Fives enters the room with his arms crossed.

"Can't I enjoy the show?" He smiled goofily.

Unable to take it anymore Fives takes a swing at him. The jedi dodges him easily. He keeps doing this until Fives is tired. Which didn't take long considering the little sleep he got before.

"I… hate… you." Fives huffs.

"Really? And here I was hoping to be friends." He jokes, not even sweating. "I only came to give you this." He tosses a map to Echo.

Meanwhile in front of Songs room.

"Song? Want to talk?" Bloom knocks on the door with no response. "I'll ask Chii to bring us snacks. What would you like?" She stares at the door with her wings drooped.

Bloom waits for an answer. She's probably the only one that knows HALF of what she's going through right now.

 **MS7**

After Echo caught the map something in him snapped, how dare that that, he didn't even know what to call him but a jedi wasn't the word for this man.

The image of Song crying sent a rush through him and soon he was flying through the air and into the shocked jedi who was now sprawled on the floor after being bunched in the face. The jedi looked up and "I was not expecting that it seems you've unleashed your kyber element. Speed."

Echo blinked, Fives was fast and hadn't landed a blow on the guy. As he looked over his shoulder he saw the shock on his brothers face and saw he did go pretty fast. When had he even moved that far, he'd only taken a step?

He then looked back at the smug looking jedi and asked "Why, why did you do this?" "I didn't do anything I only brought those that needed to be hear. I have no control of your emotions. Not that I have anything against it but you must be careful if you truly believe you will not see each other again. For once this is all over you will all be sent back home. After that this is all out of my hands." With that he finally disappeared.

Echo looked down disheartened and as he felt his brother come up he said "I was so weak. I should have listened to my head. I know we won't be able to be together but I let a moment of weakness take me and now we're both suffering."

Song didn't want to see anyone. Well accept maybe that jedi so she could give him a piece of her mind and maybe something more. 'A black eye would suite him.' She thought bitterly.

Then she got mad at herself 'Why, you know it wasn't possible? Why did you let yourself get swept up? Because you haven't ever felt like this. Not truly, any other boy or man was just a crush. You've never even kissed them. Okay once on the cheek but other than that nothing. The only guy I've truly felt love for and was being returned all ruined because he lives in another galaxy.'

Her tears welled up and she cried some more then she heard Bloom calling her, she didn't want to move. Even when snacks were mentioned but maybe some girl time would do her good. She sighed and headed off to open the door and said "Chocolate, and lots of it." Chii appeared and said "I'll be happy to get as much as you need." Then disappeared. The two girls laughed at that and then went into the room.

Song said "Nice outfit. The colors are nice and it must be warm. Sigh, what am I doing? How would this even work. I can't leave my planet I have a family that would worry if I just disappeared. And I can't ask Echo to come. He be so lost and I see how close he is to Fives it wouldn't be right to make him choose. Bloom did you ever have to deal with something like this?"

 **CL**

"Oh yeah, many times." Bloom nods. "Though there was one time that caused me to worry more than others."

Meanwhile with the guys.

"Do you remember when Captain Rex called me to his room?" Fives begins a heavy sigh. "It wasn't to play swampers like I said." He shakes his head slightly.

"You see what happened is…" They both start.

-Flashback one and a half years ago:

The couple had finished with a difficult mission. Bloom was heading back to her room when someone pulls her into a corner. She soon finds her lips against Fives in a back hall. This was a mistake.

'What's this?' Rex stands there with a scolding expression.

'Sir/Cap!' Both of them separate, but know it's too late.

'Come with me Fives.' Rex motions for him to leave.

Fives takes a deep breath then follows him. Bloom stays there frozen for a moment, her head swirling. The worst case had come true.

Fearing what would happen, she races for the conference room. As she reaches the door she rushes in to talk with Elyon.

'Master Elyon, I was the one who kissed him. Fives shouldn't be…' Bloom begins in a panic.

'Calm down Bloom. For now just sit.' Elyon gives her a reassuring smile.

Bloom reluctantly sits down in the half cut off room. It didn't take long to hear why. Fives and Rex were on the other half of the room.

'I suggest you end this relationship. Or I'll have no choice but to transfer you.' Rex stands in front of the stiff trooper.

'No.' Fives responds.

'What?' Rex stares surprised and stern.

'I won't end it.' Fives stands his ground in a new manner. 'If you transfer me then I'll write her.' He stares down his captain.

'And what if I strip you of Trooper status all together?' Rex stands just in front of him, clearly trying to intimidate.

'No.' Bloom rushes to the door ready to rip it open.

'Wait a moment Bloom.' Elyon whispers stopping her.

'Then I'd thank you.' Fives grips a small fist, still holding strong. 'If I'm not a trooper then the rules don't apply to me. I can go where ever I want and we won't have to hide.' He smirks.

'You'd give up everything for some fling?' Rex huffs.

'Bloom isn't a fling!' Fives shouts. 'I've been tariffed of this moment. But I'm glad it did. Because now I realize I could NEVER give her up. And I won't. All I ask is that she's not punished and you take care of Echo.' He stands rather proud of himself.

'Fives.' Bloom cries on the other end of the door.-

 **MS7**

Song was shocked as she replied "He really would have given it all up for you?"

She sat as she started to think then said "Do you think he come with me or if I could send a message to my family about what was happening then I could stay? If we could do that then maybe there's a chance."

Echo looked up shocked at Fives as he said "You would have given it all up and I'm not upset you know you did think of me but you had to fallow your heart. Bloom makes you happy and I wouldn't of bean upset if you did leave. I just need to know if you'll be okay if I try to find a way to go with her. I know the jedi said it was out of his hands but not mind and I can't ask Song to leave her home. Some element of loyalty I turned out to be."

With that he looked sadly at the gem in his hand.

 **CL**

"I think the two of you should talk. Say how you feel. After that we'll figure things out." Bloom places her hand on Song's shoulder flashing her ring without meaning to.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"Echo, I told you that so you would know whatever you choose is right. Not just for you but for everyone." Fives pats his brother on the shoulder. "What could be more loyal then doing what's right for your heart?" He smiles softly at his brother. "Besides who said you'd be going alone? I'll be needing a best man after all." He winks.

 **MS7**

Song noticed the ring and said "I suppose. I need to talk to him first. Maybe then we can figure this all out. That's a nice ring. Where did you get it?"

Echo looked at his brother with happiness and said "Congratulations and you mean it. You come along?"

 **CL**

"Fives proposed to me in the garden." Bloom's wings flutter with delight as she stares at the ring lovingly.

With the guys.

"Of course I mean it. A new start sounds amazing." Fives smiles. "For now let's go talk with the girls." He motions for them to leave.

Half way down the hall they meet the girls, clearly having the same idea.

"We'll leave you to be." Bloom links her hand with Fives arm.

"Have a good talk you two." Fives waves as they head off.

Leaving them alone, the newly engaged couple are back in the library. Bloom flies up to the higher shelfs to find books on star charts for different systems.

"These might help." Bloom tosses them down for Fives to catch.

"I think that's enough." Fives tries to hold the growing tower.

Unable to hold it anymore he falls with the books on top of him. Worried Bloom flies down to check on him.

"You okay?" Bloom tries to keep from laughing as she finds him with a book for a hat.

"Just aggressive reading." Fives takes the book off his head.

"Sorry about that." Bloom lifts the books with her powers placing them in two piles on a table. "Okay to work." They sit down.

The two look through the books carefully. After a couple hours they are down to a few books, but nothing on the system they're in. Looking over Fives sees Bloom is passed out on an open book. Laughing quietly to himself he checks one last large book.

'This could be handy.' Fives finds a star map for Earth's system. 'He won't miss this.' He grins, not even hesitating to rip it out then close the red hard cover shut.

Folding it he stuffs it in his back pouch for later. Then his attention turns to his bride to be. He picks her up princess style and caries her to her room.

"Night Bloom." Fives whispers as he kisses her forehead.

 **MS7**

Song said "Gasp. Congratulation. You to look like you love each other so much and after what you told me you two deserve to be happy. I just hope I can find that someday first though I have to talk to Echo and find solution to this problem."

As the guys came and Bloom and Fives left Echo said "Song I have to tell you something. I really care about you. I think I may even love you." Song was shocked by that as she said "I feel the same way and I was thinking that maybe somehow, you could come with me, only if you wanted. Though if you couldn't then maybe I could send a message to my family to tell them I'm okay and stay with you."

Echo was shocked as he said "You would do that?" She nodded saying "They would want me happy and being with you makes me happy." Echo smiled and said "I can't ask you to do that."

She looked shocked as he then said "The jedi said we all be sent back to our homes and it was out of his hands after that and since your home doesn't have the technology to get to us then I'll find a way to get to you. Because I want to come along, we all do. We want to get away from this war, this life and be free to love who we want. It won't be easy, but we'll do whatever it takes. I care for you and I'll do whatever it take to be with you."

Song was in tears as he lunged into him for a hug, he rubbed her back and hugged her, he nuzzled her head and thought 'She smells like honey.' With that they parted and she said "I'll wait for you but don't expect me to sit around and not try to find a way back to you."

Echo smiled as he replied, "You wouldn't be Song if you didn't." She smirked at that as they stood there just a moment longer holding each other. Just enjoying in knowing the other was there, then they parted and said their goodnight.

The next day when they all awoke for breakfast Echo would remember the map and said "By the way that jedi for some reason gave me this." And so he began to open it for all to see.

 **CL**

The map is clear directions to a cave. Though the trail seems steep itself.

"Looks like we're going on a hike." Bloom looks over the map.

"Where's this wacko sending us?" Fives sighs as he sips his morning coffee.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Bloom looks at the map carefully seeing the roots.

"For your trip." Chii appears in front of the door with four backpacks. "There is also some food in there." She smiles.

"Thanks." They all take one.

Heading out the weather is calm at the beginning. Bloom even started a small snowball fight with Song along the way. Hey who said you can't act like a kid at times?

Little do they know someone is watching them further back. 'This weather is ridiculous.' The dark pink lenticel haired sith shivers. 'And what are they d-' She starts as a rogue snow ball hits her square in the face.

"Well that one got away." Bloom rubs the back of her head as it vanishes.

"No cheating with force!" Fives lectures.

"But she was winning." Bloom points to Song.

'She can be so childish.' Fives sighs rubbing the back of his head. 'But then that part of her's cute.' He gives a small smile.

"Let's keep going a bit more than we'll stop to catch our breath before the last leg." Fives motions toward the thinning path.

 **MS7**

Song barely ever saw snow so the snowball fight had been fun. She liked to be fierce though in competition, so she could get out of hand.

Echo stared at the way she rushed around, the icy blue cape rushing behind her as he thought 'She's got a good arm. I bet she give general Skywalker a run for his money if they ever met.' He shivered though that was a scary thought and the general had a pension for flirting he could imagen Song smacking him though.

Song then came up saying "Wow this is beautiful but cold." "Are you going to be okay." "Yeah just need to warm up." "We'll be resting soon but um if you like." He brought his arm out as an invitation and Song was shocked but then smiled as she snuggled up next to him.

"Thanks." The two blushed as Echo said "No problem." As they walked off they started making plans on how to somehow make it to earth not knowing that they were being spied on.

The sith thought 'Oh so two lovely couples for me to destroy. I could leave the girls here imprisoned and then use those mandolarian copies to help me get into Sidouse's plans and such. and with their control of the crystals even better.'

As she looked over at Fives and sensed his mind and character she thought 'Hmm the one with the goatee is very aggressive, he might be easily pulled but he would be better as a guard. I need someone to take over the army for me if I ever find the code to the inhibitor chips.'

She then looked over Echo and thought 'As for the other one. Well he's an educated one, he could be quiet the spy but he's also calming. I can always resolve that little problem but other than that, well every queen needs a king ahaha!'

With that she disappeared and waited for them to become fatigue enough to strike.

 **CL**

Traveling a bit further they stop for some food and to catch their breath.

"Dad was right; some place with only snow isn't fun." Bloom sips some of the tea in a thermostat.

"Actually I've been wondering something. Why do Generals Chi and Skywalker seem to be scared of your grandpa?" Fives sips some of his coffee.

"I guess it's because seanair used to be a member the Galaxy Guards." Bloom ponders.

Fives and Echo almost choke. The Galaxy Guards training manual is used for combat and sniper training.

"C-Creg was a member?" Fives coughs.

"Yeah." Bloom nods proud of her family history. "Seanair was called 'Glider Fighter.' Some on Solas still call him that." She sips some more of her tea.

Fives pictures the sweet old man then sees a NEVER photo graphed sharp shooter. All of a sudden the thought of having him as an in-law terrifies him. Bloom is confused by the two troopers reactions.

Heading off again, the guys keep the girls close as the path leads up the side of a mountain. After a few close calls they reach the caves mouth half way up.

 **MS7**

When they had bean walking Song had asked about the whole galaxy guards thing and why the boys where so scared. Well she ended up laughing, she felt bad for Fives but oh boy he better treat Bloom well if he knew what was good for him. But if what she's seen so far was any indication he be just fine.

Song then started to think 'I wonder how my family would react to Echo if they ever meet. They all be confused probably. Very shocked and well I'm not entirely sure with this situation only that some, mostly mom, would be pretty upset about me leaving the house not to mention the galaxy if that was to happen.'

After a while they finally got to the cave. It wasn't as intimidating as she expected or maybe she just was feeling more confident, but she decided to start heading in and said "Come on no use just waiting."

They all nodded and headed in. Echo smiled glad to see she was gaining some confidence about all this but her beginning hesitation was only normal now he was starting to see more of the real Song.

 **CL**

Further in the guys' break two light sticks to look around the dark cave. The cave is fairly dry with a few tunnels. All of them had Naboo writing over them. Fives was grateful it is finally something he can read. There are two tunnels. First; Waters of life. Second; Mirror self.

"I guess we have to go this way." Fives motions to the first path.

They all start heading down the dark path. Feeling unconfutable, due to being caved in while on a mission, she tries to keep herself steady. Fives, knowing her, takes a hold of her hand. The armor maybe icy but knowing he's there helps her calm down for the rest of the journey.

At the end of the tunnel is a large cavern with a large pool in the center with a glowing crystal ceiling. They all stare amazed as they drop their packs to rest again for a bit and see if the backpacks have any clues as to what they have to do.

 **MS7**

As they looked about the packs there didn't seem to be anything that could give them a clue. Echo sighed as he said "It looks like we're on our own." Song then said "Guess we couldn't expect for too much help." As she looked up at the mirror and at the water an idea came to her.

Water usually resonated one's voice and the glowing crystal seemed to hum like the kyber one's so she said "You think maybe our kyber crystals will have anything to do in this place? That crystal up there glows just like one. Echo do you think this might have anything to do with what we did with our crystals when we tried to see how to unleash them."

Echo's eyes widened as he said "Of course." He looked to Fives and Bloom and told them what they had found out about the kyber crystals back at the mansion.

As he did that Song walked up to the small lake and looked at the crystal, she held on to her own closing her eyes and began to think on what she was feeling before. The pulsing began, and the hymn came through, soon she could feel it coming to her throat and.

"I close my eyes and I can see. The world that's waiting up for me. That I call my own. Through the dark, through the door. Through where no one's been before. But it feels like home."

Everyone looked over and started to notice that the violet crystal was starting to beat in tune with the larger one on the ceiling.

"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I've lost my mind. I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design." Song turned around and met eyes with Echo who felt a smile crawl up his own face as he listened to her sing and suddenly his own crystal began to glow and he began to sing.

"Cause every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's goanna take. A million dreams for the world we're goanna make."

The two came together as their crystals seemed to glow in harmony as they went on their voices melting into one.

"There's a house we can build. Every room inside is filled. With things from far away. The special things I compile. Each one there to make you smile. On a rainy day."

None of them knew that they had two unwanted guests watching them. The jedi who thought 'They're crystals, their bound to each other. What could this mean.' While the sith thought 'What is this. Kyber crystals don't act like that and what is with that singing?'

Echo and Song would dance and jump around the small pond the water seemed to be interacting to them as it began to spill up like a fountain the large crystal becoming more intense as they went on.

"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say we've lost our minds. I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy. Runaway to a world that we design. Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake."

Suddenly the crystals on their necks ignited and parts of the energy began to coil up into the large crystal.

"I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's goanna take. A million dreams for the world we're goanna make." At that the transition was finished and they looked up in shock as the crystal exploded with some light, silver and violet.

Suddenly and AI said "Two have passed the trail. Two more must pass before any can continue."

 **CL**

Fives is hesitant, but Bloom steps forward first. Closing her eyes, she places her hand on the crystal. Feeling the beat, she opens her eyes and starts.

"You got me freaking out. Every time I look at you my feelings have me off the ground. Everywhere I'm going I see heart shapes in the clouds. And I can't figure it out." She begins. "How did you get to me? I was on a roll with my friends, just fancy free. Now you've got a hold of me. It feels like destiny. You're everywhere I wanna be, wanna be. I try to play it cool but boy the truth is I'm already missing you."

The crystal begins to glow a bit as she drops the coat taking to the sky. "You give me all your love! But it's never enough. No it's never enough." She twirls' around. "You give me all your love! But it's never enough. No it's never enough." She flips.

As it goes on the crystal above begins to resonate with it again. As the lights collides another piece of the crystal shatters with an ice blue color.

Landing on the ground again the others cheer for her. Fives picks up the coat.

"That was amazing but it's still cold in here." Fives places it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Bloom snuggles it close.

"Another has passed. One more is needed." The AI announces.

Fives sighs then steps up. Taking the crystal into his hand he concentrates until he feels it beat.

"You order a drink. It goes down mouth. Before you can blink it turns into two. It was just gonna be another night with the boys. Shooting some pool siten on some stools and making some noise."

Fives begins with the crystal beating. "Then she walks in and I've never danced before. Turns into tips for the band and taking her hand. Ah man. It happens like that!" He looks over at Bloom, she flushes. "Outta the blue sky lost in her eyes. Yeah when it happens like that nothing to lose turns into you." The crystals come in synch.

As he finishes the crystal above shatters. Then an AI appears over the water.

 **MS7**

They were all shocked to see a male yellow skinned nautolan saying "Very good you've past the first test. My name is master Zan I am glad to see you all have faced the first part of my test." Song looked at the new IA in interest so many new types of people.

Echo then said "Is that why the water reacted to our music." Zan nodded as he said "Yes water is a big part of our culture as you all know but something that is not so well known is that so is music."

Song said "Wow I never thought I learn so much about this galaxy on this trail." The jedi chuckled and "And may I say you all have lovely voice. Good thing there were no real nautolans around, that how we tend to cort."

They all blushed at that. As the AI laughed once more and said "Well I suppose I should let you all get on to your next test. After that you will have a short rest once before continuing. I can only give you one warning though about what is to come. You will all have to face this task alone. None of you can help the other. I shall see you all at the end."

With that he disappeared making the others a bit uncomfortable, what trial would they have to face on their own?

 **CL**

As Zan disappears, the water parts, revealing a stare case. They all look at each other then start for them.

'Not more tunnels.' Bloom freeze at the top.

"We've made it this far." Fives holds out his hand for hers with a soft smile.

Taking a deep breathe she takes his hand heading down the steps. Once they're far enough from the surface the water freezes like a mirror up top. Not the best thing for a claustrophobic fairy. But Fives just holds a firm grip on her hand keeping her steady.

Reading the bottom they find four different paths light with their color.

'At least this ones lit.' Bloom sighs with relief.

"On the count of three we go." Fives signals with his hand.

"One. Two. Three." They step on to their paths.

Bloom walks down the path, happy for the light. As she walks she finds the ground turns from dirt to mirror like crystal. Continuing her footsteps begin to echo. At one point she could swear it sounds like someone else it walking around as she comes to a dead end mirror room.

"Wow." Bloom looks around at the millions of her.

"Most be nice to be so happy." Calls what sounds like her from behind.

Turning she sees a reflection. As she walks over to it she realizes it's not moving or has the same expression.

"W-what in the…?" Bloom goes to touch it hesitantly.

Before she can touch the cool crystal, the reflection pulls her into the wall. Bloom falls face first and as she sits up ready to fight a small her is there in the endless darkness with them giving off the only light.

"Why?" A five year old her looks down sadly hugging a toy.

"W-why what?" Bloom sits up confused.

"Why didn't we cry? Mommy's gone." The little thing looks over and suddenly they're on Solas the day she was buried.

'Mom…' Bloom stares at the sad scene.

"Why didn't we cry?" The little thing stares at her older counterpart.

"I… I couldn't. I had to be brave f-" Bloom starts.

"I didn't want to be brave! I wanted mommy!" The little thing stumps on the ground. "Why did you shut me away?! Why didn't you let me be little?! Why?!" She shouts growing large and turning darker.

As she is Bloom's age her eyes are blood red with darkness behind them. Bloom is frozen at the sight of her.

"You're so pathetic. Couldn't cry, refusing help, and taking a man you know will ditch you like dear old daddy did mommy?" Dark Bloom laughs holding her up against a dark crystal wall with the force. "You don't deserve to leave here. And you never will." Her voice echoes through the endless darkness.

"N-no. I…" Bloom shoves out the words.

"You what? 'Won't let me?' Don't make me laugh." Dark Bloom smirks evilly as she shoves her harder.

'I… I can't fight her.' Bloom feels tears fall.

Dark Bloom laughs as she toys with Bloom. Dark Bloom moves Bloom's hands together tying them with dark crystal. Looking down she sees the ring.

-Flashback: 'One minute or a thousand years, I want it to be with you.' The words play in her head.-

"You are NOTHING!" Dark Bloom makes a giant crystal aiming it at Bloom's heart.

'No! I... won't… give up.' Bloom feels her hands heating up.

As Dark Bloom throws her weapon a blinding ice blue light comes from Bloom's hands. As the Dark Bloom falls Bloom lands just in front of her.

"Go ahead, kill me. Lock me away again." Dark Bloom huffs.

Bloom bends down hugging her. Dark Bloom is shocked at this.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you locked away. I'm so sorry." Bloom hugs her close, as she does Dark Bloom turns back into a kid.

"I… I just… wanted to be seen." Kid Bloom cries in her arms.

"I know, I won't lock you away again." Bloom holds her close.

"Promise?" Kid Bloom holds out her pinky.

"Promise." Bloom links her pinky.

As they do this the world shatters into snow revealing a wooden door. As Bloom leaves she looks back to see little vanish with a smile and a wave.

 **MS7**

Song rushed into the cave head first she was running through a cave alright the road was dirt and all she saw was stone. At least until she came upon a mirror with herself in it, but something was off, very off.

The woman looked up and said "Why do they hate us?" Song was shocked and said "Who are you talking about?" Then the mirror said "Everyone!" As she grabbed song and pulled her in.

Song gasped at what she saw, the world was all in black and white and there was no one around. Buildings that where all the same filled the street and not a bit of nature was around. Song said "What kind of horrible place is this?"

Reflective Song came up and said "The world we are truly stuck in of course. You just refuse to accept it." Song then said "Because it's not like this. The world is colorful and there can be life and we can find our way someday."

"Someday ha!" Said the mirror version as she came up ice trailing behind here "Did you ever think of why you have the element of ice, because it's cold and cruel and kills."

As she came closer Song could see the reflections eyes turning yellow and back up as she stood but then held her ground as she said "No. Anything can be dangerous but it can also be beautiful. Ice bring new life a time of rest and it is one of the most creative and beautiful things that people have ever seen. I'm not one for the cold but the single little bits of ice show each is an individual work of art just like people. Ah!"

Song's legs where suddenly frozen as the reflection came up and said "Fool you only think about what you could do with your power with good. When there is so much more you could be doing, look at you, falling for a man you barely know and one that you will never see again. You want to break your heart again and again like we've had it done so many times."

At that she saw the way the reflection frowned and said "Remember they all betray you in the end." At that Song had remember all the friends that turned thier back on her but she also saw her reflection coming at her with a sword of ice and yelled "NO!"

She would not allow it to end this way and she also thought of those that were there for her and one person in particular who had finally shown her something new in life. At that everything shattered, the world around her no longer grey but colored in white snow and other types of colors as flowers all while several sculptors covered the land.

The Reflective Song looked around in shock and suddenly the yellow eyes changed back to their normal brown as she said "What, what is this? It's beautiful." Song smiled as she final understood, this was not a twisted version of herself. It was her emotions, her pain, her loss, but also her love, and cheer.

She came up she said "It's the world we can create. I know it's hard but that's why we use our mind to build such things to save our sanity. And now we can share it with more than just ourselves and maybe with one that could add to those dreams."

As the figure stood she smiled as she looked about, the tears she had where gone and laugher came out. Song turned back and smiled before she saw a wooden door and opened it only to find herself in a forest with a large lake not far off.

 **CL**

Walking down the path, Fives finds it odd when it turns from dirt to metal. Coming to the end he sees Kamino in front of him in the mirror with a reflection of him in it.

Looking he realizes the him in there was scowling. Before Fives could react, he was pulled in.

"Welcome brother." The reflection holds his arm tightly.

"We're NOT brothers." Fives breaks free ready to fight.

"You're right." The dark him smirks as his eyes turn completely black and he throws Fives with a stomp of his foot, causing the ground to move. "I'm you. Well a better half anyway." He laughs standing proudly.

"Don't think so!" Fives goes to charge him.

The Dark Fives snaps his fingers causing seaweed to entangle his… better half. With him tied up the other him walks over smugly.

"Come on, do you really want to do this?" Dark Fives huffs. "Why do this? For the Republic? Galaxy? The girl?" He brings up a reflection of Bloom. "They've done NOTHING for you and will forget you in a blink." He scuffs.

"No Bloom wouldn't…" Fives struggles in the tight ropes.

"Wouldn't what? Leave you? Forget you?" Dark Fives leans in with an evil grin. "Come on we both know if Anakin asked her to be his she'd vanish." He laughs showing a past memory video of Bloom falling into his arms.

"No, they were just…" Fives looks away from the mirror screen.

"What? Training? Like you two do?" Dark Fives scuffs snapping so the image is everywhere he looks. "Face it, they've pretty much grown up together. If Anakin looked her way you'd be dust." He snaps his fingers again causing the seaweed to grow tighter.

'C-can't breath.' Fives flinches as they slowly grow tighter.

"You're too weak. Once you die I'll leave and enjoy my powers. But first I'll take out that ridiculous pixie." Dark Fives gloats.

-Memory Flash: 'Fives!' Bloom smiling at him.-

"Bad move." Fives growls as the ground begins to shake.

"What in the-!?" Dark Fives looks over at his counterpart.

Fives breaks himself free then sicks the vines on the other him. Standing over the nearly cocooned guy, Fives glares at him.

"NEVER threaten Bloom!" Fives huffs. "I might feel threatened by General Skywalker. But she chose me. And if the world is HALF as good as she sees it then it's all worth saving." He stares down at him.

"About time you worked that out." The other him laughs as he's freed from his binds.

Fives stands on guard. But the guy seems calmer. The other him snaps his fingers shattering a piece of the world revealing a door.

"See ya around." The other him winks as he walks over to Fives then fades turning into his shadow.

"Thanks." Fives whispers as he opens the door.

Walking through he finds himself by a lake. Sitting with her feet in the cool water is Bloom.

"Fives." Bloom flies over quickly to him. "I was so worried." She hugs him close tears dripping down on to his armor.

"About what? I told you I'm never going anywhere." Fives hugs her back, taking in the moment in an entirely new light.

 **MS7**

Echo walked through the tunnel cautiously but also timidly. He wasn't sure why, but something just felt off about the place.

Suddenly it seemed like wires where crawling up the tunnels and replacing rock with mettle he looked in front of him to see a mirror of himself. Strange was that techno union machinery behind him. Suddenly the mirror version snarled as he grabbed him and pulled him into the mirror. Echo began to struggle and took in all his ARC training to attack and push his opponent off.

The duplicate looked up and said "Finally got some back bone in you hugh?" Echo was shocked but said "I don't know what you're talking about?"

The negative version rolled his eyes as he said while turning somewhat ashy and gray "Really, you don't know. Okay let me spell it out for you. Or better yet show you." Several screens appeared with missions in his time in the GAR and even his training on kamino.

'Stop repeating everything I say.' 'I like that it so quite I can catch up on the new regs.' 'What is wrong with you Echo.' 'Ah leave him alone they left him in his tube to long.' 'Poor Cutup.' 'That's why we're not supposed to leave the base.'

Echo felt himself begin to hyperventilate and said "How did you…" The negative said "I'm you remember, well the better you. You want to know why? Because I'm not some spineless loyal little lap dog!" Suddenly the negative sped at him making Echo fly a bit and he looked up and said "Bad move."

Echo brought up his blaster to shoot but the negative kept dodging till he slammed Echo into a wall and said "No, you're making the bad move. You want to leave this galaxy all for some girl." Echo glared "You leave Song out of this!"

The negative said "No I won't you want to know why because you could do better. You could be better. Look around you. You know you're smart you know you can do much more for yourself if you just switched sides and if you do well who's to stop you from getting anything you want. Or maybe getting something better."

Echo glared as he said "That's not what a loyal friend or soldier would do! I never betray them for power I would only go against orders if I knew they were morally wrong. I would never, and I mean never do the wrong thing. Especially not against those I care about."

The negative frowned as he said "Such a disappointment. Well I could always just keep you here." Echo suddenly felt all the technology on the wall grab him and he struggled to get away but it just coiled itself tighter around him and the negative said "And I can go on and do what you never could. Starting with actually getting the girl, or better yet just dumping her. Who needs the dead weight."

A door opened up and Echo could see Song waiting by the lake, looking over it her eyes in a trance as she saw the beauty around her. The negative then said "Say goodbye weakling."

At that Echo felt himself vibrate at an accelerated pace like never before, so fast that he broke through he mettle and wires and soon he collided with his negative self and started punching him up and said "I am not week! I may have made mistake before, but this is one I won't make. I'm loyal to my brothers and in what I believe but I am also loyal to my heart and that woman right there is my heart!"

At those words the negative Echo regained his color and smiled as he was held up by the collar of the real Echo and said "And don't you forget it." Echo was surprised as he said "What." The mirror Echo then said "Stop listening to this."

He pointed to Echo's head "And start listening to this." He pointed to his heart and then smiled as he said "See you around and keep her close." With that the mirror Echo turned to fog and Echo could see the wooden door, that suddenly opened and there still stood Song, waiting for him.

At that he rushed out and when Song saw him she called "Echo you're okay…." She didn't get to finish for as soon as Echo reached her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, at first she was shocked and then leaned in.

They stayed that way a while and once they pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes as Song "Echo what was that?" Echo just smiled as his amber eyes became watery as he brushed his fingers through her hair and said "Because Song your my heart."

Song couldn't help but smile as she said "And you are my heart." With that they stood there holding each other just enjoying the moment that was till they heard some people cheering.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

 **CL**

When Echo appeared, the others turn to great him. But the couple is stunned as timid Echo pulls Song into a kiss.

"Wait to go Echo!" Fives claps.

"Come on leave the new love birds alone." Bloom teases with a laugh.

"Congratulations on passing." Zan appears by the lake. "And more." He looks over at Echo and Song.

'Even the AI is getting in on it.' Fives snickers through his teeth.

"For now you most all be tired. Please feel free to take it easy inside." Zan turns and two medium cabins appear by the lake. "You'll find food and a change of clothes inside both. Enjoy." He bows then vanishes.

 **MS7**

Song wanted to throttle Fives for the laughing but decided that getting into something more comfortable would be better and said "Anyone want to go for a swim." They all cheered at that and headed to the cabins to change.

As they were going in Echo was trying to keep his blush down but glared at Fives as he said "Really you just had to do that didn't you? I had enough of a problem facing my well I can't say what he was, I just never want to face it again. You?"

With the girls "I can't believe that he actually made the first move. Giggle. What ever happened in there really must have given him a confidence boost. Though I hope we never had to deal with something like that again. Ugh. Facing my emotions in a physical form was no picnic. What about you?"

 **CL**

"Sorry Echo couldn't help it." Fives gives one last laugh. "And yeah, facing that was difficult." His eyes grow distant for a moment as he remembers it all. "But because of it I know I control Earth." He tosses the crystal up before putting it by one of the beds.

'And I worked out some issues.' Fives gives a soft smile as he looks over at the blue swim trunks.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"Yeah." Bloom nods. "I had to face my inner kid. It was real tough facing the fact I didn't let myself be a kid." She sighs. "But I know I control light know. Or some sort of force light ball." She stares at her hands.

'I hope I can't accidently do that if I'm scared or surprised.' Bloom has a sweat drop over her head.

"Well for now let's have fun. And give the guys something to drool over." Bloom winks as she finds her bikini.

(Bikini is pink/ strapless top with a rose bod in the middle/ bottoms are pink with rose bods on the sides)

 **MS7**

Song said "That's so cool and oh yeah chuckle. I can't wait to see their expressions." Song then grabbed her own swimsuit to change in. It was an tankini. It was white with forget me nots and vines that went up and down to decorating the top part up and her side. She also found some black swim shoes.

As they went outside they found the boys already by the lake, Echo was wearing blue trunks and a white swim shirt. Song had to smile at being able to see Echo's strong arms. She made the quiet gesture to Bloom as she pointed at the boys so they could sneak up to them.

Once Song was behind Echo she pounced scaring the ARC as she held him as he tried to get up and find out what had latched on but when he heard laughing he said "Song?" "Got you." "How did you sneak up on me?" "Please I could sneak up on a wasp when I was still a teen. Sneaking up on you when your distracted is no problem."

They then heard a shoat and began to laugh at the scene before them.

 **CL**

The guys looked like they had just gotten in. Bloom was happy to see Fives shirtless, there's just something about those muscles. As Song signaled for them to sneak up on them Bloom agreed. Tip toeing she's just behind him.

Seeing a stick she couldn't resist. Quietly picking it up she pokes his back.

"Buzzer!" Fives jumps dunking himself into the water.

"Y-you're too easy." Bloom holds her side laughing.

"Oh think that's funny do you?" Fives grabs her arm pulling her in.

"You realize of course this means war." Bloom comes up soaked.

The two stare at one another then start a splash war. Chasing the other around they dunk and splash each other until Fives finally catches her in his arms then kisses her. Bloom wraps her arms around his neck falling into the wonderful moment.

 **MS7**

After their laughing fit Song got down and went into the water. She tested it to find it was nice and warm and that she didn't have to worry about hurting herself to much on any rocks. She began wading in it, feeling the stress of the past two days get swept away.

Echo smiled as he stared at her swimming, glad to see her so relaxed for a change. As he saw his brother and Bloom running around he couldn't help but smile and shake his head and then waded into the water himself.

As he came up to Song he heard her say "You know I particularly like places like this. I don't know why they just seem so calming." Echo nodded as he said "I can see why. Does earth have anything like this."

Song smiled as she said "Yes, I wouldn't mind a place like this to live in someday." Echo looked over a bit surprised but replied "You know I wouldn't mind that much either."

The group swam for a while, enjoying the quiet and the peace of the place. Sadly, it had to be ruined by a certain jedi "I am glad to see you all having fun." Song jumped as she said "You again."

She started marching out of the water a she said "I have had just about enough of you mister. On less you're hear to help us with our next trail I suggest beating it. Especially after what happened last time."

The jedi sighed saying "I did not mean to upset you my foundling I just didn't want you getting hurt."

"I am not your foundling for the last time! And you have no right in trying to protect me when you're the one who put me in danger in the first place. You wanna help, find out more about this sith so we can have an advantage. As for everything else you stay away. I will make my own choices."

The jedi looked down as if hurt but said "Very well. I did come to give you some information. I've found that the sith you are looking for is actually a female. Also she is a water type. That's all I have so far but I will find more out. Oh here, this book should help you on your next trail." With that he disappeared once more.

Suddenly Zan appeared and said "He is a good man Song he just doesn't know how to show it but from what Chii told me I can see why your upset. Perhaps master Kito will need to face his own trail."

With that the AI disappeared Song sighed. Great was she regretting what she done. Suddenly she felt two strong arms hold her as she looked up to see Echo look down at her and said "You did nothing wrong, someone had to finally tell him off for what he's done. Remember I'm her my heart, we all are."

Song sighed as she said "Thanks I just feel like cleaning up now. You want to go walking later. I'd love to see what this forest holds." Echo smiled as he nodded kissing her forehead as he let her go.

Once she was gone he sighed and said "I just wish he stop stressing her out. She doesn't need any of this. None of us do." His fist balled up as he said "He was also wrong. We'll find a way to be together even if we're galaxies apart. I won't let anything stop me." And with that Echo started walking off.

 **CL**

While swimming around. All of them hate it when the Jedi shows up again.

'So his name is Kaito?' Fives makes a mental note.

"I think I'll go clean up too and get lunch started." Bloom hops out. "What are you feeling like?" She looks over at them.

"Ask Song, maybe it'll help things." Fives nudges toward the cabin.

Bloom nods agreeing. Flying she goes over to kiss Fives one more time before heading off.

"Echo I have something to show you." Fives hopes out. "Come with me." He picks up the book heading for their cabin.

Making sure the blinds are closed and door is locked, he flips on a light then goes for his small back pocket of his uniform. He carefully unfolds the turn page.

Meanwhile with the girls. Bloom changes into a dark blue tank-top and knee ripped jeans, finding these new style of clothes comfy.

"Let's see… we can make a few dishes I know of. What about you? See anything we can make from Earth? I think we'd all like to try something." Bloom looks through the clobbers.

 **MS7**

Echo looked at the book in shock, it couldn't be could it? He couldn't help but hug his brother and say "Thank you." At that they got down to business on how to get to earth, Echo memorizing star systems and planets while Fives tried to think of transport and landmark they might need to avoid.

Song had dressed in an indigo tank top and jean shorts and sneakers. As Bloom asked her what she liked she said "I don't mind trying something new form your planet. As long as there's some protein in it. Just let me do some baking. I haven't done that in a while and if they have some simple instructions I could make us some cookies. That shouldn't be too heavy for a meal before we go out walking."

The searched around for what they needed, and Song was glad to of found some simple baking instructions for some chocolate chip cookies. She blushed a she thought 'I wonder if Echo will like them?'

When the girls where done they asked the boys to set up the table and soon they would be having a nice meal.

 **CL**

"You're welcome." Fives hugged his brother back. "Now to work trooper." He motions to the map.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"Hmm, maybe some Scotlic then." Bloom pounders.

(Scotlic is like a beef stew. )

The guys put away the map after planning some basics. Then they set the table.

"This is great, I haven't had this since the New Dawn festival." Fives sips the stew.

"Glad you like it." Bloom flushes, it hitting her she's going to be cooking for him from now on. "Song helped too and we made cookies." She tries to calm herself down.

Meanwhile someone watches them in the shadows. "Ah such loving couples. It's almost a shame to destroy them. Almost." She smirks waiting for the right time to strike.

 **MS7**

Song then said "They're not the best. I might have burned them slightly. But I know some people like them like that like my sister."

Echo then said "You haven't told us much about your family." 'I should probably know a bit about them if I'm going to get their approval.

Song smirked as she said "Would you believe me if I told you I have seven immediate family members."

They all looked shocked at that and then Song said "And that's not counting my cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. That's a whole other story."

Echo was suddenly starting to get nervous at the idea of meeting so many family member but he supposed it wasn't going to be as bad for him as for Song when she ever met his thousands of brothers.

Echo then asked "Who is your immediate family?" Song replied with instantly "My parents, my two younger brothers, my older sister, my brother in law and my nephew."

Echo had to blink at that but Song laughed "Don't worry you won't have much to worry about as long as they know you treat me well and respectfully. They also hate lies so explaining any of this will be a challenge and well my mom she's going to test you to the point you probably will want to take the trails all over again."

Echo chuckled lightly as he said "Your trying to scare me aren't you." "Just giving you the details of what to expect heart. Pluss you kind of get a package deal with my family since we're tight nit."

Echo flushed at their new nickname for each other but then shrugged and said "I can live with that." Song chuckled as she said "I'm glad to hear that. By the way the soup was great Bloom. I'll go get the cookies now." Once she was gone Echo couldn't help himself but stare as she walked off.

He knew Fives would give him a hard time about it later but right now he really just didn't care.

 **CL**

'And he's gone.' Fives chuckles.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Don't forget I have photo proof about how you were when we first got together." Bloom sips her soup.

"Blackmailed by my future bride." Fives sighs laying his head on his hand.

'Future bride.' Fives feels his face heat up. 'Dang it!' He tries to cover up his blush, too late Echo and Song now have him.

And they now know Bloom is willing to torcher him for them a bit. Echo was a bit curious about these photos. He's only ever seen one that Fives carries with him.

(The night of the Festival Creg took a photo of them. Fives is clean shaven and clearly looking at Bloom lovingly in her dress)

"These are amazing." Bloom's wings flutter.

"Not bad." Fives takes a bite.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't have a sweet tooth. Unlike Echo." Bloom whispers to Song. "I once saw him try to eat a whole Bipple berry cake by himself." She laughs.

After eating they grab a few water bottles and start on their nature hike. They simply enjoy the peace and easy trails.

"So you carry it all the time huh?" Bloom walks backwards teasing Fives.

"Echo after the wedding I'm killing you for telling her." Fives looks over to his very proud and clearly no longer timid brother.

"Oh don't get mad at him." Bloom laughs. "But what happened to 'If any of the guys see this they'll never let it down.' Is that what you said before saying you didn't want a copy?" She pesters.

"Okay! I like the photo." Fives admits. "Shortly after that was our first kiss. How could I not keep it with me?" He turns a deep shade of red.

Bloom stops in front of him. As he stops confused she kisses him.

"Ghoid thu mo chridhe a-rithist." Bloom whispers as she peks his lips again.

(Note* Above means You stole my heart again)

"And not giving it back." Fives chuckles as he kisses her back.

 **MS7**

Song had to laugh at what happened and was very pleased to know Echo looked at her lovingly.

She then had smiled at what Bloom said about Echo's sweet tooth, she could see him stuffing himself with her treats and she herself had a sweet tooth so there was one more thing they got along about.

As Fives and Bloom argued about the picture she couldn't help but laugh. Echo was feeling smug and knew Fives would never kill him. He be too distracted by Bloom for such thoughts.

Song had to aw at the scene and Echo smile at his brother but the two decided to walk on since they didn't want to intrude. As the two walked on they came upon some flowers. Song smiled as she said "Look Echo forget me nots." Echo looked over and said "Wait you have those on your planet?"

"Yes and there's even a legend on why they're called that and a special tradition that was used during the middle ages." "The what?"

"It was basically a time in Europe a part on my planet where kings lived in castles and knights, sort of like the jedi, but these guys wore armor and could merry. Anyway the legend goes that a maiden and a knight where walking near the river picking at the flowers. Sadly as they walked the knight fell into the river but before he drowned because of his heavy armor he threw his love the flowers in his hands and called out 'Forge me not'"

Echo frowned as he said "That's kind of depressing Song, but I suppose the name of the flower now makes sense."

Song replied with "It is sad but it has a deeper meaning to it." She said as she went to go pick some up and said "The maidens used these flowers to pin over their knights heart to make them promise to come back and to remember them." She pinned the forget me nots on his chest armor as best she could.

Echo looked down in surprise as she then said "I want you to keep these, if we do get separated, you can remember your promise to come back to me and remember me." She then put some in her hair and said "Like I will."

Echo looked down at her as he held the back of her head as he said "I promise to come back to you my heart." With that they kissed, sealing their promise.

In the shadows the sith thought 'How pathetic. We'll see how good that promise holds when I get my hands on them tonight. Especially you my future love. You'll betray her weather you want to or not.' With that she disappeared deciding to hide in the lake to strengthen herself for tonight.

 **CL**

Fives and Bloom finally realize the others are gone. But makes no difference to them, they simply take a different way holding hands.

"Moon Dews." Bloom walks over to the flowers beginning to glow by the setting sun. "These would look amazing in the cabin." She picks a few. "And Song will like their story." She laughs.

"Story?" Fives lifts an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Bloom nods. "It's said that a long time ago a moon princess fell in love with a man she wasn't allowed to be with. The two would meet in secret at night and part ways just before dawn. One day they were found out. The girl was pulled wept the loss of her love every night watering the flowers and giving them their glow. The young man noticed this and tended to a garden of them. Eventually it was so bright the king could see it. He gave his blessing and the two were married. Taking care of that garden together." She stares lovingly at the flowers.

"I don't think I've heard of that legend? What's it called?" Fives is puzzled.

"Sithiche Birth. It's the story of how my people came to be and the reason why we use these flowers in our ceremonies." Bloom walks over to him. "For my husband to be. With this the exchange is complete and engagement sealed. May the Moon Dew always lead you back to me." She pins it to his armor.

"How could I ever lose my way when I'll never let go?" Fives fingers comb through her hair as he kisses her again.

(It's a Sithiche tradition for the bride and groom to exchange for the engagement to be official and sealed)

 **MS7**

Night had finally fallen. The two couples had split up so each could go to their proper cabins, girls in one and boys in the others.

As they were heeding for bed Song found a new outfit with a letter from Zan saying 'For your next trail. Best to be prepared.' "Zan has a point and it's colder now."

Song put on a long sleeved black shirt with silver cuffs, gray pants that where like workout sweets, there were also a pair of knee high black boots for her to wear.

There was one thing extra though, it was an icy blue sash that covered her hip on one side and half her waist while till it reached the other end of the hip where it was tied up. Song liked the style and felt very comfortable in it.

As they slept that night they had no idea that danger was about to come.

The sith was under the water where she found a special crystal. Zan appeared shouting "No don't!" But it was too late. She cracked the crystal and said "Now that there is no one to stop me I can continue with my plan."

She rose out of the water and walked towards the shore as she did she began to sing hauntedly with no words only a tune spreading out across the forest, a tune that only two specific troopers could hear.

Echo felt strange he heard someone singing. Who would be singing at this time. He woke up and looked over at Fives to ask if he heard it but couldn't say anything. Why couldn't he say anything?

He suddenly felt off, but something was telling him to go towards the music. It sounded very sweet, who was singing so lovely.

His mind lost track and soon got out of bed, not even noticing Fives fallowing him. With each step they took neither noticed the way their crystals lost a bit of their glow.

The sith saw the two troopers coming out of their cabin and smirked a toothy grin. Soon she will have her guard, her husband, and a way to escape. But first she needed to make the trance final.

As the men came up she said "Will you look here, two honorable troopers. You." She pointed at Fives and said "Will serve me well as a guard. I can see why you were chosen the element of protector and with such a strong element as earth by your side the GAR and any other army will have no chance against you. My soldier. Now stand at attention my guard."

Fives did as told. As the pink female laughed. "That's a good toy soldier." She then chuckled evilly before turning to Echo. She smiled as she walked up slowly and said "And you. You will certainly come in handy. I sense much intelligence much strength. And with some training you may even becoming a willing sith, loyal only to me. Fist though I have to figure out what will break you to that point. For now though we should retreat. Having your ex loves broken hearted will be so much easier to destroy them. Ahaha!"

"Not tonight Ulsa!" She turned in shock and called angrily "Kito!" As she brought out her red light saber and they began to dual.

Back inside the girls cabin their crystals had started to glow erratically. Song could feel something was off as she opened her eyes and said "Bloom our crystals why are they..."

They heard he shouts of fighting outside and jumped out to see what was happening. What they would find would shock and anger them greatly.

 **CL**

The night seems peaceful as they all get ready for bed. Bloom changes into some new clothes laid out for her.

(A powder blue long sleeve shirt/ gray pants/ black boots by the bed)

Lying in bed she stares at her ring for a while. She's still amazed her life is going so well.

Fives takes off the flower to stare at it. To think his whole life was set on a new track because of one wonderful person. Yawning he pins it back to the best of his ability.

When the singing begins Fives tries to move. Why can't he move or speak? Why is his body moving on its own? Seeing the Pink woman his mind begins to go blank.

'Why am I here? Who is she?' Fives stands in a haze.

"Ulsa stop this!" Kito clashes sabers with her.

"I won't." Ulsa tosses him back slightly. "Why try to protect her anyway? She clearly wants nothing to do with you. Just join me. All it takes is one kiss." She tries to strike him.

"No thanks." Kito blocks her attack.

He tries to hold her back. While he's doing that the girls crystals glow erratically. That along with the noise wakes them up. Heading out they see Kito fighting a sith and the guys look like zombies.

"Fives! What are you doing?!" Bloom calls over to him worried.

'Who is that? And who's Fives?' Fives looks over at her in a haze.

'Fives?' Bloom sees that look, like he can't even see her.

'I was going to wait. But what better way to make them mine?' Ulsa smirks.

"Boys take those pests out." Ulsa points to the girls.

"Girls! Run!" Kito tries to hold Ulsa back.

The guys charge for them. The girls have no idea what to do. They don't want to hurt them.

Bloom takes to the sky and blasts the boulders he tries to throw at her. While doing that she tries to wake him up.

'I have to help him. I have to wake him up.' Bloom flies over to him.

"Fives come on. Do you really not remember me?" Bloom lands just in front of him.

'I… do I know her?' Fives feels his head grow foggy.

"She's trying to trick you. Take her out soldier." Ulsa orders.

Fives seems to go back to being a pawn as he has grass from the lake entangle her and then pull her down to the bottom of the lake. As she's being tied she pulls the flower loose. With a splash she's gone and the flower falls to Fives feet causing him to look down.

-Memories: 'Copy!' 'Deal?' 'I love you!' 'Dork.' 'You're my only.' 'So you always find your way back.'-

'B-Bloom?' Fives shakes his head waking up.

As the fog lifts he remembers what he did. Turning to the lake he sees she still hasn't come up.

Fives runs then dives in. It doesn't take long to find her floating there. Pulling her out he tries to revive her.

"Come on! Come on Bloom! Wake up!" Fives gives her CPR.

Bloom turns to the side coughing up water. Looking up she sees a worried Fives over her.

"Fives, you're back." Bloom coughs looking up at him.

"Yeah, how are you?" Fives stares at her worried and a bit scared to touch her.

"I think my wing is broken." Bloom flinches with pain as she sits up.

"Let me take care of that." Kito walks over.

"Thanks." Bloom tenses a bit as he begins healing it.

"This needs to be done into sessions. I can heal it to a sprain, but you'll have to stay on the ground until the next rest stop." Kito finishes up.

"I know." Bloom rubs her sour shoulder.

'I can't believe I…' Fives grips a fist.

"You two were lucky. If you didn't love them so much this could have been worse." Kito announces noticing both their pained faces. "See you couldn't stop your bodies from moving but a part of you couldn't truly hurt them so you held back. Try remembering that." He vanishes.

'Was he trying to…' Fives stares stunned.

 **MS7**

Song was shocked as she looked at Echo and said "Echo!" 'Echo, who is that?' Song was shocked as she gasped, his eyes they looked lifeless like there was no light in them. "Echo can't you hear me. Please it's Song my heart listen..." 'My heart, that sounds familiar but I thought Ulsa was my...'

"Boy's take those pests out!" At that he charged at his queens command. He rushed so fast towards Song that all Song could do was create a shield of ice to protect herself but even then that cracked as she flew backwards.

Song screamed in pain but said "Echo! What are you doing we promise." Echo stopped at that and thought 'What did I promise?' "Don't listen to her my love I am your only one."

Song glared as she said "What did you say?" Echo at that point grabbed her and held her up by her arms, he started vibrating his hands making them shake Song violently.

Song screamed at this but then looked at the flowers on his chest and said "Echo forget me not." At those words several memories came to mind and with a flash he stopped and said "What have I done? Song." He laid her on the grown and held her saying "Song are you okay. I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Ulsa yelled "No!" As Kito gave a final blow making her fall back into the water, Ulsa knew she was too weak now and so she had to leave when she regained her strength she would try once more but next time she be prepared.

Song looked up at Echo and said "I'm just tired Echo and a bit soar but it's not your fault." Tears where in her eyes and Echo couldn't help but cry as well. They snuggled into each other as Kito came up.

"You two were lucky. If you didn't love them so much this could have been worse." Kito announces noticing both their pained faces. "See you couldn't stop your bodies from moving but a part of you couldn't truly hurt them so you held back. Try remembering that." He vanishes.

Song then said "What was that about." Echo held her tight and said "I don't know, but I think he's finally accepted us." Song smiled as she said "Cause he knows how much we love each other."

They held each other comfortably at that and suddenly Zan returned and said "I apologize, Ulsa wrecked my systems it took a while for them to self repair. Hurry back inside I'll get you all fixed up. And I can explain what happened."

They all nodded at that and headed in as the girls where patched up Zan began to explain "I apologize greatly I had no idea the sith was one of my own. If I did I could have warned you. You see as I said my kind are very musically inclined and we sing for our courting rituals. They are our heart songs."

He looked down shamefully as he continued with "Sadly there are those that have found ways to manipulate this. But they must be force sensitive and have a cruel heart. A sith is the perfect combination for this. Ulsa used what we called the sirens call. Is has been forbidden in our culture for it is something that goes against free will. Also if you are kissed while in this trance it becomes permanent and you change, you could say you become the mirrored version of yourself."

They all seemed surprised at this and held on to each other, worried for what Ulsa might try. Song then said "Why was she so intent on Echo? I know she went after both of them, but she called Echo her love and not a soldier. Why?"

Zan frowned as he said "It may be she has targeted him to be her partner. While Fives or any other male she controls would do as she says they would not be in love or attracted to her they would merely be pawns. The partner on the other hand would be the one she chooses to manipulate till she no longer needs to use her power to keep them in her control so he will willingly stay with her. In this sense she is trying to turn Echo into a sith."

At those words they became shocked or angered. Echo felt this blood run cold at the thought of someone turning him. The image of his mirror self coming to mind.

Song held on to Echo more strongly and said "I wont let her take you I won't." "But what if she tries to get rid of you. Song if that happens..."

"It wont." "I want you to run. I couldn't bare it if I hurt you I can barely stand myself at the moment. Don't make me break myself." "I won't abandon you. Remember the promise the forget me nots. There's not a chance I leave you. I'll fight her and I will win. Our love is true, all she is is fake and nothing can stop us when we fight for what we love."

 **CL**

"I need some air." Fives heads out.

'Fives?' Bloom goes after him, still dripping wet.

"Fives wait, where are you going?" Bloom tries to take a hold of his hand.

"I just need to be alone for a bit." Fives pulls his hand away.

'To think I almost…' Fives grips a fist unable to look at her.

"List Bloom… it… it might better if…" Fives struggles to get the words out.

"Don't you dare!" Bloom shouts behind him. "If you're going to end things here you BETTER face me." Her wings buzz more than they have before.

"It only took a word and I tried to…" Fives turns to her then looks down, unable to face her. "I can't say you'll be safe with me. And can you honestly say you feel safe? That a part of you isn't scared of me?" The words feel like knives in his heart as he listens for the unwanted answer.

Bloom is quiet, not even her wings make a noise. She simply walks over taking his hand.

"I could never be scared of you. Not ever." Bloom caresses his hand on her cheek.

"But… I…" Fives loosens but still can't forgive himself.

"It wasn't you. That wasn't you Fives and it never will be." Bloom smiles at him. "So please… please don't give back my heart. Or I really will shatter." Tears drip to the ground.

Fives pulls her in to a hug. What was he thinking? He never wanted to see her cry or hurt and here he is causing it.

"I love you." Fives whispers holding her close.

"Me too." Bloom snuggles against his chest.

"I do hate to break this up. But both of you should get into a warm bath or shower before catching a cold." Zan's clears his throat.

Both finally realize their still sopping wet. Fives kisses Bloom deeply before letting her go for the rest of the night.

 **MS7**

It was the next day, both Echo and Fives where awake before the girl and sitting in their cabin thinking. 'Fives and Bloom don't deserve this they just got engaged. And Song, she's already suffered so much she doesn't need this. She doesn't deserve me. Especially if I go against her and everyone I care about.'

He couldn't help but feel a few tears go down his eyes and then he felt someone wrap an arm around him and looked up to see Five's was there as if ready to tell him something.

Back with the girls.

Song had woken up, after last night she couldn't stop thinking of what that sith would do to Echo, her heart. She got up and sat on her bed as she looked at her crystal and thought 'No one will hurt them. No one will heart my heart. I will be strong I will defeat that sith and I will find a way back to him when it all ends.'

At that her crystal glowed and suddenly several things in the room began to levitate, she looked around in shock. Was she doing this?

Then it all fell back down making her almost fall off the bed and say "What just happened?"

 **CL**

Fives and Echo had been awake for a while. Both had the same things on their mind. Looking over Fives sees Echo unraveling. He gives his brother a one arm hug.

"Training didn't prepare us for this." Fives forces out a laugh, clearly still struggling with this. "But, and I REALLY hate to say it, Kito's right. We were able to hold ourselves back because of them. Running now won't help. And trust me you're not the only one thinking it." Pain resonates in his voice.

This surprised Echo. He always seemed so strong. But now… now he could feel his brother's hand shake. He's scared. More than scared, the thought of hurting them again is driving both mad.

Meanwhile with the girls.

Bloom sleeps heavily. Everything from yesterday had drained her. But hearing a thud she wakes up.

"What? What's going on?" Bloom sits up rubbing her heavy eyes.

 **MS7**

Echo then said "It's not just that Fives. Why me, why would she be after me like this? I just found someone to truly love. I know we can't just run but I just can't stand around and do nothing, there has to be a way to stop this. I'm sorry for you, it's so wrong you and Bloom have struggled so much to get to this point. I, I won't give up but the thought of turning into my mirror self scares me and if that sith does succeed to finish this this thing then can I ever be brought back?"

With the girls Song said "I think I just levitated everything in the room. Isn't that a jedi thing." Song stretched her hand to a chair and made it move then she concentrated harder and it floated then she made it land with a small thud and said "Cool. I can't wait to show the guys."

 **CL**

Fives lets him go trying to think. As much as this ached he didn't want to turn either. For the first time Fives felt like he understood the jedi a bit more. The powers the other side you can feel in the shadows, it's tough.

Then it hit him that Bloom is the same as well. She has this shadow as well. It gave him a bit of comfort realizing he can understand her a bit more. But that's not the problem right now. Or is it?

"Maybe that's why." Fives strokes under his chin. "She caught a glimpse of us when we got here. She knows I'm more muscle. But you… you're lead by your head and now heart. She's counting on the brain."

He tries to recall key facts, though it's still hazy. "As for stopping her… maybe if we train more. Learn to control these better. And if that doesn't work we could stick muss in our ears." He jokes, clearly feeling better.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"Wow, you're learning quickly." Bloom pops awake amazed. "But be careful. Use the wrong emotions and you can become like HER." She warns.

'Still her progress is amazing.' Bloom watches the excited Song.

"As for the guys… let's leave them be for now." Bloom heads for the bathroom. "They've never had to face something like that before. Let's leave them to talk it out some. After cleaning up I can show you some defense moves I learned on Kamino. I say we both freshen up on it." She heads in.

'It might be the only way we could win against the guys if needed.' Bloom sighs lying back in the bubbly bath.

 **MS7**

Echo had to laugh at his brother's antics and said "Maybe we can ask Zan if there's some kind of weakness in his people, that could help. Maybe Bloom could help teach us, if we really are somewhat force sensitive then maybe we can learn how to block that sith out."

At that they started to make a plan. They'd talk to Zan when they were all together that way the girls could know about the weakness as well.

Song was glad she be able to learn how to control her abilities and once she had freshened up she actually went outside to wait for Bloom. She couldn't wait to work this all out and was happy she be able to help out more.

Then she heard it or more like sensed it "What is it now Kito." Though she was thankful for last night she still didn't quite see the jedi as a friend.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, you have learned fast. Faster than being at the temple ever would have given you. I am sorry I ever underestimated you Song but in a way I am glad I never found a way to bring you with me. The jedi might have destroyed your true strength. Has Bloom given you any advice?"

She nodded as the long black haired man and said "She said to be careful with what emotions I use with my powers but to tell you the truth I don't think it's the emotions we should be worried about but the intention we have. We all get angry and upset it what we do with it that matters."

Kito smiled and said "If you ever do find a way back I have to find a way to get the council to accept your philosophy. For no though I just came to tell you to be safe. And that I am so proud."

With that he left and Song sighed. She didn't think she ever understand that jedi but at least he was finally acting a little better around them.

 **CL**

Finishing her bath she heads out to teach Song. Bloom catches a glimpse of Kito. But leaves him be after last night.

"Okay. We should start with the basics. Block like this then step here." Bloom shows her the movements.

While training the guys just sit on their deck watching them. Both feeling better. Though watching the girls they love working out would help any guy feel better.

After a while they eat lunch and ask Zan about any weaknesses for his people. Oddly enough muss would work to keep the song from effecting them. But a more prominent and better solution is to train and have a way to remind themselves who they are. If they can stop their loss of self then the song becomes just noise. Though it's easier once you know about it.

The girls were happy to see the guys are back to normal. Or at least doing better. They even sit next to their girl, taking her hand from time to time.

"By the way Bloom. We were wondering if you could help us learn how to control these powers better." Fives looks over at his love.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a master with three students?" Bloom laughs a bit nervously.

She's still figuring things out herself. But she doesn't mind being there for those she cares for. And it's not like she can't pass on the bits and peace she knows.

After lunch Bloom has a small meditation class. Figuring connecting with the crystals was the best way to start. The guys didn't like the idea of sitting still but are determined to figure this out, so they force themselves to stay put.

 **MS7**

Song didn't like the meditation class any better so she tried to do what she did back at the dance room in the winter area. The guys seemed to be doing pretty well, even Echo had suddenly been able to lift something up. Song had been so proud and hugged him hard making him blush.

After that they looked at the book Kito gave Song and their eyes widened at what they were seeing. Echo then asked "Are those...?"

"Dragons! That is so cool, can they breath fire. Oh these have plasma their called night furies and they always have black scales and they are some of the fastest creatures alive and..." Song went on and on surprising them with her excitement for the idea of going near fire breathing creatures that could tear them apart.

Echo was somewhat worry she might hurt herself for being too enthusiastic but couldn't deny she looked cute when she was rambling about such things. Especially when it made her so happy. Then Song said "Oh guys I found out what our next trail is." They looked at her expectantly as she replied, "We have to train them."

Let's just say that got some reactions.

 **CL**

Going over the book, Bloom found herself to be excited too. She thought these creatures where long gone.

"We train them." Song's eyes spark with delight.

"What?" All their jaws drop.

The guys don't seem so keen on the girls doing this. But they know they can't stop them.

"It would be best to start out in the morning. So let's enjoy the rest of our last rest day." Fives looks over the map of their territory.

They all agree. After a bit more training they all head off to do their own thing. As sunset is around the corner, Echo catches Fives packing a picnic. With Fives not knowing he's there he decides to sneak up on him. Just a small revenge from the teasing.

 **MS7**

Echo came up and called "Have fun smooching Fives." Echo ran as fast as he could knowing Fives was running after him.

He passed by Bloom though knowing she stop him, but he also knew he get him back at some point. As he planned Fives was stopped and he made his escape.

Echo couldn't help but laughed and suddenly heard "What did you do?" Echo blushed to see Song coming towards him "Just giving Fives a hard time."

He explained what he did and she smiled saying "Seriously Echo?" He shrugged sheepishly but she gave him a light peck on the cheek making him blush again as she took his hand and said "Come on while they go on their picnic lets have our own fun."

Echo smiled as he said "What did you have in mind." Song thought for a moment till she looked up noticing the stars coming out and said "How about some hot coco, smores, and star gazing." Echo smiled at that saying "That sounds perfect." And so they got to work on setting up their own little date.

 **CL**

Echo!" Fives turns to chase him, forgetting he had the basket.

Echo ran into Bloom. He hid behind her for a moment knowing Fives would stop.

"Okay what's going on? And what's that?" Bloom looks curiously at them then the basket curiously.

"Nothing." Fives flushes trying to hide it.

Meanwhile Echo gets away. He'd get him back later.

"Fives, come on what's going on?" Bloom tries to get a better look.

"I… I wanted to surprise you with a sunset picnic." Fives flushes as he shows the basket.

"Well then, let's go." Bloom takes a hold of the picnic, excited for their small date.

Finding a nice clearing Bloom sets down a blanket and Fives unpacks some of the food. He had packed all her favorites and Bipple berry deserts. With hot coco in hand they snuggle while eating.

As the golden flakes of light turn to a silver star filled sky, they simply enjoy the alone time. Also taking it to think of wedding plans.

"Where should we have the ceremony? Solas? Kamino? Coruscant? Oh! How about Mandalore?" Bloom's wings flutter as she thinks about it.

"I can see Mandalore working for everyone." Fives laughs. "But then again it's not like I can afford anywhere." Reality sinks in.

"Silly, the bride's father pays." Bloom giggles.

"Oh in that case, can all of Kamino come?" Fives jokes, but happy that's not on him.

Bloom playfully hits him. He laughs as he takes her hand and pulls her so she falls onto his chest and kisses her. After everything it is nice to have this moment.

A while more they walk back. As they come to the edge they see Echo and Song snuggled together. Fives was going to get his revenge.

"They're so sweet. How about we leave them be and go to my cabin for a while? We can think of where to go on our honeymoon." Bloom smiles up at him, stopping his plotting in a second.

'H-Honeymoon?' Fives flushes as he thinks about what that means.

He VERY willingly goes with her. Though they couldn't choose where to go. Later on Song walks in and Fives takes that as his cue to leave.

"Have fun under the stars?" Fives half teases Echo, after all he is happy for him.

 **MS7**

As Song and Echo sat under the stars Song asked "Echo I haven't had much time to ask you about your life. I know you're a clone and a soldier. But what rank and what other things do you do? How was your life growing up?"

Echo took that in, they really hadn't had time to talk much about each other lives but if they wanted to be together that was something important to know "Well it's like this." He talked about being a clone of Jango Fett the infamous bounty hunter.

He talked of his days on kamino with his squad and 99, his failed and then won exam, why he was called Echo, rishi moon and the loss of the dominoes and the many other losses and adventures in his life.

Echo had been surprised when he saw the way Song started crying and then hugged hims as she said "You shouldn't of had to go through all of that." He hugged her taking in her scent of honey and said "No one should, but it made me stronger. I hope though that my brothers will all someday find happiness like I am now." Song smiled at him and he then said "What about you? What about your life on earth?

Song sighed as she began to explain her own life. She grew up being different, isolated and teased by others but never knowing why, then she talked about being diagnosed with her Asperger and what that intelled, her strength and weaknesses from it. She also talked about when she learned about her love for creative activities and to study nature.

She talked of her large family, her work with literature, how she had felt lonely and betrayed by friends or those she felt more for.

Echo could see the way she almost cried again and this time he hugged her and said "I won't ever leave you. I promise I won't forget you I will find you. I'll move the stars for you." Song couldn't help but snuggle in at that and the two went back to talking about things they found in common or things they found interesting.

Neither noticing the glows that intensified from their crystal because of their heart to heart.

Song later went in to find Fives and Bloom in their cabin talking about wedding plans, he got out and when he was gone she said "I'm glad to hear you guys talking about your plans. It must be so exciting." 

Echo barely heard Fives response, his time with Song had been emotionally draining. As they came back to their cabin he could sense Fives was surprised that he didn't react to his jab and so to keep him from worrying he decided to tell him.

"We told each other everything, everything about our lives. Domino, rishi, 99, everything and in turn she told me everything. It's bean emotional and I realized that nothing she's said and nothing I've said has changed the way we feel for each other. Just more determined to find each other again."

 **CL**

"Yeah." Bloom smiles happily. "We figured out a few things. While others are still in the air. But there's one thing we both agreed on. We want you there." She smiles at Song.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"I'm happy for you." Fives pats his brother's shoulder.

All of them are pretty drained from the day. It doesn't take long for them to fall asleep, in better sprits this time around.

"Alright! For the dragons!" Bloom's wings flutter as she walks out excited.

"Are you a kid on a field trip?" Fives jokes.

"Well forgive me for being excited." Bloom puffs her cheeks, very much in a childish mood.

Fives just laughs. He's happy he's the only one Bloom acts like this with.

 **MS7**

Song had been excited about being invited to the wedding so was Echo, glad he have a date for it. Though he would have asked to bring her along anyway.

Now he was a bit nervous as they walk across the forest to where the dragons nest is supposed to be. Song was excited she couldn't wait to see these dragons they looked mysterious but beautiful.

She had kept looking over the book with Echo to know as much as possible and try to remember every contingency plan they could come up with.

As they walked though they found that the land was starting to change slightly, from just a forest style to one with a bit of sand and high green mountains with old gray castles strewn about. As they looked on Song said "It looks like scotland." They suddenly heard an excited noise come from Bloom.

 **CL**

"Solas! It's Solas!" Bloom can't stop herself from flying up in excitement.

'That's right, she hasn't been home in a while.' Fives thinks back to when their last leave was.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

 **MS7**

Song looked about surprised, this was Solas. "I wonder if the AI is like Bloom." Echo the said "By the pattern we've been going by it seems to be that way."

They started walking off not knowing that they were being watched once more. Ulsa looked on with a glare as she though 'That's right have your fun. But you'll never make it to the dragons I won't let you.'

She looked over to Song and Echo walking side by side and steamed. 'The muscle can wait. But I need to get rid of my competition first.' She looked to see a river up ahead and smirked. She knew exactly what to do and headed off.

Song looked about happily getting to know a bit more about Blooms home, she could see why she liked it so much it was beautiful. "Wow solas is beautiful. The flowers are great. Bloom you think they would mind some none flyers living there."

 **CL**

"Actually there are tons of mixed couples living there. And some just move due to the peace and quiet." Bloom walks along happily.

"Or to flirt with the farmer's granddaughter." Fives huffs remembering some of the hired hands.

"Oh come on, they were teenage boys with a crush." Bloom laughs.

"Still…" Fives huffs.

"What are you going to do if we have a daughter? Lock her up?" Bloom laughs.

"No. Send her to an all girls' school and have blaster out every time boys come by." Fives announces his plan, actually very proud of it.

'Future young ones hang in there.' Bloom has a sweat drop over her head as she does a small prayer for their future kids.

As they reach the river, they find a boat by the sandy shore. But it's seated for three.

"But why? There are four of us?" Fives seems confused.

"Yeah but I can just fly over. So this is for you guys." Bloom smiles happily.

"I don't know about this." Fives feels anxious.

"I promise to stay with the boat. I'll hover next to it." Bloom's wings flutter again.

'She's really itching to fly.' Fives chuckles to himself.

"Fine, but stay close." Fives gives in, realizing he's NOT going to win this one.

"Right." Bloom salutes taking to the sky in a mad dash.

"Bloom!" Fives calls as she's already half way out.

Stopping she turns back. "My bad." She rubs the back of her head with her tongue out playfully as she hovers by them.

"Please stay with the boat." Fives sighs with a soft smile.

 **MS7**

As the three got on to the boat, Echo being a gentlemen and helping Song get on "Thanks, sweetheart." Echo blushes at that but is glad to be able to sit next to her as Fives takes the front.

As Fives attention is completely on Bloom Echo decided to talk to Song about something "So you think solas would be a nice place to stay."

Song nodded and said "From what I've seen and heard it would be wonderful. If they do have farms I could start my own ranch see all the flowers and the interesting creatures. Though that's if we come back to your galaxy. If we do end up on earth I could save up for a ranch. I just like a nice place with nature and animals. A city would be too crowded and being somewhere where you know everyone would be nice. A place to feel safe and be adventures."

Echo smiled at that thought, if things went well he'd ask Fives and Bloom about how to get a farm on solas. It was a safe place, Song could have her farm and perhaps they even have family close by. Then he thought of something "How come you only say I, never we."

Song looked up saying but blushed as she looked down "I didn't mean anything bad by that Echo it's just that we just met and I didn't want to push you into anything. I thought going slow would be the best choice."

Echo smiled as he used his powers to hug her as quickly as possible to him and said "That may of bean so before but with everything we've been through with all we'll have to face and the war in my own galaxy. Nothing certain and I want one thing to be and that one thing is that I want to make plans with you. I don't want to rush you, but as soon as we're together again I want us to stay that way."

Song was shocked as she looked up at him and said "You mean it." Echo pulled her apart as he pointed at his forget me nots and said "I promised to find you and now I promise to never let you go when I do."

Song felt tears in her eyes but before she could answer Ulsa jumped from the river tackling Song into it. Echo used his speed to grabbed her but she was pulled out of his arms he jumped off the boat as he heard the others call for him but he didn't care as he swam dowb to find them long gong.

He went back up for air and yelled "They're gone, she took Song. I can't find them." He felt his brother grab him but that was about it, he felt too panicked to know what else was going on. The only thing he knew was that Song was gone.

 **CL**

'

"SONG!" They shout as she's dragged down.

"Echo wait a-" They try stopping him, too late he dives in.

As he comes up Fives pulls him into the boat. Once they reach land Bloom lands just in front of the panicking man.

"Echo I have a way to find her but you need to calm down." Bloom places a hand on his shoulder.

"What way?" Fives is curious.

Bloom explains that Echo would actually be the one doing it, since his connection is strongest to Song. She'd just talk him through the dream walk. Echo agrees to it but is having a hard time calming down. Bloom has a way to fix that to.

"Okay Echo. Focus on the light." Bloom makes a small pulsing light in her hand. "Try matching your breathing to the light." She begins to hypnotize Echo. "As you feel yourself drift focus on Song and you'll rush to her. When she's in sight describe what is around her and then come back." She leads him through once he's out.

Echo describes Wax Canyon. Fives isn't thrilled but they head off. They reach the Buzzers home just before the moons are up.

"Why here? Wouldn't she want to be near water more?" Fives whispers as they stand by the canyons edge up top.

"It actually makes sense. Other animals are scared of them and because they're both woman the males will leave them be." Bloom explains.

"How do we get down without setting them off?" Fives looks down to see all the young males fighting one another.

"WE don't. I do." Bloom looks over at both troopers.

"No way. You're not going alone." Fives shakes his head. "What if Ulsa senses you?" He looks at her worried.

"She won't." Bloom shakes her head slightly. "See those things shining? Those crystal vibrate at a frequency that attracts the Buzzers. But at the same time it jams anyone's force. That's another reason why this made since. No one could track her." She points them out explaining.

"So you two will be defenseless while she has her saber." Fives argues, not liking the plan even more.

"Fives I know you're worried but I can do this. Trust me." Bloom stares at him seriously.

"Alright. But be safe." Fives sighs with defeat.

Bloom nods then flies down quietly. Coming out of one of the smaller caves is Ulsa. Bloom quickly hides behind a sleeping old Buzzer. Bloom watches as Ulsa heads for the small lake to bath under the waterfall.

Giving a relieved sigh for not being spotted she heads for the cave. Inside she finds Song curled up in a corner of a cage. When Song sees her she almost cheers but Bloom signals to stay quiet.

Bloom took out Fives lock pick kit and quickly unlocks the door. The two are halfway out when Buzzers start nuzzling and humming to Song. Honey. She smells like honey.

"Well, so the boys sent you alone then." Ulsa smirks as she walks over to the encircled girls. "Their mistake." She tries using a force grip forgetting she can't.

"Sorry no powers." Bloom huffs.

"I don't need them to take you out." Ulsa snarls.

"You might." Bloom sticks out her tongue.

She quickly grabs Songs hand and heads down a long tunnel. Ulsa chases them down. They reach the end to find a large cavern with giant eggs all about.

"Looks like you chose the wrong path." Ulsa smirks as she lights her saber.

"No, I chose right." Bloom smirks as male Buzzers hum loudly with angry eyes pointed at Ulsa.

"What the-?" Ulsa seems confused as she's forced back to the edge with a small river down at the caves cliffside.

"See if you become a threat to the eggs gender doesn't matter. Buzzers will take you out." Bloom explains. "Bye-bye." She waves.

"You won't win next time." Ulsa dives for the water, Buzzers following until the splash.

"You okay?" Bloom turns to Song.

 **MS7**

As Song was dragged under she was going to fight but suddenly Ulsa tapped her mind with her hand and suddenly she knew no more at least till she woke up somewhat wet and cold in some sort of cage. CAGE!

"Get me out of here!" She yelled and tried to stand but being weekend by whatever Ulsa did she fell. She heard a laughed and growled as she looked up and said "Whatever this is is won't work."

She tried to use her new-found abilities to shake the cage open and when that didn't happen she tried to throw some ice.

Nothing. Ulsa was laughing hysterically as she said "Oh no please continue. It's so much fun." Song glared as she said "What did you do?" "Me nothing. The crystals here block any force activity so your powers are useless."

Song glared at this as she tried to figure a way out but Ulsa said "Don't even think about it. That cage won't budge without help. I can see you don't like it very much, good. I had a feeling the holder to the element of creativity would hate such a thing."

"If you're trying to make me angry it's working. Now what do you want if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already or do you like to play with your food." Ulsa glared as she said "Charming. I can't possibly fathom what he sees in you."

"Nothing that's in you that's for sure." Suddenly Ulsa crashed into the cage making Song get thrown back as she said "How dare you. I can give him power, turn him into one of the most dangerous beings in the world, a place to rule, all the knowledge he could ever want, and a much better partner then you ever would be."

Song looked up angrily as she said "None of that matters. Because that's not what he wants. You think you know what he wants so well. You don't. You talk about everything materialistic but not the most important and fundamental piece, love. Which from what I see you have none of."

For some reason Ulsa seems to go quiet and then walks off without a word. Song was surprised that her words had somehow affected the sith. She wondered 'What turned her into this?'

Ulsa never noticed Bloom as she passed by to rehydrate herself in the water fall as she did the words Song said kept coming back to mind 'None of that matters. Because that's not what he wants. You think you know what he wants so well. You don't. You talk about everything materialistic but not the most important and fundamental piece, love. Which from what I see you have none of.' Ulsa frowned as she thought 'Foolish girl what does she know.'

Song sighed she was exhausted mentally and physically she didn't want to sleep but she had to regain some strength. She sat at the far corner of the cage till she noticed a familiar face she almost cheered till Bloom reminded her to stay quiet. She did so and soon she was freed from her prison.

Getting out of the cage was easy, escaping not so much. Why did the buzzard have to find her attractive? It creeped her out a bit to have the stingers so close but also fascinate to see the creatures up close, sadly it attracted Ulsa.

They did manage to escape though when Bloom tricked Ulsa to threaten the eggs making the buzzers turn on here causing her to flee.

When Bloom asked if she was okay she said "Exhausted but I rather not stick around here. And I want to see Echo, is he okay?" Bloom explained what they had to do to find her and how panicked Echo was. Song couldn't help but rush out to find him. She could hear Bloom giggling from behind but ignored it.

Outside Echo was pacing. Fives had tried everything he could to calm him down but nothing worked. Echo then said "This is my fault, if it wasn't for me she be safe."

Suddenly he felt himself crashed into and looked down to see Song who said "Stop blaming yourself I still be in danger even if I hadn't fallen for you." She then kissed him deeply and for some time.

She could just about hear Fives about to make a comment but said "I will ice you." When Bloom came out they parted and Echo asked "Are you okay did she hurt you?" She explained what happened during her time there and said "I think I struck a nerve with her." She explained how she suddenly went all quiet on her.

They were all a bit confused but Echo then said "We need to find shelter, it's getting dark. We should be able to reach the dragons nest tomorrow." They all agreed to that and headed off to make a camp.

 **CL**

Fives is about to try to calm him down again. But then Song comes up and crashes into him. Fives is ready to make a jab but decides not to.

"Mission accomplished then." Fives smiles at Bloom.

"Guess it's a good thing I never left th-" Bloom begins, but Fives pulls her into a kiss.

"Never do that again." Fives has their lips inches apart.

"Kay." Bloom taps her forehead against his.

After Song explains everything they do agree they need shelter. The map gives no hints as to where to go. But Bloom knew. Her grandpa had taken her on camping trips around this area.

Bloom leads them a bit of a ways to a campground. There's only one small cabin, but right know what matters is getting Song warm and them some rest. The boys get a fire started while Bloom leads Song to the back bedroom for a change of clothes.

"These should work." Bloom pulls out some flower looking outfit.

(Outfit is; a sleeveless red rose pedal with grass like string to tie behind the neck and a tulip pink long sleeve shall)

"You get changed and I'll make something to warm us all up." Bloom lies the clothes out as she leaves.

 **MS7**

Song was a bit confused by the outfit. She was not used to dresses they never made her feel very warm and would rarely wear them even on rare occasions. Oh well when her battle cloths where dry she get back in them.

The outfit was cute and very pretty. She wondered if Echo would like it and blushed, though she decided she have a little fun with that.

Echo and Fives were glad to see there were four beds, one for each person. A small living room and a tiny kitchen.

As they sat down on the small couch Echo said, "This is getting frustrating." "I apologize you have had a difficult time." The both looked up on guard but calmed when they noticed it was an AI this time an elderly sithitch with graying pink hair and purple eyes.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. I found out about Ulsa in the area and master Zan told me to give you both this just in case." They both looked at the muss and smiled giving their thanks knowing they sleep better tonight.

The AI nodded and said "I am Primrose and will be your host. Your friend will be here in a moment. Is there anything you all would like to eat?"

 **CL**

"L-Lili please." Bloom bows politely but stiffly.

(Lili is like chicken noodles or ramen)

"Alright then." Primrose looks at the table and four bowls appear. "Please enjoy, I will make sure we don't have any OTHER guests." She bows then vanishes.

"Th-that made my heart jump." Bloom breathes again with her hand over her heart.

"What do you know here?" Fives seems confused by Bloom's behavior.

"Primrose of the Kryto clan, also the Beaton. She's a legend." Bloom explains. "And I just met her." She turns all flustered.

"First? This temple must be really old then." Fives ponders.

 **MS7**

Echo was surprised by that and said "Not just old ancient. For all we know we could be talking to many legends and didn't even know about it. This could even be a combination of several temples of different times by the way things have been going. I don't think the technology here is something even the jedi truly know about, accept for Kito. But why would he keep this a secret?"

"Maybe it's like his job." As they all turned to see Song come in Echo couldn't help but feel all the heat rush to his face. He had never seen Song in any type of dress before and well that sithitch one was very flattering to say the least.

He found himself staring and thought 'Bad Echo be respectful.' He could hear Fives chuckling at him. Song glared at Fives but was also smiling as she was feeling mischievous and went up to sit next to Echo and said "You like?"

Echo could only nod as Song replied "You can thank Prim and Bloom for the outfit choice. But don't get used to it. As soon as my battle outfit is ready I'm changing." Echo smiled but mentally sighed, he would not be able to concentrate if she was wearing that all the time.

 **CL**

"It does look nice." Fives pours some citer for himself. "Any others?" He glances over to Bloom.

"Maybe next time soldier." Bloom eats some of her Lili.

Fives laughs, though a piece of him would like to see her in one. He tried to think of something that would look nice on her. The image of her in that white dress pops into his head and without meaning to he saw a vale.

'Okay cool it Fives.' Fives goes to eat his food a bit red now.

After eating they look over the map to see how far away the dragons are. Having a fair idea how long it will take they decide to relax for a bit. Bloom volunteers to do the dishes, dragging Fives with her so the other two can be alone for a while.

"Here you go." Bloom hands over a bowl for Fives to dry.

Fives wipes it down then takes it with another. As he does he hears Bloom laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Fives look over confused.

"No it's just… it kinda feels like we're newlyweds." Bloom giggles thinking about it.

Fives flushes then grins as he kisses her. Bloom squeezes the sponge in her hand as she closes her eyes.

"Soon enough." Fives whispers with their foreheads touching.

 **MS7**

Once the two where gone and looked at the way they acted Song couldn't help but remembered what Echo was saying before she was captured. She looked at him and said "Echo do you remember what we were talking about on the river before."

Echo's eyes widened and nodded as he said "I do." He suddenly thought of how that sounded like a wedding vow and said "I mean..." Song chuckled and "Don't worry I know. That's the thing. Are we going too fast?" Echo was surprised but thought about it.

"Maybe, but with everything going on and with how dangerous my life is and then not knowing how long apart we'll be. I can't help but think that it was the right call because I want to spend my life with you."

"Have you seen any other woman? From what I heard you guys don't get to have much contact with others." Song asked with a raised brow.

Echo smirked as he said "On my leave and I've met female jedi and other beatons. And to tell you the truth none ever caught my attention not once. Not just because of the rules but I guess because I could never imagine myself with them. Looking at you for some reason I fell."

Song smiled as she said "To tell you the truth while you attracted me it took me a while to truly fall cause I needed to know you first. The trip helped in that along with everything we've gone through. Now I can't even imagine myself without you. Chuckle, imagine the bearer of creativity not able to imagine something."

Echo smiled and said "Then I suppose it was meant to be." He gave her a small kiss and then said "Dance with me." Song smiled as she said "Can't let this dress go to waist." They danced for some time. Song singing 'Falling in love.'

As they danced about though Echo suddenly fell to the floor his eyes with a far off glassy look. "Echo!" She screamed and then looked at the muss on the table she grabbed it and put in his ears she saw Fives was struggling slightly but Bloom was heading for the muss as well.

"Echo, Echo wake up, no please don't. Come on. Don't leave me." She could see his crystal was fading slightly and got an idea. She brought her crystal towards his and soon it was back to its normal glow. Echo woke up with a gasp and said "What, what happened. Song, oh Song I'm so sorry." He got up to hug her and she asked "Echo what did Ulsa do to you."

Echo looked up worriedly as he replied "She was in my head, she was trying to convince me to join her I. Song she made me kiss her she made me betray them all I..." Song held on to him tight and said "Bloom, Rose, help!"

Rose came up and said "I'll see what I can do. Bloom you help your fiancé." As Rose was helping Echo she could sense Song's anger and said "Be careful young one anger can..."

"Don't, I know your philosophies but she crossed the line long ago. This was the last straw though. I won't kill her but I will never allow her to hurt another again." The convection in her was strong and they knew no one would stop her from protecting her heart.

 **CL**

Bloom and Fives loose themselves while kissing. But suddenly Fives falls to the ground in a haze.

"Fives!" Bloom leans down worried.

Seeing the look in his eyes she rushes for the muss. His eyes are still hazed though. Bloom leans her head against his causing their crystals to touch.

"B-Bloom?" Fives holds his head in a haze.

"Don't, I know your philosophies but she crossed the line long ago. This was the last straw though. I won't kill her but I will never allow her to hurt another again." Song's eyes were angry but more than that they were set on a goal.

"I agree. She needs to be stopped." Bloom's wings buzz.

The guys sit on the couch while the girls make them something to drink. They had to admit they like the attention. But it irritates them that that… THING got them again. Fives reassures Echo that he didn't do anything; it was a nightmare, revenge for Song's jab. It seems to give his brother some comfort.

That night the guys stuff their ears with muss to make sure IT can't get to them. The girls have a restless sleep with worry about the guys and ready to fight Ulsa.

The next morning Primrose gives them a basket of food for later on. And with that they head off.

 **MS7**

As they walk Echo can't stop thinking about last night, but not because of what Ulsa did to him. No it was about something else. Something more important. Last night he had emitted something, something very important something he needs to fix.

As the group took a break Echo looked to Fives and asked "Fives can I talk to you." The brothers headed of a bit but still close enough to the girls to hear if trouble came along but far enough for them to talk in privet.

Once far enough Echo looked at Fives and said "When did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Bloom?"

Meanwhile with the girls.

Song was still livid from last night but calmer. She was trying to strategies and was even training a bit with her abilities to help give her an edge. There was a problem though, she couldn't concentrate. She sighed as she sat back down.

Last night kept playing in her mind. Not what happened with Ulsa but what she and Echo where talking about and then said "Bloom. I need some advice."

The said woman looked up as Song continued with "When did you know that Fives was the one for you and I mean truly was the one for you. Like if he asked you to marry him you would say yes, and I mean before he asked."

 **CL**

They walked for a far while then decided to take a break. Fives new something was on Echo's mind.

When Echo asked him to talk, Fives saw a bit of a conflict in his eyes. He agreed and they walk just out of ear shot.

"What's on your mind?" Fives is puzzled.

"When did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Bloom?" Echo rubs the back of his head glancing over at Song.

"It'll sound cheese, but our first time on Solas together." Fives turns a slight shade of red. "Seeing her home and knowing I'm the one she lets her guard down with… I couldn't see myself going anywhere." He remembers hugging her from behind after learning her story and not wanting to let go.

Meanwhile with the girls.

Bloom listens to Songs question. Bloom feels her face heat up. When was it? When was it she couldn't turn back? Images of their time together runs through her mind.

"When he told Rex about us." Bloom smiles softly. "Knowing he wasn't planning to back down and how much he cared. All I could think was 'Yeah he's the one.'" She thinks back to that moment.

(Sorry Fives for her it took a bit longer. But remember in this one she has daddy and abandonment issues.)

 **MS7**

Echo sighed and said "Then I guess I have my answer. We don't know when this war will end and with what's going on and with what might come, I know what I have to do." Fives was probably confused by him ripping a piece of his armor off and then tying it with some black cord as he painted a blue heart on it. He then looked up and smirked at his brother as he said "This time I'll tell you if you need a tux."

With the girls.

Song sighed as she went through her mind on the trip and then said "Then I guess for me it was when we sang together in the cave. Something clicked, something bound us. But I truly, truly knew last night. When I said I couldn't imagine my life without him. I think if he asked me I say yes. Though I wonder if I'm rushing it. I won't ask him but it seems he might ask me. And I'm slightly scared yet excited at once. I've never truly felt like this and never truly bean with someone who cared for me like this. Someone who has shown me he will be true and loyal. How can I say no to that?"

 **CL**

"Go for it Echo." Fives whispers with a proud chuckle.

With the girls.

Bloom looked at the red faced Song. She was going to say something but then saw Echo coming.

"I think… I'll go talk with Fives." Bloom hovers by her. "Bye-bye." She waves to the panicking Song before flying off.

"Guess we'll have to plan a double wedding." Fives jokes.

"That day will be mine alone. But I look forward to theirs." Bloom smiles as she watches Song almost knock a knelt down Echo.

Fives and Bloom clap for the new engagement. After that they decide to have the picnic to celebrate.

"To solving this maze and happy futures." Bloom toasts with a glass of citer.

 **MS7**

When Echo went over he felt like his heart was going to come out of his chest. He knew he loved Song, he wanted to stay with her, he'd search the universe for her. Then why did this have to be so hard?

Song was shocked, she wondered why Echo looked so nervous and was that a necklace in his hand? Suddenly Echo knelt down on one knee making her gasp as he said "Song I love you. And I never want to let you go. I know you're the one for me and always will be. I could never find another. Please be my heart forever."

He brought up the necklace and Song jumped at him shouting "Yes!" She kissed him hard and he returned it, they heard the cheers and parted with a laugh as Song then said "I want you as my heart forever Echo. You've proven yourself to me as my knight. I will wait for you and I know you'll find me and when you do. We'll never part."

They were then given a picnic to celebrate their new engagement. Song was so shocked at herself for being so spontaneous Echo was the same, but they couldn't be happier. Song then thought 'Well my family will ask what happened but once I explain they'll definably approve of him.'

Echo thought 'I wonder how Rex will take another one of his trooper disobeying orders. Oh well I'll leave the GAR if he has a problem with it. But from what Fives told me things should go fine when he finds out. Knowing Song this won't stay a secret.'

Then Bloom made a toast. "To solving this maze and happy futures."

They all cheered to that happy that soon they would get to the next trial and then hopefully start planning a future together. Suddenly they saw a familiar jedi come by. Echo stiffened as he held Song's hand she looked up defiantly ready to defend her choice.

Kito only looked over and smiled as he said "Congratulations. I only came to inform you that after the dragons there is only one more trail and then you must face Ulsa. After that well the trip home. I can't do anything after that. My teleportation abilities are only temporary for this mission. But with the determination you all have shown I am certain there is not much that will stand in your way of reaching each other."

With that he disappeared, not giving them a chance to talk. Though Song thought 'He's changing, but why?'

 **CL**

'Somethings off. His energy…' Bloom feels something is shifting or… weakening in Kito.

"Bloom? What is it?" Fives notices her expression.

"It's nothing. He just through me for a loop." Bloom smiles as she shakes her head slightly. "Let's eat." She motions to their spread.

While eating Glowies came to snack on some of the sweets. They also seem to like Song and Bloom.

Bloom takes one in her arms then looks over at Fives. "Hey…" She has big eyes.

"They're not coming." Fives sips his citer refusing to look over at her.

"Stingy." Bloom puffs her cheeks letting her new friend go.

(Glowies are fluff balls with little wings/ think flying hamster)

Once there done they head off again. Both girls look back at the fur balls wanting to still play with them.

As the sun is ready to set they make it to the dragons nesting ground. Seeing them flying in the warm colors all of them stare in amazement.

 **MS7**

Song said "Their so beautiful." Suddenly her crystal glows as do the others. Soon the lights start making a path way up a cliff "I guess we know where we're going." Echo sighed as he said "Just everyone stick together and don't get hurt." With that they headed off.

They walked for some time till they came close to a ledge where a pillar came up and it read as Echo translated in the toghorat language. "Fearsome the night fury is. But much more to it there is. Find the one to seal your bond, each is an individual with a character that will tell you who to trust if not then look into the eyes."

Song felt excited but calmed herself and said "From what I know about animals it's best to go towards them down wind. You should also always approach slowly so you don't look threatening, that means never pulling your arms up or running cause that triggers the hunting affect."

Some of them look nervous but she said "Just remember those rules and you'll be fine. As for the riddle I guess were supposed to make a connection with them somehow. As to which one. I have no idea, they said something about the eyes."

Suddenly they heard a load shriek from a sea blue eye colored night fury. It seemed to spread it wings and come up to them in a protective stance in front of its pack.

 **CL**

As they are trying to make sense of the riddle they heard a load shriek from a sea blue eye colored night fury. It seemed to spread it wings and come up to them in a protective stance in front of its pack.

Fives notices there's something more to it. Leader seems to be guarding a deep crack and behind him sounds like a panicked female as she scratches at it.

"Baby. There's a baby stuck." Bloom tries to step forward but Leader snarls.

"I'll go." Fives motions for the others to stay put.

"Fives…" Bloom takes a hold of his hand worried.

"I'll be fine." Fives smiles at her.

"Be careful." Bloom reluctantly lets him go.

Fives nods then heads out, paying close attention to Leader's reactions. Half way between the dragons and the others Leader gives him a fierce expression. Fives notices those hateful eyes are on the blaster so he slowly removes it and places it on the ground. When Leader goes back to focusing on the crack Fives moves again.

Once Fives reaches the crack he finds it's more like a crevasse or fox whole. Well for him and the others anyway. Hearing the little whines and scratches he heads down.

'Where are you?' Fives looks around in the dark.

Shoved in a corner he sees two shimmering golden eyes. They actually reminded him a bit of Bloom's mixed match pair.

"Come on little guy, let's get you out of here." Fives gently bends down to convince the hatchling to come over.

The little guy hesitates at first but eventually goes over to him. Fives holds him close as he carefully climbs out. As soon as the hatching sees ground he jumps out of Fives arms and races to his mother.

The others cheer for the hero. But then they're reminded that it's not over yet as Leader stands close to Fives. Bloom is ready to rush over but Song and Echo hold her back reminding her Fives is a trooper.

Fives sits still staring into those sea blue eyes. Leader then bows his head as if to say thanks. Fives does the same, and then Leader heads back to his pack.

"First dragon tamed. You have three days to tame the others." An AI announces.

"You did it." Bloom flies over warping her arms around his neck. "But never do that again." She nuzzles her head against his.

"Alright." Fives places his hands over hers.

That was done but the sun is almost gone. What should they do? Camp up top and risk an attack from Ulsa? Or camp down on the grassy fields hoping the dragons won't mind?

While discussing it, Leader comes back but clam this time. He motions for them to follow him. They soon find themselves at a spot by the waterfall lake with camping gear there. A note with it.

-Note:

Thought these would come in handy.

Kito-

He really was acting differently. But they could think about that later. The guys quickly set up the tents while the girls make a fire and start dinner.

While eating they find some of the hatchlings eyeing their food as they sit nearby. Both girls couldn't help but think 'So cute.' Though one walks over to Fives.

"Well hey little guy." Fives recognizes those golden eyes.

The little thing wags its tail as it jumps up to lick him. Fives wasn't prepared for this but he catches the hatchling as it licks his face.

"I think he's thanking you." Bloom laughs along with the other two.

"You're welcome, now go home." Fives puts him down.

The little things steal a bit of food then head off to their parents with their little tails wagging. The girls couldn't help but think 'So cute.'

Later on Bloom falls asleep leaning against Fives shoulder. Fives thought he'd keep watch but then saw Leader sit up wide awake.

'Paying me back huh? Alright then.' Fives gives a small head bow as he closes his eyes.

In her dreams that night Bloom found herself back on Mandalore. But things are different.

-Dream:

'I don't get it.' A ten year old with Fives amber eyes staring at a paper. 'Mom help! I can't solve this!' her small ice blue wings buzz.

'Mom?' Bloom thinks confused by this.

'I got this.' Fives kisses her on the cheek before heading over.

Bloom watches as he helps the black haired girl figure it out. Then realizes Fives looks different, older and wearing a different uniform. Then she feels a dog brush against her.

'Thanks dad. This'll show Luke.' The girl smiles at her paper.

'Play nice Nova.' Fives rustles her hair with a laugh.

Fives notices the way Bloom is looking at him as he grabs a hat reading 'Galaxy Guard.'

'What? What's the look for?' Fives smiles at her.

'It's just…' Bloom looks him over happy but surprised.

'Oh the uniform.' Fives tilts up his hat. 'Sorry I know I said we'd have the day. But I was asked to help with the K-9 cadets. I promise it won't be more than an hour. Then will have the day.' He kisses her cheek.

'Can you and Trooper drop me off at school? Can you?' Nova's wings flutter.

'Well it's up to mom.' Fives laughs looking over at Bloom.

'Why don't we all go? Then we can still have the day.' Bloom smiles over at him.

'Sounds good.' Fives nods.

'Yay!' Nova cheers as the Lothal dog barks with a wagging tail.-

Bloom simply smiles in her sleep as she nuzzles Fives. Kito looks over all of them sleeping.

'Seeing the future are we? At least it's a happy one.' Kito looks at both smiling girls then ports off looking quite tired.

 **MS7**

For some reason Song found herself waking up before the others. Fives and Bloom where cuddled up while Echo lay on the other side of the fire. He looked so peaceful making her smiled glad he had been able to sleep well for once.

She got up and started to make some breakfast, she could at least make some eggs with ham. As she cooked she couldn't help but find herself being stared at. She looked up to see a night fury not far from her, but it wasn't the one Fives had trained.

No this one was different. This one had violet eyes and a curios look in its face. Song tilted her head to the side as the creature mimicked her. She smiled and chuckled as the creature tried to do the same. This surprised and delighted her. She decided to quickly finish cooking, the creature took this in as it got a stick and began to swirl it in the water.

Song couldn't help but laugh. Startling the others and the creature. "Sorry but look." They all turned to see the new nigh fury, it was smaller then the leader and it had different eyes. "Hey Echo mind finishing this up for me."

Before he could reply Song got to her feet grabbing a stick and going up. The creature sat looking at her curiously, Song smiled at it as the creature seemed to try and copy her. She chuckled at that as she then used her stick to draw a flower on the ground.

The creature seemed to look curiously at that and then grabbed its own stick as it began to draw a picture around her.

Echo became concerned and almost jumped to see what was happening, but Bloom and Fives stopped him reminding him that it looked like Song knew what she was doing. Once the creature finished drawing on the ground it looked over as if proud of its work.

Song looked down and tried to walk over but the creature growled as she stepped on a line. That really got Echo to worry and Fives had to hold him down. Song pulled back and the creature looked satisfied, she looked to see she was trapped but then she went and made sure she didn't step on any lines as she began to somewhat walk across the picture the creature made.

As she did it was almost like she was dancing the creature became intrigued by this and as she came out they bumped into each other, then the dragon stood back and began to try to dance as well.

Song laughed once more and danced along she and the creature seemed to dance as one as they danced and twirled and once they had no more energy the creature looked her in the eyes as if expectantly. Song looked into those violet eyes and then reached her hand out and touched it forehead.

With that the creature bounced off and back to its pack. Though as it did she noticed something off about the night fury, this one had a whole in its wing.

Suddenly the AI said "The second has been tamed. Two more days remain." They all seemed surprised by this but Song also couldn't help but look back at the night furry that had left and wondered 'Can it still fly and if not I wonder how it gets around. I wonder if that's why it's so agile?'

Echo came up slightly worried as he wrapped his arm around her and asked "Are you okay?" "I'm fine it was actually really fun but..." She explained what she saw how she felt sorry for the creature but also wondered if that's why it acted the way it did.

"I wonder if that's part of our connection." She held her crystal as she saw it walk off with its' own kind, blending in but somehow always sticking out, but in a good way.

 **CL**

The others sleep soundly until hearing Song. Waking up they watch the dragon copy her. Bloom found it funny.

"She doesn't seem to mind her difference." Bloom spots her in the pack, clearly the playful type.

'I wonder what mine will be like.' Bloom looks around at all of them.

"For now let's eat. We can look for the others later." Fives tosses some bacon to Leader before sitting down himself.

"You do know he's not coming home with us right?" Bloom laughs as she watches him treat Leader like a big dog.

"I know that." Fives flushes a bit as he makes his own plate.

 **MS7**

Echo smiled at the jibe his brother got as he put an arm around Song. He couldn't say the whole ordeal didn't scare him, but he guessed he should have known that Song would know what she was doing.

He needed to trust her more if things were going to go well in their relationship. He knew it was because he loved her that he jumped in, but he also knows the way he acted could have put her in danger.

It would be a bit hard, but he would work on it. He didn't notice he was holding on to her a bit more tightly and Song said "Hey what's wrong?" Echo looked down and flushed saying "Sorry I..." "I don't mind but is there something on your mind?"

Echo sighed as he said "I was really worried, but I also know that the way I acted could have endangered you and well I was just thinking how I need to trust you more often. If our relationship is going to go well."

Song looked at him in shock but not able to help but smile as she pecked his cheek and said "At least you admitted it. Thanks, I'm glad you trust me." Echo looked shocked as he said "Of course I do."

The sweet moment was interrupted though when they heard some sort of ruckus going on in the pack, Leader rushing over to go and see what was going on. They could even see the violet eyed dragon rushing in aggressively into the fray.

 **CL**

Heading over they find an ice blue eyed Night Fury had crashed with many cuts on her. Bloom only needed to take a quick look to recognize saber burns. She was lucky they weren't deeper, or she'd be without wings.

Leader rushes straight over to her. He seems to whimper as he nuzzles the in pain female. Bloom tries to step forward but Leader snarls as she comes closer.

"Easy big guy." Fives moves to protect her.

"Please, I can help." Bloom stares at Leader with a pleading expression.

Leader doesn't seem to like the idea of her being near but moves back. Bloom carefully walks over, examining each cut. As Bloom touches her the female howls in pain. Leader doesn't like that.

"Come on Leader, I know you want to protect her. So do I." Fives blocks his way. Leader stops but keeps looking over with a whimper at the sight of her.

"She's your mate. Isn't she?" Fives looks at Leader understanding now. Leader looks over again, his ears down as he lays down sadness in his eyes as he sees her hurt while Bloom starts healing her with the force. "Don't worry, if anyone can save her its Bloom." Fives pats his muzzle trying to keep him calm.

Bloom stops after a long while. As she stops she almost falls over from exhaustion, but Fives catches her.

"Th-that should do it." Bloom huffs dizzily.

Leader walks over nuzzling her again. This time the female opens her eyes with a small pip. This seems to please Leader and the others as they… cheer for her. Leader helps the female stand as she appears to be weak to.

Leader looks at Fives and Bloom bowing his head again.

"Hey both of us just wanted to protect the woman we love." Fives gives a nod.

As the female slowly stands three small hatchlings run over to her. She nuzzles them as seems to tell them something. The little things look over at Bloom then their mother. She seems to give permission because they glide over landing by her feet with big eyes and wagging tails.

"You're welcome. Now go to your mommy." Bloom giggles as she motions for them to go.

"Third dragon tamed. Good luck with the last." The AI announces as the little things head back to their mother.

"Come on your laying down." Fives picks up Bloom princess style then lays her down on the grass using his lap as a pillow.

"Just a small…" Bloom passes out on his lap.

 **MS7**

Echo felt uncomfortable, it was his turn to find his dragon. So far the pattern of what was going on was the dragons have similar personalities to them or a situation that they had to use their element to connect with the dragon. The second variable had been that all the dragons seemed to share the same eye color as their crystals.

This seemed the most logical answer and so he decided to see if he could find it. Song looked over at him and asked "What are you thinking?" "Well I realized something." As he told her his idea she said "That does make sense and even the pillar told us about this. Hey maybe we could get my new friend to help us."

She went to look for her dragon who looked over immediately after sniffing at the icy blue eyed dragon as if to see if she was okay then she bounded off to Song wagging her tail and "Hey um, what should I call you. I can't just call you dragon." Said creature ears went down displeased and Song laughed saying "Yeah I know. Hmm."

As she looked at the creature more and looked into it eyes, only one name could come to mind "Gem." The creature seemed to perk at that and bounced around her and even licked her as she said "Ew aha okay, okay you like it. Now do you think you can help us find Echo's dragon partner." The dragon looked confused at Echo as if not entirely sure what to do.

Song then had an idea and said "Echo stand still and bring up your crystal." Echo was shocked at that but he did say he try to trust Song on these things more and so he did as asked. When Song led the dragon over Echo had to emit he was somewhat nervous but Song said "Try to stay calm, animals do smell fear."

Echo was shocked by that, he always thought it was some legend, but he ask her about it later. Right now he calmed himself and when he looked into the dragons eyes he could see the boundless curiosity and he had to smile and said "Um hi. Nice to meet you Gem."

Gem seemed to smile and wag her tail as she bounced around him, then she began rushing away from the pack to a few caves near the waterfall.

They looked at each other confused but fallowed wanting to see where this may lead.

 **CL**

"Looks like they're on an adventure." Fives laughs quietly.

Bloom sleeps soundly on his lap. Turning only once in her sleep to snuggle closer to him. He flushed then simply brushed her hair back behind her slightly pointed ears.

The female dragon also lies next to her mate. But the hatchlings are hyper so Leader stands and brings them over to a different area to play so she can sleep. Fives smiles at that. He couldn't help but picture himself with kids and Bloom laughing or taking photos as they tackle and play with him.

'Come on Fives that's a ways off.' Fives shakes his head trying to cool his overheating face.

Meanwhile a little ways away.

"Come on! Give up already!" Ulsa clashes sabers with Kito.

"I won't! I won't let you harm them!" Kito pushes her back.

Kito pants exhausted. The battles have become more frequent and she was getting stronger. Finally she knocks his saber away then pulls his face close.

"Pucker up." Ulsa smirks as she kisses him.

'Song… I'm sorry.' Kito's last self-thoughts flutter off as a tear falls from his cheek.

 **MS7**

Song and Echo were fallowing Gem to some abandoned looking caves, or at least they thought they were abandoned. Suddenly they saw glowing grey eyes in the tunnel as Gem bounded up happily to the no doubt night fury inside the den.

Song then asked "You ready." Echo took a deep breath to steal himself and said "Yeah I'm ready." Song wanted to go with him but knew this was his own trial and then just said "Hey Gem over here." The said female heard her and barked at her friend in the cave before leaving to stand by Song.

Echo looked over at the gray eyed fury and stood there waiting. The gray eyed furry though just stood there as if he wasn't going to budge but in a way they could see his curiosity. The way he stared down at Echo. Echo felt a bit nervous but stood his ground. He was not going to leave till he tamed the dragon.

Song looked on and decided to sit, this might take a while if the two were going to be testing each other. Gem seemed to be thinking the same thing and laid down as Song pet her.

As they waited they had no idea that they were being watched. Kito looked down angrily as he was no longer in his right mind 'You rejected me, well let's see how it feels when I help Ulsa take your beloved clone and then then you'll see the truth and no one will ever take you from me.'

Usually Ulsa didn't like sharing but she thought that having Kito's jealously would be an advantage to her plan so gave him, somewhat lenient control. That's why his eyes where no longer green but a sickly yellow.

Echo stood there for a while more trying to figure out what to do. He thought about if for a moment. What had the others done to gain their dragons trust. Fives had put his weapon away. So that's what he did he dropped it and threw it some ways away. That seemed to calm it but it also got a suspicions look from the creature. Though it was better the nothing.

He then thought of something 'Does it like berries.' He brought out some food for it to try and eat in case it was hungry, and stepped back a bit. The creature seemed to raise a brow then it smelled over at the berries. It started slightly coming out only it's snout and mouth showing as it tried to eat but keeping a wary eye on Echo.

As it did though Echo noticed several scars on the poor creatures not from those of a sith or other species but of it's own kind. Song noticed this as well and frowned as she thought 'It's an omega. Poor thing must get harassed allot.'

Echo frown, how could he make this creature trust him if his own kind treated him so badly.

 **CL**

Bloom feels something is wrong causing her to wake up. But seeing nothing wrong she thinks maybe it was just a dream.

"Morning." Fives speaks gently as he caresses her cheek with his hand.

"Morning." Bloom smiles as she leans into his hand, enjoying the cool armor. "Where are the others?" She looks around.

"Behind the waterfall." Fives motions over to it.

'Guess it's Echo's turn.' Bloom smiles as she stretches.

Looking over she sees the female is awake as well. Much to Leader's delight as he walks over with the STILL hyper hatchlings. He falls to his belly in front of his mate with a grunt.

"They wear you out mate?" Fives laughs looking over at him.

Leader looks over at him with eyes that seem to say 'just you wait.' Then he yawns, the female licks him then calls the pups over to her.

"I think I'll play too." Bloom flies over to her.

The pups like this idea as they jump up. Bloom looks at the mother calling her 'Glider' as they play. Fives stands watch and just enjoys the peace.

 **MS7**

As Echo looked at the dragon he couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. He somewhat knew how it felt and….. Wait maybe that was it. He looked straight into the eyes of the creature and sighed as he said "Look I know it's no fun being the one at the bottom of the pile."

The silver eyes turned to him as he continued "I had a hard time fitting in even with my own batchmates. Even now sometimes it can be hard. Not only was I not the best fighter but I wasn't always keen on it. I was more interested in learning. And this kind of got me allot of grief from them. What I'm trying to say is that even though at the moment it seems like you're at the bottom you won't always stay that way. Someday you'll show them what your made off and they'll realize how wrong they were."

At that the dragon turned to him fully and soon it started walking out of the cave. At this Echo could see how much smaller it was compared to the other dragons, how truly scared it looked, but the determination it held in it's eyes.

As he looked in those silver eyes only one name came to mind, for the creature was showing him a trust that was thought to be lost long ago and to be doing so now again showed him that he was "Brave. That's your name." The eyes of Brave seemed to shine and then snuggled into the chest of the trooper.

At that moment Echo learned something. To be loyal was to be brave and trusting, to be brave and trusting one must learn to also be loyal. And with that the last dragon is tamed and the AI said "The mission is finaly complete."

A male tughurat appeared and "Finish relaxing for the day for tomorrow you will learn how to fly with your dragons." With that he disappeared, and they were all left in shock. Did he say they were going to ride them.

 **CL**

While the others finished with Brave, Bloom is playing with the pups. Fives had been watching but couldn't sit still anymore. He joined in the game of tag.

Before they knew it Glider was sitting next to Leader just watching them. The pups ran after them until they tackled Fives to the ground.

"Alright. Alright you got me." Fives laughs as they yip while licking his face.

"Oh you're all back." Bloom looks over at the others that had seen this.

Fives closes his eyes tight then tilts back his head to see Echo trying hard not to laugh. Song unable to take it burst out holding her side wishing she had a camera.

 **MS7**

Song couldn't help laughing it was too adorable. Gem and Brave came up, Gem helping Brave come up. As they did Leader seemed to growl at him. Brave almost seemed to skitter back to his cave but Echo patted him making Brave stay where he stood.

Brave then looked back at Leader with his own determination. Leader seemed to respect this change in character so just scuffed and sat back down. Gem licked Braves cheek as she went to play with the pups who got off Fives and Echo patted Brave as he said "Hey Fives, meat Brave." Fives looked on stunned at the dragon for the scars on it.

Before more could be said though all the dragons suddenly fell asleep. Song panicked as she said "What just happened." Suddenly they heard the sound of a light-saber igniting and looked up expecting to be attacked by Ulsa but instead "Kito?" Said Song confused. Something was off she could sense it but what?

Kito smirked down at them darkly as he jumped down and Song said "Kito what's wrong with the dragons? Did you do this?" He only smirked at them as he suddenly knocked them all out.

Ulsa came up saying "Very good Kito. Now let's get them back to the top. We got work to do." Kito only nodded as he used his abilities to levitate them all up and bring them back to Ulsa's newest hide out.

Ulsa smiled as she thought 'Soon it will be all over. I'll have my guard, humiliate my enemy, break that little pixies heart, and have my king.' With that she laughed and headed off to her hide out.

 **CL**

Before any of them could react they are out cold. Bloom looks at Kito's changed eyes before she passes out.

Waking up she finds herself in pain. Not only from the fight, there was something else. Then she looked down to see the green gems. Phantom Gems. She looked over to see Song waking up in another cell close by. In hers is the Wax Gems.

"Song? Song are you okay?" Bloom musters out the words, clearly in pain.

Meanwhile with the guys.

Fives wakes up chained in a cage with Wax Gems lining the walls. Chained next to him is Echo, whom is starting to come to.

'She had a real plan this time then.' Fives flinches from his pounding head.

"So you're both awake then?" Kito grins evilly standing in front of the bars.

"Where are the girls!?" Fives demands pulling on the chains around his wrists.

"Oh don't worry their safe." Kito smirks with cold eyes. "Soon Lady Ulsa will set everything right. Song will be mine. Maybe I'll even take the pixie as a student. And you two… well that's her majesty to decide." He huffs shrugging his shoulders.

 **MS7**

Song was starting to come too when suddenly they saw Ulsa coming in. She growled and was about to attack but felt week and said "What's going on." Ulsa chuckled as she said "My plan is coming in full circle of course. All I had to do was finally weaken that jedi fool enough to turn him."

Song eye's widened and said "What, but why would you go after Kito?"

Ulsa smirked as she said "Oh so you didn't know. You actually fell for the whole foundling thing. Listen up, Kito lied he wasn't the one that found you it was his master. Kito was the same age you were when you were found as a teenager and well he was smitten with you. When his mastered died he thought he owed it to him to train you when they found out what it truly was in you they sensed. Sadly he couldn't keep his emotions in check. And when you found your so called heart well that didn't help matters and once the final blow was made he was weak enough for me to best him in battle and then make him mine. Well at least a pawn. That's the only thing I use the men I find for. Echo on the other hand..."

She smirked evilly making Song want to lunge at her but her body betrayed her. She was panting vigorously when suddenly Kito came in and said "Lady Ulsa the clones are awake." "Very good. Do as you wish with them."

Once she left Kito looked back at them with a smirk and Song tensed as she said "Kito you wouldn't dare."

Kito seemed insulted as he said "Of course not. What am I a barbarian? No Ulsa has given me some free will and I respect you too much to do such a thing. Though iIdo still want you as mine so I won't let you go. As for the fairy well she would make a good apprentice. Once that clone of her's is gone it won't take much to turn her. And when the other copy is gone..." He came closer leaning in toward the cage as he said "No one will stop me from winning your heart."

Song glared defiantly as she said "I will never love you." This seemed to anger Kito as he said "We'll see about that." He suddenly waved his hand and Song was out as he said "Just sleep my love and then all will be clear when you awake."

Echo felt his blood boil as he shakes violently as he yelled "Kito come back here don't you dare hurt them. Face me!" Fives looked worried for his brother and tried to calm him when suddenly Ulsa came in saying "Oh you've gained a little fire in you have we. I'm sorry to say though that it won't do you any good right now."

As she strutted up she said "Either way your precious Song won't even remember you in a few moments." Echo felt his blood run cold as he said "No, no she wouldn't, we promised." "Jedi mind tricks, dear or is that sith mind tricks, ah whatever the case."

She opened her mouth and soon the horrible music began to play, making them woozy as Echo with every tune tried to fight thinking 'No, Song, Song, don't forget me, I love yu...'

As his mind began to daze off Ulsa couldn't help but think 'How can he love her so much when I can give him so much more.'

Song words came back to here 'Because you can't give him the most important thing and that's love.' At those words Ulsa thought 'I'll show you little Song. I'll give him everything he ever should have and then he'll know what love is. Just you wait and see.'

 **CL**

"Leave her alone!" Bloom hollers as Song passes out, about ready herself.

"Oh you're next pixie." Kito turns to her smirking.

Bloom prepares herself for the worst when there's a crash. Bloom looks to see Kito pinned down by Brave snarling at him. With him is Leader, Gem, and Glider. Leader breaks both cages open.

"Good boy." Bloom pats Brave. "Now put the new bad man inside." She motions to her cage.

"Y-you think this… will… hold…" Kito feels the effects of the cage as Bloom quickly places the cuffs on, chaining him to the wall.

"Song! Song wake up. Come on. Time to rescue our princes." Bloom undoes the cuffs and catches the out cold Song.

Meanwhile with the guys.

'G-got to… hang…' Fives tries to fight it as he feels his mind going.

Then he suddenly feels Leader near giving him some strength to fight.

"What in the…" Ulsa realizes somethings off.

"Somebody call for a rescue?" Bloom comes gliding on Glider's back.

"Nice timing." Fives sighs grateful.

"I guess lover boy wasn't the best poppet." Ulsa huffs. "But at least he did his job." She looks over at a spaced out Song.

Bloom, irritated, makes an energy staff going to attack Ulsa. Ulsa blocks it with her saber. But the battle has begun.

"Song! Free them! Get the guys out of here!" Bloom pushes Ulsa back as the confused girl does as asked.

'Please wake up when you see him.' Bloom wishes as she prays for Echo's big yet delicate heart.

 **MS7**

Echo felt his heart jump at the sight of Song, happy to see her as she opens the doors and sets them free. He runs to her and called "Song!" He wanted to envelop her and kiss her but she puts her hands up and said "Who, who are you?"

Echo feels his heart shatter at that as he asked "What, Song I..." He didn't get to finish as the dragons came, picking up their human partners and rushing off to another mountain far from the sith and brainwashed jedi.

Once at the new cave Echo rushed up to Song and said "Song listen, it's me Echo don't you recognize me?" Song looked dazed as she shook her head. She saw the others and the dragons "I recognize everyone else, but I don't know you. Should I know you?"

Echo feels his heart breaking as he said "Yes you should Song, your my heart remember the forget me nots." He showed them to here and tells her "You told me their story."

He repeats it to her and she said "I don't remember telling it to you. And if we've only been here a few days how can you love me? We probably barely know each other." Echo wanted to hold her but she pushed him back and said "Look I need to be alone." She went out to the edge to do as she said, all of whatever this was, was too much for her.

As Song was out of earshot Echo turned to bloom and asked as a fire rose in him "What did he do to her?" Fives and Bloom where worried for they had never seen such anger in Echo before. A dangerous type of anger that they needed to get under control.

 **CL**

"Echo…." Bloom backs away scared of him.

She only felt something this cold once before in her nightmare. She never wanted to feel it let alone be near it again.

"Bloom why don't you go out? I'll talk to him." Fives blocks his brother's path.

Bloom simply nods as she shakily heads out of the cave. Glider helps her walk out. Echo sees this and a look on Fives he had only seen pointed at Separatists, Ulsa, and Kito.

Bloom rubs her arms as she sits on a grassy side out of the cave. Glider wraps her tail around holding Bloom close.

"Thanks Glider." Bloom snuggles into the scaly warmth.

Then she looks over to see Song doodling in the dirt. She seems so confused. Bloom had a way to try bringing back her memory if Song was willing. But she wasn't going to suggest it with THAT in there.

'That's not Echo. It's not him.' Bloom shivers as she remembers those cold eyes.

 **MS7**

As Echo looked at Fives eyes he suddenly felt the haze start to drown out and said "What, what was I thinking. Fives I..." 'She betrayed you.' Echo looked around wildly "Ulsa?" Fives looked surprised at his brother but he didn't see Ulsa.

'Oh I'm not there my love at least not physically. You see while Kito did the damage he had to too your so called fiancé I did the only thing I could to get you closer to being mine. I connected our minds.'

Echo felt himself fall to the ground Fives trying to steady him as Brave rushed up and Echo said "No no, it can't be." He couldn't hear it but it seemed Fives was trying to get him to talk to him and said "She, she connected our minds. She, she knows where we are. She knows everything in my head. Fives she's, she's going to….."

His eyes widened "I have to go." He rushed out Brave fallowing him as he jumped on the dragon that flew so fast that none of the others could have possibly fallowed. He had to go he had to escape if he stayed Ulsa would find them and then Kito, even if Song couldn't remember him he still loved her and he would not allow them to turn him against her or touch her. He led them away. He just had too.

While this was going on Song was drawing, what, she wasn't sure. As she looked closer it was the forget me nots. 'Why do they look so familiar. Why would I tell him that story unless...' Her mind hurt to think and suddenly she felt something pump into her.

She looked up to see Gem and the dragon snuggled her as she smiled "Hey girl. You got any advice." She just seemed to tilt her head but suddenly Gem grabbed her stick and Song said "Hey."

Gem began to draw a heart around the forget me nots. "Wait you think, wait then you would know wouldn't you. So they did do something to me. I must of hurt him, but I don't know if I can face him." Gem nudged her and Song said "Guess I do need to try, it's allot like dragon taming I guess, never know what will happen."

Suddenly she heard Bloom call her and turned to say hi, and maybe ask her some things, before they could though they saw Echo rush out and jump onto his dragon before zipping off into the night. "What just happened why did he leave" That's when Fives rushed out in a hurry, panic in his eyes.

 **CL**

"Echo! Echo stop!" Fives called, but he kept going.

Finally Brave lands by a cliff side tired. Leader goes to check on Brave while Fives went over to his losing it brother.

'Okay he can't hear me. But he can see me.' Fives remembers their training.

He starts signing telling Echo he's not alone. To fight. He's stronger than some sea witch.

"Come on. Song and Bloom are waiting. Even if she doesn't remember, just win her over again." Fives signs over to him.

'Let's go back. Let's face this together.' Fives tells him, his eyes clearly worried but also encouraging.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"Song… I know a way to bring your memory back. But you have to trust me and once we start we can't turn back." Bloom explains. "Want to try?" She stares at her friend, making it clear it's her choice.

 **MS7**

Song was nervous, she didn't want to have anyone messing with her head, but then she looked down at the picture and at Gem and even at Bloom. Everyone looked convincing so sincere. Their eyes showed her their true selves and then, she looked at the picture once more.

'I wouldn't of told him that story if I didn't think he was my knight. The one who wouldn't forget me the one I wouldn't want to forget.' Suddenly her crystal started glowing and she felt something. A connection and it was frail and in pain, no _he_ was in pain.

Song looked over at Bloom as tears came to her eyes and "He's in pain. We have to help him. I'll do it. Everything make sense, there's no way this can be made up." And so they got on their dragon and started going off.

Unknown that they were being fallowed by a certain ex jedi who thought 'No the process is almost complete. Soon Ulsa will have the clone and Song will only turn to me.' He fallowed them in secret masking his signal.

Meanwhile with the guys Echo looked up at Fives and tried to concentrate on what his brother was saying when 'No. You are mine. She broke your heart, do the same to her but to do that you have to get rid of him.'

At that a flash of yellow went through Echo's eyes and he shouted as he launched himself at Fives attacking aggressively as any dragon.

 **CL**

Fives dodges his brother's attacks but just barely. He didn't want to hurt him but he has to stop him as well.

"Forgive me Echo." Fives uses his power causing him to trip then barriers him up to his shoulders in rock.

"Fives!" Bloom hops off Glider.

"I don't know how long that will hold him." Fives stares worried at the almost mindless Echo. "Whatever you're going to do. Do it know." He looks over at a worried Bloom.

'Will it still work?' Bloom seems a bit panicked.

Then she sees a clearly hurting Song. She didn't know why but seeing Echo like this hurt. Seeing her also seemed to shock something in Echo.

"Okay." Bloom takes a deep breathe. "Song you sit here. I'm going to connect our minds. Help you two find your way back." She touches both their foreheads with the tips of her finders.

"No you don't!" Kito tries to strike.

Fives puts a stone barrier around the three just in time. Kito turns to him furious.

"Bring it. You know how long I've wanted to hit you?" Fives smirks cracking his knuckles.

In the combined mind. They could see Echo's true self, he was in chains mumbling something under his breathe.

'No! You can't have him!' Ulsa tries to attack Song.

'Echo! Echo you have to kick her out!' Bloom shouts to him as she blocks Song from being hurt.

'He can't! He's mine!' Ulsa strikes again.

'Yes he can! This is HIS mind!' Bloom sends her back a bit. 'Echo come on! She might not have mental images, but she still cares! She still… your heart! Your HEART Echo! Fight for her!' She calls out to him.

 **MS7**

When Song saw Echo struggling in the rock she couldn't help but feel more pain then ever and Echo when he saw her something seemed to snap. She was there, but why. 'Don't she hurt you...' Echo ignored Ulsa as he thought 'Her crystal.' He could feel it too. Then Bloom melded their minds.

Song gasped as she saw the poor man in chain's and felt something, she could see his true self in those amber eyes. He was trying to fight but he was week, the chains and Ulsa using sweet and acidic words to turn him.

As Bloom tries to protect them Song gets closer and Echo is confused and somewhat hurt making Song feel hurt as well. Why did it hurt her so much to see him like this, she could be sensitive for many thing but to be in so much pain for another. This had to mean something.

Then they heard them.

'He can't! He's mine!' Ulsa strikes again.

'Yes he can! This is HIS mind!' Bloom sends her back a bit. 'Echo come on! She might not have mental images but she still cares! She still… your heart! Your HEART Echo! Fight for her!' She calls out to him.

At that Echo felt the almost dead crystal revive itself glowing stronger. Song felt hers glowing again.

They looked at each other and something was coming to them, something they couldn't understand as suddenly they opened their mouths and sang.

Song was the first to call out. "You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it's not in the cards. And fate is pulling you miles away. And out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart. So who can stop me if I decide. That you're my destiny? What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight."

Suddenly Echo began sadly "You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains. And there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wondering why. Because we're able to be. Just you and me. Within these walls. But when we go outside. You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all."

He looked down sadly and continued. "No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart. And I'm not the one you were meant to find. It's not up to you, it's not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours. Tonight."

Song became determined as she walked up to him and began to break the chains shocking Echo at her determination and little by little he started to help as well. Continuing to sing as they did.

"All I want is to fly with you. All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you. It feels impossible. It's not impossible. Is it impossible? Say that it's possible."

At that they stood, the chains broken as Echo stood free. Ulsa looked back screaming "NO!" But it was too late as suddenly their crystals touched and their lights touched, the dark and lonely mind changing to a beautiful and lively place where the earth and stars met. And Ulsa was thrown out of his mind.

"How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. And why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours."

At that point they kissed and suddenly they found themselves outside their mind, kissing each other with all their love, their crystal connecting and pulsing in unison as if they were one, almost becoming one color. Echo's earthy trap was broken and the rock shield that Fives put up cracked.

As the two warriors looked over they could see the cure worked and Kito yelled in anger but was suddenly blasted with the energy of the crystal making him unconscious for a while but when he awoke not long after his eyes where back to normal and as he looked up at the now peaceful land and at the four people he brought who looked at him in horror or suspicion he said "What have I done?"


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

 **CL**

As it all comes to a close, Bloom checks Kito to make sure he's really back.

"Well?" Fives has his blaster pointed at him.

"It's him. The real him I mean." Bloom nods with a smile.

Song and Echo sigh with relief. Fives on the other hand seems disappointed.

'He really doesn't like him.' Bloom has a sweat drop over her head.

"I'm sorry but can you tell me what happened? I remember fighting Ulsa and her kissing me. But after that…" Kito holds his dazed head.

"Well…" Bloom looks to the side a bit hesitant to tell him.

She and the other explain what he did. Kito hangs his head in shame, he can't believe it. But more than that Song now knows the truth about him. He was hoping to keep from that.

"I do believe this talk is important. But maybe we should do it inside?" A male Tughurat appears in front of them.

'When did he..?' The others jump back a bit.

"Yabi, please look after them." Kito stands and with a sad look in his eyes he vanishes.

"Will he be okay?" Bloom stares off worried.

"He'll be fine, given time." Yabi nods. "But as I said these talks would be better spent inside." He motions for them to follow him.

They do with their dragons close behind.

They soon find themselves in front of a large house. Yabi leads them in to the elegant entrance.

"Boys rooms to the left. Girls right." Yabi motions to the split staircase. "Dinner will be ready shortly." He bows then vanishes.

Leaving the four of them alone. Allowing everything to sink in. Song felt bad for how she reacted to Echo. But Echo… he can still remember the way Bloom looked at him when he snapped for a moment. And he can't blame that on Ulsa.

 **MS7**

Echo looked over at Bloom and said "I'm sorry for how I acted it was Kito and Ulsa I was angry with not you. Still it doesn't excuse me. If there's anything I can do to be forgiven?"

He looked down miserably not expecting to be after what he's done he wouldn't blame Fives if he disowned him as a brother and even if it hurt him he also wouldn't blame Song if she never wanted anything to do with him again.

 **CL**

"That was you? I thought Heavy came back to make you look bad." Bloom turns to him smiling.

Echo relaxes a bit with that. Then Fives smiles as he walks over to him. But before Echo can say anything Fives hits him in the gut.

"Now we're good." Fives moves his hands like he's clapping dirt off them.

"I think that was a bit much." Bloom stares at Echo holding his stomach.

"Just a reminder not to go that way." Fives shrugs.

'Boys.' The girls sigh.

"Dinner is ready." Yabi appears to lead the way.

Fives stops Echo for a moment telling the girls to go on ahead. Echo's a bit worried about what he's going to do but then Fives hugs him.

"Don't ever do that again. I've lost enough brothers." Fives hugs him a bit tighter.

 **MS7**

Echo is surprised and hugs back and says "I'm scared Fives, this was too close. I don't know if I'll come back if she does it again."

With the girls Song was quiet, tears going down her eyes. She forgot him and for that he suffered. Was it better she just left and never returned. She looked at the proposal necklace and held it tightly, more tears spreading.

Song heard Bloom call her and she let it out "I can't do this. I broke his heart, how can I keep fighting this. It hurts so much. Is she even after him cause she likes him or is it just her way of getting back at me now. I, I need to be alone."

Song races off not into the room or dining room but into the back yard she sees the garden on this warm night but all she can feel is cold. As she walked through it ice fallows her.

 **CL**

Bloom just flutters behind her for a while. When Song sits on a swing the ice forms a small circle under her feet. Bloom sits in the seat next to her.

Bloom sits quietly. She had talked a lot but this time she felt being quiet is the best option.

Meanwhile with the guys.

The brothers had finally let each other go when Yabi appears.

"Is no one going to eat my food?" Yabi complains.

"What do you mean? Are the girls waiting for us?" Fives seems confused.

"No, Song ran to the back garden and Bloom followed." Yabi shakes his head. "It will take a while to clear that ice too." He sighs then vanishes to take care of something else.

 **MS7**

At hearing those word Echo jumped and rushed out to find Song, Fives hot on his trail.

Outside with the girls.

Song couldn't help but just cry, ice kept forming even her tears were turning to ice. She wanted some comfort but at the same time she wanted to be left alone. If her abilities were this unbalanced then she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Suddenly they heard the boys coming. "Song!" She heard Echo call. At that she got up ready to run but he used his speed to catch up to her blocking her way. He grabbed her hands not caring that they froze over his gloves as he said "Song please talk to me. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for being week."

She looked up as she yelled "No it's not you. You were hurt because of me. Ulsa did all this to get to me. I don't want you getting hurt because of me Echo. And I, I shouldn't be here just let me go. When this is all over don't try to find me. I'm not worth it."

Echo was shocked as he wrapped his arm around her not caring if the ice went up his arms as he said "Never. I'll never let you go. Ulsa was after me before you fought her and she'll do it again if she has the chance if you ever leave. At least with you I have a fighting chance. Even if I'm terrified to lose myself and hurt you again."

Song said "You never hurt me Echo. It was never you that hurt me, it was that monster. Kito also shouldn't have lied to us and then he got involved and, all of this scares me Echo I don't know if I can handle it?" Echo pulled her back looking into her eyes as he said "You are my heart and my heart is worth it."

He kissed Song then and at first ice crept up but then it disappeared all the ice was gone and melted as if it was never there. As they parted Echo said "You make me strong Song and it's you that always brings me back. If anyone isn't worthy, it's me to have someone like you."

Song slammed herself into him and said "Don't ever say that, you've been loyal through and through. And I know you would never truly betray me no matter what Ulsa does."

Echo looked down into her eyes and smelled her honey scent and said "I love you, so so much and the thought of us soon being separated hurts me even more. If I had a choice I marry you now."

Song almost stiffened at that but as she looked into his eyes and felt his heart in tune with hers, as she took in the scent of berries he held she said "I do. I marry you at this moment if I could too."

Suddenly Yabi appeared and said "You know this place is quit safe since you'll have to stay here a while and I can actually bring in someone who can make it official from both your planets." The two looked at each other shocked and blushing. Okay that was unexpected.

 **CL**

"What'll it be you two?" Fives honestly asks as he smiles at them.

"You have a maid of honor and a best man." Bloom smiles as her wings flutter a bit.

"Well?" Yabi looks at the couple.

 **MS7**

They both looked to each other and Song said "My family will be upset they weren't invited but we can make it up to them with the spiritual one with a pastor."

Echo was shocked as he said "And my brothers wouldn't mind too much as long as we had a party. So why not. With what we've gone through we've only gotten stronger and with what's to come I want to make it official here, where no one can stop us. No laws no CO's and then when we find each other again we know for sure we'll never part again."

"Like I ever betray you?" "Just like I never betray you." "Loyalty is your element." Echo smiled as he said "Then all I can say is I do."

Yabi clapped his hands and said "Good everything will be ready in two days. That should be enough time for you all to heal and let me get everything ready. We can talk wedding plans in the morning. For now get some rest."

At that he disappeared and with that everyone laughed as Song said "I thought jedi where against marriage." Echo then said "It seems Yabi is a hopeless romantic anywa."

 **CL**

"You're getting married!" Bloom hugs her soon to be sister in-law as her wings flutter.

"Congrats Echo." Fives pats his back.

As excited as they all are they're reminded of something as Bloom's stomach growls. Flushing she let's go of Song.

Fives takes a hold over her hand. "Come on, we can be excited again in the morning. For now let's eat." He motions to the alluring aroma of food.

The four of them toast again to the happy couple. While eating the girls talk a bit about what should be done. The guys just listened, this was mostly babel to them.

"Oh! Dress!" Bloom claps. "That's what we should decide on tomorrow. You can try on dresses and the guys can have a tux fitting. I wonder what style will look best on you. Earth? Naboo? Maybe Solas." Her wings flutter with excitement.

'Wedding dress huh?' Fives pictures Bloom in a few. 'Stop that.' He tries to clear his head.

Going to bed that night there are two that can't sleep well do to nerves and excitement. In the morning the soon to be wedded are awkward around one another, turning red every time their eyes meet.

'It's so easy to tease them right now that it's not even fun to try.' Fives sips his morning coffee.

'There so cute.' Bloom giggles.

Yabi leads the girls to a large ballroom then claps causing hundreds of bridal gowns and bridemaids dresses to appear on hangers. Song looks as if she's ready to faint.

"Hang in there. This'll be fun." Bloom helps her stand as her legs turn to jellow.

 **MS7**

As Song looked at them all she felt so overwhelmed, then she couldn't help but have a wonderful idea "Could I design my dress?" Yabi seemed to smile as he snapped his fingers, fabric and pencils with paper came up as he said "Of course the barer of creativity would want to do such a thing. Now have you ever designed before?"

Song smirked as she said "I've taken some classes."

She closed her eyes and imaged herself on her wedding day but couldn't quite place an idea and then said "Okay let me look at what you got. I don't want anything poofy for the moment that can wait for the spiritual wedding and nothing short, I'll do that for the party with Echo's brothers. The train should be short. A sweetheart neckline will do with off the shoulder straps. I'll go with the classic white, but I want it decorated with forget me nots in their true blue form, going up from the train and then one big one in the middle of the chest with a bit more decorating the neckline. Something like this."

She began to draw her idea and began looking around at the accessories as she said "A small flower crown of forget me nots will go well with of course a small vail behind my head. Barely reaching my back. The bouquet should also have forget me nots but also white roses. They can be the secondary decoration."

The two looked quite shocked at the way Song described her dress, and even the way she drew the gorgeous gown. Yabi smirked as she said "Your a bride who know what she wants and with good taste. I'll get to work on it right away." Song sighed as she said "Sorry if I scared you but when the creativity comes to play it's a bit hard to stop."

With the boys Echo was trying to figure out what type of tux to wear. "I know I want to wear the forget me not's since that symbolized our love in away. Though I would feel comfortable in a white tux maybe that be too cheesy."

Suddenly Yabi came in saying "Yes to the forget me nots but also wear a white rose since that will be the secondary flower for your wedding and I say go for the white tux. That bride of yours loves creativity so she would appreciate your own mix in as well."

Echo then said "I guess that answers that."

 **CL**

"Not at all." Bloom shakes her head. "Can you design mine? I'd love wearing something you made." Her wings flutter.

With the guys.

'I really can't get used to these things.' Fives fidgets in the tux.

Taking off the tie he unbuttons the shirt some revealing a bit of his chest. "That feels better." He sighs looking in a mirror.

"Really now you're just a wild one aren't you?" Yabi laughs.

"Guess so." Fives rubs the back of his head.

"I'll let both of them know you made a choice. And see how Bloom is fairing picking her dress. Or maybe I'll have two to design." Yabi chuckles as he ports off again.

 **MS7**

Song smiled happily "Of course I will. How about something similar to a solan dress but in forget me not. With green vines and a forget me nots head crown and shoes. I can always add a little ice to mine for some sparkle. That way the ceremony can match."

Yabi returned saying "Ah I was right I have two dresses to design now and I can add that icy look to your dress no problem. By the way the boys have made their choices. I'll leave the groom a surprise but don't worry Song you'll like it."

Song blushed at that trying to imagine how handsome Echo would look. Then he looked to Bloom and said "And Miss Bloom does your fiancé always have to make himself look a bit scruffy for every occasion. Showing a bit of his chest like that at a wedding seemes a bit inappropriate don't you think. " Song couldn't help but laugh at that.

They were soon all in the kitchen now as Yabi asked "Before we get to taste testing where would you like to have the wedding?" Song smiled as she looked to Echo and said "Could we please have it in the garden in a gazebo. It would look so romantic."

Echo thought about it for a bit and couldn't help but blush at the idea of the two of them standing under the said gazebo and blushed as he said "I think it's wonderful."

Yabi nodded and then said "What about the music should we go with the traditional song or..." "Oh we should do our song." Song said. Echo was confused till he smiled and sang lightly "Falling in love with you..."

Song giggled as she nodded "We can use it as the wedding march as well but in voilen. It would be so sweet. We should go outside later and decorate." Echo smiled and nodded knowing Song wanted him invested as much as possible in the wedding.

Yabi then said "That would be a good idea but before that lets' chose a cake. By the way the other couple can use this time to try sampling for their own cake as well." Song and Echo chortled at that as they saw how red the two got.

They decided on a chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. both agreeing that glazed had no flavor. They started working on the design for it in a bit, but they knew it would be a tiny three layer cake since only four well five if you include the one making the ceremony, would be there.

At this Echo seemed down as did Song. The others asked them what was wrong, and Song said "Nothing I'm excited and I want to do this I just wished we had more people to celebrate with. I know I'll have my whole family to join in on the spiritual ceremony, but I still feel bad on leaving them out."

Echo nodded as he said "I'm fine with the wedding being small I just wish that Rex and Cody could be here. They've been there for us ever since domino. I just feel it would be important for them to be there."

Yabi suddenly said "I can't bring anyone from earth, but I am able to bring some other clone trooper temporary for the wedding. But only a few. I don't think I have much power for many."

They all looked surprised at that.

 **CL**

"That sounds a mazing. But can the back be further down? It's easier on the wings and sexy." Bloom's wings flutter at the amazing design.

Yabi returned saying "Ah I was right I have two dresses to design now and I can add that icy look to your dress no problem by the way the boys have made their choices. I'll leave the groom a surprise but don't worry Song you'll like it."

Song blushed at that trying to imagine how handsome Echo would look. Then he looked to Bloom and said "And Miss Bloom does your fiancé always have to make himself look a bit scruffy for every occasion? Showing a bit of his chest like that at a wedding seemes a bit inappropriate don't you think?" Song couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Nope, that sounds amazing to me." Bloom smiles happily as she pictures him.

'Now will he look better scruffy or clean shaven?' Bloom daydreams about the two looks.

Later on they're in the kitchen for taste testing. Bloom and Fives flush at Yabi's comment. Tasting the cakes they decide on red velvet with a dark chocolate center and strawberry frosting.

"That would be good." Fives thinks about it.

"Yabi could you also bring my master Elyon as well?" Bloom asks with big eyes.

"I can." Yabi nods.

Bloom's wings flutter with delight. Fives gives a small laugh.

"Well then should we continue on?" Yabi claps.

"Actually I have something to do. I'll see you all later." Bloom flies off with a wave.

'What's she up to?' Fives stares curiously.

Later on Fives finds her practicing a flying dance with dragons as judges. He watches as he leans against a tree until she lands then claps.

"Fives?" Bloom turns flustered.

"So this is what you had to do." Fives walks over to her.

"I wanted them to have at least one present." Bloom rubs her arm with a soft smile. "Please don't say anything. I want it to be a surprise." She glances to the side a bit embarrassed.

"You have got to be the sweetest." Fives brushes his hand through her hair then kisses her.

Bloom kisses him back lying against his chest. The dragons fly off leaving the couple alone in the sunset.

 **MS7**

Decorating had been a sintch for them, since they knew the flower types and colors along with Song's surprising organizing skills for decor the garden looked like a mix between a winter wonderland and fairy garden. Flowers of white and blue, mostly the chosen flowers, and some ice sculptures with flowers, and some lanterns.

The cake was indeed a small three-layer cake with of course the decor of roses and forget me not's. They also 'on Echo's request' put some honey flavor on the frosting. Song had to flush at that but was happy for his sweet nature.

Everything had bean finished and Song and Echo were exhausted, they would choose the food for the party tomorrow along with plates since it seemed that was something easy for Yabi to make but other than that everything else had been done.

Fives snickered at his brother and Echo said "Just wait, you'll know how it feels when it's your turn." Fives stopped at that knowing Echo had him there.

Yabi suddenly came in saying "I'm sorry I just need to ask. Would you like your guest here tonight or in the morning?" Song sighed as she said "I'm so tired but maybe it be best to have them here now so I can get to know them."

Echo sighed as he said "I'd like that Song but if I'm going to explain this to the commander and captain then I need some strength."

Song yawned and said "Good idea dear. You should get some rest." "You should talk. I'll see you tomorrow heart." She kissed him goodnight and headed too her room as Echo sighed and rubbed his head. He was happy, so happy, he was just worried about Rex and Cody and how they would react.

Fives seemed to notice and he knew it was time for some brotherly talk.

 **CL**

"It'll be alright. Rex understands and Cody… okay he might be a bit harder." Fives sighs rubbing the back of his head.

'He's more of stickler for the rules then Echo was.' Fives remembers Cody and his way of doing things.

Then he looks over to see a panicking Echo.

"But after explaining things I'm sure it'll be fine. And if it takes him a bit Elyon will be here to keep his head cool." Fives pats his brother's back.

Meanwhile with the girls.

Bloom is looking over her dance on a hollo recorder. But she didn't hear Song come in as she sneaks behind her.

"I still can't get that move right." Bloom sighs as she looks over her moves.

 **MS7**

Echo calmed a bit and said "I hope so I can't live without her Fives. And Cody's done so much for us, so has Rex. I hate for them to disprove. I want this to be a great day we can remember happily. After everything we've all been through and with the lost of our batch mates. Cody and Rex are the closes brother we've had besides each other. I want them to be happy for us. Even if I have to leave the 501st."

With the girls. "Oh wow that looks amazing Bloom you're a great dancer." Bloom seemed embarrassed and shocked but Song said "Hey don't worry you look great like a real professional. Maybe you could teach or be famous someday."

 **CL**

"I'm sure it'll work out." Fives stands. "Come on let's get some shut eye." He motions to the stairs.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"I don't know about that." Bloom flushes. "I've always watched the Sky Dancers and wanted to join but…" She seems sad as she stares at the frozen hollo image.

 **MS7**

Song looked surprised and said "Hey if it's your dream go for it. You got the stuff for it I don't know all the details but I think you would do great from what I saw. But I'll let you think about it. I need to get some sleep especially if I'm going to meet any more of Echo's family members. Just think about what I said and come on, you know me and the guys will support you if you do go for it. Night Bloom."

Night had fallen and Yabi was doing his best on security. He had worked hard for this wedding so he wasn't going to let that sith...

"Ha, too easy. Hmm so they want to get married. Well how well will that go when the best man and maid of honor go missing."

She had figured it out, if she wanted to humiliate Song and keep Echo to herself she needed to get rid of their supporters, the ones that always got on their way. "But first." She used her tricks to make sure everyone would stay fast asleep in the large home so no one would notice what would happen next.

The next day "Echo Song wake up Ulsa took Fives and Bloom!" Yabi's cries awoke the two up shouting "What!"

 **CL**

"Fives said something similar before." Bloom chuckles before laying down.

'If I wasn't stuck as a Beaton I would but… but can I really just stop?' Bloom ponders as she falls asleep.

In the morning Rex, Cody, and Elyon find themselves in a new area. The guys seem panicked as Elyon simply looks around the nice looking place.

As the AI calls the alert, Echo and Song rush down the stairs seeing them.

"Echo? What's going on here?" Cody demands.

"That can wait." Rex places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "For know what's this about Bloom and Fives being missing? Who took them?" He questions.

'They weren't supposed to be here until later.' Yabi has a sweat drop over his head.

'Ulsa… I feel like I've heard that name.' Elyon ponders.

Elyon looks over seeing the couple holding hands. She scoots over to them while the other brothers are filled in by a nervous AI.

"I don't mind you holding hands. But if you want Cody to focus on this I suggest you let go for now." Elyon whispers to them with a soft smile.

Meanwhile in a water cave. The lovers are chained to a wall once more.

"Bloom. Bloom you alright?" Fives calls over to her.

"W-what happened?" Bloom wakes up a bit dizzy.

"The end is what's happening." Ulsa snickers in front of them. "See you two ALWAY get in the way. So I decided to deal with you first this time."

"Oh yeah? So you chained us to a wall again? Not very clever." Bloom huffs.

"See that water?" Ulsa motions to a small pool. "As high tide comes in you two will drown. And best part is the others will be too busy trying to find you and facing me to stop it. Then Echo will be mine." She snickers as she dives in to leave.

 **MS7**

Song was surprised to see the new guest already there but was glad Elyon warned them about Cody. She hated to have to separate herself from him like this but it was for the best, they had to save Fives and Bloom.

After Yabi explained what happened, leaving out about Echo and Song's relationship hearing about the commanders strict behavior, Cody and Rex came up and Rex said "Echo you okay?"

"Just worried captain. I'm confused why she did this though. She's gone after all of us usually or just Song at one point but never separating us like this."

Yabi then said "She must of noticed how Fives and Bloom always seem to get in the way of her main goal." While the others didn't exactly know what he meant Echo and Song looked at each other in shock as she said "We have to find them. But where did she go this time." Suddenly someone came in saying "I believe I may know."

They looked over at Kito and Echo stood forward and said "Where Kito?" Rex and Cody looked shocked at the way Echo was talking to a general but couldn't ask as Kito said "The cliffs by the ocean. That's where I saw her heading last time."

Song then said "You've told us where to go Kito, now go." Kito flinched and said "I do deserve that but please let me help." Echo was about to tell him to leave when suddenly "Wait Echo I do have an idea." He looked back and asked "What is it. I trust you Song but why bring Kito into this."

"Because Ulsa will be too distracted with us. Kito knows this place better so he can sneak in and find where Ulsa is keeping Fives and Bloom." Elyon smiled as she said "Very mature to put your differences aside for the well being of your friends." Song glared as she said "It's a onetime thing. After this he better stay clear."

She glared at him and he looked down nodding accepting her words knowing he deserved them after lying and putting them all in danger. Rex and Cody were shocked at the way this woman was talking to the general, what had he done to get them so upset.

Eylon came up to them and said "I believe they will explain later. For now we have a rescue to mount." They nodded knowing their friends lives were at stake.

They rushed outside where Echo called out "Brave!" And Song called "Gem!" Soon the two dragons along with their friend fly by, the others jumped back slightly accept for Elyon who laughed "Bloom must of loved these." Glider came up to Elyon who she patted and said "Ah you must be Blooms. Do you mind if I ride you?"

Rex looked surprised and seemed ready to protest when Leader came up and sniffed him and then snuggled his head to his "Um what just happened/" Echo replied "That's Leader. Five's dragon and Glider's mate sir. He seems to like you best." Rex almost blushed as Elyon chuckled but then Cody said "Then where do I go."

Echo said "You can ride with me sir. But before we go Yabi do you have any muss." The tughorat smiled and nodded as he went to go get some and then Song said "Elyon how good is your shielding." Elyon was confused by that but felt it was necessary.

As they flew they started making up a plan and Song said "Echo you have to leave Ulsa to me and Elyon. We're not affected by her." Echo looked shocked but said "But you barely have any training."

She glared slightly as she said "I've gotten plenty of training Echo and you've seen what I can do. But knowing you, you'll still come after me so just stick close and remember what Bloom's bean teaching you guys." Echo smirked as he nodded and said "You got it." And with that they were off.

 **CL**

"I'm the one that taught Bloom so I'd say they're good." Elyon answers not completely sure what's going on.

As they take off they explain Ulsa's power and that the muss helps. Then they try to come up with a plan.

"Training?" Cody and Rex appear shocked.

"What's been going on here?" Cody looks completely confused.

"Let them explain when this is over." Elyon looks over at the nervous commander.

'I'm sure it'll be an interesting story.' Elyon smirks.

"She's right. We need to focus on this. Though it looks like Echo and the Padawan will be taking the lead on this one." Rex looks over at the two of them.

"Oh!" Elyon stops Glider midair.

"Elyon? What's the matter?" Rex heads over to her with the others close by.

"Ulsa. I remember now. Her REAL name was Pearl Lu, we trained together. She was Kit Fisto's Padawan. He had her moved to a new master after she grown feelings for him. I tried to help but her heart was shattered, it was shortly after that she joined Duuko." Elyon remembers the sweet thing then the darkness seen in her as they met again.

"Why didn't anyone mention her before?" Rex and Cody seem confused.

"We thought… I saw her…" Elyon struggles to get the words out.

"The friend you couldn't save. That was her?" Rex stares at her wanting to hold her right now.

"She wouldn't stop fighting and shaking around. I couldn't… I couldn't hold her and then she just… dropped." Elyon's hands shake as she remembers.

 **MS7**

Song then said "Actually I'm not a padawan. Accept for my abilities I have nothing to do with jedi."

That seemed to catch the two off gaurd and Song then said "I'll explain later after this mission. Come on."

After Elyon explained her story they flew off and soon found the cliffs. Song then said "Just be careful, Ulsa won't go easy on any of us and whatever you do don't let her kiss any of you guys. It will be hard to get you guys back if she does." She looked worriedly at Echo who nodded but the two CO's only looked more confused as Elyon said "Siren abilities. Oh Pearl what have they done to you."

They soon landed on the ledge and Song said to the dragons "Stay here you guys, the entrance is too small for any of you to fit in." Gem seemed to whine at that but Song patted her and said "I know but it's for the best. We might need a quick escape if thing go south. Just be ready for anything." All the dragon nodded as the team then went in ready for their stealth mission.

Kito was indeed there already. He was searching about, hiding his signal from Ulsa and all others and he tried to find Bloom and Fives. 'Come on Ulsa where did you put them?' He then looked over to a certain path way and felt something. A surge of an emotion that was not usually found among jedi. 'That must be where they are.' And so he headed off down the stairs of the hall.

As the rescue team walked down Cody was noticing how Echo and Song seemed to keep close to each other. Something about it was off but he couldn't tell what. Rex on the other hand could already tell what was going on. He was a bit shocked at first but he guessed it shouldn't of surprised him.

He wasn't exactly fallowing the rules either and Fives and Echo where from the same batch. Something had to be similar between them beside their courage. He and Elyon would just have to keep Cody calm though when he did figure it out. Sadly it be earlier than they expected.

 **CL**

"There has to be away out of here." Bloom struggles in the chains as the water quickly rises.

"Bloom hold still, I'm going to try something." Fives moves his hands focusing on the stone wall.

Bloom is free! Sorta. She's no longer on the wall but still has the chains and now two heavy pieces of rock to go with them. But she can fix that. She uses her power to remove the chains so she only has the shackles.

The water was rising fast with waves pouring in. Bloom swims over to Fives.

"I'll… get you out." Bloom tries to make an orb but the water keeps pushing her so she can't focus.

"Forget me Bloom, just get out." Fives hollers.

"No. I won't leave you." Bloom pulls on the chains desperate.

"Bloom go!" Fives tries to shove her away.

"No! I want to see you in that uniform and… I want… to meet Nova." Bloom cries as she pulls harder.

'Nova?' Fives stares confused.

As a wave hits their both under. Bloom stares at him still not wanting to let him go. Then Kito dives in and cuts him loose with his saber. He helps the two find a way to an open chamber.

"Th-thanks." Bloom looks over grateful.

"It… was… nothing." Kito huffs.

Kito leads the way to the others the best he can. Fives keeps looking over at Bloom.

'What did she mean by all that?' Fives stares intently at her.

"Song!" Bloom spots her friend rushing into her arms forgetting she's wet. "Oh sorry about that." She backs up.

"You never change." Elyon chuckles.

"Master." Bloom bows.

"Sirs." Fives salutes.

"It's good to see you." Rex pats his found brother on the shoulder.

Cody is happy to see their both okay but something was off with a few of them. He has seen it with Fives and Bloom but shrugged it off plenty of times.

"Let's get out of here and you two dry." Elyon places her cloak over the freezing Bloom.

"Thanks." Bloom holds it closer revealing her ring.

She quickly realizes it and switches hands hoping none of the other three, especial Cody, hadn't seen it. Too late. After seeing that he remembers Fives picking it up in a thrift store, when asked about it he quickly put it down saying he was just looking for ideas on a birthday present. It clicked, the reason they always seemed a bit too close. And know Echo?

When they reach the manor it becomes clear something is on his mind. Rex and Elyon look at each other not sure if it's just everything happening or has he finally…?

"Here you go." Yabi hands the three drowned rats something warm to drink.

"Thank you." They take it and also chang into dry clothes.

"I can't stay quiet anymore." Cody hits the wall he's leaning against a bit hard.

"Cody, I know it's a lot to take in but…" Rex begins with a nervous chuckle.

"That's not it!" Cody barks cutting him off.

"A Beaton?! Really Fives? And not just ANY Beaton, OUR TEAMS?! What are you thinking?" Cody shouts at him.

"Sir…" Fives starts then stops knowing there's no stopping him now.

"And you!" Cody turns to Echo. "A… I don't even know what to call her! Do the rules mean nothing to you two?!" He lectures. "How did you even end up here? You JUST left for a relief mission!" He hollers.

'Did he say 'just' left?' they all catch that.

"That's my fault." Kito raise his hand. "I brought all of them here. And they've proven to be a strong team. Not despite their emotions but because of them. I don't think they should be punished for their feelings." He speaks up for them.

They look at him grateful. Though he knows it won't change their demission for him to be away after all this. Cody calms down some but he's still fuming.

"Why aren't you two surprised?" Cody notices the two cool heads.

"Cody there's something you should now." Rex sighs as he leads his brother away knowing where this is going to go.

"Kito can you make sure Cody doesn't pull out his blaster? I don't know what he'll do knowing his batch mate is the same as these guys." Elyon nudges over.

"Yes ma'am." Kito bows heading off.

 **MS7**

Song was surprised, she had no idea the two where batch mate and even so that Rex was also with someone and if she was guessing right it was Elyon.

"What do you mean your with Elyon!" Echo sighed saying "Too late." Song sighed and leaned into him just glad they were all back together.

Suddenly Cody barged in and said "Okay, talk now I want an explanation to all of this." Kito got up and said "Well you see it really is all my fault it all started several years ago when I was still a padawan and..."

And so Kito told them all the truth, why they were all there, specifically Song and what exactly she was. He talked of Ulsa, what she had done to the ARC's, the girls, to him and his own crimes.

Once they finished explaining, all of the CO's including Elyon looked shocked and worried for the younger members. Especially for Echo. Rex came up to him and said "Are you okay vod'ika."

It was strange to hear Rex say that but he usually reserved that for moment such as these for moments he couldn't be a captain but an older brother and that was exactly what Echo and Fives needed him to be right now.

Echo looked up tears in his eyes as he said "I don't know. I'm afraid Rex, so so afraid. I don't want to hurt or betray anyone but if Ulsa gets me, if she hurts Song. I don't know what might happen."

Cody felt like fire boiled in him, he had never seen any of his brothers go through so much pain especially from a sith. But why Echo, why was she targeting him so much?

He looked at the way Song comforted him and helped keep Echo calm and couldn't help but think 'Something happened, and it's not just falling in love. Something else is keeping them bound to each other, but what.'

Kito knew what was keeping them bound but he couldn't reveal it unless he was wrong and ended up breaking their hearts once more. And after everything he's done he couldn't, he didn't want to be responsible for that anymore.

 **CL**

"Well for now I say we eat." Elyon claps her hands to snap everyone out of it. "Afterwards I'd like to see how Bloom's students have been doing with their crystals." She looks over at Song and the different soldiers, but a good different.

'My students?' Bloom flushes.

"Can I have a drink? I think it's the only thing that's going to help right now." Cody sighs holding his aching head.

"That can be arranged." Yabi appears with a smile.

"How have you two dealt with this?" Cody looks over at the two of them.

"They just stop surprising you after a while." Fives sighs used to it.

"Well then…" Elyon links arms with Rex. "Let's eat." She smiles happy she doesn't have to hide.

'Oh well I guess it's out anyway.' Rex smiles as he heads of with her.

'I REALLY need a drink.' Cody sighs following behind the couples.

Dinner is mostly chit chat. Them filling in blanks the Kito doesn't know and hearing how things are going.

"Well we could talk about the war or… Bloom can explain the ring." Elyon stares a bit mysteriously at her student.

Fives and Bloom nearly choke on their citer.

"Ring? Oh right that's what set Cody off." Rex recalls.

"Did you think I forgot? I want to know this story more than anything." Elyon smiles at them with a mischievous grin.

'She's worse than Ani/General Skywakler.' They both look at that relentless stare.

"F-Fives proposed to me while at the first rest stop." Bloom flushes a deep red.

"Well that I figured. I want to hear how. Where? And why he didn't ask permission from me?" Elyon stares with a bit of a cold fire.

'She's going to kill me.' Fives feels the need to run.

"Why would he need to ask you? You're not much older than me." Bloom argues flushed.

"But I'm your master and a supporter in this. I feel I should get a say." Elyon rebuttals like a child.

"You just said you approve. So why scare him?" Bloom points to her.

"I would have still liked to be asked like the others." Elyon sips her citer.

'Did she just say…?' Fives catches that.

Rex signals for him to stay quiet. Oh now he gets it. She's trying to cheer everyone up and it was working. Everyone, even Cody, was laughing at this.

After dinner they show her what they've been working on. Bloom fidgets as she waits to hear what her master has to say.

"You've done really well helping them." Elyon rustles her hair.

Bloom smiles enjoying the missed head pats. She liked to be treated like an adult but this is one thing she never wants Elyon or Anakin to stop.

"It is impressive." Cody stares amazed.

'Even more so the change in Echo. He's more confident. A bit nervous about what he can do but… stronger in another light too.' Cody watches them realizing they're really not the Shinies any more.

 **MS7**

Suddenly Song said "It's been great getting to know you guys but there's a reason we had Yabi bring you all here."

The CO's looked over and Echo sighed as he looked at them and said "After allot of thinking and with everything we've gone through. We asked Yabi to bring you here because we decided that Song and I should get married especially if it come to pass that we might be separated for a while. Please commander, captain, don't interrupt. I know it's fast I know you think I'm being reckless but tell me with the war going on how much time do you really think I have to do this. With everything that's happened how can I not be sure. And if it comes to it I'll leave everything just to be with her. Song may be sent back to earth after the final trail but when that does happen I'm going after her. She's my heart and I break apart without her."

Song looked lovingly at him and said "And he's mine I'll search for him as well and wait for him if I have too. I don't know why but there's something binding us and it can't be broken. No matter what Ulsa has done we've overcome it and we won't allow it to be broken."

Echo nodded and said "So we decided to get married and I felt it would have been wrong not to have you all here. You two have been there for Fives and me since domino and I wanted to be respectful by inviting you all to this special day."

The older clones where stun unsure of how to respond. Elyon seemed in tear as she could sense the love radiating off of them. Rex smiled as he held Echo's shoulder and said "Congratulation trooper." Cody then sighed as he said "I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to it but if she make you happy, and from what I see, better. Then I support it."

Echo smiled brightly at that a he said "Thank you sirs I mean Captain, Commander..." The two CO's laughed as they hugged their brothers in congratulations and then Yabi said "Okay enough of that. All of you get some rest. Tomorrow we can pick up on the wedding. Just get some sleep. Kito has upgraded the security so if Ulsa come's we'll know." They all nodded at that and headed off to their rooms.

Though as they did the more experienced group members felt they should talk with the least experienced ones in their groups. At least in privet.

 **CL**

After hearing the news. They're all stunned. But are happy for them.

Once that is done the older ones of the group talk to the others. They remind them that this is going to be a difficult battle. And not just Ulsa, but the marriage as well. With their speech done they all go their own way.

"A wedding huh?" Cody, a bit tipsy, sips a scotch sitting with the others of his group in the lounge.

"I think it's sweet." Elyon flips through a book. "But if Echo had let you talk he would have known we were married a year after getting together." She chuckles.

"Say what?" Cody freezes.

"You didn't tell him that bit?" Elyon closes her book looking at the statued man.

"No. I thought it would be too much at once." Rex shakes his head.

'One year. So… they… two…' Cody tries to process the info.

"Did I break him?" Elyon waves her hand in front of his wide eyes.

"He just needs to sleep this off." Rex takes his brothers arm.

"I'll meet you in our room later." Elyon pecks his cheek before he leaves.

'Poor Cody.' Elyon tries to hold down a laugh.

Meanwhile upstairs. Fives keeps going to knock on Bloom's door then freezes and turns to leave but then repeats.

'Come on just knock.' Fives takes a deep breath.

Song answers. Seeing the look on his face she excuses herself.

"What's going on?" Bloom flushes not knowing what is going on as he sits next to her on the bed.

"Bloom… who's Nova?" Fives looks over at her curious.

"What?" Bloom's eyes widen.

"You said you wanted to meet her. Why would you need me to meet her? And what uniform?" Fives is completely confused.

"I… She's…" Bloom tries to find the words as she stares at the sheets.

"Bloom." Fives moves her head to look at him. "Please tell me. It's driving me crazy."

"Our daughter. Nova's our daughter." Bloom places her hand on his.

"Our what?" Fives stares shocked and more confused.

Bloom explains her dream. Everything she saw and did. And the little girl she can't stop seeing when she closes her eyes. Fives listens to her intently. She had force premonitions before. But never so far into the future.

"Fives I wish you could have seen her. She was so cute with her black hair in buns and the way her amber eyes lit up when she saw you." Bloom pictures the girl then sees Fives shocked expression. "Y-you do want that future right?" Her wings droop nervously.

Fives pulls her into a hug. "Tell me about her again. Every detail." He holds Bloom close not wanting to let go.

Bloom hugs him back tears dripping down. Out of everything they talked about before kids never came up unless in a joke. Bloom had been so scared of this conversation. But why? That dream clearly gave her the answer.

Fives leaves the room fairly late. But with his mind racing he goes for a walk. Finding himself out in the garden he sees Echo looking over everything. Echo asks what has him up and he tells him. About the bit of the future Bloom saw and the little girl he couldn't wait to meet.

 **MS7**

Echo had been having trouble sleeping, he was excited yet nervous about the whole thing. Getting married was a big thing, and now only a few days of knowing this one incredible woman and he was ready to be with her forever even if they got separated.

He shook his head at that and thought 'I'll find her I know I will.' He came out into the garden and saw the decorations. He smiled at the beauty of the ice sculptors made by Song's own abilities, the flowers he knew she chose and placed to be correctly, the lanterns that would light up their dancing.

He could just imagine tomorrow, him waiting up there and Song common towards him, he couldn't imagine the dress but he knew it be beautiful. If what Yadi said was true about designing it then it was Song who had done the true designing. It was her talent after all.

He didn't know what earth vows where like but he knew he wanted to use the mandalorian vows and also a few he came up with. He'd have to tell Bloom if she could tell Song about them so they could recite them correctly.

Suddenly Fives was out there as well and he asked "Couldn't sleep." Fives sighed as he began telling Echo about what Bloom told him, especially about Nova.

Echo smiled as he held his brother and said "I'm so happy for you Fives. A little girl that would be great. There are too many men in this family. A couple of girls should help settle our brothers down. Though you do knowIi'm going to spoil that kid rotten. And if I know Song so will she." Five's laughed at his brother's words.

Then Fives asked Echo if he ever thought of kids and he blushed saying "Honestly not yet. It would be nice someday but I want to enjoy first having my time with Song. You know getting to see the galaxy with her, finding more experiences to enjoy. To tell you the truth I want to spend time on learning about our life together before learning how to raise and care for another life we'll be responsible of bringing into this universe."

At that Fives told him what he thought, supportive of course as Echo was of him and so he was off asking if he wanted to come in and Echo said "In a minute. The fresh air calms me down." Fives mad some jab and then headed in Echo chuckling thinking about how much his life had changed in just a matter of days.

As he stood there for a few more moments. He took in one more deep breath and decided to head back inside. That's when he heard it. That song, no it couldn't be. He held his head as he tried to run. Why wasn't the muss working. He soon found himself unable to keep running, he was still somewhat conscious as he said "Ulsa let me go don't you get it . I don't love you. My heart is Song."

Ulsa came out with a chuckle as she said "You say that now but don't worry everything will be clear to you soon my love." "No No No!" It was too late as Ulsa grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. His mind was slipping, he could feel something in him fading. The last thought of the true Echo came in as he shouted out as best he could 'Song Forget Me Not...'

With that the true Echo was locked away and when he opened his eyes slightly they were truly yellow and his skin was slightly grey.

Up in her room Song was sleeping peacefully dreaming of her big day to come when suddenly she heard 'Song Forget Me Not...' At that she woke with a start and looked at her glowing necklace that began to lose it color as she thought "No, no, Echo!" She called as she hopped out of bed and rushed to where she had sensed the shout come from.

Her cries woke the building as they all wondering with worry at what had happened. When suddenly Yabi appeared week and fizzled "I'm sorry I did all I could but I." He disappeared still to week to talk. At that they knew what was happening and headed off to help Song and Echo.

 **CL**

"Echo!" Fives comes running out.

Seeing the coldness in his brother's eyes he wondered if they could save him. Song soon arrives with tears in her eyes as Ulsa mouths 'I win.' Before vanishing with him.

"Echo!" The others yell as they make it just before he's gone.

Bloom sees the weeping Song and goes to hold her close. Song clung to her unable to stop her tears.

'Poor girl.' Elyon walks over to her.

"Girls I'm sorry." Elyon kneels down. "Sleep." She snaps her fingers.

Both girls fall asleep in a second. Bloom refuses to let go of Song even in her sleep as her friend's last tear falls from her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Fives snarls. "We should be heading after her! We sh-" He falls over.

Struggling he sees Rex with a trank in hand. Before he can say anything he's out cold.

"No Fives. You three are staying here, we'll get him back." Cody sighs.

"I really don't think this is the best move." Kito jumps out from the shadows.

"She wants them. If we go we can throw her off and give them time to think." Elyon brushes the tear away from Song.

Elyon whistles for the dragons. Leader and Glider are happy to see them and willing to give a ride. But Brave wasn't so sure about Cody. Leader talked to him and off they went.

"Put them in their rooms! Then meet us at her cave!" Rex shouts down to Kito before taking off.

Kito decides to start with Fives. Levitating him he places him in the bed. Then he moves the girls. Placing Song in her bed she mutters 'Echo' in her sleep as a tear falls.

'I'll get him back. I promise.' Kito leans his forehead against hers then takes off.


	8. Chapter 8

**MS7**

As the three veterans flew through the sky Cody said "So what's the plan?" Rex asked "Why are you asking me?" "Because usually crazy falls under your derestriction." Elyon then said "Stop playing around we have to get Echo. So how are we going to do this?" At that they became determined and started coming up with a plan.

Ulsa laughed as she sat on her throne. "Finally. I have you all to myself." She tried to caress Echo's face but he grabbed her hand and she asked "What are you doing?" Echo smirked with a glare as he said "Oh please do you really think I fallow someone like you?"

Ulsa was shocked as she said "But, but I control you I…" Suddenly he used his speed to lock her up in a cage and said "Oh please. Just like Kito you gave me some free will to make a choice and you were so sure I choose you. After losing to someone barely trained so many times."

Ulsa looked stunned as she said "No you can't mean..." "Of course I mean Song. She has bested you so many times and her powers grow stronger all the time. That fool Kito knows it that's why he brought her here but he never had the guts to actually do anything till you warped his mind."

Ulsa then said "So no matter what I do you'll always love her." Echo rolled his eyes as he said "Maybe that's what my goody toe shoes counterpart calls it. Me, I call it going for the best of the lot. Also their bound somehow and that makes them stronger."

Ulsa growled as she said "Not anymore. Because of your current state she knows you're not her true Echo and there's nothing she can do can bring you back now. So say goodbye to your power." Echo rolled his eyes as he said "Oh please Ulsa you think so little, you don't look at the big picture do you. Song may not be able to turn me but that doesn't mean I can't turn her."

Ulsa was shocked "You actually do that.?" "Isn't that what you wanted? You wanted a strong confident Echo one who will do whatever it takes to take down Sidouse for you and the republic. Well here I am the only thing is I don't need you." He pulled a lever and soon Ulsa was gone down a waterfall and out of the cave.

Echo walked back to the throne to sit on it and then began to think "Hmm the veterans should be here soon, no way they let the others come. Oh but I can always make a surprise." He had a toothy grin as he used his speed to run about and create machines, machines that would do the work he would need till he could capture his bride.

Song would be his forever weather she liked this new version of his or not.

Outside on the rough ocean, Ulsa was fighting against the waves when suddenly she was grabbed by Kito and onto shore "You, but why?" Kito kneeled down and said "Pearl, that's your real name." Ulsa bristled and said "How did you know that."

"A friend of yours. But we can talk about that later. Right now I want to talk to you. Is there a way to reverse this?" She looked away angrily but he sighed and said "Ulsa you know I know how you feel. But we can't let ourselves..." "What! Be run by our emotions."She said bitterly.

But Kito said "In a way but truly we can't let ourselves be hurt by what we can't have. Ulsa he loves another and Kit Fisto was your teacher he only saw your as his student. I'm not saying it was wrong for you to love but they weren't the ones for you."

Ulsa seemed upset but somehow the yellow in her eyes seemed to lesson as she said "Then there is no one for me." Kito leaned down and said "No, you will find someone but it's best not to force it. Your time will come as will mine I hope, and then things might get better. For now we should try to repair the damage we've made. For knowing how to love others you must also now how to help others."

At that the yellow in Ulsa...No Pearls eyes was gone and tears came down her face as she said "What have I done." She sobbed as Kito held her and said "We can talk about that later. for now you have to tell me how can we help Echo."

 **CL**

"Kito." The others land.

"Ulsa!" The guys have their blasters ready.

"No wait!" Elyon flies in front of them as she notices her eyes.

"E-Ely?" Pearl stares at her old friend. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cries with her head down.

Elyon flies over hugging her. "You're back. You're really back." She holds her close crying with joy.

"Does this mean Echo is free too?" Cody places away his plaster.

"Oh yes." Calls a dark voice that sounds like Echo's from behind. "But not from her." He scuffs as he zooms around them.

"Echo! Please I was wrong! Stop this!" Pearl tries to reach him.

"Never." Echo grins evilly.

He zooms the woman and Kito into cages and the men in the pit where he put his battle bot. The clones look at the thing surprised. It looked a bit like the ones used to train them.

"What is this?!" They shout up to him.

"The beginning of my fun." Echo chuckles as he snaps his fingers and it wakes up.

Meanwhile back at the manor.

"Master!" Bloom wakes up along side Song.

'My head.' Bloom places her hand on her forehead.

"Y-you girls alright?" An out of it Fives staggers in.

"I think so." Bloom tries to remember what happened. "They knocked us out! I can't believe they did that!" Her wings buzz with anger.

"As much as I'm angry too I get it." Fives tries to cool both of them down. "Ulsa wants us. To hurt us. And most of all watch Song fall apart. Knowing that and in the emotional state we were and are in, wouldn't you stop us?" He looks over at his love.

"No." Bloom's wings droop.

 **MS7**

Song was livid, she was not about to be left behind and said "Come on. Gem is still here and can still take us to the lair." Suddenly Yabi appears and said "Good you're all awake I have news."

He tells them what has happened to the others and to Echo and Song said "No, no he can't be, he can't be gone." Bloom holds her as Fives hits his palm. Yabi then said "You must hurry there might be a way to save him but you must get there and ask Ulsa now returned to Pearl if you wish to succeed."

They nodded at this and rushed off to get Gem. They flew as fast as they could and looked down to see the commotion. Song gasped yelling "Echo stop!" He smirked as he set his robot on autopilot and said "I'd like to stick around but have a bride to steal."

Cody and Rex where stuck having to deal with the battle pot while Bloom flew down to help the others get out of their cage. As they landed Song wanted to go help Echo but but Fives stopped her as he rushed ahead to face his brother who said "Oh look the best man is here. You know brother I can still bring you in as my commanding officers. I need someone to do the dirty work while I rule. And you'll never have to hide your love for Bloom again."

As the brothers fought. Song snuck around to go save the others. She headed to the pit to see Rex and Cody having trouble with the large robot so she took a deep breath and blasted it with her ice till it was covered, destroying it's circuitry.

At that the two older clones climbed out and Rex said "Couldn't stay away could you?" Song then replied "Would you?" Rex frowned knowing she had a point.

Rex and Cody went off to help Fives with Echo while Song went to go help Bloom free the others. Echo though saw this and smirked as he suddenly punched out Fives and said "We'll talk about this later brother." Then he rushed off to stand in front of Song who said "Echo no this isn't you, you have to fight it."

He suddenly grabbed her as she struggled but he said "No, I'm new and improved. Just wait and see love. Everything will soon make sense." He then went so fast it was as if no one could see him.

 **CL**

"No, no he can't be… he can't be gone." Song covers her mouth with both hands.

"We'll get him back." Bloom holds her.

"I'll be sure to knock some sense into him." Fives hits his palm.

Yabi then said "You must hurry there might be a way to save him but you must get there and ask Ulsa now returned to Pearl if you wish to succeed."

As they reach them Bloom flies quickly to the cage. Meanwhile Fives takes on his brother.

"You really think I would do that?" Fives growls.

"Not YOU. But that strong shadow of yours… well he might take the deal." Echo chuckles.

"No happening!" Fives hits the ground causing him to lose his balance.

"Nice move." Echo scuffs standing.

Then he runs circles around Fives and hits him from time to time. Fives keeps up his guard the best he can.

Meanwhile at the cage.

"Song listen to me. I know you may not trust me but there's only one way to turn him back." Pearl whispers.

"Shouldn't we worry about this cage first?" Bloom tries to pick the lock.

"No this needs to be said." Pearl shakes her head. "Even if I was a sith still this would have worked." She clings to the cage doors really regretting what she was.

"Go on Pearl." Elyon places her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"A kiss changed him and another can bring him back. But now it'll be a battle of wills. You'll need to reach YOUR Echo." Pearl explains.

Then like that Echo rushes her off. The others head over to help with the cage.

"We have to go get her!" Bloom takes to the sky.

"No." Elyon gets in her way.

"You aren't stopping me this time!" Bloom yells pushing past her.

Elyon puts up a force field. She's about to say something when Bloom uses her new power on her. Her eyes angry. Not wanting to, Elyon fights her in the sky until she in cases her in a barrier.

"Listen to me. This is a war where only decide the victor. If we get involved it can make it worse." Elyon explains.

Bloom falls to her knees giving up. It's not like she knows where they were anyway. As Elyon releases her Fives heads over holding her close.

'Please. Please Song be as strong as he said. Bring back the real Echo.' Pearl prays as she stares up at the sky.

 **MS7**

As Song look about she almost fell not used to going at such speeds, she looked around and said "Where, where are we?" Echo turned her around and said "Our temporary home, till I can get those fools to accept my offer."

Song pushes away but almost falls so Echo grabs he and said "Now now dear don't be shy just relax. How about I get your dress. So we can start our wedding." Song pushes off again and holds on to some sort of rock and said "This, this is a cave but where did all this technology come from?"

Echo chuckled as he said "It's amazing what you can do with the speed I have. A few seconds are turned to minutes for me. Giving me time to do so much more."

Song walked away form him saying "Echo this isn't you. The real you wouldn't care about power." Echo frowned as he said "Maybe the weakling did but not me. I can give you so much more Song." "Accept love."

He looked at her shocked and said "What was that?" "You can't give me love. You're not Echo. And I could never love another. I have this connection to him, one that can't be broken not even by you."

Echo glared as he said "I am Echo, I have the connection I can sense you. Can't you sense me." Song looked back somewhat scared but said "No."

This seemed to shock him as he glared and said "I see. I suppose because we're unbalanced this would happen. I can always fix that but before I do I'm giving you one more chance. Say the mandalorian vow with me and we'll be married. That's all it will take."

Song felt disgusted by that. This, this wasn't Echo, her Echo would never force her to do anything. She tried to run and make a plan but he used his speed to grab her hand and he said "I see how this is going to go."

Ehco's crystal went darker as Song started backing up and he began to sing. Maybe then she truly see the old Echo was gone.

"Don't make me laugh. Don't make me laugh. My funny love don't make me bend in half." Song was shocked and scared at what she was seeing, the music in his crystal it was changing, it was dulling as if it had no more life.

Echo then came up face to face with her and said "Don't be a card babe don't mess with me. Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache."

He then grabbed her and forced her to dance with him. "Don't make me laugh. Don't pull my leg. May I suggest you would do best to beg. If you say no miss. If you refuse, this is your notice that I refuse to lose."

Echo snapped his fingers and all sorts of devices began to appear, many of them seemed like things that would keep her from escaping. He then grabbed her by the shoulder and said "Say yes my love and go with a winner. Believe me, that would be wiser. Say no, poor dove and you'll be be forced and then your friends, get the picture?"

Song pushed him off and said "You wouldn't." She tried to use her powers to freeze him in his spot but he sped up right into her face grabbing her hands and saying "Don't make me laugh. Or slap my knee. I'm no hyena, so Song, What'll it be?" Song was petrified Echo's seemed to have no more light in him and the crystal it, it was turning red!

Echo could sense her fear, yes that what he needed, first fear then anger and then..."Right this way to the Echo estate. Or lose your friends. You choose your fate. Don't make me wait. And baby don't make me laugh! Hahaha."

At that Song couldn't take it anymore and was about to slap him but he grabbed her hand and glared into her eyes as he said "Oh well you made your choice." "No Echo don't." He put a hand to the side of her mind and she gasped, she felt confused disoriented but thought 'No, no Echo this isn't you.'

She concentrates on her memories of Echo, they were becoming fuzzy but she held on hard then she concentrated on her crystal. 'I have to find him.' Then she found what she was looking for. "Echo if you can here me listen." Echo's eyes widened as he looked in shock. Soon Song grabbed her crystal and began to pour her heart out.

"I know you, you're a special one. Some see crazy where I see love. You fall so low but shoot so high. Big dreamers shoot for open sky. So much life in those open eyes. So much depth, you look for the light. But when your wounds open, you will cry. You'll cry out now and you'll question why."

Echo was shaking, what was she doing to him, what was this feeling coming over him? "I can see a rainbow. In your tears as they fall on down. I can see your soul grow. Through the pain as they hit the ground. I can see a rainbow. In your tears as the sun comes out. As the sun comes out."

Echo then said "What, what are you saying. I don't need to cry I'm strong I don't need anyone to see into me you can't see me when I'm showing you the real me stop just..."

"I am here and I see your pain. Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain. I'm telling you you cannot escape. You can do it, just feel baby."

At that point Echo's eyes started clearing slightly. He was feeling something, no he couldn't be but... "I can see a rainbow. In your tears as they fall on down. I can see your soul grow. Through the pain as they hit the ground. I can see a rainbow. In your tears as the sun comes out. As the sun comes out."

Echo felt dizzy as his hand came down, what was she doing to him? He also didn't notice but the dull crystal was beginning to glow again making his head hurt.

Song smiled as she put her hand to his face and sang. "Here comes the sun. Smiling down. Here comes the sun. Smiling down. Here comes the sun. Smiling down. Smiling down." Song then said "Sing with me Echo. Forget me not."

At those words Echo was starting to fight back he could feel his true self surfacing and soon he did sing along with Song slowly at first but then stronger "I can see a rainbow. In your tears as they fall on down. I can see your soul grow. Through the pain as they hit the ground."

Suddenly the two began to dance, Song could see the red was edging away and that Echo's real smile was coming through. "I can see a rainbow. In your tears as the sun comes out. As the sun comes out. I can see a rainbow. In your tears as they fall on down. I can see your soul grow. Through the pain as they hit the ground. I can see a rainbow. In your tears as the sun comes out. As the sun comes out."

At this point Echo's eyes where clear and Song could see the red in the crystal was gone and so made her move kissing her true love. At that moment the crystals ignited, their full power coming together. Instead of silver and violet the color mixed to one and then combined into the crystal changing their colors forever to indigo.

Neither noticing that they were being transported back to the others.

On the beach everyone was shocked at what they saw. As they finally parted Echo looked at Song and said "Song my heart I...Arg." Echo fell down as Elyon came up and said "We have to get him to the estate he's week and and….I'm sorry to say this but after all the mental scarring he's gone through I don't know if he'll ever wake up."

"What!" Song cried as she finally crashed. It was all too much, she fell to the ground feeling someone catch her as she finally let everything out not caring that everyone was looking at her. She also then knew no more as she felt it all go dark, as if she too lost consciousness.

 **CL**

"Song!" Bloom shakes her as she passes out.

They rush them back to the estate. Elyon looks over both of them.

"Well?" Fives stands in the waiting room worried.

"I'm sorry." Elyon shakes her head. "I don't think there's anything I can do." She stares at the ground fighting back her own tears.

"What about the mind meld? Can you do that?" Fives panics.

"Mind meld?" Elyon stares confused.

"Bloom did it once. She connected their minds. Didn't you teach her it?" Fives stands there confused as Elyon's face goes pale.

"You did THAT?! That's forbidden! How did you even know about it?" Elyon lectures.

"You and Anakin aren't the only ones that study the forbidden scrolls." Bloom huffs.

"There's a difference between studying and being reckless." Elyon stands firm. "You do know right? Everyone that's done it has gone catatonic or died."

"It was the only way to help." Bloom stands her wings buzzing. "Didn't even do it. Not really anyway. I melded our minds but we never shared memories." She huffs.

"So you didn't even do it right? You could have killed all three of you!" Elyon motions to the room where her friends lay motionless.

With that Bloom flow off crying. Fives tries to track her down but couldn't find her.

As hours pass Elyon begins to worry about her. They go out to look for her. But as they leave she heads back in going to her friends room. In between both beds she goes to link them once more.

"That really your plan? Just dive in head first." Fives stands in the doorway.

"Fives I… I can't just do nothing." Bloom grips a small fist.

"Then we go together." Fives takes her hand.

"But…" Bloom starts.

"What you think you can push Echo out? I can hit buttons you can't." Fives looks over at his brother worried.

"Okay." Bloom nods.

The two kiss like it might be their last. And it might. Then holding hands connect their minds.

Fives opens his eyes to find Bloom is gone. All that's there is a gray swirl and Echo. For Bloom it's the same only with Song.

'Song? Song can you hear me?' Bloom bends down just in front of her.

As she touches Song her hand nearly turns to ice. How to free her? Free them both.

With the guys.

'Come on Echo we faced trauma before. Remember being cadets?' Fives gives a nervous laugh as old memories play around them.

Echo moves slightly but not enough.

With the girls.

'Song. Remember when we first met? You were so curious about everything. And flustered around Echo.' Bloom tries to bring her out as the memories flash.

Nothing. This isn't going to work. They need to focus on the same memory. But how when they can't find each other? Then their crystals glow and hit the swirling ground playing a song.

"I had a dream or was it real? We crossed the line and it was on. We crossed the line. It was on this time." Bloom and Fives began. "I've been denying how I feel. You've been denying what you want. You want from me. Talk to me Baby." The wall shatters revealing them to one another. "I want some satisfaction. Take me to the stars just like. Ahh~" Color sweeps through.

"I wanna cut to through clouds, break the ceiling! I wanna dance on the roof you and me alone. I wanna cut to the feeling!" Fives and Bloom dance around in the growing color.

Soon they turn and there are the other two joining in.

 **MS7**

Song and Echo where confused was that music they were hearing. They looked up slightly blurred and where confused to see Fives and Bloom singing and dancing, soon though their own indigo crystals started glowing, they began to stomp their feet and sang.

"I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah. I wanna play where you play with the angels. I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh. I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah. I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah."

The two soon saw each other and walked up slowly but eager.

"Cancel your reservations. No more hesitations, this is on. (Can't make it stop, give me all you got). I want it all or nothing. No more in-between, now give your. (Everything to me, let's get real baby)."

When they came in the middle all the color came back and they began to dance and sing together.

" A chemical reaction, take me in your arms. And make me, ahhh. A-a-ahhh! I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling. I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone. I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah."

At that the song ended and soon a flash a light apeered and Song and Echo awoke to their friends staring down at them but when they saw each other they rushed into each other's arms and wouldn't, couldn't let go.

The others heard a commotion and ran in to see what was happening and gasped at what they saw.

Yabi suddenly appeared and said "Finally does this mean the wedding can go as planned." At that everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

 **CL**

Before the wedding could be planned there was an issue. Elyon has Bloom sit outside on a stone gym style.

"Can I come in now?" Bloom hollers to the house.

"You did a forbidden skill not once but twice. You're lucky this is ALL I'm making you do." Elyon shouts over to her still feeling strict.

'This is ridiculous.' Bloom's wings droop as her face heats up with embracement.

"We're ready to go." Kito walks to the front with Pearl, both carrying a bag.

"What will you do know?" Elyon stares worried at her friend.

"For now, travel with Kito. I… we both need a fresh start." Pearl smiles softly at her old friend.

"Stay safe." Elyon hugs her.

While hugging Pearl sees Echo and Song coming around from the back. Pearl takes a deep breath then heads over to them.

"I… am so sorry." Pearl bows her head as low as possible. "I know it doesn't make up for what I did. But I truly regret it and wish you happiness." She holds her position bracing for any comments they may have.

 **MS7**

The two looked nervously at the woman that had caused them so much trouble but they could sense the regret and so Song spoke first "We accept the apology but it's going to be a while before we ever trust you or Kito."

Kito flinched at that knowing he deserved it for lying and letting his emotions get in the way of their happiness.

Echo nodded and said "It will take a while but for now we're glad thing didn't end horribly and since we now know your story at least it's good to know you're on a better path." Song nodded saying "At least it shows people can change. And no one needed to be killed so I guess a happy ending."

Pearl was shocked they were being so lenient, they didn't yell scream or anything she knew they were weary. They rightful deserved to be, but they were happy that it all just ended well.

She couldn't help but feel tears go down her eyes and said "Thank you." And headed back to Kito who suddenly came up and said "I apologize as well, my jealousy got in the way and clouded my judgment causing me to make so much pain."

The two looked at him and Song said "What we said to Pearl goes for you two Kito but for now I think it's best everyone parts ways." Echo held Song protectively still somewhat weary of Kito now knowing what his true intentions for Song had been all along. Kito only nodded and headed off, the two vanishing into the woods.

Once gone they both sighed and then Song said to Echo "I better go save Bloom, you go and get the guys ready." Echo chuckled and said "I think Yabi has that covered." Song chuckled as she said "Yes but I think Cody still needs to wrap his mind around everything. And also keep him away from any alcohol I don't want any incidents today."

Echo laughed as he said "Yeah we've had enough for some time." And so he headed off to do as told. Song then walked up to the girls and said "Are you done now I need my maid of honor to help me with me dress and by the way seriously a forbidden form you could have told me that." Elyon laughed at that as Bloom seemed to flush. She was not going to get away with that for some time.

As Echo entered the living room he could see Yabi pestering his brothers about the tux "I don't care if you are a commander or a captain you will wear a tux to this event. And you scruffy, have you made your best man speech for the couple. Oh I just remember the bride and groom have decided on chicken and potato soup for the dinner. So no scuffing at my food this time. Also do you all know how to dance..."

Cody looked like he was about ready to strangle the AI while Rex and Fives looked highly amused at the hyper active tughorat.

Echo came in and said "Hey Fives _do_ you have your best man speech ready?" Fives looked over blushing and then ran off making Rex laugh hard while Cody rolled his eyes.

Echo shook his head as he came up to Yabi and said "Oh Yabi Song said no alcohol for anyone. She doesn't want anymore incidents." Yabi then said "Don't worry I have the other AI's here to keep everyone in line and to keep any unwanted intruders at bay. This way if I go out you have others who can help alarm you to any danger."

Cody crossed his arms and said "Hopefully there aren't any more."

 **CL**

"I don't think there will be." Chii appears with some fabrics.

"Seriously, how does that not annoy you?" Cody points to the new AI.

"Well you're a cheeky one." Chii huffs vanishing again.

"Please don't get the AI's mad Cody." Rex pats his tense brother's back.

Meanwhile with the girls.

Bloom helps Song get ready. Helping to put everything in its place.

"You look amazing." Bloom's wings flutter a bit.

"You really do." Elyon pops her head in.

"Master." Bloom bows. "What are you doing here?" She seems a bit confused.

"I came to say your man is freaking out about his speech." Elyon points down a ways.

"I better make sure he's okay." Bloom heads off.

'I doubt seeing her in that dress will help.' Elyon laughs.

"Need any help? She might not be back for a while." Elyon turns to the bride to be.

Meanwhile in Fives room.

"This doesn't work either." Fives sighs as he tosses a piece of paper.

"You doing alright in here?" Bloom picks up a paper ball as she walks in.

"I just…" Fives sees her in the dress.

(Sleeveless forget me not blue with a vine design/ cut to her knees/ and a low back/ her hair down and wavy with small forget me nots on the side)

'Thank you Song.' Fives stares at her red in the face but very happy.

"Fives?" Bloom waves her hand in front of his face.

Fives pulls her so she's on his lap. Before she can get a word out his lips are on hers.

 **MS7**

Song nodded and laughed as she said "With that outfit and Fives train of thought doubt she'll be back for a while." The two laughed at that, Elyon helped Song get the last pieces of her outfit together.

Then Song got to putting her make up on. A little bit of blue eyes shadow, mascara, some golden peach blush with plenty of glitter, and for her lips she wore a shimmering pink.

Elyon then said "You look wonderful, Echo is a lucky guy. I wonder how he snatched you up." Song laughed as she said "Being his wonderful self and a pull that somehow happened. A pull and connection that's still there. Even our crystals tend to react, they've even changed to the same color."

When Elyon heard and saw this she thought 'Could it be. Oh no they can't separate, they shouldn't. This hasn't happened in so many years it's so rare. Calm down. If it's meant to be it will work out in the end. They'll figure it out. But Blooms little trick may have put them in a bit of a spot when they do. Hopefully their strong enough to overcome it.'

Elyon then said "You know if you do ever come to our galaxy you'll have to hide your relationship with Echo."

Song sighed and said "We'll have to see how it will work. On my planet we won't have to hide just have a very angry family to explain too and Bloom would have to hide herself. Though I feel bad that he has to leave all his family for me and that if Bloom does come along she have to be in disguise all the time. I kind of wish I could do something, the jedi ignore their feelings and that leads to problems. Maybe if they understood what happened here they would let us be and allow us to be happy, maybe even let themselves have a chance at it."

Elyon smiled and said "That would be something, and something tells me you be the one to kick into them." They both laughed at that when Song suddenly said "Oh wait Chii." Chii came in saying "Yes Song." "I wanted to inform you we decided on flute for the wedding march for the song falling in love. Is that okay."

She seemed ecstatic and said "Of course it sounds wonderful." And she headed off. Elyon laughed as she said "Your handling this well. I'm surprised you don't have cold feet."

"I do I'm so nervous. I'm just trying to keep busy. I have to keep grabbing my crystal to remind me of my connection to Echo and and oh I need some orange juice." "Prim Rose came in saying "Here you go dear." Elyon seemed shocked at that.

Echo was taking in as many breaths as he could, he tried to remember all the meditation techniques that Bloom told him. He never thought he be thankful for them. He kept grabbing his crystal to remind him of his connection to Song while Rex and Cody looked at him with worry.

Rex came up saying "Hey Echo, not getting cold feet, are you?" "Somewhat. It's more that this is a big step and I don't know how we'll make it work if we have to hide it and then if I do end up on earth. I don't know it's allot to process. Really it's being separated from her that's got me nervous."

Cody suddenly came up with some berries and said "Here they're the only thing keeping me sane at the moment." Echo grabbed some knowing that gnawing on something would help. Where was Fives?

Suddenly Elyon flew down and said "Cody, Rex, I have to talk to you two." Echo looked up and said "Song okay?" "She's fine don't worry, Bloom's back with her. Fives will be down soon. I just need to talk to these two for a second." Echo nodded and continued to gnaw on the berries as Elyon rushed them both outside where no one could hear them.

Rex said "Okay your nervous I know that look anywhere. What's wrong?" Elyon sighed and said "As soon as they get back you have to put them on shore leave." They were both shocked at that as Cody asked "What for? What's going on?"

Elyon looked nervous as she explained to them what she found out about Echo and Song's bond. Rex then said "Isn't that a good thing."

Elyon sighed as she said "Not if they're going to be separated. The effects of this after what Bloom did are going to be double the problem. Forget Echo being sad, Echo is going to be crushed. He's going to be extremely out of it. You have to keep him away from any prying eyes and especially from the kaminoans. Who knows how they may react to this?"

The two looked at each other worriedly, if the kaminoans got their hands on their brother for something like this it would not end well for anyone.

 **CL**

"I'm sorry about that." Bloom bows, her face still flushed. "Shall we go?" She smiles at Song.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"Ready?" Fives nudges his brother in the side.

Before the music starts, Elyon flies to stand in the priest's spot. As the music begins, Bloom holds the train as Song walks to the music. The others of their group smile happy for them. Yet a bit of worry mixed in. The AI females throw flower pedals as they walk to the gazebo. Once their Bloom takes her spot next to Song.

 **MS7**

Song said "It's okay me and Elyon where saying how that might happen." They laughed and then she said "Now It's time." She grabbed her bouquet of white roses and forget me nots.

With the boys. Echo was nervous as he twiddled with his bow tie but Fives nudges him and says "Ready?" Echo sighs and nods as he said "Ready." Fives and Echo went out first. As they walked Cody and Rex came to their sides and helped walk him the rest of the way till they reached the front. Fives stood to his side as the others sat down.

Then the wedding march started with chii playing 'Falling in love' on a flute. Song came out as the the AI's threw flowers and Echo felt his chest hitch as he saw how beautiful his bride was. He felt all the heat go to his face as he saw the way she walked towards him a smile and a few tears in her face. He couldn't' help but do the same.

When Song came out and saw Echo she almost swooned, in fact she wanted to look down in embarrassment for how giddy she felt. Echo looked so handsome in a white tux with the forget me nots on his chest and white rose.

As the song played they both couldn't help but remember their adventures, the good and the bad, but mostly how through all of it they stayed together and became stronger for it.

As she reached the front they couldn't help but stare into each other eyes. Elyon then said "We are gathered here today to witness the bondage of love between Echo and Song. They have been through an amazing journey with obstacles that have fought against their love every step of the way but they have overcome each of them and have promised to continue to do so." 'Oh how I wished what's to come wouldn't hurt them so much.'

She pushed that thought aside as she continued "Now please would the couple join hands." They did as told and both smiled wider at this as they seemed to blush more. Elyon then said "Now please say your vows to each other."

They both sighed and Echo went first saying "Song I've been connected to you for some reason and I feel that I should always be there for you. I will fight till my last breath for you. I will be your knight and I will never forget you. You've shown me something I didn't think would be possible to have and yet here you are and giving it to me fully. I love you so much my singing heart. My laaran kar'ta."

Song had many tears in her eyes, as did others, even the AI's and was that Cody sniffling. Rex would get him later for that.

Song then said "Echo, I was attracted to you at first but I did not truly fall in love with you till I learned who you were when I saw your heart. The day we danced to our song and you actually took me hand I felt the connection instantly. I felt we were meant for each other. As time went on we shared ourselves, our hopes, our fears, weakness, and strength. You are my loyal knight with a heart so strong that I ask you when we are apart to forget me not my heart."

Elyon then said "Both of you please sighn this paper." They signed their name on the documents and then she said "You may have signed but the marriage is not legal till we finish your vows."

They knew what came next the mandalorian vows. They sighed and together they spoke as one, Echo in mandalorian and Song doing her best to repeat it "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors."

Elyon then said "Do you Song take Echo as your partner for life. Through all of it's wonders and hardships." She looked into the eyes of the man she loved and fought so hard for and said "I do." "And do you Echo take Song to be your partner for life. Through all of it's wonders and hardships."

Echo looked into the eyes of the woman he loved and didn't even have to think about it "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me as a representative of the united galaxy program I now pronounce you married. You may kiss." They didn't hesitate as they rushed in to hold on to each other wishing to never let go.

Everyone cheered and hollered for them. Even Cody was smiling as Rex came up to Elyon the two reminiscing on their own wedding.

Yabi was crying saying "I love weddings. I hope the council will get those ridicules idea out of their heads soon." The other AI's nodded as they then threw more flowers to congratulate the couple who didn't seem to be stopping their kiss anytime soon.

Fives was going to tell them to break it up when Bloom jabs him. He sighed and thought better of it. Better to let them have their moment. When they did part all they could see was each other. No one else was there the cries and everything else seemed to melt as the two just held each other in an embraced that held their love and their promise to find each other once more.

Some could see the sorrow that was passing through them and they all decided to part to get the reception ready. Once gone Song couldn't help but cry "I don't want this moment to end." Echo held her tight a few tears of his own is his eyes as he said "And I don't want to let you go either but I promise I'll find you." "And I will see you in my dreams till then."

She gasped slightly and Echo held her, he knew they had guest but for now they needed this they need each other. He soon felt himself begin to dance slightly and for the first time he was the one to start singing.

"Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you, go on." Song shook slightly but danced along with him as he continued to sing. "Far across the distance. And spaces between us. You have come to show you, go on."

He looked down at her and saw her still tear stained face, he wiped it and then pulled her face up as he said "Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

Song couldn't help but sniff and then began to sing "Love can touch us one time. And last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to dance about once more as she sang "Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold you. In my life we'll always go on."

Soon Echo twirled her out then in and then they spun around together as they song in harmony.  
"Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on."

The suddenly began to dance more slowly till they came to a stop as they sang. "You're here, there's nothing I fear. And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on."

Their heads touched at the end and finally the tears seemed to dry as Song said "I guess we should go see our guest." Echo smiled and said "I'm right behind you my heart." and with that they headed off.

 **CL**

"Ever wish ours was more like this?" Rex helps set up for dinner.

"No. All I needed then and now was you." Elyon kisses his cheek.

"I think I liked it better when you hid that." Cody places the glasses next to a seat.

"Jealous?" Elyon teases as she hangs on Rex.

"Not particularly." Cody chuckles. "Where did Bloom and Fives go?" He looks around.

"Oh they snuck off for a moment alone." Rex finishes setting the table.

"Really those two." Cody sighs shaking his head a bit.

"Well there is something else we need to decide. Are we going to tell them about what they took us from?" Elyon glances at both troopers. "I mean we'll be back seconds after we were taken so no time passed back home. But still…" She has a far off look.

"I don't think we should. They have enough to deal with here." Rex shakes his head.

"Rex is right. If they know what's going on the three of them won't be able to focus. Especially Fives and Echo. They're close to Tup. If they learn what he went through. What we found out before leaving here… they won't work as a team." Cody pictures their faces.

"You're right." Elyon sighs understanding as a General, but not liking it as a well a sister in-law.

Meanwhile with Fives and Bloom.

The two went to the front yard by the waterfall. Fives twirls her around with a large smile on her face. While dancing their crystals shimmer slightly. Like the other two their crystals have changes forever, only there's a swirl of their colors like an oceans waves crashing two ways.

Spinning into Fives chest, he catches Bloom's hand and they stare into each other's eyes as they dance slowly like that. Truthfully they didn't want to head back or let the other go. They maybe together but the time where they're allowed to be open is almost over.

"We should probably head back." Bloom glances at the manor.

"Yeah." Fives taps his head against hers.

Heading back they see the veterans talking seriously about something. But when they see those four they stop.

"Master? Is something going on?" Bloom stares at Elyon worried.

"It's nothing. Just… just something that was going on before we were brought here." Elyon smiles earnestly with a small head shake.

"Is that true Sirs?" Echo and Fives look at their older brothers.

"Yes. We were just reviewing the plan." Cody smiles at them.

"Let's forget that. Time to eat." Elyon motions to the table.

"If everyone will take their seats we'll pour the drinks and the best man can give his speech." Yabi motions to the table as the other AIs appear with bottles of sparkling cider in their hands.

Heading for the table the guys, with a girl, takes out a seat for them. Then sit next to them with love in their eyes. Okay NOW Cody wishes he had a date or at least an alcoholic drink. Once the drinks are poured Fives stands nervously.

"Honestly I couldn't figure out what to write. We're more than batch mates; we're brothers and friends. And been through a lot even before this. Having each other's back no matter what." Fives looks over at his brother trying not to cry.

"And Song sorry you're joining a family or muscle heads." They all laugh. "But really I think the others of Domino would have loved you. You're fierce, thinking out of the box, and most of all you look at Echo like he's the only guy in the room. I can tell you that's rare for us. Welcome to the 501st Song Domino." He lifts his glass to her.

"Really welcome." The two other troopers lift their glasses as well.

Song is barely able to hold her tears back as she realizes it's not over yet. Bloom still has to give her speech.

"Echo when we first met… okay let's be honest you were the ref to keep us two from killing each other." Bloom looks over at Fives, he can't deny it as the others laugh. "Then when you found out our snips turned to kisses you stood with us. We will always owe you for that. But more than that you've become someone that can stand on your own. I can't wait to see your future."

She lifts her glass to him. "Song, we haven't known each other long but it feels like we've been friends forever and I can't wait to be sisters' in-law." She wipes away a few tears from her eyes as she finishes.

The others clap with a few tears in their eyes. Even Cody has to wipe one away though he'll forever claim he was just itching it.

Eating their food, they chat back and forth. They just enjoy each other's company.

A little before dinner is finished Bloom vanishes. As it comes closer to the time to cut the cake the newlyweds wonder where she is.

"You'll see." Fives grins.

Before they can ask what they're up to, the dragons call them to the front yard. Coming out they see Bloom standing there with a Moon Dew in her hand glowing lightly.

"This is how Sithiches honor newlyweds. Hope you like it." Bloom smiles as she hovers.

Then she takes to the sky with a twirl as Chii plays what sounds like Celtic music. Her wings glisten in the light rays. Spinning and doing flips in the air as she throws the flower up and catching it.

As she throws the flower up she does one last flip diving for the ground. Landing the flower falls gently in her hand. Then she walks over to Song placing it in her hair.

"Welcome to the family." Bloom smiles happily at her.

 **MS7**

Song couldn't help but hug Bloom and said "That was so wonderful. And as a thank you." She give her the bouquet and said "Well you are the next to get married so it's only right unless Cody wants it." He glared at that as the others laughed.

They went back in to cut the cake. Yabi said "Before you do we also have a gift. We know how hard this might be for your family to believe miss Song so we all compiled a video of your adventure to help them know and understand what's happened."

Song gasped and said "Thank you oh this will make explaining so much easier." AI's smiled at that as Chii said "We've also made a few wedding videos and pictures for the newly weds."

They were both handed a special picture of them at the alter and Echo couldn't help but smile sadly thinking 'At least I'll have these till I find her.'

Song held them close to her heart as she cried lightly saying "Thank you." The AI's smiled sadly as they looked at the soon to be parted couple but hoped their gifts would help out a bit.

Then they went off to cut the cake as they were about to feed each other a piece Song became a bit playful and smudged Echo's nose and in return he got her cheek she shrieked and at that they started playing slightly even the other couples joined in a bit.

Cody rolled his eyes at the action till Rex smashed some frosting into his brothers face making the others laugh as they chased each other around. They finally decided to all clean up and soon it was time for one last dance.

All the couple went to join while Cody decided to just sit back and relax, this whole ordeal had been far too much for him. But he had to emit he was happy for his brothers.

Once everything ended they all got ready for bed. Echo and Song still stayed in separate room still not comfortable with the idea of sharing just yet. Even if they wanted to hold on to each other for eternity.

Everyone slept well that night, no danger, no enemies, just resting after a day of fun. Though in the back of Echo and Song's heads they worried for the final trial as they knew when it ended they part but sleep was too strong to keep them awake.

The next day everyone sat down for a comfortable breakfast. Sort of like a french restaurant with keish and crusants. The newlyweds clung to each other just enjoying the peace and pretending like nothing was wrong. And everyone let them be for now.

 **CL**

"Well it's time for us to head back." Cody stands. "Don't worry THIS isn't going on report." He sees the slightly worried brothers.

'I don't think anyone would believe me anyway.' Cody sighs heavily.

"We'll go back to the day we were taken right?" Elyon makes sure.

"Minutes before." Yabi nods.

"Stay safe and come home you three." Rex salutes them.

"Right." The three nod.

"And Song, if needed we'll take a battalion to find you." Rex smiles at his new sister in-law.

"Well boys will mostly just need you as proof." Cody jokes.

Echo feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He knows he's never been that smooth and the others always made sure to remind him of it.

"Faobaidh gu bheil an gaoth gad stiuireadh." Elyon whispers as she hugs her student.

(Above means; May the wind guide you)

Bloom's eyes widen a bit. She was never one to use this saying. Not unless something dangerous was coming. And she knows it wasn't the trail she's worried about. What was going on back home?

"Master…?" Bloom stares at her with a worried expression.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Elyon smiles confidently.

"Hey come on we're with her." Cody chuckles.

"We'll see you on the other side t- brothers." Rex corrects himself with a small head shake.

The curious brothers go to ask what's going on. But before they can get the words out Yabi snaps his fingers and their gone.

 **MS7**

Echo sighed it had been nice to have his older brothers around, even for just a bit, even with their craziness but he knew it was time to get to work. Yabi then said "Kito gave me the last clue of your trail. I hope for you all to make it out well and for the newlyweds to reunite. Stay strong my friends." With that he disappeared.

Echo and Song held onto each other tightly, but Fives grabbed the strange looking cube and Echo said "Is that a holocube." Song asked "What's a holocube?" Echo then said "It's a recording but only jedi can open them." Song then said "Or those with their abilities. But how does this work."

Bloom begins to explain but notices that it will take all of them to open the cube. They all concentrate on the cube trying to work on one anothers emotions and remembering what made them strong as a team.

As it finally did open the holocube showed the image of a male species similar to yoda, who seemed ready to give them some information. "Trained the dragons you have, now fly them you must. Take them to the temple you must where there you will part. There a danger there is, more than the ones you have seen. Together you must be if you are to defeat it. The rest you will know when you reach it."

 **CL**

With that the image fades back into the cube. The others stare at one another a bit worried about this.

"I guess we know what to do then." Bloom's wings droop, knowing this is really the end.

"I haven't like this since we parted ways at Kamino." Fives sighs glancing over at Bloom.

The four of them feel like the fire has been blown out of them. Chii pops into the gloomy room with back packs for them and the girls' original clothes.

"Cheer up you four. It's the end of this adventure but not of them all together." Chii smiles at them.

"Yeah. Yeah think about it. After this we head off to find Song. That'll be something." Fives is a bit more bumped.

"That's true." Bloom nods. "And it won't be so hard with the charts you found." She smiles over at Fives.

"That's the spirit." Chii nods then vanishes.

A little more lively, the girls head upstairs to change for the last time. Back in what they arrived in, clean and no terse, it feels a bit like everything has been a dream.

They're not sure if they'll get to say 'goodbye' when the tail is done. Or if they'll just fade away. So the girls hug in the room tears rolling down their cheeks.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"It's really almost over." Fives pets Leaders muzzle as they wait for the girls.

Even the dragons seem sad about this. The girls' dragons sit with their ears down as they whimper.


	10. Chapter 10

**MS7**

Song gives Gem a hug and says "See you girl." She licks her and she goes "Ew ahaha!" She hugs Fives and said "See you around bro take care of my heart."

She then goes to Echo and said "Forget me not and find me soon. I love you my heart." Echo looked down and said "I promise to find you, I'll never forget you. I love you my heart." They kissed once more not knowing if they would have time.

At that they all mounted the dragons and headed off to the temple. All of them tense for what was to come. They flew for some time but they could barely talk all feeling unable to come up with anything.

Soon they reached the temple. Strangely the temple looked allot like the taj mahal, but with a swamp around it and trees and vines climbing up the building. Song couldn't help but say "Wo, what do you all think is in there?" Echo sighed as he said "I don't know but like the cube said we have to stick together."

They all nodded at that and soon they landed.

 **CL**

Taking a deep breath, they head in. Looking around they find just a simple single large room. One room? What are they supposed to do?

"It's not like we're in the right place to look for clues. I say we eat lunch and with clear heads we look around." Bloom places down her bag.

"Sounds good to me." Fives places his down as well.

'Besides, it's a little more time together.' They all think.

While eating they reminisce about the trip. Talking about their favorite parts. Then Song asks about buying a farm on Solas. Bloom suggests she stays with her grandpa to get the hang of the land and language.

While talking a small mouse comes over stealing some food. The guys shoe it away. As it runs off Bloom notices it heads straight for a wall then vanishes. Seeing that she stands walking over to it.

'I wonder…' Bloom reaches her hand in.

"Look, it's a false wall." Bloom laughs as she steps into the hidden in plain sight corridor.

 **MS7**

The others get up and fallow her. As they go in they all looked around shocked at what they saw it was labyrinth. Song said "Please don't tell me there's a monitor here." They all looked confused at that she explained they all looked shocked and Echo was going to re-assure her when they heard a large roar.

Song had to hold her shriek in and Echo said "Do you know how to defeat it." "No, I don't remember the whole story. I don't think I heard it all." They heard another roar and Fives called them to start moving.

They began to do so but they kept getting stuck or blocked. Bloom was going to fly above but there was a force field, Fives caught her and Echo said "We have to think this through. I could run around till I find a way out."

"No Echo you might run into the monitor or get lost form us. The instruction say we have to stick together." Fives tried to move the pillars but couldn't then they found it was because the walls were not made of earth.

Song then said "I have an idea." She put some ice on the wall and said "We can mark the places we've bean and then we don't end up in the same place twice." So with that they headed off.

 **CL**

"So I guess that last trail comes from Earth." Bloom keeps an ear out as they walk.

"Guess that makes sense. We've done a few other worlds and if one Jedi was there then other could have gone at some point." Fives ponders.

"I wonder what it looks like." Bloom tries to picture it.

As she said that though the roar sounds louder. They all turn to see the beast behind them. As it scuffs its hooves they begin running.

'I take it back!' Bloom shouts in her head as they race around trying to lose it.

While running Bloom trips. Falling down hard she's knocked out.

"Bloom!" Fives turns around to grab her.

To late the large beast picks up the delicate fairy. Fives tries using the force to stop him but the beast simply tosses him against the wall causing him to pass out.

'B-Bloom.' Fives vision blurs as he loses consciousness.

 **MS7**

Echo and Song looked over to see what had happened and rushed over to help. Echo began to run around the monitor as it tried to grab at him. Song came up to Fives and said "Sorry Fives." as she ice him waking him up with a screech.

Echo was trying to dodge the large creatures fist when he was slapped to the wall and slid down in pain "Echo!" Song called as he glared at the creature that was starting to trudge off and she iced his hooves. He glared back and then broke through the ice as he roared right at her making her fall right into Echo.

Then it ran off leaving the rest of them to try and wake up and shake off their bruises. Fives was livid and Echo was trying to calm him down while Song yelled "Hey come on we can't just sit around. We don't know what it will do to her. I think it actually eats people." They all looked shocked at that and so started rushing off, Song leaving a trial at her feet.

As they ran Echo asked "Do you know anything about this thing?" "No mythology wasn't my thing so I don't know that much about it." Suddenly they looked at a large den made of several stone and plants. The could hear strange sounds in the cave and 'Bloom.' They thought as they snuck up quietly.

Echo and Fives had their weapons ready but where a bit shocked at what they say.  
Bloom looked increasingly irritated as the monitor patted her hair with his finger as if he was petting a rabbit. Song could only think 'Well that's different. I thought it was dragons that captured maidens.' While Echo thought 'Oh no Fives is going to go on a rampage.'

 **CL**

Bloom wakes up in the den. She holds her hurt head as she sits up. Where was she? And is she in a… bird cage?!

Bloom tries using her powers, but they don't make a dent. It was too large for her small glow. She then flies around trying to find some door or crack.

Then the monitor walks over. As he opens the door and reaches his hand in she tries to keep him at bay. But he wins in the end. She closes her eyes not sure what he'll do.

"Pretty fairy." A deep but childlike voice comes from him as he pets her with his fingers.

'I kinda wish he was trying to eat me.' Bloom is irritated as she realizes she's a pet.

As the others find the den they stare amazed at the scene.

'I'm gonna kill him.' Fives has his blaster ready but Echo and Song pull him back.

"Okay big guy you had your fun. Now let the pretty fairy go." Bloom forces a smile.

"Fairy stay." He stares down angrily.

'I need to find a way out.' Bloom struggles in his grip, her wings pinned down.

"Hey, pretty fairy is hungry. Will you go get food?" Bloom bats her eyes.

He nods then places her back in cage. But then quickly comes back placing a small bowl of sweets in the cage. He then picks up the cage bring it to his room and places her on a high dresser.

'I… I can't get out. And they don't know where I am.' Bloom brings her knees up to her face as she hics.

"Fives, please find me." Bloom whimpers.

 **MS7**

As they saw this Echo and Song had to keep Fives down and quiet. He was not happy. When they suddenly saw the monitor fall to some rugs to sleep they let him go but Echo said "This is a stealth mission Fives. Keep your head cool for her." Fives sighed and nodded as they headed in quietly.

They sneak in as quietly as possible. Song used her powers to create a stair case for Fives to ride up to the top while Echo took look out, his blaster on the creature while they waited for him to get Bloom out.

When they got back down the girls where happy to see each other again and hugged while Echo shook his head in a way saying 'Let's move.' They nodded and headed out.

As they were heading out though Song accidentally forgot to take down her ice stairs and some of the water reached the monitor waking him up in a rage as it roared. They all yelled as they ran it called "Pretty fairy mine!" As they escaped Five used his powers to block it making the creature punch a hole through it and roar.

They yelled and began heading off any direction they could not caring where they were. That was till they finally stopped running to catch their breaths and looked about and Echo said "Sigh, there's no ice. We lost the trail." This was not good how where they going to get out?

 **CL**

The monitor doesn't understand why she's sad. He simply pats the cage then lays down to sleep.

"Why th-" Echo covers Fives mouth holding him down.

"This is a stealth mission Fives. Keep your head cool for her." Echo whispers letting him go slowly.

Fives sighed and nodded as they headed in quietly. Song makes a stair case up to Bloom.

Bloom is in a far back corner crying. When Fives makes it up he walks slowly to the whimpers.

"Come on where's the bravery you had on Kamino." Fives whispers to get her attention.

"Fives?" Bloom looks up rubbing her tear filled eyes.

"Miss me pixie?" Fives smiles at her as he picks the lock.

As the door opens she flies into his arms. "What took you?" She shakes in his embrace.

"Sorry." Fives holds her close.

He didn't want to let go but they don't know how long they have. He helps her down to the others. Bloom gives Song a quick hug then they start to leave, this time Fives is holding her hand. Then the beast chased them.

Coming to a small corner they ran for it. Fives, still holding Bloom's hand, swings her into his chest as the creature runs past them. But then they realized they were lost.

"I think we're further down the maze though. So that's something." Bloom whispers as they stay hidden.

"Well we can't just stay here. And we don't know how to turn back. So we'll just have to take a look around here and start the trail again." Fives sighs.

The others nod. But for now they needed some rest. They couldn't tell if it was still morning or night, but they were exhausted after that.

Fives and Echo crack a few glow sticks to make a small area of light for them. Bloom snuggles next to Fives, not wanting to be far away right now.

Fives takes a blanket out of the back pack covering her. Bloom simply smiled then nuzzled closer enjoying the feel of the cool armor. Over the years, especially recently, it's become a comfort to her. Making her feel safe.

"That thing is never getting that close again." Fives whispers over to Echo when the girls are asleep.

His eyes are angry but also sad. How could he have not been holding on to her from the start? Echo notices this. He's had that look a few times over this trip.

 **MS7**

Echo sighed as he walked up to Fives putting a hand on his shoulder and said "Fives you can't protect her from everything. I know how it feels but I've learned that I have to trust Song to be able to handle herself. We can't be there all the time but we can have faith and we can do what we can to get them back. Bloom's stronger then she looks, we've both seen in. I mean she wouldn't be with you if she wasn't."

They both laughed at that and Echo then said "You can keep her close all you want but it will never stop from something happening to her. All you can do is your best and try to make your way back to her. Let her know she can trust you. I know you fight the galaxy for her Fives. So just take that in and remember that she's stronger then you think. Now get some sleep. I'll stay up this time for watch."

Fives thanked him and Echo nodded as he looked out with his blaster to make sure the minitour didn't came back. Though as he stood guard he couldn't' help but think of his own words.

The two switched guard later one. And once they all woke up it was time for all of them to make a plan.

Song said "Maybe we could scare it. I could make something like a phoenix and then Bloom could use her powers to light it up so it will stay away from us. At least for a while." Echo then said "But we need to think of something more permanent just in case. Ice and earth don't affect it but maybe's Blooms powers could help."

 **CL**

"I couldn't dent a cage. How could I help?" Bloom sighs as her wings droop.

"Hey you're plenty strong. You've faced droids, sith, traitor. And… General Skywalker's flying." Fives names a few.

Bloom laughs at the last one. Echo didn't like him saying that about their general but happy he was taking his advice.

"Guess I can try." Bloom nods.

With that they had a small plan but for now they focused on giving them time to look around. Song worked on making their own beast and Echo kept watch for her.

While they do that Fives motions for Bloom to come over just out of ear shot. Bloom's confused by this but wanted to thank him for what he said.

"Listen, I meant every word I said but…" Fives takes her hands. "But I'm also not going to stop being protective. I want you to know I would tare through the galaxies to find you." He stares into her eyes.

Bloom simply moves closer standing a bit on her toes to kiss him. "I wouldn't want you any other way." She smiles at him.

He breathes a sigh of relief then brushes his hand through her hair as he pulls her in for another kiss. Her wings flutter slightly at the depth of both the kiss and the emotions flowing through.

 **MS7**

Once Song was done with the phoenix she said "There, what do you all think?" They all came up and Echo said "Beautiful yet fierce. Just like you." Song blushed as she jabbed him saying "Oh you."

Suddenly they heard the roar and Song said "Time for the show. And um hold your ears this has to also sound effective." They all looked confused but couldn't say a word as they heard the minotaur approaching. They hid to the sides and once it came in view Bloom fired up the ice sculpture as Song cupped her mouth and gave a shriek.

They heard a yipping wining sound as the creature started running off scared and once they knew it was gone they all turned to Song and she replied "Animal documentaries will give you some pretty interesting ideas." With that she started marking the walls again as they fallowed her. Glad that the creature wouldn't be fallowing them for a while.

They took twists and turns and a few wrong turns, but they found a way around and where soon coming up on the exit. Song said "There it is." Echo smiled as he said "Finally I just hope we don't have to deal with any more monsters."

Before they could reach the end though the minatory suddenly came out of nowhere and blocked their exit. The others wanted to run but Song stood her ground and yelled "No I've had enough running." She began to hit ice in the minitours eyes who seemed upset at her and Echo called "Song we have to go!"

"We can't if we go back in we might not get back out. We have to make a stand and fight. Are you with me!" At that the others gave a battle cry and rushed in to help fight off the minitour once and for all.

 **CL**

The minitour howls as they attack. It soon fell to its knees. As Bloom got ready to fire she saw how sad it was.

She then puts up a barrier stopping them as she walked over to him. Fives looks like he's ready to rush in but tries to keep himself calm telling himself she's strong and can handle it.

"Hey big guy, you're okay." Bloom pets his arm.

"Pretty fairy stay." He looks at her with big eyes.

"I can't." Bloom shakes her head slightly. "We need to go. We're trying to get home. Do you understand? We're going home." She talks gently to him.

He stares at her for a moment. He looks over at the others then back again. He then moves his hand over to Bloom. Fives almost moves but he holds himself still.

"Bye-bye pretty fairy." He pats her head then walks trots off.

"How?" The others point.

"He's just a big lonely kid. He wanted a playmate." Bloom looks at him walk off.  
'Of course she saw a kid in need.' Fives remembers her childhood.

"Think we could get a message to the AI's? Maybe they can come and play with him some." She looks over at her friends.

"I'm sure we can tell them at the end." Fives takes her hand as they come to the door.

Passing through they find themselves in a large garden maze this time. As soon as they saw it Song pointed shouting something.

 **MS7**

As Song came in and saw the maze of red roses and the strange appearance of the land she said "Wonderland?" Then she saw something creep by and shot at it saying "Oh no, don't tell me."

The creature reappeared and said "Now that's no way to treat your host." "Oh great the only cat in the word I can't stand. The chesire cat. Did this guy have a thing for literature or something."

"Oh clever little thing aren't you." "I'll show you little. Are you hear to give us a riddle or just pester us."

"A little of both, it is wonderland." Song groans as Echo asks "You know this place?" "Another fictional tale. And I don't know the whole story but I know most of it form movies and short stories. Rule number one don't trust the cat."

She glares at it as he giggles and says "Oh foo you have to ruin my fun. But oh well might as well give you the riddle. In the middle where they're madder there are doors to be discovered. One leads to escape and the other to the jaws of the jabarwak."

Song face palmed and said "You have to be kidding me." The cat laughed as he said "And one more thing, look out for her majesty the queen of hearts." "Off with their heads!" "Run!" Yelled Song as they rush to find a safe spot where she could explain everything to them.

 **CL**

They run until they find a large house. Rushing in they close the door as card men rush by.

"What in the? What is this?" Bloom stares at her friend confused.

Song explains the story. Or at least what she knows and remembers from the movies.

"So in this version we're this Alice. Great." Fives rolls his eyes not looking forward to this.

"Well look at it this way. We wanted to know more about Earth and now we get to see a fairytale play out." Bloom tries to find the bright side.

But she quickly droops her head. They all realize this is going to be hard. They don't know Earths culture much and Song doesn't know these stories well. But there was a clue.

"What did he mean 'where the madder?' And didn't you say something about an angry hatter hare?" Bloom ponders looking over at Song.

 **MS7**

Song then said "Of course the mad hatter. We have to look for the mad hatter. He's stuck at his house because time punished him. Something about singing awful at the queen's birthday or insulting him. The hatters tee party must be in the middle of the maze."

They all looked somewhat confused at this but nodded and Echo asked "Anything else we should know?"

Song then explained "Don't touch the roses. If you see white ones it may be we're somewhere out of the queen of hearts reach. She always paints white roses red. Her guards aren't smart at all. Nothing in this world makes sense it's total nonsense. Don't touch anything and don't stop for anything and don't eat anything. When we reach the hatters tea party don't try sitting down and don't ask for tea they won't give you any. And whatever you do don't open the door unless it's the right one or our goose is cooked. The jabarwak is worse than a dragon or a minitour and the only way to defeat it is with something that goes snicker-snack. So any questions?"

They all seemed too shocked and Song said "Good let's keep a look out and then head out." As they looked about they tried to see if there were any more cards chasing them. As they walked they looked at the roses to see if any of them where white, so far all where red.

Song marked some with ice just to help them find their way, she just hoped she wouldn't be leading the queen right to them.

Unknown to them that after leaving the house some time ago the queen of hearts did find their path and she said "Ice covered roses, the white queen is here I know it. Go and off with their heads!" And so the enemy charged.

 **CL**

They walked for a while keeping close to one another. But when they heard the clamor of armor marching they ran.

The cards chased them clanking about. While running Bloom got tangled in vines that grabbed her.

"Get her!" The lead card points at her.

"Not on your life." Fives stares angrily as he makes the ground shake taking out a few guards then grabs one of their staffs.

While he fights them Song and Echo get Bloom free. Though the guards are dumb they have numbers, much like the clankers. As he fights some of the others head for his family. Fives wasn't going to let that happen. He had some control so he made the entrance to the forest close with thorns.

"Get them out of here Echo!" Fives shouts as the entrance becomes smaller.

"Fives!" Bloom hollers as Echo holds her back.

"Sorry." Fives smiles sadly at her as it closes.

The guards are able to pin him after wards and shackle him. They then begin the trek to the palace.

"Did you get the white queen?" Heart stares down at her subjects coldly with her ruby red eyes from her throne.

"N-no my queen." The leader bows before her. "She had help from the fairy princess and two white knights." He explains not looking up.

"That wretch! She's always been like this." Heart hits the arm of her throne.

"B-but we did capture one of the knights." The leader motions for him to be brought in.

Fives walks in calmly. He wasn't going to be intimidated. The queen stares into those fierce eyes as the guards explain his power and what he did.

"I've heard enough." Heart motions for them to be quiet as she walks down to him.

Fives simply stands there never changing the way he stares. Heart circles him with an odd look in her eyes. As she comes back around, closer to his face this time, she orders for him to be brought to the royal suit in the highest tower and guards posted at the door.

The guards are confused but do as told. They leave the shackles on as they damper powers.

'Only one way in or out. And it's too high to jump. She's not stupid.' Fives examines the room.

"At least the others got away." Fives sighs as he stares out the window with longing eyes.

Meanwhile with the others.

"Fives, no Fives." Bloom cries as she pulls on the thorned vines, not caring her hands are bleeding. "Come on, bring this down. Call me pixie. Please. Please." She falls to her knees unable to stop the tears.

 **MS7**

Song rushes up to Bloom and said "He's going to be fine Bloom. We'll get him back, you know he's strong. I know your worried I be the same with Echo. But we have to remember their strong and have faith we can help them and that they'll find their way to us." Song stood up reaching her hand as she said "Come on lets clean you up and lets storm that castle."

As Bloom was brought back and cleaned they tried to think of a way to get inside the castle. Echo then said "We could disguise ourselves."

Song smiled as she said "That be perfect we could be traveling performers. But first where to find some cloths." Suddenly they heard some music and Song said "The mad hatter." The two looked shocked and Song said "Let's see if he'll mind letting us try a little revaluation." They smiled at that and headed to where the music came from.

Once they reached the large yard with a small shack Song said "Let me do the talking." As they came in the hatter and the march hair looked up as he said "Well hello, have you come for tea?"

Song smirked as she said "We've come for something better?" "Better then tea." "Revaluation." The hatter smiled somewhat scaring Echo and Bloom. Echo was worried as he thought 'He really is mad. Oh I hope some of my brothers never hear about this guy.'

Once dressed everyone was in a red and black outfit. They would come out and show themselves as traveling performers tricking the queen to let them in.

Bloom looked like she was wearing along opera dress with a mask. She be acting as a singer.

Echo was dressed like a ring leader in a circus with a black checker mask on his face and top hat. he be performing as a magician using his speed to do tricks of slight of hand.

Song would perform as a dancer. She wore a sort of black and red acrobatic outfit with leggings of shoulder long sleeved leotard, a skirt that flowed about but was cut to the sides and of course a silver mask.

They walked determinedly to the castle. A plan already in motion. Once at the castle they would convince the guards the queen asked for performers and since they were dumb they believe it and the queen wouldn't object to a performance especial if they boasted about her.

Bloom would go first to sing as load as she could hopefully alerting Fives where ever he was in the castle, that they were going to get him.

After that Song and Echo would do their own performances keeping the crowds busy while Bloom went to go find Fives. Now they just hoped everything would go according to plan.

 **CL**

At the castle Fives looked around his room. It was nice, he actually thought Bloom would like the way it's made up especially with the view of the garden.

-Daydream:

'Isn't it beautiful?' Bloom stands by the window staring out with her eyes sparkling. 'Let's go for walk around that area when the sunsets. I bet it'll feel like we're in a painting. What do you think Fives?' She turns to him with that smile that melts his heart.-

'Bloom.' Fives sighs as he sits on the large bed.

Just then Heart comes in a new, slimmer, dress on and her blond hair in a side braid. Fives sits up on guard.

"Well aren't those scary eyes." Heart laughs. "And here I was going to invite you to dinner." She clearly pretends to be insulated.

"Pass." Fives huffs.

"Are you sure? It's a chance to get a better look at the castle. And how will you ever escape if you have no strength?" Heart playfully taunts.

"What makes you think I won't try if you let me out?" Fives stares fiercely.

"These." Heart pulls out bracelets. "These will keep your powers at bay and I doubt you'd risk trying something when you're weakened. Especially in an unfamiliar place." She uncuffs him and puts on the bracelets. "Either way these will make it easier for you to move around in the palace." She smiles coldly before leaving.

'What does this woman want?' Fives rubs his now more free wrists.

'Those bracelets will also keep you from leaving the palace grounds my pet.' Heart smirks as she walks down the hall.

After thinking it over he decides to go. If only to get a better outline of the place and begin a guard count.

Meanwhile with the others.

They are just at the forest edge near the castle. Bloom takes a deep breath and they head for the palace.

Song charms one of the guards into letting them in. Then they begin the trek to her.

"Performers?" Heart stares as they come into the dining hall.

 **MS7**

As they entered Song put all those years of acting classes into use. "It is an honor to perform for you your majesty. Such a beauty deserves the best." Heart looks bored but said "I know. So you perform. I guess I could do with some entertainment if you succeed you'll be my new royal performers if you fail well it's off with your heads." She smiles cruelly at that as they all shiver.

Song then said "Well of course. First we have our lovely singer performing for you. Madam Bloom." She moves out of the way to let Bloom through as she stands in front of the crowed.

Song then looked over and whispered to Echo "Anything." Echo replied "Nothing. But we'll figure it out soon. She just needs to sing and we'll figure the rest out later."

Bloom looked ready to start but before she did a familiar figure entered the room. It was Fives. Echo and Song saw this and where shocked at first but then saw Bloom wasn't singing and the queen looked mad. So Song had to do something quick.

She began to whistle at that Bloom was brought out of her stuper and began to sing as she did Song grabbed Echo and as they danced about Echo did a few tricks to amaze the crowed. All the while though it seemed Bloom and Fives where staring at each other. Song and Echo just hoped the queen was concentrated on the performance.

 **CL**

Song convinces the queen Bloom is ready. That is until Fives walks in.

'F-Fives.' Bloom stares frozen in place, though a part of her wanted to run to him.

Song saw what was happening and began whistling to wake her back up. Remembering the plan she began singing.

"Can I ask you a question please? Promise you won't laugh at me." Bloom begins, trying to hold herself together.

'Bloom?' Fives looks over at the masked woman as he sits down at the table.

"Some entertainment while dining." Heart flirts as wine is poured for them.

"Honestly I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed." Bloom moves her hands over her heart as the other two dance. "As twisted as it seems I only fear love when it's in my dreams. So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away. Can you turn my black roses red?" Her eyes lock with Fives.

'Bloom…' Fives can't look away as he hears the pain in her voice.

"Drowning in my loneliness. How long must I hold my breath? So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea. I reach to the sky as the moon look on. One last year has come and gone." Bloom fights back her tears.

As the song ends the cards and servants clap. Some even wiping tears away. Heart gives a small clap.

"Thank you." Bloom bows trying to keep her voice from cracking. "And now the magnificent Echo." She steps back giving way for him.

"I'll be the judge of his talent." Heart scuffs. "How are you liking this so far?" She turns to Fives flirting again.

"It's… entertaining." Fives moves back from her a bit.

Side glancing he sees the hurt eyes on Bloom. He has to force himself to look away. If Heart found out and captured them he'd really be a prisoner.

 **MS7**

Echo came up as confidently as he could, Song had given him some pointers on acting and decided to take them. He walked up as if he was Rex but then started talking like the pirate Hondo. Fives was definably shocked by that.

"Your majesty so good to see you. I the magician Echo will now amaze you with tricks of slight of hand." He put a hand in his sleeve and brought out some red roses to the queen who seemed mildly impressed and then waved her hand as if to say 'go on.'

Echo then stomped his cane and twirled it as he pointed to a vase and made it levitated using the force abilities Bloom had shown them. People oohed and ahead at that.

Echo went on with more tricks using his abilities even steeling a pair of keys from a guard when no one was looking.

Once done he bowed and everyone clapped, Heart said "Well that was entertaining. Who's next." Echo spread his hand out as he said "The lovely dancer Song." Heart then said "We'll see how lovely she is." Echo thought 'Allot lovelier then your charming character that's for sure.'

Song came up but the queen seemed to raise a brow at that. Something about that girl set her off.

Song came in to dance, Echo had pulled out a flute to play as Bloom sang. Song began to dance to an old Celtic song.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair. Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. She once was a true love of mine. Tell her to make me a cambric shirt (deep forest green). Parsley sage rosemary and thyme. Without no seams nor needle work (blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain)."

Song twirled and danced about jumping and spinning when she felt it was needed. But would look at Echo a few time who smiled back as he played.

"Then she'll be a true love of mine (sleeps unaware of the clarion call). Tell her to find me an acre of land (a sprinkling of leaves). Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme (washes the grave with silvery tears)."

Song tried to put on as much emotion as possible for the show but couldn't help but actually feel the emotion herself. In a way this had been what they had been through for so many days while the others had gone through it for years.

"Between the salt water and the sea strand (A soldier cleans and polishes a gun). She'll be a true love of mine."

At the end of the song she fell to the ground, the audience applauds, Hearts gives a polite clap as will. Her performance was good but still something felt off. Maybe she figure it out if she kept them around.

"You all did very well. You may stay as my new entertainers." They all smiled at hat as they took a bow but then as they looked up she glared and said "But if you so much as fail me at all then it's off with your heads!"

They all jumped back at that. This woman truly was mad. As the dinner finished they were all assigned to a place to sleep, a room for the girls and one for Echo.

Once they knew they were safe they sighed and Song said "That was too close. At least we know Fives is here. But what was he doing walking around."

Echo then said "I think it had to do with those bracelets on his arms, maybe one of these keys will get them off." He showed them to the girls and Song smiled saying "Echo your brilliant." And kissed him.

He kissed back with a flush on his face but remember about Bloom watching and what was going on and separated as Song said "Oh Bloom I'm so sorry." Echo then said embarrassed "Yeah we shouldn't of done that in front of you especially right now."

 **CL**

"I'm okay." Bloom shakes her head, but the light is clearly out in her eyes. "A-at least he's safe." She forces a smile.

But soon she turns to Song crying in her arms. She is happy he's okay. But watching that woman flirt with him hurt. Now she truly understood how Song felt when Ulsa flirted with Echo. It's heart shattering.

While Song tries to help her calm down Echo speeds off to find Fives. But he also had to be quiet. Racing around he stops as he finds him out in the garden.

Seeing him walking around freely he couldn't stop himself from hitting him in the gut. Here they are risking their lives and Bloom's heart breaking. While he's taking a stroll?

"I guess… that pay back was coming sooner or later." Fives huffs as he holds his stomach.

 **MS7**

"Yeah she's really not taking it well. So we better hurry and see if any of these keys will set you free lover boy. Blooms in a state and I hate seeing the girls upset."

Fives seemed surprised as Echo then sighed and said "Don't worry we know it wasn't your fault but you owe Bloom big time." So he raced through the keys but found that none of them worked. "No. The queen must have the key then. I'll have to go and get it."

 **CL**

Fives took a hold of his arm. Echo looked like he's ready to hit him again.

"The key whole is a decoy." Fives grips a fist with his free hand.  
(You can put his response here)

"She didn't need one to lock these. There's something else keeping them like this." He stares at the bracelets. "Also the guards just finished their shift change. You try anything and they'll go for the girls." He glances over at the cards walking by a window with lamps.

'The queens clever. She keeps her soldiers dumb and people in line. She wouldn't make this simple.' Fives process what he's seen so far.

 **MS7**

Echo then said "What, how do you know?" When Fives explains Echo is upset. He really wanted to get out of this crazy place and set his brother free.

Echo then said "Then we'll have to figure something out. Try to figure out how far you can go and I'll see if I can find any clues. Maybe she has a place where she keeps things documents. I'll tell the girls what we're doing and then we'll figure something out. Stay safe Fives and try to be careful. She's a scary one."

Fives made a joke about keeping his head but Echo just rolled his eyes and rushed off. When he reached the girls' he explained what happened. Song then said "What if we're called to entertain again and you not there." Echo then said "Tell them I'm ill, her royal pain probably wouldn't want any germs near her."

Song had to laugh at that since Echo was starting to get a little more brash with his speaking. Bloom laughed as well and he thought 'Good their both in a better mood.' Echo then said "Be safe you too." "You two heart." With that the newlyweds hugged as they parted. Song looked on worried but sighed knowing he be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11**

 **MS7**

Song looked over at Bloom, she seemed depressed. She could understand and sat next to her saying "Hey I get it. I felt the same way with Ulsa. Well sort of. Echo wasn't in his right mind when it all happened but still. I get it. It hurts, it stinks, and you want to rip her hair out. Any woman would feel the same way."

With the guys

Echo rushed back to Fives who had found that he couldn't go past the gardens and said "You found the limits." Fives explained how he found that out, turns out he get electric shock at the palace limits.

Fives sat down miserably as Echo came up and said "Hey I know how it feels. I did not like having Ulsa after me. It was horrible. Embarrassing and so many other things I can't explain. The worst was the shame I felt for all the pain I put Song through. I know your feeling that way now, but just do your best not to let her near you or try anything especially around Bloom and soon well find out what's going one. We've set up a plan on what to do." Echo explained what he be doing while the girls distracted the queen with the shows.

 **CL**

"I just… I want to be with him." Tears drip to the floor. "It feels like we're back already. Not able to be near each other. Having to pretend. I hate it. I hate it so much." Bloom tries to wipe away the endless tears.

With the guys

"So I have to behave the way I do at home. Only now I have some harpy after me." Fives snaps with a gripped first. "Echo I can't do it. I can't watch the light go out in her eyes. It hurts worse than any physical pain could be." He pictures those misty eyes under the mask again.

 **MS7**

Song held her friend as she said "I know this hurts. It hurts so much and I hate seeing what it does to you. It feels like your heart just shatters. But always remember it's you he loves not her. Nothing will get in his way of coming back to you. Fives and Echo are the same that way. They fight for the ones they love. Fives won't risk losing anyone else in his life and you know it. Remember he's suffering just as much as you are. You may think that it's like that back home but at least you can steal moments, at least you can see each other and know what's going on. At least you'll be together. I'm sorry I..."

Song got up and "I need to get some sleep Bloom. I hope you feel better." Song hated to leave her but all of this was too much. So much had happened and it was taking its toll on her. She felt selfish for it but right now she needed rest or she wouldn't be able to continue. Especially with what was to come. 'At least you'll still get to see him.'

As Song laid asleep she couldn't help but dream of slipping out of her husband's arms and ending up far away from him.

Back with the boys Echo sighs and said "It not easy Fives. Oh how I know it's not easy. I hated it when Ulsa was after me. How Song was broken every time. worse yet how I was the cause of it. But at least in the end you still get to see each other."

Echo wanted to be strong for his brother but couldn't and said "I have to get to work. I'll see you later." Echo hated to leave his brother behind but all of this talk of not being able to be near each other was getting to him. For soon he knew he be parted from his heart.

 **CL**

Bloom felt selfish. She knows she'd still be with Fives. But she couldn't stop the hurt as she lay in bed.

Fives understands his brother needed to go. He needed to get some rest himself.

Back in the room he lays on the giant bed. Turning to his side he couldn't help but picture Bloom.

-Dream:

'You know I like the cool armor. But he's what I like the most.' Bloom snuggles into his chest. 'So warm. I could stay here forever.' She nuzzles his chest.-

'Bloom.' Fives clings to a pillow in his sleep.

The next morning Fives woke up to an outfit sitting on the chair. It looked different from anything he'd seen before. And it really didn't interest him. But his brother told him to try keeping things low profile and keep queeny happy.

(Think Will from Pirates of the Caribbean for his outfit)

After changing he saw a note with it.

-Note:

Join me for breakfast and entertainment in the garden once you're up.-

'I really want to hit her.' Fives crumples the note.

"Oh please don't let Bloom be there." Fives looks out the window.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"Morning." Bloom smiles at Song. "Let's get to some breakfast before going to the garden to perform." She pulls her out of bed and to the kitchen.

She looked happy. But her wings, they weren't fluttering.

All throughout breakfast she keeps a grin while making jokes. But Song isn't convinced, and Echo looks worried.

"I'm going to freshen up before heading over. You two go first." Bloom waves them off as she heads back the room.

Once alone she closes the door falling to her knees. Silent tears drip down to the wooden floor as she shakes.

'I… I have to stay strong. I have to.' Bloom grips her necklace as she tries to center herself.

 **MS7**

Echo sighed knowing what Bloom was doing and told song "She thinks she's a burden and she's going to play tough just for us. We have to convince her she can be vulnerable and not to lock it up."

Song sighed and said "This is my fault I tried to help her but I was stressed with everything that had been going on and had to leave." Echo hugged her saying "No it's understandable I did the same with Fives. Look I'll entertain the queen while you talk with Bloom. Then I'll go do some more research."

Song nodded and kissed him as she said "Be safe and come back to me." "I will." Once Echo headed off Song went to the door and said "Bloom come on we need to talk. Echo told me what you're doing. You don't need to play tough. Listen if you just want me to just sit and listen I will. I understand. But don't try to hide it or tough it out. Fives needs you. He'll hate himself if you do this. Pleas come out or at least talk to me."

As this was going on Echo came to the garden, Heart's glare hardened as she said "And where are the others?" Echo replied with "Just preparing madam." "I don't like to be kept waiting sir Echo."

Echo felt worried but said "Do not worry madame. I shall entertain you till they return. And they will come through I assure you." She glared but sat back down as she said "Alright I'll take your word for it. But I hope their good at taking special requests."

Echo felt nervous at that but was even more so when Heart said "For now magician I have a request for you." Echo was nervous as was Fives. What was she going to ask of them? Echo then said "What is your request my lady."

Heart smirked as she said "I saw the way you played so well last night. Why don't you do so again." Echo sighed glad that was all she was asking.

He brought out the flute form his hat and said "Any request." Heart smirked as she said "Yes something slow and romantic." Now Echo regretted asking that, but knew he had no choice and then began to play.

She then looked to Fives and put her hand out as she said "Shall we dance?" All Echo could think was 'Please Bloom don't see this.'

 **CL**

Bloom reluctantly opens the door with her eyes still misty. Back inside Song sits on the bed next to Bloom waiting for her to say something.

"I… I know you two will have it worse. But…but most of this trip actually even before it, I've frazzled. And not having him here to keep me centered hurts." Bloom shakes as the tears drip down.

Song's surprised. Bloom seemed so calm and understanding most of the time. But then she remembers Fives has been there with her.

-Memories:

'I wonder how many trails there are.' Bloom ponders as the first door glows.

'We'll get through it together.' Fives takes her hand.

'Should we really be supporting this? What if… what if we can't find away to her? What if we lose our memories after this? Or put on a long job. Or…' Bloom spirals while they're in the first rest stops library.

Fives leans forward flicking her head. 'Come on Pixie when have we ever failed a mission?' He chuckles as she holds her forehead.-

"As time went on I was able to just enjoy the moments as they came. But whenever I felt frazzled he'd be there." Bloom hics as the tears begin to stop with each happy memory.

Song hugs her close. Bloom had been her support through all this. How could she not see something was going on?

(When it's at the memories she's remembering them as she tells Song about them)

 **MS7**

Song then said "I understand, he helps center you. Now he can't help you. But know we're here to help center you if you need it. Talk to us. I know I was selfish last night but I'm in a similar state, though I should have noticed. Right now though Fives needs you to be his center. He's being forced into something he doesn't want. And he knows it hurts you and he can't run to you. It must crush him, so this time you need to be the one to rush in and save him. We'll all help him. But he needs you."

Bloom seemed encouraged by those words and nodded a she wiped away here tears. They both then got ready and then headed off to the garden. Once there Song bristled as she could tell how devastate Bloom was and how uncomfortable the boys were. And what was Fives wearing?

Suddenly the song ended and everyone clapped. Heart said "Thank you thank you I am talented aren't I. Now come along sir knight. I see he rest of our entertainment has arrived." As Fives was being pulled off he saw the girls and felt devastate as he saw Bloom but mouthed embarrassingly 'Help me.'

Song wasn't happy and she could feel how upset Bloom was but whispered "Remember he needs you right now to be strong and get him out of this."

Bloom seemed to nodded at that and Song went up to dance but the queen interrupted by saying "Not so fast. Your name is Song right?" Song stopped and said "Um yes." Heart smiled as she said "Then let's see how good you are at singing Song. Then I want to see how miss Bloom dances."

Song thought 'Oh no, was she catching on to them? Worse yet song could only really sing with Echo.' She tried to think of a song that she could pull off without help when suddenly Echo began playing a familiar song. Their song. She smiled at that, now that she could sing.

"Wise men say. Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you..." As she sang Heart only seemed more annoyed. It seemed she had wanted Song to fail or at least embarrass herself but instead she ended up charming the crowd with that simple song, no one should have that much attention but her.

To the queen it might have been a simple song but to Song and Echo it was their tale of love, their song. And the emotion they put into it helped make it a work of art.

 **CL**

Once they were done everyone clapped. They bow. But then it hits them. Can Bloom dance without her wings?

"Very… nice." Heart scuffs, clearly annoyed. "Now Miss Bloom, it is your turn." She turns her gaze to the mixed eyed girl.

'Bloom…' Fives fights to keep himself planted in his seat.

Bloom takes a deep breath then steps up. She did know some of the dances on the ground. Something called Belie.

She took the first position and began her dance. Once again Heart is annoyed as the crowed cheers for her. She spins and twirls.

'I can do this. I can stay strong for him.' Bloom puts her emotions into every motion.

'Bloom.' Fives smiles softly as he watches her.

"She's nice but I preferred our dance." Heart turns to Fives taking his hand.

"I-is that so?" Fives has a sweat drop over his head.

Bloom twirls and as she comes around seeing this she loses her balance knocking the mask off. As she sits up a guard recognizes her.

"My queen that's her! The fairy the white knight was protecting!" He points to Bloom.

"If she's here then…" Heart stands furious. "Off with their heads!" She commands pointing to them.

"Not gonna happen." Fives rams a guard over.

Taking Bloom's hand he runs. Echo thought of a better idea. Taking Song's hand he uses his speed grabbing the others and running off. It works until they meet the perimeter which zaps Fives holding him where he is.

"Fives are you okay?" Bloom helps him up.

"I'm fine." Fives huffs clearly in pain. "But I'm stuck. You need to get out of here." He tries pushing her over to the others.

"No. No I won't go." Bloom wraps her arms around his waist.

"Bloom listen to me." Fives sighs.

"No! You listen you stupid soldier!" Bloom shouts moving so she can see his face. I've put up with having to act like nothing's going on with us at home. Dealt with the fact you're always in danger. And now I've watched some harpy flirt with you. I've had enough!" She yells with tears in her pained eyes.

Fives places his hands on her face pulling her up to kiss her. She's surprised but wasn't about to stop him.

"Bloom if I could get these things off nothing would stop me from leaving with you." Fives leans his forehead against hers as he still cups her face in his shackled hands.

"Then…" Bloom places her hands over the bracelets. "Let's get them… off." She focuses her energy through them and they shatter.

Fives stares at his free hands amazed. He was about to kiss her again when Echo reminded them they kinda needed to get going. He took a hold of them again and sped off.

 **MS7**

They ran and ran trying to get away from the soldiers and all of Heart's followers. They ran until finally they came to an abandoned amusement park. Song had to say it "Creepy." Echo then said "What's a clock towers doing in a place like this." Suddenly they heard stomping feet and Song said "No time to think on it lets move."

They rushed over to hide in the clock tower. As they waited they heard the footsteps leave and all sighed, that was till they looked around. "Wo!" They all said as they looked at the large building with gears and mansion like designs. Suddenly a man in a black cloak and mustash, with a silver clock hanging from his neck came up and said "Who are you?"

Song then thought 'Time?' Echo came up saying "We're sorry to intrude but you see…." He explains what had happened to them and how they ended up there. Time sighed and said "So Heart is up to her old tricks again hugh? Sorry you had to go through that white knight." He looked at Fives who responded in kind.

Then he looked at Song and said "So she thinks you're the white queen." Song replied with "It looks like that. I never thought the white queen had ice powers though." Time sighed as he said "She doesn't but Heart will try anything to get a new enemy to play with."

Echo frowned as he said "So this is all just a game to here." "Oh no this is all very much real to her. Why she's not the maddest person in wonderland for nothing."

 **CL**

"Maddest? Really?" Bloom seemed nervous after hearing that.

"Well for now you should all rest. I'll make us some tea." Time turns toward the kitchen.

"Um… you wouldn't have anything to change into would you? I can't take this thing anymore." Fives pulls at the tight clothes.

"There should be something in the back room there." Time pounders pointing down the hall.

The others simply look around the room. Bloom especially seems curious. She'd never seen such a place like out there before. It does look a bit creepy shut down but the rides look like they'd be fun.

'I wonder what they are?' Bloom stares out at them curiously.

"Don't even think about it Pixie." Fives notices that twinkle as he comes back.

(Outfit is a black long sleeved side buttoned turtle neck with red trim/ black pants/ gray boots/ gray gloves/ and a red long side buttoned jacket with black trim)

"I… I wasn't going to do anything." Bloom looks away flushed.

"You weren't just thinking of going around trying those things out?" Fives leans down to her eye level with a knowing expression.

Bloom turns red again as she looks away. She's not sure if it's because he guessed right or the fact they haven't been this close in a bit.

"So she's a curious one then." Time laughs as he comes back.

Placing the tray on the table there's tea and a few sandwiches. They stared at them then looked at him.

"Why did you have these ready?" Fives stands on guard.

"You can relax. I keep snacks around and ready in case Chesh comes by." Time sits down calmly. "It's the only thing that keeps that fur ball from bothering me." He pours himself some tea.

'He does look annoying.' They all think as they sit down.

 **MS7**

Suddenly as they were eating Chesh came out saying "Did someone call my name?" They all groaned at that. Song then said "Hey we made it to the hatters house and there were no doors there."

Chesh look confused as he slightly turned invisible and said "'Why on earth would it be there? The jabber is the queen's pet. Why would the door home be so far from those jaws?" At that they all groaned. Echo then said "So your saying we have to go back there."

Time then said "You could all live here. I wouldn't mind the company." Song then said "Thanks but we really do have to go back home." 'Even if I hate the idea of separating from my husband. Oh wow husband it's barely sinked in with all that's been going on. Maybe though we could make our time last a little bit.' Then she smiled and said "Time do any of the rides here work?"

Time then said "I can make them work. Yes. Would any of you like to try them?" Song smiled as she looked at Bloom who looked excited, Fives groaned, and Echo looked curios.

 **CL**

"Me!" Bloom's wings fluttered at the thought.

'She's such a kid.' Fives Chuckles to himself.

"It'll take at least two hours though." Time stands. "Feel free to relax in here or explore while you wait." He heads off.

Song and Echo weren't going to miss a chance to look around so they begin exploring the tower. While they do that Bloom sits on a couch reading a nearby poem book. While she's engrossed in it Fives, taking off his jacket, and lays on her lap.

"F-Fives? What are you…?" Bloom flushes surprised.

"You're always using me as a pillow. Now it's my turn." Fives moves the coat over him like a blanket.

'It's true I do but… but he doesn't usually…' Bloom tries to keep her body from twitching from the surprise.

"Hey Bloom… that thing you hum. Can you do that for a bit?" Fives closes his eyes, clearly tired.

"Kay." Bloom whispers.

Closing her eyes she hums the tune. Fives listens as he drifts off.

'He looked tired.' Bloom stares down at his sleeping face.

"Bloom…" Fives mutters as he turns closer to her on her lap.

Bloom has to keep her wings from fluttering so she wouldn't wake him up. Since she's clearly not going anywhere she goes back to the book, finding she does like some of Earth's writing.

Sometime later Song and Echo come back seeing the sweet scene. They decide not to interrupt them and take a look to see what ride they want to go on when Time is done.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you Wonder Lane!" Time bows as the rides move and light up.

"Wow!" Bloom can hardly keep herself grounded, she's so amazed.

"Please enjoy." Time smiles at them.

"Come Fives. I want go on all of them." Bloom pulls him along excited.

"Hold on a minute." Fives laughs as she tugs.

The first one she chooses is the Marry-go-round. She sits on the wooden horse unsure, but Song told her it's fun. As it starts she clings to the railing a bit startled. But Song was right, it way simply go around and up and down. But for Bloom this was her first ride and she loved it. Fives simply watched as she laughs and waves every time she comes back around.

 **MS7**

As Song and Echo looked about the strange clock towers Echo asked "Why did you ask about the rides?" Song looked back a bit flushed but remember 'He's your husband you can tell him anything.'

She sighed as she came up to him hands on his chest as she said "Because I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Make as many good memories as I can. I thought we could try something from my world. Something we could enjoy just to have a little more time together."

Echo smiled as he hugged her but as he did he could feel she was tense and said "Is something else bothering you?"

She sighed and said "I guess it's really just hitting me that we're married. We've been so busy we've barely had time to talk about or even think about it. I was just shocked that you actually have that title with me already, but I don't regret it."

Echo looked down shocked as he thought 'It's true we're married but I've barely had time to think of his are my, my wife. I'm a husband I can't believe this and yet I love the idea of it even if it's so strange.' He bent down to kiss her and said "I think I know what you mean my lovely wife."

She smiled back as she replied "Thank you my handsome husband. Should we go back to our stroll." He brought his hand out and said "Anything for you miss Domino." She chuckled at that as they headed off to explore once more.

They even found a library that held many fairy tales. As they looked about and read Song said "The snow queen. I know this one. I haven't read it but I know the tale." Echo looked at her and asked "Really what's it about."

As she began to explain neither knew they were being watched. Chesh appeared beside Time and said "Isn't it against the rules to help them like that." Time only said stonily "It would be unwise if either of these couples failed. Especially if Snow get his hands on that woman."

Chesh then said "She's a warrior Time and she has her knight." Time started to walk off and said "Perhaps but we must do what we can to persevere ourselves." Chesh then said "Very unjedi of you." Time smirked and said "Perhaps but they never need to know that." And with that he disappeared.

When they finally get to the rides everything looks amazing. Song begs them to go to the marry go round first. Bloom looked nervous but Song said "It's perfectly safe just hold on." She even convinced Echo to get on and even if he got a few jabs from Fives he couldn't resist the look of pure joy on Song's face as he rode beside her.

After the merry go round Song then said "To the teacups." This time they forced Fives on and they all had a blast going round and round.

After that Fives pointed over to a roller coaster and Song said "Forget it. You can go but I will not get on that." Echo replied with "I'll wait here with you then."

 **CL**

"Suit yourself." Fives shrugs heading for it.

"I'll come too." Bloom walks alongside him.

Fives liked it. It felt a bit like a fighter ship. But Bloom… Song brought her something to drink to recover as she sits on a bench. While the girls' chit chatted the guys found the bumper cars.

Bloom became worried asking if people really drive like that. Song assured her that's not what they're meant for. Though she couldn't say there aren't crazy drivers.

Walking around the guys spot a shooting game. They grin with a look in their eyes Bloom had seen before. Brother competitiveness. Echo declares this will be the time he finally bests Fives at shooting. He doesn't.

"Maybe next time Echo." Fives pats his slumped over brother's back.

"Hey what's that?" Bloom points to the haunted house.

Song explains that it's something you walk through and get scared. This confused the three of them. Why would anyone WANT to be scared? Echo needed a break, but Bloom wanted to go and pulled on Fives with big eyes.

Half way through Bloom is clinging to his arm jumping at the smallest thing.

"You were the one that wanted to go through." Fives looks down at her.

"I know but…" Bloom's wings droop as she holds him.

Then another 'ghost' appears causing her to cling. As she tries to bury herself in his arm Fives got why a place like this would be popular. At least for couples.

"Come on the 'ghosts' are gone Pixie." Fives taps her shoulder as they reach the exit.

"Don't you dare laugh trooper!" Bloom yells as she sees that smirk on his face.

"I won't. I won't." Fives promises, trying to hold it in.

Walking around some more Bloom spotted the ferriswheel. After the last two something simple seemed nice. Song wasn't interested.

Bloom turns to Fives with big eyes. He simply rubs the back of his head with a smile as they head for the ride.

"Wow." Bloom stared out the glass box as they slowly got higher. "It's like a painting or dream." She smiles warmly.

"If it's a dream somethings missing." Fives grins.

"Really? W-" Bloom turns to him only to have her lips stolen.

Bloom's eyes slowly close as she places her hands on his chest while one of his wraps around her waist pulling closer. As they stop at the top neither is really interested in the view, just being lost in their embrace.

 **MS7**

As the two waited for their friends to come down from the ferris wheel they suddenly found a buffet of sweets of carnival food. Echo asked "You think it's safe." Time popped up saying "Don't worry it's normal carnival food."

The both smiled at that and Echo looked at the food confused but Song picked up some cotton candy and said "This you have to try." As Echo took a bite he found his eyes widen and said "It amazing it melts in your mouth." Song laughed as she then introduced him to a few other things.

When Bloom and Fives got back they couldn't help but laugh at the two stuffing their faces with sweet. They then came up to try a few of the sweets themselves. They then began to walk around once more and Song noticed something that made her smile. "Hey guys look the tunnel of love."

The guys seemed flushed by this while Bloom looked excited. The girls smirked as they grabbed their boys and dragged them over to the small water ride with the swans.

 **CL**

The girls hop into a boat with their guy then begin the ride. Bloom snuggles closely to Fives enjoying the sweet music and colors. Fives can't help but stare at her. They've never gone this long without having to hide. He wondered if he could go back to pretending.

Turning to ask if he was having fun, Bloom sees a new look in his eyes. She didn't know what it meant but it made her heart pound. She closes her eyes and he kisses her once more.

Time watches from a far keeping Chesh away with snacks. He knows what was coming and wanted them to have as many sweet memories as possible.

Finishing with the tunnel Song points out a fun house. Bloom doesn't seem to like the idea after the haunted one. Fives and Bloom have the newlyweds off taking their break now.

Fives goes off to get them drinks as Bloom waits on a bench. While sitting she wondered what that look meant.

"Here." Fives taps a cold soda to her cheek.

"Thanks." Bloom opened the fizzy drink as he sits next to her.

'I really want to know. Can I just ask?' Bloom glances at him as she sips her soda.

"Bloom…" Fives breaks her daydream.

"Yes?" Bloom pops to attention with a red face.

"When we get back… will you leave with me?" Fives glances over at her serious.

Bloom stares stunned. They've talked about leaving their posts. But always after the war and finding some place to settle down.

"A-are you sure? What about your brother? Echo?" Bloom tries to process this; she's happy but doesn't want him to regret it.

"Echo will go to look for Song. We can go too. Explore unknown galaxies." Fives stares at his fizzing soda with the same expression as in the tunnel.

"You really mean it? No more battle fields, droids, armor, and sabers? You're really okay going?" Bloom tries to fight back her tears, she had been waiting for when he was ready and here it is.

"Yeah, I'm done hiding." Fives nods. "If you're not ready I c-" He stops feeling arms around him.

Surprised Fives drops his drink and Bloom forgets hers with a burst of emotion. Both sodas fizz on the ground as Bloom wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'll go. I'll go anywhere." Bloom hugs him tears rolling down her cheeks.

'I'll tell Echo later on tonight.' Fives then wraps his arms around her waist.

 **MS7**

As they got in the swan shaped boat Echo couldn't help but blush madly. Even after all they've been through things like this still flustered him. It flustered him even more when Song grabbed his arm and snuggled up to him. 'Is it always going to be like this.' As he looked down at her he smiled as his cheeks redden even more and thought 'I hope so.'

As the ride went he felt relaxed and really enjoyed having Song in his arms, just for as long as possible. Song enjoyed it as well not wanting to let go, forgetting what was to come. The lights the shows the music. Everything seemed peaceful at that moment.

Echo thought 'Could it always be like this. If earth is this nice then I wouldn't mind leaving. I knew I go for Song and now I can see some of the appeals of the planet. Places to go things to see all while with her.'

As they road along Song said "Hey Echo, when we do find each other again. I want to know, do you want to settle right away or would you like to explore for a while." Echo looked down surprised and said "What do you mean?"

She looked up and said "I mean, getting a ranch will be fun and all but I also want to explore. I've barely seen any of my own planet and now that I've experienced all this I'd love to have more adventures with you. We could travel all over, we could make new friends. You could meet some more of my family and then when we're ready we could choose where to stay. Maybe even find a way to see the others again. Find ways to be close to our friends."

As Echo took that in he couldn't help but smile and say "That would incredible. We would learn and see so much. Just you and me and who knows maybe even Fives and Bloom. Someday maybe even my other brothers. Who knows what's waiting for us." At that they snuggled closer to each other and they knew that whatever came next they wanted to face it together.

As they came out of the tunnel Song pointed out "Look a fun house." Bloom wasn't interested and Fives stayed with her while Song and Echo headed off to enjoy themselves. As they entered Echo was somewhat reminded of the obstacle courses on kamino.

"Come on I think we have to get through without touching the cords." The two tried to get through the tangle of wires but ended up falling on each other and laughing.

Soon they went through a moving tunnel, Echo almost fell as Song laughed as she tried to stay up. They soon went down a slide together, on a large spinning disk, Echo once jumped when he felt air jump from bellow them Song shrieked but laughed so he knew nothing was wrong.

Then they came to a bunch of gulp, mirrors. Echo looked down scuffing his shoes thinking 'Come one trooper it's just mirrors, this isn't a trial.' Song looked over at him and said "Echo are you okay, is this about that one trail..." Echo sighed and said "Yeah I just." "I'm sorry I knew about the mirror room I should have considered…."

"It's okay I can't be afraid of this forever." "To tell you the truth I'm not doing so well either about it. Do you mind." She held out her hand and Echo smiled as he held her hand and said "I won't let go."

As they walked through the mirrors Echo had to laugh, they looked ridiculous. Every mirror was different making them fat, short, skinny, tall. At the end though he was confused why was there a pit filled with colorful balls.

At that Song threw him in and laughed as she jumped in herself. He came up shocked as she then said "Ball fight." And she started throwing some at him. He shook his head and began to play along, the two just acting like kids.

They did this till they were tired and returned to the others who were about ready to fall asleep as well. Time suddenly came and said, "I suggest getting some rest, you all need to plan."

They all returned to the clock towers and had some sort of steak with tea and crumpets and also some cookies.

 **CL**

"I set up the bedroom in the back for the girls." Time points down the hall. "Sadly I only have two bedrooms. Will you boys be alright out here?" He looked over at the troopers.

"We've slept in worst places." They both sigh remembering some of the rough camp outs on different planets.

"It looks like a certain princess couldn't wait." Time chuckles as he spots Bloom curled up on the couch.

"I'll bring her." Fives picks her up princess style.

"Fives… warm." Bloom snuggles in her sleep as she clings to his shirt.

Fives flushes. He didn't need to look back to know the others were staring at him with giant smiles. He ignores the eyes as he brings her to the room.

Laying her down, he brushes her hair from her face. Before leaving he pecks her forehead.

Later on that night the brothers can't really get rid of the habit of keep watch. That was going to be hard to stop once they were done as soldiers. But know it gave them time to talk.

For a while it was about how to get into the castle again. Echo joked about using Fives as bait. Which Fives tolerated but shut down the idea from coming up again.

But then it leans toward what they talked to the girls about. They were happy both of them were thinking about the same things. The brothers tried think of a plan for telling the council why they were leaving. But decided this adventure would be enough of one.

"Hey Echo… what do you think about me becoming a Galaxy Guardian after we go back?" Fives leans back against the side of the couch. "After hearing about the future Bloom saw I couldn't help but think 'yeah a cop, that's what I'll be.' It just made since to me. I don't think I could stop trying to keep people safe." He thinks about that future he can't wait for.

 **MS7**

Echo smiled as he said "You probably be great at it. I'm not sure though. I might like to work in something like that but Song is thinking we should travel before settling down. So I might try being a researcher for a while and then when we do settle down I might join the galaxy guard as well. I think Song might want to be where we can all still see each other. It might be good since it would be hard for it just be the two of us. That way the girls could keep each other company when were not around or their not working."

 **CL**

"Yeah. That sounds good." Fives smiles. "I kinda like the idea of living on Mandalore. We talked about finding a place there a few times. It'll be good to finally be done being a trooper." He sighs as he thinks about finally not having to fight anymore.

With that the brothers drift off. Dreaming of the world that awaits them. Time looks in on them and covers the two of them with a blanket.

"Softy." Chesh appears over his shoulder.

"You really are bothersome." Time sighs as walks back to his room.

"Oh come on, you have to admit I'm more fun than that rabbit." Chesh grins as he floats beside him.

"Actually we play chest on the weekend and enjoy our time together." Time scuffs.

"Well then…" Chesh huffs with a tail flip beginning to vanish.

"Wait, Chesh promise you'll leave them alone tomorrow. It'll be hard enough. They don't need you causing trouble." Time lectures.

"I'll think about it." Chesh fades away.

In the morning they talk strategy over breakfast. They decide to trick the guards into chasing one of them then steal the armor. One of the guys will act like they caught them and then on the way to the dungeon they look for the door.

 **MS7**

As they waited for the plan to take action Echo said "I don't like this." "Come on Echo you're the only one that can get the armor fast enough." "No I mean using you as a prisoner."

She sighed and said "I know but Heart hates the 'white queen' so the dungeon would be where she put me. She can't grab Fives or she just lock him up again and I think she's on to Bloom and his relationship so she might try something else. Plus she's faster with her wings so she can lead them away."

Echo sighed as he said "Still doesn't mean I have to like it." "I know." With that they gave a quick kiss and they all headed off.

Bloom had caught the guards' attention and they headed after her. At that Echo rushed in to steal a suit. Once one he said "Ready." "Ready."

Song said as she was shackled and taken. As they came into the castle Echo called "Your majesty I've caught the white queen." She stood up angrily and said "Finally. Take her to the dungeon soldier and when your done go after the pixie." "Yes mam."

With that they headed off.

 **CL**

Bloom and Fives wait for the signal to head in. Waiting had never been either of their strong points, but they keep to the plan.

After a while Echo speeds out handing them key's to a back door then heads back. The team meets up half way to the dungeons door.

"Alright now we just have to find two doors. Easy." Bloom tries to force a smile.

But there are already hundreds of doors. How could they find the ones needed? They look around while keeping watch for the guards.

While walking around they come to a long hall. But the only thing there is a door shaped like a heart on both sides.

'Found them.' They all think.

"Good you made it." Chesh appear in the middle of both doors.

"Not you." Fives stares angrily.

"Now, now why so hostile?" Chesh smiles at them. "I only came to tell you the queen knows she was tricked. But don't worry it will take the men… three hours to find you. Pick quick." He laughs then vanishes.

 **MS7**

They all looked at the door trying to figure out which one would get them to the next trial and which one would set the jabarwaky free. Song shivered she did not want to get near the jaberwaky.

Echo then said "Song do you remember anything about the Jaberwaky." "Just that it's a big monster like a dragon that is defeated by the sound of snicker snack." Suddenly they heard a roar but they couldn't tell which one it came from.

Chesh said "Careful the beast can hear you. It really hates that words." Song sighed and said "Is it it's weakness?" "I'm sorry I can't tell you more on that." Echo sighed and said "Maybe there's something different about each door. Like maybe one of the doors leads to another tale. That seems to be the pattern of this triall."

Chesh then said "Oh aren't you a bright one." Echo rolled his eyes at the annoying cat.

Song then said "Maybe your right and maybe a certain word will affect the doors if the jaberwaky is affected by one word the other room should be affected as well." They asked if she could think of anything they might need to search for.

Song began to think of fairtytales and important words. "King Arthur, crown, sword in stone. Little mermaid, Sleeping beauty, true loves kiss..."

As Song came up with every word she could think off the others looked at the doors trying to find any differences to the door but found none. Until Bloom touched one and complained about the cold.

That's when Song got it and said "The snow queen." The door began to rattle and they all looked surprised till it stopped. Echo said "Is that the door." Song gulped and said "Yeah but we might want to go over a few things before we go in."

Song was a bit nervous she be facing her own element when they cross through that door and the story had many twist and turns, ones that would cause allot of trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12**

 **CL**

"What's wrong Song?" Bloom looks over at her worried friend.

(Place her bit here)

After going over what the story is they take a deep breath and head in. Just in time too as the guards come around the corner.

Stepping through the bright light, they find themselves in a snowy village late at night. Shivering they try to find a place to warm up first.

"You four have got to be crazy being out in that cold. Especially dressed like that." An inn/bar owner hands them keys to their rooms. "Where did you come from anyway to be dressed so warm?" He stares at their odd outfits.

"From… up north." Fives takes the keys.

"Well the weather around here isn't usually warm or this steady." The owner cleans a few glasses. "Jack must be in a good mood." He mutters under his breath.

'Jack?' Bloom catches that as they head upstairs.

"We'll figure things out in the morning. For now try to stay warm and get some rest." Fives smiles softly at Bloom.

"Night." Bloom pecks his cheek before heading in.

 **MS7**

Song looked at Bloom and said "The snow queen. That tale is going to be a harsh one. I'll be basically going against my own powers. The villain we'll meat won't be friendly in fact the snow queen was once a fairy but was put under a curse. She tried to break the spell but to do so she kidnapped a boy to do fix a riddle. His best friend came after him of course but she had to pass many trails. The snow queen can also put shards of ice in your eyes and heart making you see and feel only the ugliness in the world. She is cruel and relentless unless we find how to defeat her."

At that they all looked nervous but had no time to think on it as they had to rush in to get away from the guards.

Once at the in before heading to their rooms Echo held Song and said "It won't be like before I won't let myself get tricked again. I won't let her tear me from you." Song held him and said "I know and I'll do what I can to be strong. For now let's just get some rest." Echo kissed the top of her head and with that they parted.

The next day it was still cold. But at least the inn was warm and the food was too. The innkeeper came in saying "Here so you all don't freeze. Wouldn't want the snow king to freeze your hearts."

They all looked shocked as Echo said "King, we thought it was a queen." The innkeeper then said "Oh right you're from the north. You all must if heard the old legend of Kai and Gerda. But this is a different tale. The snow queen was cured years ago now we have to deal with the king. Don't know where he came from but he's just as bad, maybe worse. Especially with that red sword of his."

That really set them all stiff especially Echo who grabbed his wives hand. If this was indeed a sith, was it an AI or was it real? What if it found out about Song's powers? What if he was like Ulsa or Heart. He calmed himself and thought 'No he won't get her. I won't allow it.'

 **CL**

"You two should be especially careful." Owner looks over at the girls.

"Why?" Bloom seems more nervous.

"He has an eye for pretty things so stay close to your men." Owner warns before going back to work.

The girls flush a bit at that. They know it's a warning but still, being told you could be taken because your pretty is different from their usual scenario.

'Not again.' The bothers face palm at the thought.

Little do they know a cloaked figure having a drink in the back is watching them. Sipping his warm mug his hidden yellow eyes are focused on the girls.

'Well now, an ice princess and a snow fairy bride. Aren't I lucky?' Jack grins.

Leaving his pay on the table he begins to leave. Pacing by their table. As he goes by Bloom feels a chill.

'W-what was that?' Bloom turns but no one's there.

"Bloom? You alright?" Fives looks at her worried.

"Y-yeah, just… just cold I guess." Bloom rubs her arms.

"Here." Fives walks over draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Bloom smiles as she snuggles it close, enveloping herself in his warm scent.

"You should get upstairs and change. I know you have a resistance to the cold but it's still not good for you." Fives looks down at her worried.

"Right." Bloom nods standing.

Bloom gives Fives a small kiss on the lips then heads up with Song. While placing her clothes in her bag Bloom realizes her wardrobe has gotten quite vast over this trip. Not that she minded, they were all nice, though the only one she packed to go with her is the dress Song made her.

(Outfit think Anna winter.)

 **MS7**

(For Songs outfit think merida's outfit but midnight blue with lavender blue flower decor on it, a cape and some gloves. And on her waist a lavender blue scarf belt that goes down the middle.)

Jack rushed up the mountain he had news to tell his teacher once there he came to an ice castle, gloomy and dark, spiky as well, as he used his staff to help him jump from place to place. He came up taking off his cloak to show pure white hair as he went down the hall to a man with purple hair and blue skin.

Jack came up and said "Snow you won't believe what I found." The man opened his eyes to reveal sickly yellow as he said "What did you find Jack?" Jack smiled cruelly as he talked about the woman he saw.

At this the sith's eyes widened as he said "A fairy and an ice wielder. Neither can escape. You can have the fairy Jack but I need the ice woman. If I can get her to join me my powers will increase."

Jack then smirked as he said "Or you can leach off of her, which ever works best." He glared as he almost shot a shard at Jack and said "You fool, my power has gone down since that fairy was cured. This time I need a permanent solution."

jack frowned as he said "You may have a problem. They have two soldiers at their beck and call and they seem to love them." This seemed to anger Snow as he said "Then we'll just have to freeze their hearts."

With that he stormed off to make a plan and Jack laughed as well as he went off to spy and plan himself.

Back at the inn as the girls came down to sit with the boys Song said "I don't know why it's always dresses. At least this one is easier to move around in." Echo looked up and couldn't help but blush. 'Looks like I Echo likes it. Too bad this will be rare for him to see me in.' She thinks as the boys helped the girls sit down.

Echo then said as he held Song's hand "So what do we do? We know there's a sith here and you girls are in danger. Kito was bad but he was never like Ulsa either. What if he..."

Song held his face as she said "Hey well cross that bridge when we get there. For now just be careful. don't let them hit you in the eye or chest. Maybe we can ask the villagers more about what they know since this story is a bit shaken up." Echo sighed and nodded as he held her hand.

 **CL**

Once they have a bit of a plan they head off in groups of two. Each couple walked around town trying to gather information.

"Well there is a young man that comes down from the mountains from time to time. It's thought he's the king's ward." A woman hands Bloom a bag of warm pastries she bought.

'His ward huh?' Bloom pounders for a moment.

"Thank you so much for your time. And the snacks." Bloom bows her head slightly then heads over to Fives talking to another vender.

'Such a sweet girl.' The lady laughs as she watches Bloom head off.

"Kinda think about it, didn't I see Jack in the village early today?" The lady thinks back. "Well she has someone to protect her." She smiles watching Bloom happily hand Fives a snack as he takes it with a flustered face.

The two walk around a bit more gathering information. Then meet up with the others back at the inn to go over their notes.

"So there's not one but two here; a student and master. This just got harder." Fives sighs sipping his warm drink.

"We'll figure it out we always do." Bloom smiles at him.

"Well you're in high spirits Pixie." Fives chuckles laying his head on his hand looking over at her.

"Better than being panicky Scruffy." Bloom sticks her tongue out playfully.

Echo simply sighs. He can never understand their flirting. It sounds like they're making fun of each other but those eyes say they're being endearing.

 **MS7**

Song was laughing too when suddenly she heard something. She looked about and Echo said "Is something wrong Song?" "I thought I heard something. Maybe the wind."

Echo seemed worried but held her hand. Suddenly Song heard something again "Did none of you hear that?" Now they were worried. Echo held her and said "Song what are you hearing?"

"I'm not sure." The innkeeper said "Be careful lass that's how it starts. Maidens start to hear either Jack or the king's whispers then well no one sees them again."

Everyone stiffened at that as Echo held her closer the innkeeper saw how panicked they were and said "There are some creatures that could help you. They live up at the mountains at the steamers. No one knows what they are, some say they are trolls but they are too kind to be so. You'll recognized them as short pointed eared creatures with bodies of stone. They may know how to help keep the snow king and Jack away."

Song said "Thank you." "No problem but stay safe out there." They all nodded as they started heading off. The winds where cold and howling that day. But as they kept going closer to the steams it got warmer.

They appreciated that as Echo said "Do you think they'll know anything." Song said "Maybe, the original trolls of the story where horrible creatures that made the mirror that made you only see the ugly in the world, that was what the snow queen used against people. But this is all playing out so much more differently then I remember."

 **CL**

As they head up the mountain Bloom begins to hear whispering as well. She doesn't like what Jack keeps saying. She tries covering her ears, but it doesn't help. Soon she falls to her knees in the snow pressing against her ears tightly.

"Hey." Fives pats her shoulder. "He won't get you. Not ever." He kneels down hugging her.

"I can't stop him. I can't get him out." Bloom shakes in his arms.

"Try focusing on something else. Think about… think about Nova." Fives hugs her a bit tighter.

'Nova…' Bloom pictures that sweet smile.

As she does Jack is thrown out. But she's exhausted from trying to shut him out causing her to faint into Fives arms. He places her on his back as they keep going.

"How are you doing Song?" Fives looks over at his sister in-law worried for her.

 **MS7**

Song almost didn't hear him she was feeling off almost as if she wasn't there "What, oh I. I'm not sure." Echo looked worried as he picked her up and said "You relax I'll get you there." "No Echo it's fine I."

She suddenly fell asleep. Echo shuttered a bit and tried to hold back his tears he felt his brother come near to reassure him with words (You can put what he says.)

Echo nods at him and they continue. They soon reached a small little valley and soon an elderly gray being version of yoda came out saying "Pleased to meet you I am. I am Toda, leader of the trollins. See you have trouble with the sith you do. Come in my hut. Warm it will be and safe your loved ones will be."

The two nodded as they headed in. They sat down holding the girls close as the elder shut the door saying "Cold it is. But safe it will be in here."

Outside Jack thought 'No not that trollin. I'll have to warn Snow.' With that he headed off.

Back inside Toda said "Tea I have, keep you warm, I see the sith have tried to catch them." Echo nodded as he asked "Is there anything you can do for them?"

Toda seemed to think as he grabbed some roses and said "Roses they hate. The opposite of winter to them. But temporary it only is. For only true love can protect them."

 **CL**

As Song falls asleep Fives see Echo's worry. He walks over so they are side by side.

"They're stronger than we give them credit for, right?" Fives gives a soft smile to his brother.

Echo nods and they head off. Entering the hut they lay the girls next to them as Toda tells them what can help.

'True love? What does that mean?' Fives is confused.

"Rest you should. Safe here you will be. Snow and Jack, like us they do not." Toda begins to leave.

"Thank you." Fives calls after him.

"Strong they are. But stronger still to come. Protected they must be for a future so bright." Toda smiles as he looks over at the sleeping girls then leaves.

'Stronger? Future?' Fives and Echo are confused but happy the girls are safe, if only for a while.

Meanwhile on the mountain.

"Snow, th-the trollins… they're protecting the girls." Jack doesn't look up as he gives the news in the throne room.

"Those pests!" Snow hits the side of his thrown hard.

"What should we do?" Jack keeps his head down.

"Wait, they won't stay there forever. But keep a sharp eye on them." Snow glares out the icy windows.

"Sir." Jack bows then heads out again.

Back with the others.

Bloom and Song begin waking up only to find themselves in a strange tent. Sitting up they see it's fairly big with a fire pit in the middle.

"You're up." Fives and Echo walk in with two bowls of some sort of stew in their hands.

"W-where are we?" Bloom holds her still spinning head.

"Safe with the trollins. Do you have an appetite?" Fives sits next to her offering the other bowl.

Bloom doesn't really. But seeing that worried look on his face she takes it thinking it's best to at least get something in her.

"It's good." Bloom takes a small spoonful of the broth.

It seems to help clear her head too. She can't help but take another bite feeling better with each one she takes. Fives simply smiles over at her as the color comes back to her.

 **MS7**

Song couldn't eat, not only was there no appetite at all but she felt to week to eat. Echo was worried and said "What about some water?" Song said "Okay." She was given a few sips that seemed to make her feel better. She sighed as she snuggled up next to Echo.

Echo was worried, he'd never seen Song this upset. Suddenly Toda came up and said with worried "Tired they are but Song is week. Must get her strength up we must." He brought out something to put in the water and said "Special tea will help to strengthen her." He poured it in and once Song drank it she felt well enough to eat a bit.

Echo sighed at that and said "Thank you." Toda nodded as he said "A great power they hold. Ice is especially strong in this world. A warning I have though, fear will be their enemy. Let it control them and it could destroy them."

At that the boys became nervous but Toda then said "But understanding and compassion will help keep them strong. Stay close and do not let them use the shards of mirror." "I thought it was Ice." Echo said. "Once long time ago a rogue trollin made mirror for the snow queen but shattered it did, she used it to corrupt others. Some shards still remain so be careful that they do not land in them."

Echo then asked "Is there a cure." "As I said. True love. As for the both of you do not let yourselves be touched buy the shards of ice or be frozen for life." Now that scared them and Song said "Wait ice, but what about my powers, can they..."

Toda said "If not careful they could." They wanted to say more but he said "Too much I said this trial for all of you. If you wish to escape you all must face this. This still a trail it is. Win it you must or great evil will enter your galaxy and beyond." With that he left.

Echo sighed knowing he was sounding like his brother but said "Why do jedi have to be so cryptic."

 **CL**

"I know, it's like they do it on purpose." Fives sighs scratching his head trying to figure this out.

"It can feel like that huh?" Bloom stares into her bowl with distant eyes.

"Bloom? You alright?" Fives looks at her nervous.

"I'm fine, I just… I kinda wish Ani was here. He's fast on his feet and even if his plans are mad they always seem to work." Bloom sighs staring into her bowl.

"That's true." Fives stands up.

"Fives?" Bloom looks up confused.

"I just need some air." Fives heads out.

'Come Fives. I thought we were past this.' Fives sighs as he walks through the small village.

 **MS7**

Echo sighed, there it was again, Fives jealousy was rearing its ugly head. Though he could understand the way Bloom talked about general Skywalker it would get any trooper a bit jealous. Which reminded him he had to set a few ground rules with the general or else Song would do it and he could just imagine the trouble that cause.

He shivered then the said "Bloom I know you respect general Skywalker and that he's your friend but I don't think it's a good idea to talk about him around Fives."

Bloom looked confused till Echo sighed and said "Bloom, troopers tend to feel a bit inferior to other men that are not clones especially jedi generals. So when you talk so highly of the general, even if Fives seams confident he actually feels like your comparing him to something better."

At that Bloom seemed to realize what he meant. And went to go find Fives.

As she left Echo looked back worriedly at Song, she was eating now but he could tell she seemed nervous. He said "Song you'll be fine you can control yourself." She sighed saying "That's just it Echo sometimes I can't. You know how emotional I am."

"I know and I love that about you. Don't worry I'll keep you safe and I'll help however I can." "What if I hurt you?"

"You've had to deal with me going crazy, not that you will, but you've dealt with me going sith being controlled to attack you. So I won't abandon you if something goes wrong. He is not getting you no one is going to touch you not when I'm around." She sighed saying "Thanks." At that she fell back asleep still tired.

 **CL**

"Bloom troopers tend to feel a bit inferior to other men that are not clones especially jedi generals. So when you talk so highly of the general, even if Fives seams confident he actually feels like your comparing him to something better." Echo explains.

"B-but I don't… I wouldn't…" at that Bloom seemed to realize she had been hurting him.

Getting up Bloom goes to find him. Looking around franticly she doesn't see him among the huts.

'Fives… oh Fives you've got it so wrong.' Bloom keeps scanning for him, but still dizzy from everything.

"Do you need something dear?" A woman trollin looks up at her.

"Fives… one of the men with our group, have you seen him?" Bloom looks down at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes." She nods. "He was over that way making small plants." She points down a trail leading out of the village.

"Thank you." Bloom bows her head.

Heading down she scans carefully for him. At the same time she's fighting her dizziness.

"What am I doing?" Fives sighs leaning against a tree.

'So she talks about him. So what? They pretty much grew up together of course they're close. And he's a jedi so he can help her trial.' Fives tries to rationalize in his head.

"But… they do suit each other." Fives pictures them next to each other.

"No we don't." Bloom yells with a huff.

"Bloom? What are you doing out here? You should be resting." Fives rushes over placing his jacket over her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." Bloom hugs his waist. "I… I didn't know you felt that way. But I SWEAR I've never compared you and I have NO feelings for Ani. None." She grips the back of his shirt tightly.

'Bloom…' Fives goes to hug her but stops as he realizes she's hot.

"Bloom, do you have a fever?" Fives moves her back just enough to feel her forehead.

"I'm okay." Bloom gives a feverish smile.

"No you're not, you're burning up. You were already weak then running around in the snow without a jacket. What were you thinking? Come on you shouldn't be out here right now. Let's get you back." Fives lectures.

"NO!" Bloom hugs him again.

"Bloom you're sick. Let's get back before you get worse." Fives speaks gently but worried.

'After everything I'm surprised it took this long for one of to get sick.' Fives recalls everything.

"I don't wanna. Not until you believe me. I love Fives. Not Ani or anyone else. Fives." Bloom hics burying herself in his shirt.

"I believe you." Fives whispers hugging her back.

"R-really?" Bloom moves back enough to look at him.

"Really." Fives nods with a smile. "Now can we go back and get some medicine in you?" He wipes away a tear.

"Do I have to?" Bloom seems disgusted at the idea of medicine.

"You're a medic, how do you hate medicine?" Fives laughs.

"But…" Blooms wings droop as she looks like a kid.

"Want me to carry you?" Fives kneels down for her to get on his back.

Bloom smiles as she bends down. But then is swept away in what feels like wind.

"Thanks for leading my bride out. Let you know when we set a date." Jack salutes with Bloom under his arm.

"Fives!" Bloom yells as he jumps off.

Fives calls after her. But it's too late, they're gone. And with the falling snow he can't track them. Fives rushes back to the village almost taring the flap off the hut.

"Bloom… J… Jack t-took her." Fives huffs staring at the others with worry.

'W-what do I do? She's sick and was only out there to…' Fives falls to his knees clinging to his crystal.

 **MS7**

Song was shocked at that and said "What, we have to go after her." Echo said "You have to stay here your're still exhausted from everything." "But I have to go I could help..." "Or be put in danger you might."

Toda came in and then he said "Stay her she will look after her I will. You two go and find your friend." Echo kisses Song and says "I'll be back I promise I love you." "I love you to come back to me."

Song wanted to protest about being left behind but she was still too week and fell back asleep. Toda came up and said "Rest she must. You two go." Echo Nodded still worried but knew he had to help Fives and so they headed off to find Bloom.

As the troopers left they had no idea that a certain snow king was hiding in the shadows.

As they trecked up the mountain their blasters at a ready Echo could see how fired up and worried Fives was. He sighed knowing how he felt and said "Fives we'll get her back. She's strong. And if they hurt her we'll show them."

 **CL**

"I don't think she can fight them now." Fives shakes his head. "S-she has a fever. And it felt high." He grips at his crystal again.

'If I wasn't so caught up in my jealousy then… then Bloom wouldn't…' Fives begins to shake.

Meanwhile at the castle.

Bloom is tossed on to a bed. Landing roughly, she looks up at her captor with shaking eyes.

'W-what is he…' Bloom shakes from fear.

'Oh how easy it would be.' Jack laughs coldly.

"Don't worry my little fairy, I don't get you. Yet anyway." Jack grins icily at her. "I still need your friend for my master. Then… we get to have fun." He forcefully lifts her head with his hand then kisses her.

'No!' Bloom bites his under lip.

"Feisty, I like it." Jack laughs as he wipes the blood while leaving.

'Fives. Fives please find me. Please.' Bloom sniffs as she covers herself with the tattered blanket.

 **MS7**

Echo was worried when he heard that and held his brother close as he said "I don't know what to say. Just that I'm here for you. You helped me protect and get Song back Pplenty of times. I'll do the same for you." Fives hugged back appreciative of the gesture.

Back at the trollins' home. As Song laid in the tent she felt like something was off she felt tired yet she wasn't cold. Why wasn't she cold. Usually she be freezing. She had no idea she had an unwanted guest in the tent.

Snow leaned down and said "So you come from the same planet as Time. I can sense your power is still untapped to its full potential. We shall become very powerful together." As he reached for her though he saw something, the proposal necklace that Echo gave her 'Hmm yes your suitor I can deal with him.'

As he was leaning down to grab her though "Ah!" He turned to see Toda had slapped him with a stick and said "Got through my defenses did you. But forget about me?" Snow smirked as he said "Not at all old fool."

Suddenly he sprayed frost at the trollin. Toda tried to get through but was shocked to find them gone. "No, tell the soldiers I must." And with that he was gone, speeding through the forest to tell the others.

As Snow got to his castle he settled Song down on a bed and said "Rest my queen I shall prepare everything soon. But first how to get you to unleash your true potential."

He looked down at her kyber crystal and was about ready to grab it when it pulsed throwing him back and he said in shock "No, a bond and with a mere copy. Jack." The said sith came in saying "Yes sir."

He was grabbed by the color as Snow said "A bond, she's bonded, how can this be?" Jack struggled to talk as he said "Perhaps they mind melded sir." At that his eyes widened as he said "The fairy. " He threw Jack to the floor and said "Bring her to me. We need her to destroy the bond."

As Jack got up he said "Of course sir but there is still one thing we need to discuss." "And what's that?" Jack then said "The mirror shards sir there are only two left. Enough for one."

Snow glared as he said "Enough for my queen." Jack coughed as he said "Yes but sir maybe instead of doing so for the queen like you did before you could do it to the fairy that way she can make the affects more permanent and you won't have the same problem."

Snow seemed to think of this and then said "I'll think about it. First bring her here. Then we'll see what our next course of action should be." Jack smirked as he said "Of course sir." "Oh and Jack."

He turned as Snow then said "Find her bonded and tell me where to find him. I need a heart to freeze." Jack smirked happily at that as he said "Of course what fun that will be." And off he went.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13**

 **CL**

Walking through the blinding snow, both wish they had their helmets right now. But then a blur runs in front of them. Stopping they see it's Toda.

"Sorry I am. With Snow Song is." Toda hangs his head in shame.

"What?!" Both brothers yell.

"But short cut I know." Toda motions for them to follow him.

The brothers look at each other then follow after him. Both now worried for their girls.

Meanwhile at the castle.

Bloom tries to sleep as she huffs from her fever. 'I… I think it went up.' She feels her burning head.

"You're coming with me." Jack pulls her out of bed.

Not even giving her a chance to process what's going on he brings her to the throne room. Then he tosses her at Snows feet.

"You will break the bond fairy." Snow demands.

"B-bond?" Bloom stands sluggishly having no idea what he's talking about.

"Don't play coy! From the mind meld! You will undo the bond from the snow girl." Snow demands angrily.

'I… I bonded their minds?' Bloom's eyes widen.

"Well…?" Snow walks down to her his eyes filled with hate.

"No." Bloom huffs.

"Why you…" Snow lifts her up with the force choking her. "YOU WILL BREAK IT!" He demands furious.

"I… I won't do it." Bloom huffs.

Snow tosses her to the ground. Once again Bloom is out cold.

"We'll let her rest with her friend and once she's awake…" Snow walks over to a small chest. "We'll give her a change of heart." He grins evilly.

"Yes my master." Jack bows pleased.

 **MS7**

Song felt weird, where was she? She looked about, she was on some sort of mountain of snow, but why. She looked about calling "Hello, anyone here?" Suddenly she looked around and in the storm she saw a familiar figure as she said "Echo?" She smiled as she ran to him but as she did she saw that it was not Echo.

"Ah! Who are you let me go." She began to fight but Snow blocked her every move at one point he grabbed her hand and said "Well you know how to fight. Good. A good queen should be able to do that."

"What are you talking about. I'm married you can't just come up and do as you wish." Snow glared as he said "Trust me I can do anything I want including get rid of that soldier of yours." "No!" Song shouted as she shot up awake and looked around the freaky snow castle.

Then she saw Bloom and gasped "Bloom are you okay wake up?" Bloom only groaned and Song could feel she had a fever. She gasped at that and used her sash and her cape to help keep her warm. Strange why wasn't she cold.

"I see you are starting to have a better resistance to the cold my dear." She turned around angrily and said "You, so you're the so called snow king. Let us go." he smirked as he said "Sorry my dear I can't do that." "I am not your dear. At least let Bloom go she's sick."

"Hmm compassion towards the bearer of compassion. I suppose I could but you would have to renounce your bond." "What, what bond?"

He looked shocked and said "You don't know do you, so the fairy really didn't know what she did. Strange. Basically, when the fairy melded your mind with that solider she created a bond. One almost unbreakable. Unless one of you breaks it or the one who made it does so."

Song's eyes widen at that and said "What, break my bond with Echo? Never. I wouldn't even if I knew how. I never break my bond with my heart." "Your heart?" At that Snow got an idea. If he did freeze the soldiers heart, then in turn so would the snow girl's.

But instead of turning her to ice it would turn her into a snow queen. Yes it would be perfect, then Jack could do as he pleased with those crystals.

Snow smirked as he said "Very well. But you will regret your decision." With that he teleported away Song yelling "No!"

Out in the woods Echo suddenly stopped as he looked around saying "Song?" They turned back and Fives asking what was wrong "I heard Song yell out 'no.' Somethings wrong I can feel it."

At that Toda looked at the crystal and gasped as he grabbed at it making Echo bend and said "Bonded you are to the snow maiden yes." "What, what do you mean?" Toda then said "The fairy has melded your minds did she not." Fives asked him how he knew that then Toda said "Dangerous it is for you. Beware not to have your heart frozen for it is, Song's will as well."

Echo felt a chill go up his spine at that. No, he couldn't let Song suffer because of him he's let that happen to many times.

 **CL**

"We'll get to them first. He won't freeze your heart." Fives pats his brother's shoulder.

"You sure about that?" Snow appears scattering ice shards like raining daggers.

Fives puts the three on them in a barrier of rock quickly. But not before one shard hit Echo. Echo falls holding his chest.

"Echo!" Fives releases his hold showing them.

'Well that's done.' Snow smirks then leaves.

"Echo, hold on brother." Fives stares down at him worried.

Meanwhile at the castle.

Bloom wakes up a bit. But her fever has risen again, and her throat feels swollen. Song stares at her worried as she uses her ice to make her hand into a cooling compress.

"S-Song… I'm… didn't-" Bloom's voice is hoarse as she coughs.

 **MS7**

Echo looked on wide eyed as he looked down at his chest the shard embedding itself in his heart. He gasp as he suddenly felt so cold. Fives grabbed him before he fell, Echo said "Cold, so cold. Argh my heart."

At that a burst went through his body and a strip of white went through his hair. Toda said "His heart begging to freeze it is. Must cure it before it does. Before Song completely consumed by the cold as well."

At the castle Song looked worriedly at Bloom and said "Bloom your burning up. Just stay calm, don't worry about anything. You didn't know this would happen. None of us did. Just relax and everything will be okay."

Suddenly the doors bust open and Jack came in smirking as he said "Sorry queeny but I have a date with my bride." Song got up ready to blast Jack but before she could she held her heart yelling in pain. She fell to the floor saying "Echo, no."

Jack laughed as he said "Oh goody, Snow got to him then. Well it will be only a matter of time now. Get ready for the big change miss snow then be ready for your new and improved husband. Perhaps your old one can be a decoration at your wedding."

At that Song felt so angry she had enough in her to blast at Jack who dodged and then rushed at Bloom before she disappeared. At that Song fell to the floor trying to stay awake thinking 'Echo no, no please find me.'

 **CL**

"Come on Echo stay with me." Fives has his arm over his shoulder as he moves him to a nearby cave.

Reaching it, Fives lays his brother down gently. All he can think about is all the brothers he lost. He can't lose Echo. He just can't.

"Bonded they are. Help them fight I can." Toda sits next to him touching Echo's head enveloping him in light.

'Come on Echo. Fight.' Fives stares down at him worried.

Meanwhile at the castle.

Bloom can't even resist as she's placed in a chair. Her body felt like it was ice and on fire at the same time.

"Don't worry you'll feel better after this." Jack takes out the shards.

"W-" Bloom tries to get out the words.

"A simple present." Jack stabs her in the heart with the shards.

Bloom was so weak she couldn't even scream from the pain. As the shards sank into her she felt her body growing colder.

'No! No! Fives!' Bloom shouts in her head a tear falls to the ground.

Back in the cave.

Echo wakes up fine. Ready to charge the castle.

"Right lets…" Fives stands but then feels odd.

Tears begin falling and he doesn't know why. All he can think is something happened to Bloom.

 **MS7**

Echo was confused where was he. Then he heard it "No, no Echo please find me." He looked over and called "Song." He rushed over and when Song looked up she said "Echo is that you, and I mean really you?"

Echo's eyes widened, what had Snow done to her. He came up and said as he held her "It's me it's really me." "Oh Echo what's going on. I feel so unbalances I feel I feel like my heart is..." "Freezing, I know." He showed her his chest and points at his hair and she gasped. "No Echo please."

Toda then said "Your mind connected they are just as your hearts, if one of you can help fight then help the other you will." Song then said "Then I'll fight my hardest." "I'll fight as well." Toda nodded and said "Then make haste, time is short." At that they nodded and then they woke up.

When Echo awoke he felt re-energized and said "Lets storm that castle." Fives looked like he was about to agree when suddenly he was crying. Echo felt shocked. Fives had never acted like this before, well rarely, only one thing came to mind. 'Bloom, she's in trouble."

"Fives snap out of it. If something happened, then Bloom needs you and we have to get to that castle and save them. We're going to show those sith who their messing with and that they've just made the biggest mistakes of their lives." Echo usually wasn't so aggressive but right now he was furious for what they had done to Song and his friends. He would not stand by and let it go.

Back at the castle Song stood strong as she got ready to go find her friend but suddenly Snow came in and said "I see you're feeling better. Ready to accept my offer." "Never." Snow frowned as he said "You're a stubborn one aren't you."

He rushed over to try and attack her but Song used her powers to defend herself and said "Don't you get it I will never love you. You will never break my bond with Echo."

At that Song's kyber began to glow and with that her powers seemed to increase, and a song came from her as it hummed to the necklace.

(Basically a remix to let it go)

"You think you can force me to your whim. Well that just won't do. A kingdom of ice and cold. And you want me as your queen. Not a chance."

Snow glared at that as he rushed but she made a shield not noticing her dress changing.(Basically it's turning into Elsa's ice dress.)

"You tried to freeze my aching heart. But we stayed strong. We will always try." Snow looked angry as he threw icicles at her but she threw them to the side as she walked up saying "Won't let you in won't let you see. I'll be the warrior I have to be. No fear in me, won't let you know, but my heart knows."

She then rushed towards him as he tried to make a shield but she made swords to break them and they continued to fight. "Let it go, let it go, won't let you hurt my heart anymore. Let it go, let to it go, won't turn away from my true heart. I don't care what you'll throw at us, I will stand and fight, the warrior I have come to be. "

At that Song was finally able to throw Snow into the wall. At that she smiled thinking she had won, her outfit transformed and her hair as well with a crown of snowdrops on it. Suddenly though Snow began to chuckle.

Song became confused by that but as he stood up he said as he looked at her up and down "Well look at you. Your even more powerful than I thought. It will take more than just freezing that soldiers heart to get to you. But don't worry I have many tricks up my sleeve."

Suddenly Snow rushed up to her, she tried to dodge and then fight as hard as she could but then his hands glowed as he drained some of her power and then when she was too week she fainted but then he put a cold hand to her temple and said "Don't worry. A little ice in the mind and you'll be thinking clearly my dear. By the time your soldier gets her he won't know what hit him."

 **CL**

"Fives, when Bloom you met. What happened?" Toda stares at him curiously.

"W-what?" Fives didn't understand, this wasn't the time for a recap.

"First words, what where they? Love at first sight was it?" Toda stares curiously.

"More like bicker at first bark. I picked a fight with her in the hall." Fives glances to the side.

"Like you is it, to pick a fight?" Toda seems even more curious.

"No, not really. Why?" Fives is even more confused.

"Bonded you are. First you'd two be." Toda points at him with his walking stick.

"What? No, come on Echo's the one that fell at first sight. We… we couldn't stand each other." Fives shakes his head in disbelief.

"If true that is. Then couple how did you become?" Toda smiles at him.

"W-well… we needed each other's help and got to know the other." Fives thinks back.

"Did you really? Could you not solve it on your own?" Toda stares at him knowingly.

'He's right. I could have asked Echo to help. And she could have asked one of the trainers. How did we end up making that work?' Fives thinks back.

"See now you do. Fated you are." Toda nods as he sees it click in Fives head. "If feel pain you do. Danger Bloom is in." He points to his heart.

'Bloom…' Fives eyes shake.

With that they rush to the castle. Reaching the long ice bridge over a cavern, they see someone in front of it.

"Bloom!" Fives calls out running for her.

Bloom throws a dark blue orb at him. Fives just dodges it falling to the ground as she walks over to him.

"Wow you're pathetic." Bloom snickers as she stares down at him with red eyes.

"No… Bloom." Fives stares at her with pleading eyes, as if he's wishing this isn't real.

"What did I ever see in you?" Bloom scuffs as her wings buzz.

"I had been asking the same thing." Jack walks over to her.

"Ready to go my love? The ice queen should be arriving soon." Jack wraps his arm around her waist.

"Why you…" Five hits the ground causing rocks to come up.

But Bloom saves him by flying him up. She glares at Fives as he stands completely confused.

"Thank you my love." Jack turns to her as she places him back down. "Now shall we?" He holds out his hand for hers.

"On more thing before we go." Bloom turns to Fives on the other side of the new rock query.

Fives stares at her longingly. But Bloom simply throws him something. Catching it he doesn't need to look to know what it is. The ring. She tossed the ring.

 **MS7**

When Echo heard the words 'The ice queen should be arriving soon.' He felt a bit of his heart freeze, his hair becoming a little more white. "No they didn't, no Song no." Toda then said "Not by her will this is. Snow is using sith mind tricks at this point. Song has fought and bravely it seems but now you must continue for her sake."

Echo nodded steadying himself he saw his heartbroken brother and held his brother's shoulder saying "Hang in there. We'll save her, we'll save them both."

At that Echo used his force abilities to levitate the rubble and then make a new bridge. As he then strode across it, determined to bring his wife back to him. Toda then said "Determined he is. Will need it he will. For I sense much pain may come."

At that they also fallowed Echo who wouldn't slow down. Echo wasn't using his speed but he was by no means slowing down. No one would get in his way and when he found Snow he would make him regret ever touching Song.

Song was in an inner battle. "The castle. I have to get out of here." She suddenly felt someone touch her shoulders, she wanted to shrug them away but couldn't as he whispered in her ear "What ever do you mean my queen?" Song turned looking into Snow's face and said "I'm not your queen."

Snow seemed confused "Oh darling you are confused. Look." He then made pictures on the wall, pictures of her and Echo of their journey together and wedding, but instead they were replaced with Snow. "Gasp. No what are you doing?"

Snow smirked as he said "Just relax love and all well be well in a moment." She shrugged him off saying "No none of this is right. You're not my husband. You're not my heart." "I thought you would struggle."

Suddenly he took out a crown of ice and she looked wide eyes as she said "What is that?" Snow smirked once more as he said "A special crown I made. It looks just like ice doesn't it, but it also holds special crystals. Crystal that will make you a little more docile towards me and menacing towards our enemies."

Song shoved him away as she said "You can't make me wear that." "Maybe not in here but out there." Song gasped as she felt the cold ring around her head, she had been seated on a thrown and her eyes opened sickly a yellow but she was in a daze.

Back in her mind she said "What are you doing to me." She felt her heart hurt once more and he said "Just making the process a little smoother. Don't worry it's only temporary till the soldier's heart freezes and then you'll have a little more control of your movements."

Song slapped his arm away as she said "I'll never love you." He smirked as he said "I wouldn't be so sure." He grabbed her as she struggled and fought for a good long while but in the end he showed her something that broke her heart.

"Look he'll just leave you." She saw an image of Echo glaring at her and then walking away the memories where changing at that as Snow then said "Just like all the others." At that her opponent had a chance to finally grab her face and capture her lips. Tears went down her eyes as she thought 'Echo forgive me.'

With that her mind went blank not knowing that as Echo rushed down the halls he felt another jolt of pain and almost half his hair was white now. He had heard her, he had saw what he did, one more strike and it would be over.

 **CL**

'Bloom.' Fives holds the ring a fist close to his lips fighting the tears.

Hearing Echo's words he nods. Really ready for a fight now. Rushing through the endless halls they run into Bloom again.

"Echo find Song. I've got this." Fives pushes his brother down a hall as he stands in front of his love.

"Really? You're going to fight me?" Bloom laughs darkly.

"You're not MY Bloom. And I know she's fighting you." Fives glares at her.

"Oh she's trying. But the poor thing is just so weak from that fever." Bloom does an obvious fake pity voice.

'Bloom, I'm coming. Hang on.' Fives makes a staff out of stone then rushes at her.

Bloom makes her own out of her dark energy. She taunts Fives as they fight throughout the halls.

As she knocks him down at one point the ring falls just out of his pocket landing beside him. Bloom goes to strike but stops short as she sees that.

"The king will want the honor." Bloom ties him to a railing, hands behind his back.

"That's not it." Fives mutters.

"What did you say?" Bloom huffs turning to him.

"I said that's not it. She's still fighting and won that round." Fives has a new hope in his eyes.

"She's not." Bloom looks at him nervously.

"No she is. And I know what will bring her back." Fives begins cutting through the ropes with a small piece of glass.

"You can't win. You can't break this spell." Bloom tries to act confident.

"Bloom the ring. Cody said he saw me looking through thrift stores and that's true I did look their first but…" Fives stares at her seriously as he starts his story.

"Stop." Bloom takes a small nervous step back.

"But I couldn't do that. It might have been affordable for me but I wanted to do more than that." Fives finishes freeing himself.

"No. No stop it." Bloom backs up against a wall clearly losing control.

"I didn't say anything because I thought it was embarrassing." Fives picks up the ring. "But I also knew that Bloom. MY Bloom already knew. She'd know my work anywhere." He smiles at the changing eyes.

"Stop it! You'll kill her!" Bloom shouts. "Between her fever, this cold, and fighting me. How much time do you think she'll have?" She smirks nervously.

Fives slams his hand against the wall, trapping her in between him. "My Bloom is stronger than that." He stares into her eyes seriously.

As they begin to flicker her true colors he kisses her. At first her lips are cold but then they become hot.

"F-Fives…" A feverish Bloom looks at him.

"Hey there." Fives smiles.

 **MS7**

Echo rushed forward he had finally reached the middle of the palace. He threw the doors open and called "Song!" Snow looked back saying "I'm afraid your too late." "No, as long as my heart still beats it will never be too late." "Well then it's a good thing it's going to stop soon. Isn't that right dear?"

Echo's eyes widened, Song was in an icy blue dress made of actual ice, but that was not from Snow's doing that was Song's. A part of her was still left, he could feel it. Sadly the rest was not her, those sickly and out of state eyes, the spiky crown set on her head.

Those weren't hers they were Snow's. He glared over at him and said dangerously "Let her go." Snow chuckled as he said "You fool. You really think I just let her go. No."

Snow grabbed Song's hand and a dark light came as he began to drain her power slightly. "Ah much better you see. My new queen is a great source of energy and her feisty character has put up quite the challenge. She's already learned to create ice clothing and weapons and that was before I manipulated her mind."

Echo's fist clenched and was ready to rush in when Snow grabbed Song around her waist and said "Uh uh uh. Not so fast. You wouldn't want to hurt her would you."

"You coward, get your filthy hands off her! Song get away from him Song please listen to me!" Yelled Echo as Snow smirkced "She can't hear you, that crown is an inhibitor. She will only comply to me. And right now I say. Get him dear."

At that Song created a blade and headed right at Echo. Echo dodged and dodged with every strike that Song made. Echo couldn't fight her, Song wasn't in control. Snow laughed as the others came in in shock to see what was happening.

Snow then called saying "That's it. The final blow, his heart will freeze and then so will yours and you 'll be mine forever." Echo then yelled "No!"

He rushed forward grabbing the crown and destroying it. At that Song fell to the floor her eyes open but now gray. Snow then yelled "No fool what have you done." They all looked surprised by that as he then said "You took the crown off before it finished its job. Do you know what will happen now? She' stuck like that. And nothing you do can bring her back."

They all looked shocked at that as Echo finally felt the last blow of ice to his body, he fell to his knees as all his hair turned white part of it finally freezing. "NO, no Song no." He crawled over to Song.

The others wanted to go to him but Toda stopped them. When Echo grabbed her in his arms he said "No Song, don't leave me don't." Tears feel form his eyes and hit her face, not knowing the affect it was having on her.

 **CL**

"I… I…" Bloom faints into his arms.

"Bloom!" Fives holds her boiling body.

"Here." Toda appears with some medicine. "Help it will. But short time is." He warns.

"Thank you." Fives gives her the liquid.

"Not so fast!" Jack comes with his saber in hand.

Toda, annoyed taps his stick on the ground trapping him in a stone prison. Surprised Jack's saber falls then slides far away from him.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Fives looks over at the little stone man surprised.

"Freebie." Toda shrugs his shoulders.

'I think I like this guy.' Fives has a bit of a satisfied grin.

"F-Fives…" Bloom opens her hazed eyes.

"Hey there. Ready to go?" Fives smiles down at her.

"No…" Bloom shakes her head.

Fives is confused and worried her fever is too high. She points to his hand holding the ring. Then she holds out her hand with eyes that seem to be pleading for it back. He gives a soft smile sliding it on her icy fingers.

He then wraps his jacket around her again and bends down for her to get on his back. Smiling she hops on hugging his neck and never planning to let go.

As they come into the room they see what's happened. Bloom wants to go over and try to help but both Fives and Toda stop her. She's in NO condition to be trying anything.

 **MS7**

As Echo hugged Song he had no idea what his tears where doing. As they hit her face she began to twitch and in her mind she saw all the altered pictures change back to their true form.

She was in a curled position at the time but when all of it was changing she said "Echo, you came back for me." Everyone was shocked to hear that even Snow. "But how?" Suddenly he found himself attacked by Fives.

As Fives took care of Snow Echo looked down saying "Back what do you mean?" "Snow, he replaced you in my mind, he made me think you left me." Echo looked broken as he said "I would never do that to you."

She smiled and said "I know. I held on as much as I could but. Oh Echo I hurt you so much, this is all my fault." "Don't say that none of it is your fault." "But your heart, your freezing." It was true, Echo was almost completely covered in ice as he said "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. We have to find a cure." Toda then said "Nothing for me to do I apologize no other cure but the one I have told you all off."

"Then we have to keep you warm long enough to find a cure. Hurry you have to get away from me I'm probably freezing you."

Echo hugged Song closer shocking her as she tried to push him away saying "Echo no you'll freeze, you have to let go." Echo only held on more strongly and said "No it wouldn't help. If I freeze let me be in your arms."

Song cries as and says "Oh Echo no. If you freeze my heart will freeze and then what?" Echo then said as he looked down at her lovingly "You heart could never freeze. I know because you are my heart and even if I freeze my heart will never truly freeze. Snow knew that that's why he used the crown in the first place."

Song gasped it that, was that real, could that be truly why he had to use the crown. More tears fell from her and onto Echo's chest as she grabbed on to him she had only just gotten back to him to lose him.

Soon Echo froze completely and Song held him close, her heart did not freeze but she felt as if it had shattered. Everyone stared shocked accept Toda, just merely observing as every tear that fell from Song that landed on Echo began to ignite.

They all felt shocked and Song, still holding on to her husband gasped as she saw every drop especially the ones around his heart begin to brighten and soon he was completely covered with it as the ice cracked and melted freeing him from his prison of ice, even his hair was back to normal.

Song gasped as she held on to him holding him fast as he leaned into her from exhaustion and said "But how?" Toda smiled as he replied "Only an act of love can melt a frozen heart."

When Snow looked on from his perch he said "How. How can this be...I..." Suddenly he fell to the floor, he too was changing. What they all saw shocked them as they all said "A beaton?"


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14**

 **CL**

As Snow tries to attack Fives simply stumps his foot trapping him ina cage like his apprentice. If he couldn't save Echo he would make sure Snow still lost.

Bloom hugs Fives a bit tighter as all they can do is watch Echo freeze. But all stare amazed as he is freed by Song's tears.

Though the bigger shock was Snow. He's a Beaton? Well Bloom changed it was possible for another.

"What have I done?" Snow stares at the ground in udder disgust.

"Back you are my old friend." Toda smiles at him.

"Friend!?" They all stare stunned.

Toda frees Snow and explains what happened. He tells them how the queen had frozen his and his student's heart to gain loyal subjects. But instead they turned on her.

"I wanted to save her. But she…" Snow hangs his head in shame.

"Back you are. Make it right you can." Toda pats his old friend on the shoulder.

"Right." Snow gives a small sad yet slightly hopeful smile. "Wait where's Jack?" He looks around.

"In a cage where he belongs." Fives huffs.

"Master?" Jack comes in a bit hesitantly.

'I changed my mind. I don't like him.' Fives looks over at Toda with a glare.

"I'm glad you're okay. But we should leave here quickly. Try to start over somewhere else." Snow sighs truly regretting what happened.

Jack nods. Then he looks over to see the sick Bloom. He wanted to go over but seeing the killer look on Fives he chooses not to.

"Um… a-about what… anyway I'm really sorry about all that." Jack keeps a fair distance as he bows his head.

"You weren't you. So it doesn't count." Bloom gives a feverish smile.

Fives wants to make a comment but then remembers, she and Echo have both been through that. Even he himself was under the control for a bit. So he stays quiet.

The two give one last head bow then head off deeper into the mountains. With that the group made their trek back to the trollin village. Only this time there's a sense of peace over them. Like they know they're not going to be in danger again.

Walking Song hangs on Echo with no sign of letting go. While Bloom hangs on to Fives snuggling against his back.

"I know it." Bloom whispers in his ear.

"What's that?" Fives glances back at her.

"I know you made it." Bloom giggles staring at the ring with the same dreamy look as when she first got it.

Fives flushes as he looks back at the path. Looking up he sees the other two smiling as if to say 'so sweet.' But it just irked him right now.

Later on that night Fives sneaks away from the fire to check on Bloom, whom was moved to her own hut. A doctor trollin had just left as he walks in to see her staring at the cup of medicine like its poison.

"Seriously how does a medic hate medicine?" Fives chuckles as he walks in.

"B-but its sticky and bitter." Bloom's wings droop.

"You can be such a kid." Fives takes the cup from her.

Fives drinks the medicine then places his hands on her cheeks. Bloom is about to say something when his lips are on hers. Surprised she swallows the medicine.

"Still bitter?" Fives smiles proudly.

"Y-you…" Bloom becomes flustered and coughs.

"Come on time to lay down." Fives tucks her in.

As he begins to leave he feels a tug at the bottom of his shirt. Looking over he sees Bloom staring at him with hazed eyes.

"W-will you stay? Please?" Bloom's hands tremble a bit.

"Scotch over." Fives motions for her to move.

As he crawls into the bed she snuggles into his chest still shaking. Fives holds her tight as he kisses the top of her head. This seems to reassure her as she stops and begins to drift off to sleep.

'I'm glad she feels safe. But it'll be a miracle if I can sleep tonight now.' Fives sighs as he looks down at her nuzzled against him insistently.

 **MS7**

The next day Song awoke calmly but then remembered 'It's our last day together.' She sat up and went out of the tent to see Echo cooking. He smiled at her and helped her sit as he said "Here eat up."

She nods, and they eat quietly. Once finished Song said "Can we go in the village. Just one more day to ourselves. Just one more day for the four of us and then just you and me." Echo looked up misty eyed and nodded holding back tears as he and Song held each other.

Toda looked over and said "Your clothing from the inn I have." They nodded giving their thanks as they went to change. Once out Echo asked "What do you want to do?" "Let's enjoy the forest, until Fives and Bloom wake up. Then we can go to the village." Echo nodded at that the two still sad as they held on to each other closely.

As they walked about they saw the beauty of nature. The flowers the creatures. It felt warm as the snow was finally gone, and they felt love from each other. Everything looked fine but in their hearts, they still felt gloomy, knowing it was their last day together. They sat down near a stream on some rocks.

As they sat Echo said "What will you do when you get back." Song sighed as she said "Explain everything to my family. The recordings the AI's gave me will help they'll still be livid about me being married but in the end they'll understand."

Echo blushed at that hoping he wouldn't be coming to find his wife with a very angry family. Song smiled at his scared look and said "Don't worry I won't let them hurt you, plus when they find out how attached we are they wouldn't dare." Echo seemed to sigh at that.

Song then said "What about you, what will you do when you get back? I mean before coming after me of course." Echo smiled as he said "I have to resign from my post of course, which will be easier thanks to Rex and Cody knowing, and probably say goodbye to some brothers but other than that nothing. I'm coming straight for you."

Song smiled as she said "And I'll be waiting so don't take too long." Echo got up and helped her up as he said "I won't." He tapped the forget me nots and then he began to dance with her and even started singing their song.

Song was surprised but smiled at her husband as she went along with his gesture of love. Hmm the dance of love, one that never ended it seemed for them and that was just fine for the both of them.

 **CL**

The next morning, Fives woke up with Bloom snuggled against him. It was a sight he never wanted to end. And soon that wish would be granted.

"I… do." Bloom mutters in her sleep.

Fives flushes. Really? That's what she's dreaming of right now? He wanted to go out to cool his head, but his arm is pinned by her head.

'I'm stuck.' Fives sighs as he tries to calm himself down.

Bloom turns over a bit clearly not planning on waking up. Seeing the little streams of light reflect off her wings and porcelain skin, he feels a shiver go down his spin.

'Well a small kiss won't hurt.' Fives leans forward kissing the middle of her back, in between her wings.

Bloom makes a noise then turns to him. "What are you doing?" Her face is beat red.

"I was… you…" Fives can't find the words. "You're…. on my arm." He tries to move his asleep hand.

Bloom sits up flustered. Both leave and stand outside the hut flustered for a moment.

"I… you can…." They say at the same time.

"I… I'll get us breakfast." Fives walks over to the food area.

"A-and I'll see if Toda brought our clothes from the village." Bloom heads for the Song hut.

'I guess… her wings are a soft spot.' Fives can't stop his face from being beat red as he makes them plates.

'D-did I really 'yip?!' So embarrassing!' Bloom covers her lobster face with her hands.

Eating breakfast the two can't really look at each other. Every time their eyes meet they flush. When the newlyweds return they notice thism a bit curious about what happened.

 **MS7**

As Echo and Song came back latched to each other they saw Fives and Bloom already up and dressed. They also saw them a bit embarrassed but left it. Song wanted to get to the village as soon as possible.

As they came forward Song said "I was thinking we could all go to the village to have one more day as a team together before, well you know." Song looked down sadly as Echo held he tighter.

(You can put what they say.)

They soon started heading back and told the trollins they be back later that night. Toda then said "Before midnight you must return. For that will be when your journey will end." They all looked at each other at that but nodded as they headed off. Song thinking 'Midnight, typical in this fairy tale place.'

At first, they were all quiet but then began to talk about what they wanted to do in town. Echo was thinking of getting Song a proper engagement ring, or at least a special wedding gift so she could take it with her to remember him by while they were apart, he knew she liked his original engagement necklace since it was special, but he just felt like giving her something more.

So as they neared the village he said "Hey why don't you girls go see if there's a nice place for all of us to sit down for a snack. I have to go look for something with Fives."

The girls seemed confused by that and Song frowned at Echo leaving but he smiled at her saying "Don't worry we won't take long." She just nodded and the two groups split up.

 **CL**

"Sure." They say at the same time but as their eyes meet they look away again

Both are sad about the idea of Song not being with them soon. But at least they knew it wouldn't be for long.

When the guys leave the girls start looking around at shops. They window shop a bit and Bloom soon gets in the spirit of their last day. Although having fun Song can't help but wonder why the three year could suddenly went shy.

Meanwhile with the guys.

"A ring huh? They're expensive. But I'll help you look around." Fives smiles at his brother.

While looking at a few shops Fives thought about their trip. He was sad to see Song go but was happy they'd be back and can finally settle things.

-Flashback:

'What are you doing?' Bloom looks at him all flustered.-

'I really can't get that out of my head.' Fives flushes remembering.

Echo notices this. Alright him and Fives we're going to find a place to talk. While sitting on a park bench Fives, flustered, tells him what happened.

"I didn't think a kiss there would do… that." Five remembers her red face again. "And now we can't even look at each other." He sighs heavily staring down at the new green grass.

 **MS7**

Song suddenly said "Okay what's wrong you're acting off." Bloom explained what happened and she blushed as she said "I really can't say anything about that. Echo and I are, well he's really the only guys I've ever kissed on the lips. I probably feel weird about it as well, but I guess Fives is flustered too so I don't think you have to worry about it. As long as he doesn't do anything to you you don't like or approve I don't think there's much to worry about."

With the guys.

Echo was blushing at the thought of anything like that happening with Song and said "I am the wrong person to ask about this kind of stuff Fives. Song's the only woman I've ever even held hands with. Rex would be a better option. You didn't do anything disrespectful I think she's probably just as embarrassed. Maybe it's a good thing, it means you guys can still get flustered after all this time. I kind of hope that I still get flustered with Song for the rest of my life."

 **CL**

"I didn't not like it." Bloom mutters flushed as she plays with her hands.

Song is a bit flushed herself hearing that. But they go back to looking around and just enjoying their time.

With the guys.

"I guess that's true." Fives sighs watching the clouds change shape. "Maybe we should find the girls. Get something to eat." He gets up feeling a bit better.

Meeting back they're still a bit flustered with each other but can at least look at one another. The guys say the girls can pick where they eat.

"Then I know where." Bloom's wings flutter.

'She found some place coupley.' Fives smiles as she leads the way.

They soon find themselves at a little restaurant by the water. Seated they think of what to order. Bloom's wings flutter as she looks at everything.

When waiting for their food they chit chat a bit. Bloom coughs a bit while they're waiting.

"You okay?" Fives looks over a bit worried.

"They wouldn't have let me leave if my fever wasn't down enough." Bloom smiles over at him. "I just have to remember to take my medicine." Her wings droop as she takes the small vial out of her bag.

Once again she stares at it like some evil thing. Fives gets up and asks a waiter for something when he comes back he has a small jar of honey with a spoon in it.

"This'll help. Just add as much as you need." Fives places it down.

"Thanks." Bloom flushes a bit adding a bit of honey.

'Though I did like the other way.' Bloom drinks her medicine.

It's still a bit bitter. But more than that she's happy things feel normal with Fives again.

 **MS7**

Echo was nervous. He had found something for Song, not very expensive but something he thought would work. Something he felt she would love. Echo sighed as he suddenly brought up a little box and Song said "Echo is that a music box."

Echo blushed as he nodded then he pushed it forward and said "Open it." Song was excited to see what was in the box and how it sounded. As she opened it the sound of 'their song' was playing and in the middle was a small and thin silver ring with a tiny heart shaped diamond.

Song choked back a sob as she said "How did you?" Echo smiled as he grabbed the ring and said "Turns out credits are more valuable here."

He put it on her hand and said "So you'll always remember that you are my heart." He put it on and then he showed his own finger without the diamond but still a small heart was engraved as he said "And I am yours."

Song couldn't help but let the tears drop as she sprung at him kissing him and then said "I just have to make me want to marry you all over again."

Echo laughed joyously as he said "We still do have to do the spiritual wedding for you family and the party for my brothers." Song laughed happily at that enjoying the embrace of her husband and then she called "Bloom look what Echo gave me!" Bloom flew over excitedly as they both gushed over the ring.

 **CL**

"So pretty." Bloom's wings flutter as they gush over the ring.

"Nice work brother." Fives pats his back with a wink.

After lunch they go around the village together. Mostly just strolling as they hold their partners hand. None of them wanted this time to end. But the sun was setting, and it was a bit of a hike back.

"Hey when Song is in our galaxy we should have a party on Seanair's farm. We can have foods from all sorts of planets and she can meet a few of the other troopers." Bloom tries to cheer everyone up on the hike back.

"Plus the guys will need proof she's real." Fives jokes.

"Be nice." Bloom hits his shoulder.

"Okay see now I have to pay you back." Fives smirks.

"You gotta catch me first trooper." Bloom runs off sticking out her tongue.

Fives chases her. But right before he's going to grab her she takes to the sky. The down side of falling for a flyer. But he doesn't give up.

Echo knows he meant it as a joke. And he knows he used to be pretty timid. But he's grown a lot on this trip. And Song was a big part of it. He takes her hand as both of them watch Fives try to grab Bloom as she taunts him floating just low enough for him to possibly get her.

 **MS7**

As they made it to the camp Song said "Hey Bloom maybe I can wear one of those solas outfit." Bloom seems excited about that as Fives laughed and Echo blushes as he exclaimed "No, no please don't!" "I thought you liked it." She said as she snuggled up.

Echo blushed saying "I do but that also means my brothers will act more like muscle heads than usual." Fives busted out as Song said "Oh come on I'll have you to protect me and if they get any funny idea I'll ice them." She winks making him blush more.

As they settled around and ate the mood was becoming solemn again. They tried to stay cheerful by telling stories and such but they knew they had to get some sleep. It would soon be time for them to leave and they needed to be ready for what was to come. As they were about to separate, they gave their goodbyes.

Bloom and Song hugged with a few tears as Song said "Take care of yourself and Fives he needs you around to keep him in line." They all laughed at that and then when she came to Fives she shocked him with a hug as well and said "Take care of them. Don't tees Echo too much and keep him alive or I'll come after you. You also better take good care of Bloom or else."

As she came to Echo she wrapped her arms around him and said "For tonight, just hold me. Hold me and don't let me go, maybe when we wake we'll still be in each other's arms. Just don't leave me alone tonight." Tears streamed down her eyes and Echo hugged her taking in each other's scents trying to remember them.

Echo replied with "Alright I'll stay." They held on to each other as they headed to a tent to get some sleep never letting the other go. Echo held her in his arms hoping to see her again the next day hoping she be brought along with him. Song felt the same, she hoped to be in his arms when she woke up and tightened her grip hoping that would work.

But as time went on they fell asleep and the next morning when Echo awoke in the same place they had been taken, he looked to find his arms empty and all he could do was yell out his anguish and in a galaxy far far away a similar call could be heard by Song as she was being held by her family after finally finding her when they found she was for several hours.

Though her cries of anguish scared and confused them as they held her trying to ask what was wrong. She couldn't say though as all she could do was hold on to her crystal trying to find the bond to her husband.

 **CL**

As the newlyweds go off for their last moments together, at least for a while, the other two are left flustered. Last night she was in the doctor tent so she could rest and be treated, tonight there's only one place to go for both.

"I'll sleep on the other cot." Fives starts heading over to the bed.

He's stopped with a tug on his shirt. Looking over he sees a flustered Bloom.

"I… it's not like we're not going to share when we get back. A-and I know it was me that asked to wait. I-if you want… we could…" Bloom stares at the ground her face beat red.

Fives turns around taking her face in his hands he kisses her. Bloom leans into it her heart racing. But then Fives backs away a bit. She looks at him as if to say 'you don't want to?'

"Trust me I really want to. But… this feels too much like a mission and I want our first night to be the beginning of a new chapter." Fives brushes her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Kay." Bloom leans into his hands with a soft smile.

The two go to the separate beds. But later on that night Fives wakes up to her crawling into his hugging his back.

"Bloom…?" Fives is confused as he feels her shaking.

"I… I know it's stupid. But I…" Bloom shakes fighting back tears.

'I feel like you might vanish too.' Bloom clings to the back of his shirt.

Fives takes her hand entangling it with his. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed the back of her hand before pulling her a bit closer.

Bloom's trembling stops as they drift off to sleep. Both secretly hoping Song will be next to Echo when they woke up. But in the morning their back in the temple on Tilo and Song's not there.

Echo clings to his crystal howling in pain. Fives walks over simply reminding him they're going after her soon. Echo nods grabbing his pack as they make the trek back to the village. Arriving they find a nervous Li.

"Bloom!" Li runs over hugging her. "I've been trying to reach you for a day in half. Why were you radio silent for all this time? I thought maybe…" He hugs her tighter.

'A day and half? We've been gone for weeks. Haven't we?' They all think.

"I… I'm sorry." Bloom pats his back.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Li smiles at her as he brushes his hand on her face. "You have a fever." He feels her warmed skin.

"Oh yeah. But it's better than it was." Bloom assures him.

"Then it was? Did you leave with one?" Li stares confused. "Why is Fives in that? And where did you get those packs yours are still on the cruiser." He stares really baffled now.

"It's… a long story." Bloom gives a nervous smile. "But what happened to make you so nervous?" She looks at him curiously.

"I'll tell you on the way back." Li hugs her one more time before they head for the cruiser.

Li explains what happened to Tup, about the chip and the plan to catch who's behind it. Both troopers feel a bit queasy knowing there's a chip in their head telling them something like that without them knowing.

But Li continues explaining that most of the Kaminos where arrested while the rest are on the run. This gave the clones a small bit of relief; at least they wouldn't have to deal with them when they were back.

He then says how they gave up the Sith lord and how it was Chancellor Palpation. He told them how he injured a few Jedi when cornered and that Anakin had no choice but to strike him down.

Once back on Croissant, Bloom heads for the council to tell them what happened and ask for a ship. Meanwhile the boys go to debrief and from the sound of things have an easier time leaving.

Bloom tells them everything. About the journey, Kito, the Sith, and Song. She even shows them the disk the AIs had made of their adventure.

"We won't need a large ship, just a simple crozier and some supplies." Bloom explains. "Please let us go after her." She bows to the gathering.

"No." Windu shakes his head.

"But… but Song…" Bloom starts.

"Is a girl on a far off planet. We have a galaxy to think about." Windu cuts her off. "Peace talks are finally going well. If a Republic ship took off it could start the war all over again. I'm sorry but we can't authorize it."

"Can't or won't?!" Bloom snaps her wings buzzing.

"Bloom I know you care for her but…" Windu sighs.

"No! No you don't know!" Bloom cuts him off. "If you did you wouldn't call her 'some girl.' She's brave and loyal. And proven to be better than anyone on this council!" She glares at him.

"That's enough!" Windu hits the end of his chair.

"If leaving one of your own behind is how you want to change things… then you should have let the war wipe you out." Bloom turns her back to them leaving.

 **MS7**

Song's family was livid, it had been a day and a half they had not been able to find her. When they found her she was in some sort of pain. They tried to comfort her but nothing they did helped, they tried going to a hospital but she told them no to just take her home that she explain there.

And boy did they get an explanation. The disk they got showed them 'everything.' They were in shock, disgust, but mostly in worry. Song had been through hard times before but she had never looked so depressed as she did now.

Her mother was a bit upset about her getting married so randomly but she could see how much this was affecting her and they all tried to figure out how to help.

Though as they did it was as if Song barely had any energy, as if all she could do was sleep. Not seeing that the crystal she had on was slowly fading somewhat.

After Echo and Fives had debriefed their CO's something happened. Echo clenched his chest and fell to the floor once more, Fives grab him and tried to get him up, Cody called Kix while Rex called Elyon. Kix came in rushing and took him to the medical wing of the base.

As he lay there somewhat unconscious Rex said "Kix what's wrong with him?" Kix frowned as he said "I don't know he's week and out of strength." Fives seemed upset as he brought up about the bond and Song.

Kix was confused as he asked "Who's Song." Rex said "A story for another time Kix." Suddenly Elyon came in ,Tup was right behind her. When he heard about one of his older brothers being sick he rushed over. Fives tried to calm him though but he seemed upset and asked "But what's wrong with Echo? I've never seen him like this."

Suddenly Elyon said "It's the bond it's strained from the large distance." Kix then said "Could someone explain to me about this bond?"

Cody then said "Kix you and Tup are dismissed everything will be explained later for now we have to concentrate on Echo and sadly only a beaton will now what to do." Kix sighed upset that he couldn't do anything of his brother but nodded as he helped the worried Tup out of the room.

Fives came up worried for his brother as Elyon said "We need to get him back to Song and quick. Look at the crystal." At that point they noticed it was becoming dull. They all looked shocked, thinking the worse.

But Elyon said "He's not dying but if it goes out he won't be the same. He may even loose his memories of the journey and Song just to keep himself sane. Which means Song is going through the same process."

Suddenly Bloom came in a huff, her wings buzzing as she told them what the council said. Fives punched a wall and Elyon said "They can't do this." Rex then said "And we won't. I said I sent a squad after her and I meant it. Come on time to plan." With that they all nodded and headed of hoping to let Echo rest.

Once they were all gone Echo couldn't help but grab his crystal and look at it. He searched as much as he could for his bond and when he found just the tiniest of a kindle he began to sing.

Hopefully Song would hear him and know how much he missed her if he couldn't find her in time before he forget her, or worse.

Not knowing that Song had a similar idea, just wanting to feel him as she felt her bond with him slipping. His face fuzzing with each minute.

Echo remembered the song he sang at their wedding and began "Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you, go on."

Suddenly Song felt a spark and began to sing along even if they were so far apart they knew they were singing to each other.

"Far across the distance. And spaces between us. You have come to show you, go on." At that they could feel a bit of a smile finally come to their faces as the bond felt slightly stronger.

"Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on." They began to think on their promises, not noticing the slight glow in their crystals.

"Love can touch us one time. And last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold you. In my life we'll always go on." They thought of all their adventures off all they had gone through, of their wedding.

A little bit more strength came to them as they sang "Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on."

At that moment they knew they wouldn't give up, they fight for as long as they could for each other. At that point the necklaces burst with light and Song was no longer home but in the arms of her husband.

Echo gasped as he found himself holding his wife, his heart, and asked "Song, is that really you?" Song wasn't sure if it was real either, she put her hand to his face and felt the way he flushed as she smiled and said "Only you blush like that. It is you."

They then kissed happy to have each other back in their arms, not caring how they had gotten to each other just glad they were together.

At the strange commotion and the sound of Echo's heart rate excelling the others rushing in and where shocked to find Song in Echo's arms. Bloom gasped with joy as Fives smiled, happy for his brother.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15**

 **CL**

"This everything you'll need?" Anakin looked over a list.

"Yes." Bloom nods. "Listen Ani… thanks for this." She stares at the ground worried.

"Don't worry about it Flutter." Anakin tussles her hair.

"But are you okay with this? Defying the council?" Bloom looks up concerned for him.

"I was planning on leaving anyway." Anakin shrugs. "Besides… I know how it feels. Being away from Padme hurts. This, this needs to be set right." He smiles at her.

"Thanks Ani." Bloom smiles with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"I'll have the ship ready in an hour." Anakin heads off with a wave.

As he begins to head off, Echo's vitals start to go sporadic. All of them rush to the room. Only to find Song in Echo's arms.

"Song!" Bloom jump hugs her.

"So you're Song." Anakin walks over with his charming smile. "It's nice to meet you." He takes her hand about to kiss it.

"Stop right there Casanova." Elyon pulls him away by tugging his ear.

"W-what I was saying hello." Anakin flinches from the pain.

"She's married and so are you. Did you or did you not just tell your master and the council about you and Padme? And isn't she two months pregnant?" Elyon lectures as she pulls him out of the room.

"I was just saying hi! And can you let me go?" Anakin flinches as he's pulled off.

"Sorry about him. I really don't think Ani knows he does that." Bloom gives a nervous laugh as she rubs the back of her head.

"D-did she just say… General… w-with…" Fives points down the hall.

"That Ani and Padme are together? Yeah. I thought it was obvious. That's why I didn't know why you were jealous." Bloom explains.

'I was jealous for no reason.' Fives hangs his head.

"I'm just worried our kid might fall for his." Rex sighs.

"What?" The others turn to him.

Rex covers his mouth a bit red. Bloom's wings flutter realizing.

"Elyon's pregnant?" Bloom cheers.

"We found out after we got back. Elyon got dizzy trying to treat someone." Rex rubs the back of his head red in the face.

"How far?" Fives smiles at his brother.

"Three weeks." Rex holds up three fingers.

"What are you all talking about?" Elyon comes back Anakin free.

"Congrats!" Bloom hugs her master.

"Rex! I though we said we weren't going to say anything yet." Elyon looks over at him flushed.

"It slipped." Rex shrugs with a warm smile.

 **MS7**

Song couldn't help but laugh at everything going on, she did not like the way Anakin grabbed her hand and she could feel Echo tense up. She was glad Ely had gotten him away just in time.

Then she heard the news "Oh congratulations. I bet having little ones will be exciting." Echo seemed to blush but she said "Don't worry Echo I'm not ready for that adventure just yet." Echo seems to sigh at that.

They all laughed at that as then Song said "Hey Bloom, Fives, get over here I missed you guys." They came over to say hi but she always clung to Echo, him doing the same. Rex then said "But how are you even here?" Ely then said "I think it has to do with the crystals and they must of sensed the danger they were in and teleported Song to Echo."

Song looked up saying "Yeah I was definably out of it. I felt like I was forgetting Echo and everything that had happen."

She frowned as she leaned into her husband that hugged her tight and Ely said "It was another side affect of the bond. You two where too far away and to keep you sane it tried to erase the memories." Song seemed shocked by that but Echo kissed the top of her head and said "It's okay it's finally over. We're safe."

Rex then said "The only problem is that the council will want to meet her." Song groaned saying "More jedi. I've had too many to deal with for now. I just want some time with my husband and my friends and start planning that party to meet the rest of my brother in laws."

Cody raised a brow as he said "What party?" The four smirked at that as they began to explain their little idea. Suddenly Echo remembered something "Song what about your family."

"I showed them the video, and I think I can actually teleport now. I can bring you and anyone else I want along. I don't know how I know I think it's a sort of a connection to the crystal but at least this way I can keep my family from worrying and they can finally meet you."

Rex then sighed saying "As good as it is to see you again Song we do have allot of things to work out." Song sighed as she said "Fine let's get this over with." Echo held her as he said "You are not going anywhere without me." "Wasn't planning too."

 **CL**

The council had been mottling over what Bloom had said. Then they heard what had happened. Such raw talent. How could they overlook that? But more than that, they felt the egg on their faces. They're way wasn't working.

Song met with them and gave them a large piece of her mind. She had a lot to say and wasn't planning on holding back. Most stared shocked. It was rare for anyone to talk to them that way. Well not unless it was a Beaton.

"Agree I do. Old our ways are. Change we most." Yoda nods to the fiery ice woman. "Beatons help they can. Offered before they have." He chuckles.

"What about the clones. And the war?" Bloom looks nervous.

"As Windu said the peace talks are going well. Duuku and Palpatin were the ones keeping it going. So things should settle quickly." Li explains. "As for the clones we did wonder what should happen after the war. But seeing this and knowing a few stories of romance, I thinking they'll adjust nicely to a world without fighting. And we'll help where we can." Li smiles at his daughter.

"Thank you." Fives gives a small bow to Li.

"I'll walk you out." Li stands from his chair.

"Do you really think they'll be okay?" Bloom worries about the others. "What about the younger ones? What'll happen to them?" She looks over at Li worried.

"They haven't had any growth enhancers since what happened so they'll age normally from here. Mandalore and Naboo have already offered to help give them a proper education and help them adjust. And the others have skills to help them find work. That along with time I'm sure they'll be fine." Li assures her and the nervous looking brothers.

"That's good." Bloom sighs with relief.

"Speaking of time." Li stops turning to Fives. "You hurt her and I'll go Sith just so I can hunt you." He gives a cold yet burning smile.

"Dad!" Bloom turns red with her wings buzzing a bit.

"It's alright." Fives shakes his head. "If I ever hurt her I'll hand myself over to you." He stares at Li with a serious expression.

'Fives…' Bloom flushes for a different reason looking at him.

"Just treat her right and we'll be fine son." Li gives a small chuckle as he leaves with a wave.

"How many times are you going to make me fall for you?" Bloom hugs Fives arm.

"Until the day I die." Fives smiles down at her.

Walking back to the medical bay Bloom got an idea. Before going to Earth Song should have a tour of the temple. Bloom pulls her along showing her every room possible.

"And this is my room." Bloom opens the doors to a simple room covered in sketches. "Not much I know, but the jedi are big on not being materialistic. Though I do have my treasures." She goes to the closet taking out a small box.

It has a few little trinkets in it. A few dried flowers, a few photos of Bloom and Fives, a note, and a metal.

"So that's where you put it." Fives reaches in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bloom closes the box staring at him.

"What? The wars ended and we're going to be moving in together. Don't I get it back now?" Fives lifts an eyebrow confused.

"No way. These are my treasures." Bloom holds the box close.

"It's my metal." Fives points to himself.

"It's not just a metal to me though." Bloom huffs with slightly puffed cheeks. "I… it was because of this that I decided to tell you how I felt." She flushes holding the box a bit closer.

"I give up." Fives sighs with a smile. "Not like I don't have others."

Bloom walks over pecking him on the lips. After words she said something in Solen that made Fives blush. Echo tries to get him to say what it is but Fives won't budge and Bloom simply smiles when he asks her.

(One of the few langue's Echo doesn't know is Solen) (She also called him My Heart. She just wanted to see his face and try it out.)

 **MS7**

Song found the temple interesting but right now she was just tired, giving the jedi a piece of her mind had worn her out. She laughed as she saw the way Song and Fives acted and then said "Guys I don't think I can teleport for a while."

Echo looked shocked as he said "Why what's wrong." "I think I used allot of energy. Maybe in a day or two I can work it again but for now I can't activate it." Echo groaned and said "Your family is going to kill me." "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Bloomed seemed excited since she could show Song around a bit more but their excitement was cut short when suddenly Rex came in saying "Hey Song you know how we said we needed you as proof?" Echo blushed as Song laughed while saying "Let me guess you told the others and they didn't believe you."

Rex sighed as he nodded and Song said as she grabbed Echo's hand "Come one Echo let's give them something to really talk about." Echo blushed wondering what Song had in mind, the other two fallowed not wanting to miss out on this.

Back at the base where the other 501st and some 212 where staying Appo said "No disrespect but did the commander and captain have too much to drink or something."

Hardcase then said "Yeah I believe that those three ended up on some weird jedi mission but that Echo just got up and married, no way." Tup then said "I don't know Echo looked really sick because this Song wasn't with him. Maybe there's something too it."

Jesse then said "Oh yeah then where's the girl?" Kix then said "The CO's said she was sent back to her planet." Boil then said "I'll believe it when I see it. There's no way timid Echo would ever..." Suddenly Waxer tapped his shoulder and said "Um look."

He pointed to the entrance with the CO's, the beatons, the ARC's and a woman they never met being carried by Echo bridle as she said "Over the thresh whole." Echo smiled and as he did so Echo said "Welcome home misses Domino." They then kissed making all the boys jaws fall.

Echo wasn't much for these kind of things but boy did it feel good to get his brothers to finally see that he was just as confident as any of them. Song was having a great time with this and was glad she could get her brother in laws to stop bugging Echo. She knew how it was like being underestimated and she was not about to let anyone think that way about her husband.

 **CL**

"Way to go Echo!" Tup cheers with a whistle.

"I don't believe it." Boil stares amazed.

"Right? Next thing you know the bickers will be a couple." Kix laughs as he looks over at Fives and Bloom.

"About that…" Fives rubs the back of his head.

"You boys want to see the ring he made me?" Bloom smiles showing it off.

All of their jaws drop again. Their world had been spun around.

"Trust me it threw me for a loop too." Cody sighs.

"Alright if anyone is secretly dating or engaged stand up now." Hardcase looks around at everyone.

No one does. The girls giggle holding on to their guys.

"Guess we just have more charm." Fives teases with a wink.

"Now that that's over, how about we take Song out to eat. I know a café that's pretty close by." Bloom turns to Fives ignoring the disbelief chatter behind them.

"That sounds good." Fives smiles warmly as he pecks her lips.

"Oh before you go." Rex walks over to the others. "I believe there was a wager about if the girl was real." He holds out his hand.

"Still don't believe it. This is going to take a while of getting used to." They call as they take out some credits.

"Dinners on them." Rex hands the credits over to them.

With that they head out for dinner. Bloom enjoys showing Song her favorite place to eat while here. Song stared in amazement at everything around her.

 **MS7**

Song was excited by the new sights but curscant wasn't her cup of tea, but it was nice. She enjoyed going around and the café' was great.

They even got a few plans in as they ate "So first I take Echo back to meet the family, then we come back here to figure out the situation about where to stay and such. I think solas would be better to my taste but I like to be where ever you guys go. I don't feel like being in a whole new galaxy without having any friends around."

Echo then said "Fives and I were actually thinking of joining the galaxy guard, a policy force remember." "That be great and whenever we have enough money save up we can go for trips. I'd like to get to know this galaxy a bit more and when we want something casual we can go to earth. I think I can even bring Fives and Bloom along it will be fun." They all agreed on that thinking it would be fun.

They walked about the town a bit more, Song got to meet a few more of Echo's brothers, some of them where the coruscant guard. The one named Fox seemed to of almost had a heart attack or something.

When they passed 79's and saw how some of their brothers acted Song said "If you ever act like that I will ice you." Echo then said "If I ever act like that I'll ask Fives to knock me out."

They left that part as soon as possible not liking the way some of their brothers ogled their girls. They soon went back to the base where they were soon asked to have a meeting with the CO's and Elyon. It turns out something had come up, but what?

When they heard the news though Song yelled "What do you mean we're being forced to stay on Solas!"

 **CL**

"It's just for a little while." Rex tries to calm her down.

"You see there's a small debate going on amongst the force councils. And we just want to make sure none of you are caught in the middle." Elyon explains.

"It's about our new powers and the bond isn't it?" Bloom's wings droop.

"A bit." Elyon nods. "This isn't something any of the force councils have dealt with before. And it's the first time the Jedi have asked for a meeting in a long time." She explains.

"If you're not here you can't come up. Simple evasion tactic." Cody explains.

"Doesn't feel right." Fives mutters with crossed arms.

"Once the talks are done you'll be allowed back." Elyon reassures them.

"We let Creg know you'd be coming. He'll have everything ready for you there." Rex hands them cruiser tickets.

"You could plan your party while you're there." Cody suggests.

"Also as long as you're not seen in OUR galaxy, I see no reason you can't go on a small trip." Elyon winks.

They all agree with a grumble. Though Song does enjoy the cruiser ride. She stares out the window to the light speed rays.

Arriving Song's eyes widen at the large meadow and a town on top of it. Everywhere she looked their seemed to be fairies or flying creatures.

"Bloom!" Creg waves to her.

"Seanair!" Bloom flies over hugging him.

"Sir." Fives gives a small head bow a bit stiff.

"You finally heard, did you?" Creg smiles knowing that look. "Relax, I left years ago." He chuckles.

"Right." Fives tries to relax.

"Seanair, this is Echo and Song." Bloom motions to them.

"Failte don teaghlach." Creg smiles over at them.

"Seanair said welcome to the family." Bloom translates with a smile.

"Well shall we get going? My truck is over there." Creg motions to an exit.

They nod following him. While on the drive Creg mentions there's a surprise waiting at home.

Seeing the farm Bloom's wings flutter as she fights to keep herself in her seat. Stepping out they hear what sounds like barking. Turning they see Loth pups running for them. They tackle Bloom and Song.

"Sorry about that." Creg laughs pulling them off with a laugh. "A friend of mines Loth dog had pups and I said I'd find them homes." He helps them up.

'So cute!' The girls stare at the little face looking up at them.

A black one with white spot on her head looks up at Bloom wagging its tail. She picks him up then looks over at Fives with big eyes. Fives tries to look away but that stare… and the pup's eyes.

"Who's a cute little Moon? You are." Bloom has Moon sitting on her lap as she scratches her belly.

 **MS7**

Song replied looking at the sweet elderly man "Thank you so much. Bloom is a wonderful girl and she's been a great friend." Echo only nodded also a bit stiff about the news but Song sighed thinking 'Imagine how he'll be like when he finds out my grandfather was a sergeant.'

Song is curios when Creg says that there's a surprise at the farm. She wonders what it is. She is shocked and excited though to see the farm even so when she is tackled by puppies she looks down at them with a smile.

The one that caught her eye the most though was a little gray pup, even though he was pushed and shoved away he fought hard to get to the front.

Song smiled as she went over to pick up the silver eyed little pup. At those eyes she gasped slightly. Echo came up too and felt his heart clench with a smile. They both seemed to agree as Song said "Hello Little Brave." The pups seemed to wag his tail at that and then licked snuggled up to them.

Creg told them that one wasn't part of the littler that it had actually bean abandoned so he took the little guy in but if they wanted. They said yes right away.

Creg smiled at the happy couples and then aid "Well come in all of you. I made some stew and you all look like you're hungry." They all nodded and went to fallow but as they did Song was suddenly swarmed by buzzers. Echo had to laugh as Song glared and Fives looked absolutely mortified.

Creg then said "Oh sorry about that, you don't have any sweets on you now?" Echo came up saying "No she just smells like honey."

She batted at him lightly and he put his arms up in a gesture of peace but Creg looked contemplated as he said "Maybe you could help me move them next week for their mating season."

"NO!" They all shouted surprising the elder. That's when Bloom went up to tell him about the incident with the buzzers.

Once they left Echo said "You are never going in one of those ever again." "Echo…" Song warned but he sighed and said "At least not for a while please." Song smiled knowing he was just worried and said "That's fine with me." And with that they headed in.

 **CL**

"Sounds like quite a trip." Creg listens as they explain everything.

"It wasn't easy." Fives sighs staring into his cup with reflective eyes.

"Still you made it out." Creg smiles as he places down the last bowl for the pups.

The six little things dive for their bowls with their tails wagging. They give a laugh at the cute things.

"By the way everyone seemed busy on the drive. What's going on?" Bloom sips her citer.

"You forgot? Well I guess I can understand after hearing all that." Creg stares into his cup.

"What did I forget?" Bloom stares confused.

"It's Saint Moons in a few days." The old man glances at the calendar.

"Oh… right." Bloom's wings droop a bit. "I think I'll go play with the pups a bit." She gives a small sad smile then heads out with Moon at her heels.

"What's Saint Moons?" Fives glances at Creg.

"It's actually a wonderful holiday for families. Kids make cards for their parents and they spend the day together." Creg explains.

"But then…" Fives is confused.

"Peri had been in the hospital for a while. Bloom wanted to cheer her up so she made her a periwinkle broach and a small cake. She practically pulled me there. But then…" Creg tells the story staring into his cup sadly.

-Flashback:

'Come Peri come back!' A doctor gives her SPR.

'Mommy?!' Five year old Bloom drops her gift.

'Bloom, let the doctors help her.' Creg holds her back covering her eyes.-

"It was the last time she acted like a kid. And the last time she ever went out on Saint Moons." Creg sighs heavily.

Fives quickly gets up heading out to her. Bloom simply sits up in their spot in the hay loft as Moon nuzzles her hand. Fives doesn't say anything, he simply pulls her close.

 **MS7**

Song looked sadly as she gasped saying "That's terrible. I, I can't imagine such a thing." Echo went and hugged her knowing she was feeling sorry for her friend, he was too.

Creg looked down saying "I wish there was a way to help her get that happiness back, Fives has helped her allot but she still has so much she needs to get through."

Song thought about that. She's gone and still goes through her own trials and now she wanted to help. She looked at Echo and said "We have to help her." Echo replied with "We should leave them alone for now. Fives can help her."

Song then said "What about later. I think we should do something for her." Creg seemed to think about it and said "We could light a lantern for her mother. It's a tradition for parents that have passed to have a light lit in their memory."

Song then said "What about that broach do you still have it?" Creg nodded slowly as he replied "What are you thinking Song?"

She smiled and said "Sometimes when the physical form of someone is not there you can always have them in your heart. Their memories help keep them with you in a way. This way we can help Bloom still enjoy this day. But a little differently. Creg do you have a flute."

He nodded and Song gave it to Echo who suddenly understood what was happening. They were going to put on a show.

 **CL**

"Seanair told you huh?" Bloom whispers lying on his chest with shaking eyes.

"Yeah." Fives lies his head on top of hers. "I guess now I know why you never wanted to come here around this time." He looks down at her shaking eyes.

"You know… I had to of redone that broach at least a million times trying to make it perfect. And I almost made the cake all on my own. I was so proud of myself." Bloom remembers those moments.

"I'm sure she would have loved them." Fives kisses the top of her head.

Bloom, unable to hold it in, turns into his chest crying. Fives simply holds her tight letting her get it out.

"Song and Echo must be wondering where we are." Bloom wipes her face as she calms down a bit.

"Think you're okay? We can stay if you need." Fives smiles brushing his hand on her cheek.

Bloom nods with a smile. As they stand they hear music. Heading down they see the others holding a lantern.

 **MS7**

When Song finally saw Bloom and Fives coming out of the barn she smiled and began to sing.

"Say that I'm crazy or call me a fool. But last night it seemed that I dreamed about you. When I opened my mouth what came out was a song. And you knew every word and we all sang along."

As the two came closer Song stepped aside to show a table with a lantern with periwinkles decorated on it, Creg standing next to it with a lighter.

"To a melody played on the strings of our souls. And a rhythm that rattled us down to the bone. Our love for each other will live on forever. In every beat of my proud corazón. Our love for each other will live on forever."

Song smiled as she saw her friend react to the broach she had made so many years ago her grandfather hugging her. "In every beat of my proud corazón."

She then grabbed the lantern and held it out for Bloom to light up. She seemed shaken but happily did so as Song continued as she hugged her friend, Echo, Creg, and Fives joining in. As they let the lantern fly in the sky.

"Ay mi familia, oiga mi gente. Canten a coro, let it be known. Our love for each other will live on forever. In every beat of my proud corazón. Ay mi familia, oiga mi gente. Canten a coro, let it be known. Our love for each other will live on forever. In every beat of my proud corazón."

Song then said "She's always in your heart, remember that and she would want you to be happy because she loves you so much."

 **CL**

As they come down Song starts singing.

"W-what? What is this?" Bloom's eyes widen with surprise.

"Don't look at me." Fives shakes his head as she looks over at him.

Seeing the lantern in Song's hands she's hesitant but lights it. Hugging her friend tightly.

"Thank you." Tears slip from her cheeks.

"Want me to pin it?" Fives looks at the broach.

"No." Bloom shakes her head picking it up delicately. "I think it's time I gave it to her." She smiles a bit sadly but better.

"I think she'd like that very much." Creg wipes a few tears from his eyes.

Bloom takes in everything hugging those she loves. They stay up for a while talking. Mostly about family. Song thought it would be nice to share stories about family and it would help Bloom get some things out.

The next morning Bloom wakes up early and goes to the grave yard. She's hesitant but she places the broach by the tomb stone.

"I hope you like it mom." Bloom whispers.

Bloom stays a bit and then heads home to her new family.

"You alright?" Fives takes her hand a bit worried.

"Not completely." Bloom shakes her head slightly. "But I will be." She throws her arms around his neck hugging him.

Moon is at their heels pawing for attention. Bloom bends down picking her up. Moon licks both of them as they nuzzle her.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16**

 **MS7**

Song was glad to see that Bloom was doing better, but now she had her own family situation to deal with. Turns out the AI had left something for Song's family, her pack had come with her but there was one thing left home. A communicator.

Song sighed as she turned it on and waited few moments. Then she heard one of her brothers said "Look it turned on." Then her mother said "Hurry maybe it your sister." Her father grabbed the device and said "Song is that you?"

She smiled saying "Yeah dad it's me." Her mom said "Where did you go, are you in danger?" She said "Mom calm down I'm safe I'm with my husband." Her sister then said "Really. How did that happen?"

Song then said "Something to do with my crystal like the last time. I'll explain some other time I don't understand all the details of the technology and abilities here." Her brother in law then said "Are you going to be able to come back?"

She laughed and said "Yes I will but it takes allot of out of me. Right now I'm settling down with my husband and then we're going to come and visit." Her mother then said "Where is your husband. I need to talk to him." 'Oh here it comes.' "Echo dear cane you come in. They want to talk to you."

Echo was nervous and came in to say hello but before he could get a word out he was bombarded with thousands of questions. The loudest from his mother in law, wanting to know how he help support their daughter and what they were thinking getting married all of a sudden.

It took a while for everything to calm down and soon there was finally a civil conversation going on. After everything settled down the two sighed and Echo said "They really are protective of you."

"A little too protective. But that's family for you. Hey how about we start planning that party, we need to get a guest list going so we know how many are coming and I'm going to ask Bloom if she can show us around town so we can start looking for decorations and such. I still do have to pick out my dress."

She batted her eyes flirtatiously as Echo blushed madly, Brave barked at them as if laughing at the situation. Echo then said "Okay but I have every right to knock them out if they even look at you..."

They suddenly heard laughter coming from the door as they saw Fives chortling as Bloom tried to hold back her giggles not used to seeing the jealous side of Echo.

 **CL**

After having a bit of fun with Echo they come up with a plan. The boys would work on the list for now while the girls look around town.

Walking through town Bloom has to translate some since many Sithiche prefer to speak Solen on their home world. It's mostly prices on items and congrats on the wedding.

Then they look for dresses. Song remembers Bloom's dress was made by a tailor and thought they could go there. Bloom tries to warn her about the guy who runs the shop being hyper but she simply says nothing could scare her after what she went through.

"Miss Bloom." Shak bows. "Tell me I finally have the honor of making your wedding dress." His eyes light up.

"No we-" Bloom starts then catches that. "How did you know I was engaged?" She stares surprised.

"That young man of yours. Fives, I was having tea with Mr. Lagoon when he called asking for permission to marry you." Shak explains. "He was quite brave." He smiles remembering.

'Just when I thought he couldn't get any sweeter.' Bloom flushes as her wings flutter.

"B-but that's not why we're here. My friend Song married Echo and we're having a small barbeque to celebrate. Do you have any ideas?" Bloom motions to Song.

"Well aren't you a new one. Where are you from? How do you keep your skin so shiny? What colors look best on you? What style do you like best." Shak smiles as he flies around getting a good look at her.

Song looks over at Bloom for help. But Bloom simply mouths 'I warned you' as she sits on a seat. She knew once he started he can't be stopped until he comes to the end. Though he is good as his job and always picks the prefect dress for the girls.

 **MS7**

Song took a breath and went into her own hyper creative mode saying "I need a sketch book and pencil please? I was thinking something along the lines of solan wear. Blue is my favorite but I want to wear white and blue for the occasion. A sweetheart neckline with icy blue petals trimming the top. The skirt, just something to the ankles, with a slit on both sides, for at least for my legs to be free. Also some short leggings some inches above my knees. And maybe a vine decoration around my waist with some flowers on my waist. As for shoes something flat and maybe with vines going up my legs."

Shak was buzzing with excitement as he said "Right away madam and I love the design." He rushed around as the girls laughed as he measured her and they talked about some tweaks to the dress.

Once that was done they headed out for food, something similar to brisket it seemed which Song loved. They got the decorations as well, some lanterns and some flowers but not many, they decided to keep it simple this time.

Once done they headed back and found the boys had made a list of allot of brothers they wanted to invite but Song was fine with that as long as they had no alcohol at the party.

After seeing the way some of them acted on curscaunt she did not want any mishap. Fives joked about poor Cody but Echo rolled his eyes knowing it would be for the best.

Echo then looked to Song and said "So about the dress?" "I'm not telling." "Oh com on please." "It's a surprise." Brave seemed to be thinking they were playing and started jumping on Echo as they all laughed Crege came in somewhat upset.

Bloom asked him what was wrong when he said "Windu, the council sent him for some reason. I told him to leave but he's being stubborn." They all looked around nervously, what did Windu want?

Most likely it was something to do with their powers but they thought they wouldn't have to worry about that here.

 **CL**

Bloom stares amazed at Song. No one has matched Shak before.

Once that's done they gather the other supplies and go to check on the guys. They made a fairly long list, but that's okay. Their fun is short lived as Creg says Windu is here.

"At least one of us should go out to talk to him." Bloom looks at him standing a polite distance at the gate, clearly waiting to just talk.

"I'll go." Fives sighs.

"No." Bloom shakes her head. "I'll go. I can… speak jedi better." She tries to think of a delicate way of putting it.

She had a point. None of the others could really talk to him without losing their cool. It was luck their powers didn't come out the first time. But they also weren't letting her go alone.

The four of them head out to him, the pups playing by their heels. Seeing Windu the pups run over to him.

"You… don't waste time settling down." Windu bends down petting the playful things.

"Why are you here?" Bloom stands her ground with the others.

"The councils have come to a decision on many things. But those can wait." Windu begins standing with a serious expression.

'What's he here for?' They all stare confused and a bit on guard.

Windu takes a deep breath then bows his head to them. They loosen a bit but mostly out of confusion.

"I and the council were wrong. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. Please accept this apology." Windu speaks firmly.

The others are about to say something but Bloom stops them. She knows Windu, if he's doing this it's sincere and also hard for him to admit he was in the wrong. He had been one of her teachers as well so she did feel bad about what she said.

"Everyone can have a bad day. And it's not like you didn't have a lot going on." Bloom comments. "But what you said and did was still wrong." She holds her ground her wings buzzing a bit.

"I am aware." Windu nods. "Truthfully after you left we talked about what our decision would mean. To possibly save millions were we willing to sacrifice two? We didn't like the answer." Windu hangs his head in shame.

"You said something about decisions." Fives brings it back, less ticked with him there.

"Right." Windu nods. "We have talked with the Beatons and have come to a decision. Both are being changed. No more forbidding emotions or love. And anyone that doesn't wish to be a part of the orders may leave. That's why I'm here. To tell you you're allowed to leave with no worries." He smiles over at Bloom.

'I… I don't have to be…' Bloom stares frozen.

"That's all I came here for. If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the Beaton council." Windu bows his head again leaving.

Once he's gone the frozen Bloom falls to her knees, still in shock. The others look at her worried.

"Bloom? Are you alright?" Fives bends down concerned.

"I… I don't know. I've been training to be a Beaton most of my life. I thought I couldn't… and now…" Bloom stares at the dirt unable to process this. "Is this how you feel? Not being a trooper anymore I mean?" She looks over at Fives.

"Some." Fives nods. "Mostly just happy to be with you finally." He helps her stand.

"I… I'm not a Beaton!" Bloom hugs him her wings fluttering.

 **MS7**

Everyone congratulated Bloom and comforted her. Everything seemed to be finally going well.

About a week passes and it almost time for the party. They had one more day to relax before the big day, already having decorated and bringing their outfits to the farm. Creg had also taken the buzzers for their mating season so the others wouldn't have to worry about being stung.

They sat around talking about what to do once they could leave Solas. Echo said "We've talked to the galaxy guard and they've accepted us. We have two months to move to mandalor then we can settle in and get ready for work."

Song then said "That sounds good. Two days after the party we can head to earth just you and me to handle things with my family and have the spiritual wedding. After that we can come back and all decide where to settled down. Do they have any ranches on mandalor."

Echo said "A few. We can get one right outside the city. But still close enough so we can get in to work without worry." "That will be good. What about you guys. You thinking of living inside the city or outside."

 **CL**

Two weeks have passed since then. Bloom had told Song about the Sky Dancer and when she saw they were having try outs for new dancers she pulled Bloom there. Needless to say she passed. They even said she could become a Prema in a year with her talent.

"We were thinking an apartment in the city." Fives sips his morning coffee. "Especially since the Prema here needs to get to the studio on time." He smiles at Bloom.

"S-stop saying that." Bloom flushes.

'I still can't believe I passed.' Bloom snacks on her eggs.

 **MS7**

Song then said "Hey Bloom do you think the sky dancers need any creative types to help with decors, outfits, and even some new stories for them to act out?"

Song smiled hoping she could get a job with a friend and in something she likes

 **CL**

"Actually the custom designer just left." Bloom recalls.

"The Prema and the designer. Looks like we hit the jackpot, huh Echo." Fives glance over at his brother who agrees.

"You two…" Bloom flushes again.

"Really, it's amazing Bloom. You should enjoy it." Fives smiles softly as he takes her hand.

"Right." Bloom smiles with a nod.

 **MS7**

That night everything seemed peaceful, the next day they would have a party to celebrate with Echo's brothers and then be heading off to earth and soon come back to start their new life.

But the silence was broken with a scream. Song woke up in shock as she looked to see Echo panting in fright, she said "Echo what's wrong?"

He looked to here with a jump as if he didn't know she was there. Then he rushed to hug her and said "I thought, I thought. You were gone, you were in my arms and then, then..."

She then understood. She hugged him and said "Shhhhh, I'm here I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." "But what about Kito, Ulsa, Snow. They..." "They they're gone. They won't take us from each other again. Oh Echo."

She rubbed his back trying comfort him. She was surprised it had taken him this long to have a nightmare, in fact she was surprised she hadn't had any herself.

She sighed as she cuddled next to him trying to let him know she was there and then felt her crystal glow as she sang "Remember me. Though I have to say goodbye. Remember me. Don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. Remember me. Though I have to travel far. Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar. Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again. Remember me."

They both held tears in their eyes, they knew there would be moments of danger or other strange occurrences in life but they knew they would always have each other in their hearts and they'll come back to each other, but for now they were safe and they could just keep each other safe for as long as they could.

It didn't take long for them to fall back asleep, not knowing that Fives and Bloom had rushed to see what had happened only to find that the two had handled it themselves.

 **CL**

The two had heard the scream and rushed from their room. But looking in they find it's alright.

Fives felt for his brother. He had nightmares for a while after the Blue Shadow incident and Bloom being buried alive. He was surprised that everything that happened didn't give him nightmares. Maybe knowing he had her kept him sane.

The next morning they get ready for the party. The other brothers arrive before the girls finish getting ready. Most are uneasy about being in casual clothes but are getting used to them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Bloom calls from the door as they step out.

(Bloom's outfit: a baby-blue one strapped top/ a mini dark blue rose skirt/ and flat blue shoes/ Her hair done up like Anna's at the party only a bloom pin is holding it in place)

"Wow. Is that really… yaw. Who knew she could look like that? Clearly Fives. And Song is…" The brothers stare stunned.

"Down boys, remember they're taken." Ahsoka laughs holding a sweets box.

"Ahsoka!" Bloom flies over. "I'm so glad you made it." She hugs her old friend.

"Like I'd miss this." Ahsoka laughs. "Oh I brought some sweets. I hope that's okay." She shows motions to the box.

"Are those from…?" Bloom stares at the box.

"I know it's cheesy. But I was feeling nostalgic and got these from Sweet Tooths." Ahsoka stares at the box with a soft smile.

"That's not cheesy at all." Bloom smiles at her. "Oh, let me introduce you two. Ahsoka this is Song. Song Ahsoka." She motions to each of them.

"Nice to meet you." Ahsoka gives a small head bow. "Also you better take good care of that teddy bear." She jokingly warns.

 **MS7**

Song couldn't help but laugh as Echo blushed but she said "It's nice to meet you too and oh I will he's too sweet to hurt." They girls laughed at that as Song and Ahsoka got to know each other they found they actually got along pretty well.

Echo and Fives came up to hug their little sisters as Ahsoka said "Congratulation you guys and Echo really married? I never would have guessed it." Echo blushed as Song held him saying "Well show you the video later on, how brave he was. Now come on lets party!"

They all shouted in approval at that as they set up the dance floor and began to dance they soon all had some dinner. Song got to formally meet a lot of Echo's brothers, Hardcase and Jesse where funny if a bit volatile when asking about fireworks and explosives.

Kix and Tup where sweetheart's and where genuinely interested in learning about Song's planet. Appo, Dogma, and a few others though where a bit scared to even come up to them.

Song wondered what was wrong, so she and Echo went up to them to actually get them to talk. It took some work but they finally settled down a bit.

Waxer and Boil from the 121 where a couple of cards and she enjoyed hearing about Numa and their adventures.

All and all things were going well. That was till "Okay everyone times to toss the groom." Echo, who was wearing a nice button up shirt and slacks looked surprised as he said "What no?" But it was too late, a crowd of brother grabbed him and began to toss him up as he yelled "Come on guys let me down. Song!"

Song was too busy laughing at the scene. Cody shaking his head at all the nonsense but smiled happy his brothers were happy. Now only if he could sneak a drink in.

Though Rex told him "Not gonna happen Cody. Heard she saw some of our brothers at 79's and was none too pleased." Cody sighed, he hated when his brothers gave them all a bad name like that.

Elyon came up to the girls saying "I'm glad to see you all having fun." Song said "Oh we ware, thanks for coming Ely and for your help back during the trials and all." "Oh of course think nothing of it." Ahsoka then said "So how's the little trooper doing." Ely laughed as she said "Growing."

 **CL**

"Do you think he'll look more like you or Rex?" Bloom ponders.

"Not sure." Elyon touches her stomach with a soft smile.

"That's actually a bit scary to think about. A flying trooper." Ahsoka pictures Rex with those wings.

"But it's so cute when they first start flying." Elyon laughs. "You should have seen this one. She was so clumsy with her wings." She looks over at Bloom.

"Ely! Don't tell them about that!" Bloom flushes with pleading eyes.

"Really?" Ahsoka teases.

"Hey at least I don't fly like a crazy person." Bloom huffs looking of at Ahsoka.

"I'm not that bad." Ahsoka tries to defend herself.

"You had me kissing the ground when we landed." Bloom motions to herself.

The others laugh as Ahsoka flushes a bit.

"So how's the kid doing?" Cody looks over at Rex.

"The doctor says they're growing just fine." Rex smiles softly.

"Well when he/she gets here Waxer and Boil can babysit." Fives teases.

'That's going to be around for a while.' The two sigh.

They all laugh at that. Then Rex heads over to his wife with some ice tea.

"Here, it's getting kind of hot out." Rex hands her a glass.

"Thanks." Elyon pecks his cheek.

"So what where you all talking about?" Rex looks curious.

"Picturing you with wings." Ahsoka jokes.

"Come again?" Rex seems confused.

"We were talking about the baby." Elyon laughs.

 **MS7**

The party went on and a few troopers actually gave a few gifts to the couple. One saying "Since we couldn't come to the wedding we thought this be the next best thing." They thanked their guest for the gifts but felt a little strange getting so many.

Moon and Brave ran around looking at all of the troopers with confused looks but after a sniff they just got excited and ran around some more. Most of the troopers seemed to like the pups and petted them or sneaked them a snack.

Soon night was falling and Song grabbed the mike saying "I wanted to thank all of you for coming. I'm so happy to of bean accepted so warmly by you all even if it was a bit hard for you all to believe I was real."

Some of them laughed at that while others seemed a bit shy. "Now Fives told me on my wedding day I was joining a family of muscle heads…." Allot of them became indignant at that while others accepted it knowing it was true while others called out Fives on it. "Now calm down and let me finish."

They settled down as she went on with "Anyway he may of bean somewhat right but to tell the truth you're all allot of fun and I can feel the love you all have for each other as brothers. Now I know I don't look like much but I hope to be accepted into the family as a sister to you all. So far I have felt that and hope to keep it up. Even if I am a little crazy."

The troopers laughed and then clapped at that saying "You've already proven yourself." "We're all a little crazy so no big deal."

Echo then said "I'm glad you all have accepted Song so well, just remember she's mine." They all laughed at that as Song swatted him.

Echo then said "But I really am happy for all you guys support. Rex, Cody, you guys have been a big help and where willing to help keep us together and helped me and Fives go through some of our roughest times so thanks."

They both nodded at that as Echo then said "Fives, Bloom, you two have been great and we also hope for the best for you two and thank you for your support. We hope to do the same for you guys when you two finally get married. Fives me and you have been through it all but it looks like we have two more people in our lives that will face it with us and I hope we can make them happy no matter what."

They all clapped at that happy for the growing family they had. Even if it was already kind of crowded.

 **CL**

Fives almost cries listening to what Echo has to say. As the party continues some brothers gave Fives a head lock for what he said about them. Though they're proving his point doing that.

As everything winds down it's time for the last dance for the loving couples.

"Here we are, you and me. Love is sealed can't you see? Just for us, no one else. At least that's the way it feels." Fives begins staring at Bloom lovingly.

"And I'm grateful to be in your arms this evening. I was unsure, but now you got me believing that time is what you make of it and love comes first And I've waited for so long just to say these words; I want this life, I want this love. I want this kiss, I want this hug. I want this time, I want this night. I want you here by my side." He holds her close.

 **MS7**

As Echo and Song dance they couldn't help but just hold on to one another. Feeling that if they did they slip away. "Don't let go." Song said. "I won't, not now or ever." He replied as they swayed to the music.

"I'll be around no matter what my baby. And if I let you down I'll pick you up my baby. I wanna be your everything. And if you ever doubt my baby. Then let this kiss be your evident. That this was me."

Song snuggled up closer to him as she said "My knight." He kissed the top of her head as he said "My heart." They never noticed the glow of the crystals as they continued to dance not knowing that their love was still growing as was their bond.

"I want this life, I want this love. I want this kiss, I want this hug. I want this time, I want this night. I want you here by my side. I want every little thing that makes my heart sing. And everything you try just to make it right. If I'm being honest baby you got all that I need. It's true you got a hold on me."

Life may be settling for the couples, but their adventures would not be over, they would still face many adventures to come and many trials but with every obstacle their love would grow along with other surprises yet to come.


End file.
